Life After the Last Battle
by TheHarryPotterDork
Summary: Follows the lives of Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna after the death of Tom Riddle. Please review! NEW CHAPTER! 03/20/12
1. Mourning

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 1, Mourning

It was a dark day. Everyone was mourning for their losses. Harry held onto Ginny as she sobbed. Caskets were placed in a row outside, near Hagrid's hut. One of them contained Fred's body. And Harry had made sure that everyone knew the truth about why Snape did what he did, so he laid in one, too. Harry felt the tears slip under his glasses and down his face. He stole a glance toward Ron, who was sitting a few chairs down, next to Hermione. It looked as though they had reconciled, if they were even upset with each other; Ron hadn't spoken to her since the day Harry killed Voldemort. Harry still could not believe it had happened only three weeks ago. Hermione set her hand gently over Ron's. Harry frowned when Ron moved his hand away from hers. Harry watched Hermione carefully. Silent tears started to drip from her eyes, but Harry knew they were not only for the dead. After the funeral, everyone got up and talked quietly amongst themselves. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood together, but Ron didn't look at Hermione once, though she didn't seem to be able to take her eyes off him.

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder, but he didn't shake it off as Harry had expected, which made him feel horrible as tears formed in Hermione's already watery eyes. "I'm really sorry, mate," said Harry. Ron nodded and looked straight ahead. Harry swallowed and walked away. He saw Hermione say something to Ron, but he just turned away. That night, he lay in his bed, thinking. Suddenly Hermione was at his bedside.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"Can you come with me?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Sure." Harry hopped out of bed and grabbed his glasses. They walked past Ron, who was asleep in his bed, and went into the common room.

"What is it?" Harry asked in front of the fireplace.

"I-I might be leaving soon," she said. Harry frowned.

"Do you, do you know when?"

"No, but soon. I need to. Ron doesn't want me around, I can tell. Please, don't tell him I'm leaving. I couldn't stand it if he tried to make himself say goodbye."

"Hermione, Ron's just—,"

"No, Harry. Please. Just don't until I'm gone. I want you to know, Harry, you're my best friend, ever. I love you," Hermione started to sob.

"I love you, too," Harry said, tears in his eyes. He pulled Hermione into a hug and held her. When they broke apart, Harry asked, "Where are you going?"

"I think to Australia first. To find my parents. And then home, I guess."

"When will we see you again?"

"I don't know, Harry. I'll be sure to visit you and Ginny sometime, you know when you've gotten married and such," Hermione said, smiling. Harry blushed.

"Yeah, well you'd better be at the wedding," Harry smiled, too. Hermione nodded and started crying again. This time new arms were around her. For a split-second she thought it was Ron and her heart was soaring, and she was overcome with happiness, but then she realized that these were smaller arms, though the hair was the right color. Hermione hugged Ginny tightly; sure that she'd heard everything. Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek before slipping away as the two girls held each other and cried.

"Hey," Harry said the next day as he sat down next to Ron at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"Hello," Ron said.

"Have you seen Hermione today?" he asked carefully.

"No," Ron said sharply, but quietly, looking at his plate.

"I haven't been able to find her. I think she might have left." This got Ron's attention. He looked up and stared at Harry.

"What?"

"I said I think Hermione—," Ron interrupted.

"She left without saying goodbye?" Ron asked, sounding hurt.

"She said goodbye to me."

"Really?" Ron sounded crestfallen.

"Well, she said that she was leaving soon, and that if I didn't see her before she left, then goodbye."

"When?"

"Last night."

"And you didn't tell me?" Ron sounded angry.

"I-er-I thought you didn't want to talk to her." True, he had ignored her after what had happened, he'd even blamed her, briefly, but he'd also blamed everyone else, even himself. It was just his way to deal with things. But Ron knew it wasn't anyone's fault, well maybe his, but definitely not Hermione's. He was overcome with guilt when he heard that she left. Ginny explained everything.

"She thought you blamed her, she even blamed her. She said it would be better if she left," his sister told him sullenly.

"D'you think she'll—she'll come back?" Ron asked hopefully. Ginny shook her head sadly.

"I don't think we'll ever see her again," she said. Ron got up. As he searched the castle for her, Ron knew it was true. He stomped around, fuming. If he hadn't been so rude, she probably wouldn't have left. He'd had so many chances to talk to her, to explain what he was feeling, and he didn't. He just thought, "I can do it later". But now she was gone. He brushed his tears away angrily, knowing he had no right to cry over her after she'd spent so may nights crying for him. He still owed her so much. For saving him, for forgiving him, it seemed like there were at least ten different times he and Harry could have died, and they didn't, because Hermione was around. And now that she was gone, he knew he would die, not from something or someone chasing him, but of the pain right in his heart. It was overwhelming to think he would never see Hermione again. He stomped into the Gryffindor common room and threw himself into a chair, only to stand up again and start pacing.

"Ron?" Percy stood in the doorway, making Hermione vanish from Ron's mind, if it was possible.

"Y-yeah?" Ron and Percy had been a little awkward around each other lately; they each blamed themselves, and sort of blamed each other.

"Where's Hermione?"

"She left."

"Oh. So, when is she coming to the Burrow? Mum says we're leaving this afternoon."

"She's not."  
"Oh. Well then when are we going to see her?"

"Never," Ron said miserably. Percy's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Ron," he said quietly.

"Why are you sorry?"

"W—I thought you two were, well—,"

"If there was anything between us, she wouldn't have left," Ron said, realizing the truth in this. It pained him to admit it, but maybe Hermione had just been caught up in the moment. Maybe the truth was that she really didn't care for him the way he cared for her. That couldn't be true though, he knew she had some feeling for him, otherwise he'd have imagined the whole thing, with Krum and Lavender, and everything. It was unspoken, but Ron knew Hermione had feelings for him, at some point. Percy had backed out of the room quietly. Harry came into the common room. Ron turned towards him.

"How could she just leave?" he asked furiously. "After everything the three of us been through, she just wakes up and says, "Oh I think I'll go home now." Honestly!"

"I don't think she just up and left, mate. I think she thought you wanted her gone," Harry said quietly from an arm chair near the fireplace.

"But why on earth would she think that?"

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps it's the fact you haven't spoken to her in a month. Or that every time she reached out to you, you only ignored her."

"It hasn't been that long," Ron mumbled. "I didn't know what to say. How could I face her after that? She must think of me as a bloody killer!"

"And why on earth would she think that?" Harry asked rudely. He didn't like Ron blaming himself for what had happened.

"Harry, I just stood there!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, there's no way you could have done anything," Harry said, not thinking about whether or not it was true. It didn't matter anyway. "What's done is done. You may have lost Fred, Ron," Ron flinched, "but it would be worse to lose both him and Hermione. So unless you don't care about her as much as I thought you did, you'll go find her," Harry said. Ron pursed his lips.

"I don't know where she's gone," he said.

"Yes you do. Where did she say her parents were?"

Ron cracked a small smile. "Australia."

"There you go."

"Would you—I mean can you-er-come with me?" Ron asked slowly, still tripping over his words. Harry smiled slightly.

"I suppose. But only on one condition," Harry said. Ron sighed.

"And what's that?"

"You have to let Ginny come." Ron considered this.

"Fine, but please, keep the snogging to a minimum around me," Ron grunted.

"Deal," Harry said, almost grinning for the first time in what felt like months. Harry got up to go find Ginny, thumping Ron on the shoulder on his way out. Ron closed his eyes, mostly wishing he had stopped Hermione so that they didn't have to travel halfway across the world to find her. But then he stopped and smiled at the thought of seeing her again. He imagined the kiss in his head, for the first time since Fred had died. Her lips on his, his arms around her waist, his hand in her hair. He was certain his memory was not doing Hermione justice. She was a thousand times prettier in person. No, she wasn't drop dead gorgeous, even Ron, blinded to the point where she was the only thing he could see, knew that, but in his eyes, she was the most wonderful, caring, amazing person he'd ever met, and if that wasn't beauty, then he didn't know what was. Besides, he didn't want someone who was too much more attractive than him. It may have seemed shallow, but if Hermione was wonderful and smart and kind and everything, being extremely beautiful would put them way too out of balance. Plus, Ron thought she looked perfect.

"Ron?" Ginny was standing next to his chair.

"Yeah?" Ron looked up at her.

"I'm sorry," she said, tears in her eyes.

"For what?" He asked, standing up.

"For letting Hermione go without saying goodbye. I knew how you were feeling; I knew you just needed time. But I didn't say anything," Ginny started crying. Ron wrapped his arms around his little sister protectively.

"It's ok," Ron soothed her. "We're going to go find her and everything will be alright." Ginny nodded against him.


	2. Plans

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 2, Plans

Hermione chose not to say good bye to Ron. He didn't have any feelings for her anymore, she knew it. She just couldn't get over how angry he was towards her after Fred had died. He wouldn't look at her, talk to her or anything. Then again, it was partly her fault anyway. She couldn't have held it in any longer? She knew that he would never want to see her again after what had happened. She knew he saw her as a murderer now, and nothing else. Hermione dried her tears on her jacket and set her head back against the airplane seat. The thought of never seeing Ron again tore at her heart, but she knew it was the reality. There was a small chance that she would see Harry and Ginny again, but she wouldn't put Ron in the position that he had to be in the same room as her. She wouldn't do that to him. Despite the past few weeks, Hermione still couldn't get the kiss out of her head. It was the last time Hermione knew Ron cared about her. The last time Hermione had felt happy. She put her set belt on and got ready for the 21 hour flight.

* * *

Miles away, back at Hogwarts, Harry and the Weasleys were getting ready to go back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had been upset that Hermione had left, and even more upset that Harry and Ron were leaving so soon after getting back, but she understood. When Ginny told her mother of how she wanted to join Ron and Harry, she blew up.

"YOU MOST CERTAINLY ARE NOT GOING TO AUSTRALIA!" she yelled.

"Yes, I am!" Ginny cried back, throwing her things into the suitcase.

"AS LONG AS YOU ARE STILL UNDERAGE, YOU WILL NOT BE GOING!"

"Mum!" Ginny started crying. "I never get to do anything!"

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but you are not going!" Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny turned and left the room. She sat in the common room, waiting until everyone was ready. Ron came down and saw that she was upset.

"Harry!" he called, knowing just who Ginny would want to talk to. Harry came down from his dormitory and walked over to Ginny.

"What's wrong?"

"Mum won't let me go with you," she mumbled. Harry scratched his head and went into the room Mrs. Weasley was in.

"Harry, I've told Ginny that she can't go already. Don't make me yell at you, too," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I know, Mrs. Weasley—,"

"Molly, dear."

"Er, Molly," Harry didn't like calling Ron's mother by her first name. "It's just that we really need Ginny to come. We haven't a clue where Hermione is, and we need her help," Harry said.

"Well then why haven't you asked the rest of the family to come?" Molly asked. Harry flushed.

"Well, Ron and I just didn't think you'd want to. I mean, Ron was going to go alone, but he asked me to come, and Ginny and Hermione are really close so it'd only be fitting—,"

"If my daughter comes back with one scratch, magic or not, I will kill you, Harry Potter," Molly was suddenly snarling in Harry's face. Harry's eyes got very big. Then he broke into a tiny smile.

"Mrs. Weasley, if Ginny comes back with even one paper cut, I will kill myself for you," Harry said quietly. Molly nodded and went about, folding laundry. Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went to get Ginny. She was still sniffling on the couch in the common room. Harry put on a solemn face.

"Bad news Ginny," said Harry seriously.

"What?" Ginny asked, tears jumping into her eyes again.

"Our brooms aren't going to be able to make the journey to Australia."

"Is that, is that the only problem?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," said Harry. Ginny was suddenly in his arms, kissing him.

"How did you do it?" she asked breathlessly when they broke apart.

"I don't really know. I think your mum knows I would never let anything happen to you," said Harry. Ginny looked up at him and grinned. She kissed him on the lips again. Harry held her by the waist and pulled her close, running his hands over her back. There was a noise of disgust from a chair near the fireplace. Harry and Ginny looked up. Ron was sitting there, looking as if he was about to throw up. Harry blushed.

"Sorry, Ron," he said. He hoped Ginny wouldn't say anything. She just smiled at Ron.

"Yeah sorry, Ron," Ginny said. Harry and Ron looked at her, gaping. "What?" she asked. Harry just shook his head.

"Well, that's my cue," said Ron, getting up and going up to the dormitory, taking three steps at a time. Harry watched him go and looked back at Ginny. He leaned down again and kissed her. She grasped his face with her hands and stood on her toes.


	3. Sleep

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 3, Sleep

"Hello, miss? Excuse me?" someone was shaking Hermione.

"Huh?" she mumbled, waking up.

"The plane has landed," said the stewardess.

"Oh," Hermione said, grabbing her bag. She rushed off the plane and into the airport. She practically ran to the bathroom, she had to go so badly. After getting her small suitcase from baggage claim, she went outside and hailed a cab. She got in quickly as it was starting to rain.

"Where to?" asked the cabbie.

"Um, any hotel around here, please," said Hermione. The cabbie nodded and drove to the nearest hotel, which only took about ten minutes. Hermione thanked him and paid him. She got out of the taxi, went inside and walked up to the check in desk.

"Can I help you, miss?" asked the man behind the desk.

"Yes, I'd like to check in," said Hermione quietly.

"And it's just you?"

"Yes," Hermione wished it was for two people, which brought a blush to her cheeks and tears to her eyes.

"Here you go," the man said handing her a key. He didn't realize Hermione was crying, as Ron would have. Hermione paid and went up to her room, 409. She unlocked the door and flipped the light on. It was small, but nice. It had a tiny living room and a bedroom, and a large bathroom. Hermione tried to smile, but instead collapsed on the couch, sobbing hysterically. She picked herself up after a while and plopped onto the bed, tears still streaming down her face.

Hermione tossed and turned that night, unable to sleep. She wasn't crying anymore, but she suspected that was only because she was out of tears.

* * *

Harry and the Weasleys arrived to the Burrow at 3 'o clock that afternoon. Ginny rushed inside and all of fell upon the carpet. At first Harry thought she was crying and knelt down next to her. He then realized she was laughing. Harry laughed, too and helped her up.

"I'm so glad to be home!" she screamed, kissing Harry. Her family laughed at her surprise attack. Harry chuckled. Ron looked away. He was glad to be home, but seeing Harry and Ginny kiss reminded him too much of Hermione. Ron went up to his room and sat on his bed. He was still in awe that it was all over. Only a month ago Voldemort was alive and killing people, and now he was gone. Ron knew that there were still Death Eaters out there, but compared to what he, Harry and Hermione had been through, that'd be a cinch. Ron often had nightmares about when he left Harry and Hermione. Usually they were about Hermione. She was calling to him in the rain. Yelling his name. He was already gone, though. And then the dream would change, and the Riddle-Harry and Hermione creatures loomed over him. They would taunt him, sometimes reciting the very words the locket had said to him. Then, the horrible creatures would kiss, just like they had before Ron had stabbed the locket. Only Ron had no sword in his dreams, so it only got worse. Sometimes the Riddle-Harry would turn into Viktor Krum or anyone really. Once it was Crookshanks. As long as it wasn't him, it was a nightmare.

"Ron?" someone said from the doorway. It was George, who hadn't spoken since Fred had died.

"Yeah?" Ron kept his voice even and tried not to act surprised.

"Hi."

"Hi, George."

"I don't… I don't really know what to say."

"About what?" Ron asked. George looked at him pointedly.

"Oh. Yeah, me neither. Mum's been unbearable. When do you think she'll explode?" Ron asked. Their mother had yet to break down over Fred.

"I don't know. Soon, I'm guessing. You'll probably be gone by then," said George, the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slightly. Ron smiled.

"Only for a few days. I doubt Mum'll only be, you know, Mum, for one day. We probably won't miss everything."

"Where are you going anyway?"

"To find Hermione," Ron said.

"Oh. I wondered where she was."

"She's in Australia, getting her parents."

"Why are you going to find her? Isn't she coming back anyway?"

"No. She thinks I hate her."

"Oh," George nodded and left.

Ron closed his eyes.

"Ron! Ron! Come back! Please!" called an agonized voice.

"I'm trying!" he called, but he wasn't loud enough. "I'm coming, Hermione!" he was running through a forest. He pushed away a branch and stood in a clearing. There was a tent nearby.

"Ron!" whispered the voice. Ron looked down. Near his feet, a locket was laying on the forest floor. Ron stared at it. Slowly, Harry and Hermione rose out of the center. Ron tried to turn away, or run, but he couldn't move. He knew what was coming, but his eyes wouldn't close. The horrid creatures kissed, like always, but it was still just as bad.

"No!" Ron tried to yell.

Suddenly, Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table, only it was out by the lake. He was sitting alone. Hermione came striding out of the lake, but she wasn't dripping wet or anything.

"Hello, Ron," said Hermione, as if it was perfectly normal to rise out of a lake, "How is your afternoon going?"

"S'alright," he mumbled. He looked up when Hermione didn't answer, startled to see her leaning in, her eyes closed. Ron closed his eyes, too, and leaned in. At the last second, he opened them to see a big, dark dementor leaning in instead of Hermione.

"Arghh!" he yelled, sitting straight up. He was in his bed, at home. Harry was standing in the doorway, watching him with a shocked look on his face.

"Uh, hey, Harry," Ron said nervously.

"Hello, Ron," said Harry slowly, as if he was talking to a crazy person.

"J-just a bad dream," said Ron, wondering what he could have done in his sleep to make Harry look at him that way, especially because Harry was the king of acting weird while asleep. Harry went into the other room, and Ron could have sworn he heard him laughing.


	4. Gone

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 4, Gone

Hermione woke up after a fitful sleep. She got up and stretched, then took a long, hot shower. She knew where her parents were; a little apartment in a city close by. She got dressed, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She left the hotel and rode the bus to the apartment complex. According to the phone book, they were room number 45. When Hermione got to the apartment, she raced up the stairs to room 45. She knocked on the door four times, only to find that it was already open.

* * *

Ginny had told Harry to meet her in the garden at midnight. It was 11: 57 when Harry walked up, holding flowers. Ginny laughed quietly at his corniness.

"I can't believe you brought those," she said, taking them when he was closer.

"I made them. Well, no. I modifidied them. They were daisies before," said Harry proudly. Ginny looked at the bouquet of—she didn't know what they were. They looked a bit like daffodils, but also like roses, and they shimmered and changed from yellow to pink to red and back.

"H-how did you do this?" she asked, after getting a closer look at them. Harry grinned and held up a very battered copy of _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_.

"Ron gave it to me for my 17th birthday," he said. Ginny took it and threw it over her shoulder.

"Now you can go explain to Ron why I don't have my copy of _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches _anymore," said Harry.

"Do you remember what I gave you for your 17th birthday?" whispered Ginny, ignoring his jibe.

"How could I forget, Ginny?" asked Harry seriously. Ginny stretched onto her toes again and kissed Harry with as much passion as she had on his 17th birthday.

* * *

Ron was having the nightmare again. He woke up sooner this time, so as not to endure the evil Riddle-Harry-Hermione kiss. He walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He looked up. He couldn't help but think that things would have been better if Fred was alive. Sure, he'd thought that before, but now, it wasn't just for the sake of Fred, which made Ron feel wretched. He turned away from his reflection and went back to his room. He saw Harry and Ginny snogging in the garden. He smiled softly. Though he didn't like to be in the same room as it was happening, Ron liked to see Ginny happy this way, from a distance. But looking at them too long reminded him of Hermione, so he looked at his bed. It was bright orange, with holes in it. Ron probably could have mended it years ago, but now he didn't really care.

He had half a mind to leave Harry and Ginny and go find Hermione himself; it'd be more romantic, wouldn't it? He needed them, though. Ron sat on his bed, trying to imagine what he would say when he saw Hermione. I love you? No, too dramatic, though true. I need you and I can't live without you? Way too dramatic, though true as well. I missed you? That could work. It was something Harry and Ginny would say though, and Ron wanted his first words to be special. He wished there was some spell to tell Hermione how he felt about her, without having to say the words "I love you." They were just a bit overused and corny to him.

* * *

"I love you," said Ginny as she and Harry looked up at the stars. She said it very frankly, and as if it was no big deal.

"I love you, too," Harry said.

"I wanted to ask you about something," Ginny said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"You know the other night, when Hermione was crying?"

"Yeah."

"Well you said something to her. Something like 'you'd better be at the wedding'. Right?" Ginny asked.

"Um, yeah," Harry looked away, his face getting hot.

"You were talking about us, right?"

"Yes, bu—"

"Just making sure," Ginny said. Harry was too embarrassed, though pleased, to speak. They lay together on a silver blanket. Harry put his arm around her. Ginny set her head on his chest and looked up into his eyes. They sat there for a minute, just looking at each other. Not talking or kissing. Then Harry couldn't stand it anymore and pulled her on top of him. He kissed her like a man would kiss his wife after being away for a year. Ginny was quite breathless when they broke apart.

"Wow," Ginny panted. Harry still couldn't speak, so he just grinned a very wide and goofy grin that made Ginny laugh. They laughed for a few minutes and then it was quiet again.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to tell me about where the three of you were for the last year?"

"I don't know," Harry said. He didn't want to think about it. Now that it was over, he just wanted a few months of nothing to do, after they got back from finding Hermione of course.

"Take your time," said Ginny, reading his mind. "Harry?" she asked again after a few moments of silence.

"You've really taken a liking to my name tonight," Harry replied, grinning. Ginny smiled.

"Are you going back to Hogwarts to do your seventh year? I don't mean, you know, this year, that wouldn't be realistic, but I mean are you going to? Hermione and I were talking and, of course she wants to go back this year. But I really wanted to know if you were going back. Harry?" Ginny shook him softly; Harry had started snoring. He laughed. "Haha, so funny, Harry. Really, I'm being serious."

"I really don't know Ginny. Besides, if I do go back, why not go this September? A nice quiet year full of homework and lazy days by the lake should be good for me," Harry said.

"Well first of all, they aren't starting term this year until December, to give everyone time to wind down and settle back into things. Second, I don't think going back this year will be the same as your other years at Hogwarts. Everyone will be very easy-going this year and I don't think anyone will take it seriously, but that's fine because with Voldemort gone, I don't think anyone will care about repeating a year."

"You're probably right, but aren't you going back?"

"Yes."

"Well there's a reason right there."

"Harry I don't wanting you wasting a year just to be with me," Ginny said, looking at him. Harry snorted.

"Honestly, Ginny, sometimes you're as thick as Ron." Ginny smacked his arm at this.

"And how do you figure that?"

"Ginny, I've got no other ties now. You're the only one. With Voldemort gone, I'm normal, and before you interrupt me, I just mean more normal than before. Sure, I'm still famous and everything, but I don't have to DO anything. I'm free."

"I want you to do whatever you want, Harry, for once in your life, because you can."

"I want to be with you, Ginny."

"Then come back to Hogwarts with me."

"I think I will, now that you mention it," Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Ron yawned. He knew Harry and Ginny were still out in the garden, but that wasn't what was keeping him awake. He felt as though he should have been thinking of Fred, but he couldn't get his mind to focus on anyone else than a bushy haired, smart mouthed girl, the one he was in love with. He liked the word; love. It rolled off the tongue so nicely. But it felt empty to him. Millions of people said I love you everyday. Ron wanted to say something completely unexpected and wonderful, that would blow Hermione away. What would surprise her? Ron was positive that he would never love anyone else, and that Hermione was the one he wanted to wake up next to every morning for the rest of his life. So why not ask? He hadn't anything to lose. But Ron shook the thought from his mind. Like she'd even consider marrying a cowardly, ugly prat like himself. How stupid he was to even let the image of Hermione in a long white gown, standing next to him at an alter, even enter his mind. Though for some reason, he didn't want this thought to go away.

* * *

Hermione pushed the apartment door open.

It was empty.

No furniture, no mum and dad.

Hermione broke down into sobs, wishing nothing more than for Ron to be with her, holding her as she cried once more.


	5. Errands

I do not own Harry Potter

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 5, Errands

"Mum! Where are my brown shoes?" Ron called from his room.

"I don't keep track of them!" she shouted from the kitchen. Ron grunted and started going through piles of clothing on his bed. Finally, he pulled out his brown shoes, without knocking the pile down. Though now that he looked at it, it did seem to be swaying a bit. It teetered back and forth before crashing to the ground in a heap. Ron waved his wand, folding the laundry as he put it back into a pile. He smiled at his handiwork and headed downstairs. Harry and Ginny were waiting.

"Finally! What were you doing up there? Counting your freckles in the mirror?" Ginny asked. They were about to go visit Luna.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron grumbled. He slipped his socks and shoes on quickly and they went down the road toward Luna's house. It had been rebuilt. It was tall, and still cylindrical, but a little friendlier than the black tower had been. They smiled at it and walked to the front door. Harry knocked once. Xenophilius Lovegood opened the door.

"Harry! Ron! Ginny!" he said, as though the last time he'd seen Harry and Ron he hadn't tried to sell them out to Voldemort. Harry had forgiven him immediately. It was his daughter; Harry could understand Mr. Lovegood's decision and held nothing against him. Ron felt the same, but even so he stood in front of Ginny protectively. Luna came bouncing down the stairs behind her father, which made Ginny rush past Ron and Harry to hug her. Luna looked a bit surprised. She was exactly the same; bright, wide eyes, long, blonde hair, and the dreamy, slightly ditzy air about her.

"How nice of you Ginny," she said after Ginny had let go.

"I like your necklace, Luna." Ginny pointed to the purple jellyfish looking thing around Luna's neck.

"Yes, I think it's pretty, too. Reminds me of a wrackspurt," said Luna dreamily. Ginny grinned. Ron and Harry each hugged Luna, and she led them up to her room.

"As the house was destroyed, so were my portraits. So I made new ones. It helps to keep busy. Helps me not to think of the bad times. Oh, by the way, I'd love for you to stay for lunch. Ollivander is coming." Luna said. Harry, Ron and Ginny agreed to stay and looked up at the ceiling, but there were no people up there. Luna smiled. "I decided to do it a little differently this time. I'm going to hang them on the wall." She took out five large canvases; they went up to her knees. She flipped the first one over. It was Harry. His eyes were somehow the exact same shade of green. Luna passed it to him.

"Wow, Luna. This is amazing," Harry said, staring at his image. It was almost like a mirror; however he moved, the painting moved, but it was paint and not his reflection. Luna handed Ginny one and Ron one. They too were baffled by the magic. Luna turned the other two around in her hands, setting them against the wall. Neville and Hermione beamed up at them. Ron looked away.

"Where is Hermione, anyway?" Luna asked.

"She left," said Ron quietly.

"Oh, that's horrible! I really wanted to see her! Where has she gone?" asked Luna.

"She went to Australia, to get her parents. She set a memory charm on them so that the Death Eaters wouldn't know who or where her parents were. We're going to find her."

"Aren't we going to see her soon then?" Luna asked, confused.

"She wasn't planning on coming back," Ron said. Luna understood that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Hm. Well I'd offer to come, but I really should stay with my father."

"Of course," Ginny said.

"So, Neville told me he's going back to Hogwarts next year. As assistant Herbology teacher. It'll be odd, seeing him at the staff table." Luna said.

"Wow! That's wonderful!" Ginny said.

"I feel young," Harry laughed. Ron smiled and nodded. Harry wondered what was wrong with him. Ginny and Luna started telling stories of the things Neville would do last year, how brave he was and such. Then about the D.A. in general. Harry could tell Ron wasn't as into the stories as he could have been.

"Excuse us," Harry said after Luna had finished telling them about how she and a few other D.A. members had put posters up everywhere one night with Ron, Hermione and Harry saying things like "Kill Voldemort" and "Go Team Harry". Harry pulled Ron outside into the hallway.

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Ron said, sounding nothing like nothing was wrong.

"I can tell something's bothering you, Ron."

"I dunno," he mumbled. Harry suspected Ron was getting depressed, or even more depressed than he already was.

"I think we should leave for Australia sooner than we'd planned," Harry said gently. Ron looked up, excitement.

"I've been thinking the same thing. Let's go now," he said, but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"Well, it'd be rude to just ditch Ginny and not say goodbye to Luna, especially after promising to stay for lunch, plus, we don't even know where Hermione is."

"I've been thinking about that," Ron said, and drew something out of his pocket. It was the deluminator he'd used to find Harry and Hermione. Harry grinned. Ginny and Luna came out of her room. Ginny looked between Ron and Harry and Ron, who appeared to be grinning at each other over a silver lighter.

"Always knew my boyfriend was a nutter," Ginny whispered loudly to Luna, who giggled.

* * *

Hermione could not believe this. Where on earth had her parents gone? She picked herself up of the apartment floor and went to the office.

"Ye—oh what's wrong, sweetie?" said the woman behind the desk.

"I-I'm looking for Monica and Wendell Wilkins," Hermione said, on the verge of tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, they moved out a month ago."

"D-Do you know if they said anything about where they were going?"

"No, I'm sorry dear. But Wendell was muttering something about not remembering moving here. Ha! Imagine that! Not even remembering where you live! Anyway they left, and they didn't even recognize me when I said goodbye!" said the talkative woman; she must not have had many people to talk to during the day.

"Thank you!" Hermione gasped. Her memory charm must have worn off. She left quickly and went back to her hotel. She bought a ticket for London and packed her things, though her plane wasn't leaving until the next day at 3pm.

* * *

"Wait so this lighter—"

"Deluminator," Ron interrupted his sister.

"Yes, whatever. It leads you to people?" They were in Ron's little attic room after lunch with Luna, Mr. Lovegood, and Mr. Ollivander, who was looking much better.

"I guess so. That's what it did when I was looking for Harry and Hermione."

"Alright. I suppose that's all we've got, then. How're we getting to Australia?"

"Well, it takes about 21 hours on a plane—" Harry said.

"A hairplane? No way!" Ron said.

"Well I was going to suggest we rode brooms instead of riding in an AIRplane," Harry said as Ron blushed, "but if you'd prefer to keep interrupting everyone that's fine." Ron was quiet.

"Anyway, Ron your clean sweep might be able to make it, I doubt it though. And the rest can't either, so we'll need to go into Diagon Alley and buy some new ones."

"It's funny Harry; after running around, trying to kill Voldemort for the past seven years, and actually succeeding, we don't have any more money than we did when we started," Ron said. Harry looked down and pulled something out. It was a small bag, that jingled when Harry moved it.

"Well, as the ministry was infiltrated, there is no one in charge, so Kinglsey thought it'd be fine if we got a reward. It's for you, me, and Hermione, and whoever else we want to share it with of course. I know I should have told you, but it felt wrong without Hermione here, so I haven't used any or anything," Harry said, hoping Ron wouldn't be mad, though he had every right to be.

"Dump it out. It doesn't look like much," Ron said, not angry at all.

"Well, see if I dump it out, it might take up your entire room and we'd probably be crushed to death," Harry grinned and opened the bag. He showed Ginny and Ron the inside, which, like Hermione's purse, had been charmed and was now as big as a bedroom on the inside, but a small bag on the outside. Ron had never seen so much gold in his life, including what had been in Harry's vault.

"Wow," said Ginny, in awe. Ron was speechless. After a while Ron spoke.

"We can buy Mum and Dad a new house," he muttered. Harry nodded.

"I think we should split it between you, me, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Neville, and give some to Hermione's family and yours. Oh and Teddy Lupin, of course," Harry said.

"Definitely." They decided not to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about the money just yet; there'd be plenty of time later.

"Mum! Dad! We're going shopping!" Ginny yelled as the three of them stood in front of the fireplace. They went one after another and appeared in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, which was still undergoing repairs.

"'Ello, Ron, Harry," said Tom, the barman. They smiled and went to the brick wall. Ginny tapped her wand over the bricks and the hole opened up. They went through. It was a sad sight, though full of hope. People were outside, repairing the damage that had been done to the shops and streets. Everyone seemed happy, though what they were doing seemed very depressing. With Voldemort gone, every thing had become a lot more fun, even difficult or tedious things. The threesome went in search of a broom shop silently, finally finding one that was repaired enough to be open. They stepped inside and looked for the fastest, newest broom available. It had a long, dark brown, mahogany handle. Every pine twig was hand selected and perfect. In thin silver lettering was the name of the broom: Zeus 3001. Harry, Ron and Ginny each bought one, and another three for George, Bill and Charlie. They decided to ride them home. Ron told Ginny and Harry he'd catch up with them; he wanted to get something. As soon as Harry and Ginny took off into the sky, Ron took off down the street. He had to find something to give to Hermione. He looked in three different jewelry stores, but found nothing that would suit her. He walked into a jewelry store called "Miranda's Magical Jewelry". A woman with a name tag that read 'Miranda' walked up to Ron.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she asked.

"I need to find something for my—" what was Hermione? Surely more than a friend. But nothing more, either. "I want to show her how I feel," Ron said after a few moments of struggling to find the right words.

"Ah, young love," said the elder. She led Ron to a glass case and picked up a gold, heart shaped locket. Ron backed away, cringing.

"We had a very bad experience with a gold locket," said Ron. The woman nodded.

"Yes, you probably purchased it from Harguluk's Neckwear, am I right?" she asked. Ron nodded, though he had never heard of it, and vowed right then to never go in a store that had "Harguluk" in the name. Sounded like a troll name to him. "Don't worry, we'll find something for her." She showed him a pearl necklace that Ron knew Hermione would love, but he just couldn't see her in it. There was one that was much too big and another that would never fit. Then, Miranda took out and amber box and opened the lid.

Inside laid a silver chain, and hung on the chain was a small, sparkling diamond. The words 'changes colour every hour' were scribbled neatly on a little tag next to the chain. Ron bought it after one look.

"Thank you, Miranda," he said after he'd paid. He went out back into the street and took off on his new broomstick. It was incredibly fast, and seemed weightless. It was the most fun Ron had had in a year. He got home and saw Harry, Ginny, Bill and Charlie flying around the house, not really seeming to have a destination. Ron saw George on his new broom, farther away then the rest, but he looked happier, though Ron could see his empty, sunken eyes in the distance. Ron put Hermione's necklace in his room and went back outside to join his best friend and his brothers and sister. Things would work out eventually, they just had to.

Bottom of Form


	6. Dreams and Travels

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 6, Dreams and Travels

Hermione woke up at five in the morning, and paced around her hotel. Her flight didn't leave until three. She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes to take a short nap.

Hermione woke up in a bed. It was in a large room, with cream coloured walls and a tan carpet. The sheets were pale white and extremely soft. Hermione got out of the bed and looked down to see that she was wearing a long, silk night gown, one that her mother would wear. Hermione went out of the room and down a hallway with shiny wooden floors and a glass. She walked into a large kitchen. There was a long counter and a large white stove. There was a tall, red haired man with his back to Hermione, cooking at the stove. He turned around.

"Good morning, honey," said Ron. He walked over to Hermione and kissed her one the lips. Then he bet his head and started talking to Hermione's stomach.

"Hello, little baby," he cooed, and kissed her belly button. Hermione was speechless. Ron went back to the stove and got a plate out from a cabinet above. He slipped whatever was in the pan onto the plate and put it down on the counter. There were suddenly chairs lining the counter. Ron put out a fork. Hermione stared at the omelet and waited for Ron to start eating. But he only looked at her.

"Well go on," he said, gesturing at the plate. Hermione sat down and took a bite. It was wonderful.

"Wow, Ron. This is great. Thanks for making me breakfast today," she said. But now Hermione wasn't herself; she was watching the image as if from above them. Ron grinned.

"I make breakfast for you every morning, love," he said. Hermione watched herself look down, at her hand. There, on her fourth finger on the left hand, glittered a diamond ring, small, but beautiful. Hermione gasped as she saw herself smile and stand up. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her slowly.

"Ron!" Hermione sat up straight. She was still on the couch in the hotel room. She sighed and looked at the clock. 8:00 Am. She got up and grabbed her suitcase. Hermione checked out and caught the bus to the airport. She was seven hours early.

* * *

"Alright, it's eleven hours earlier in Australia, so we should leave in about seven hours," said Ginny. It was 10 at night. "So 5 am. That way we'll get there at 3pm, as it takes about 21 hours on a, what is it? Airplane? It takes 19 hours on a broom. Yes, well we'll need to stop every now and then."

"Sounds fine. Let's get to sleep," said Ron. Ginny agreed. She stood up from Harry's lap and kissed him slowly, clinging to his shirt. Harry grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto his lap again. Ron grunted.

"Sorry," said Ginny, blushing. Harry was red as a beet. She smiled at the boys and left quietly.

"Sorry, mate," said Harry, though sounding like he was not sorry at all.

"S'okay. Just a bit weird. No offense, but it's sort of like watching my mum and dad snog; just a bit weird."

"You think we'll end up like your mum and dad?" asked Harry.

"W—I didn't mean it as an insult—"

"Ron, it would be a good thing to turn out like them," said Harry. "I love your family, even if that sounds a little sappy," Harry grinned. Ron smiled.

"I'm glad you do, because I don't think Ginny will ever let you leave. And besides I'd rather she be with you than some git," said Ron. Harry smiled.

"That means a lot, Ron. I want you to know, I love Ginny, so much. I would never ever do anything to hurt her, well on purpose, but you know how girls can be; I'll probably do something to piss her off and not know what I did wrong." Ron laughed. "So how're you doing?"

"About what?" asked Ron.

"About, you know, Hermione."

Her name made his heart speed up. "Oh—I um…" Ron trailed off.

"You don't have to say anything."

"It just caught me off guard. I uh, you want the truth, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Only if you want to talk about it," said Harry. Ron was quiet for a few moments.

"I—I'm dying here, Harry," Ron admitted, deflating a little, "I can't get her out of my mind. It's like every time I close my eyes, she's there. Like—like my heart is being ripped apart," Ron sat down on the bed, head in his hands. Harry's hand was on his shoulder.

"We're going to find her, and bring her home. Don't worry," he said. Ron

nodded. They got ready for bed after the awkward exchange; they didn't often talk about their feelings this way. Ron laid in his bed, looking at the ceiling. He could not get to sleep. He shut his eyes tight, trying to fall asleep.

"I want to go!" a little girl with long, brown bushy hair and bright blue eyes was telling Ron. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Want to go where?" he asked.

"To Hogwarts, Daddy," said the girl.

"What?" he asked. Daddy?

"I said Hogwarts. I want to go," said the girl. Hermione walked in, holding a baby wrapped in blue blankets in his arms. She held him out to Ron. He just stared at the bundle.

"Take, him please," said Hermione impatiently. Ron took the infant gently. "You're too young, sweetie," Hermione told the little girl. "You can go when you're eleven."

"But that's," the girl counted on her fingers, "five years from now!" she exclaimed. Hermione gave her a look, very similar to the one she used to give Ron when he was being annoying, though not as harsh. The girl gave Hermione the look right back.

"Daddy said I could go this year," said the girl. Hermione looked at Ron, eye brows raised.

"Me? W—no—I didn't say anything!" he stuttered. Who was this little girl? And why was she calling him Daddy? It was a very realistic dream.

Ron looked at the baby in his arms. He smiled at him. "And what's your name?" he cooed.

"Ronald, I told you we're naming him after my father."

"Why are we naming him?" asked Ron.

Hermione gave him a scathing look, "Oh, perhaps because he's our son, Ronald."

"What?!" Ron shouted, nearly dropping the boy.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, taking the baby. "What has gotten into you today?" she asked. Ron just shook his head.

"H-he's ours?" Ron asked, blushing. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and nodded. "How?" Ron asked, in awe. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, you see, Ronald, when two people love each other very much—"

"No!" Ron interrupted, his face burning. "I meant, how did we, I mean did, are we…" Ron trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Hermione frowned and walked over to him.

"Are you feeling alright, sweetheart?" she asked, putting her hand over his forehead.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap," she said. Ron nodded. Where was he? He walked up a winding staircase and opened the first door on the landing. The walls were light, powder blue, and there was a crib in one corner and a rocking chair with a yellow blanket draped across it in another. Ron closed the door silently and opened the next door. This one had light green walls and a large bed. Ron sat down on it. He looked at the bedside table. There were pictures, all in white wooden frames. One was of Hermione in a long, white dress. He had black dress robes on. Ron's eyes widened as he realized this was their wedding picture. Another frame held a picture of Hermione, sitting in the kitchen, cradling a baby with a sheen of orange fuzz on the top of its head. It had pink blankets wrapped around her tiny body. They grinned up at him. The baby must have been the little girl downstairs, though her hair had darkened. Ron looked on. There was a picture of him, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. They were sitting on a park bench, it appeared, laughing and joking.

"Ron?" Ron looked up. Hermione was in the doorway. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I don't know," answered Ron. Hermione's form started to fade a little as she moved toward him. Everything started getting foggy and scratchy. Hermione sat down next to him on the bed. She kissed him softly. Ron did not know how to respond. He was extremely confused. Who were these children? Why was Hermione acting like they were… married?

"Ron," Hermione was saying, "Ron…. Ron…. Ron…." Why was she repeating his name?

"Ron! Ron! Wake up!" Ron opened his eyes. Ginny was frowning at him. It was a dream. Everything rushed back to him. He wished to have this dream again, so he ignored his sister and turned over, eager to get back to sleep. "Ron! Come on!" Ginny tried pulling him out of bed, but she didn't need to; Ron was too excited by this dream to get back to sleep anyway.

"We're going to see Hermione today, aren't we?" he asked, grinning.

"Well, we might if you'd get up!" Ginny said in frustration. Ron jumped out of bed and pushed Ginny out the door to get dressed. Harry was not in his bed so Ron assumed he was downstairs. He threw his clothes on quickly, and then packed another pair of pants and a shirt to change into before he saw Hermione. He grabbed his brand new broom from the closet, the little box containing Hermione's gift, and raced downstairs. He saw Harry and Ginny sitting at the table, along with his parents, Bill, George, Charlie and Fleur. He had not expected his whole family to be up at 4:45 in the morning.

"Morning," he said, looking around.

"Didn't think we'd let you leave without saying goodbye, did you?" Bill said, smiling. Ron just stared at them. "What's in the box?" Bill asked. Oh, crap.

"Nothing," he said quickly. Charlie grabbed it from behind him. He opened the small ring box. Everyone gasped at its contents.

"Just a little gift for Hermione," he said quietly.

"Oh, she'll love it," his mother cried, hugging her youngest son. Ron blushed and moved out of his mother's grip.

"Eet eez beautiful, Ron," Fleur said. Ron's ears turned red.

"Y-you think she'll like it?" Ron asked, wanting the opinion of another girl.

"Of course," Ginny answered. "I wouldn't mind a bit of jewelry," she said, elbowing Harry playfully. Harry's face was suddenly bright pink. He looked away nervously, as if hiding something. Ron looked at him meaningfully. Harry just shook his head, saying 'later'. Ron turned his attention back to the gift, which Fleur and Ginny were now admiring.

"You've really outdone yourself, mate," said George, smiling softly at his brother. Ron smiled back.

"We have to go," Harry piped up. Mrs. Weasley insisted they stay for some toast, so they had a bite to eat and were out the door at 5:10. Harry, Ron and Ginny each hugged every Weasley family member and looked to the sky.

"Bye, Mum!" Ginny shouted, lifting up into the sky. Harry followed.

"Bye, Mrs. Weasley," he said before kicking off from the ground. Ron bit his lip. What if Hermione didn't want to see him?

"Coming?" Ginny asked from fifty feet above them. Ron kicked off the ground and rose up to Harry and Ginny. He looked behind them as they left, his family getting smaller and smaller, until finally he couldn't see them. Ron accelerated on his broom. His hair was flying off his face, straining back a little, but it felt nice. They traveled for about five hours before stopping to rest for an hour or so. They could only go so long because of the heavy coats they were wearing, keeping the cold out. They left again after a little break at a bar for some butterbeer. Ginny had looked up some places to stop along the way. She had a map and any time the group was unsure they were going in the right direction, Harry just passed his Invisibility Cloak to Ginny and she'd dip down and check where they were. Harry also used the spell telling him which direction they were going. There was a long time when they were flying over the ocean when they couldn't get off for several hours.

After a while, Ron became very annoying, reminding Harry a little of when he first came back to Harry and Hermione. He kept saying things like "just a little bit further" and "come on, keep it up guys". Ginny got agitated after a while.

"Just a li—"

"Enough, Ron!" Ginny bellowed through the air. Ron was quiet for a while. They dipped down. Ron could see the Sydney Opera House in the distance.

"We're here! We're in Australia!" he shouted gleefully. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. They arrived at the harbor and touched down. Harry climbed off his broom, never so happy to be getting off a broom in his life. Ginny and Ron seemed to feel the same. Ron was grinning and Ginny was jumping up and down, happy to be on firm ground, even if there was rushing water underneath. She ran over to Harry and kissed him furiously, and for once, Ron didn't care; they'd have to deal with him and Hermione snogging soon enough. The thought was enough to put a large smile on Ron's face.


	7. Disappointment

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 7, Disappointment

"You know, Harry," Ron said as he, Harry and Ginny walked up the dock, "This would have been so much easier if we could have sent Hermione a letter," Ron said.

"I know. But Muggles are getting suspicious. There have been owls flying all over the world about Voldemort's death. The Ministry, well, no not the ministry, but the Order's asked everyone to stop sending owls for now. Obviously, only half of the people will listen, though. We should do what Kingsley asked," Harry answered. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, and besides, Ron," Ginny said from ahead of them, "Isn't much more romantic this way?" Ginny said, smirking. Ron turned pink and looked down.

"Oh, come on; Harry's told me about your little snog. Enough denying it," She said. Ron glared at Harry, who shrugged apologetically.

"Honestly, Ron. Don't be embarrassed; you don't know how much Hermione would go on about you." Ron let out a giggle. Harry and Ginny turned to stare at him, and then the three of them burst out laughing.

* * *

Hermione got on the plane and sat down quickly, very frustrated that she'd come all the way here, only to leave again. She knew it would have been easier to apparate, as she knew what her own house looked like and could visualize it, but she had never apparated so far and didn't know how that affected apparition. Hermione laid her head back on the seat and got ready for another long flight.

* * *

"Ok, so now how do we find her?" Ginny asked.

"That's what this is for," Ron said, pulling his Deluminator out. "We just click it and it'll bring us to her. Or me at least."

"Ok, well we obviously can't do it here. Let's find an empty park or something," said Harry. They walked around, the sun beating down on them, before coming to a little playground, completely vacant. It was almost eerie. They walked into the shade of a willow tree.

"Ok, so… Do it," Ginny said. Ron opened the Deluminator. The light from the last time he'd clicked the lights off in his room flew out, bouncing like orbs in midair. Ginny stared at them. Ron frowned and clicked it again. They only flew back in.

"This is not working," Harry said. Ron clicked it a few more times, but nothing happened.

"So, now what?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Ron looked down. He felt responsible; why wasn't his dumb Deluminator working? The three of them sat down on the dry grass, thinking.

"Well, I guess we have to find her," Harry sighed.

"Yeah, but we had the Deluminator. Now it isn't working. She could be anywhere," Ron said miserably. "Might as well just send her a letter. Do you think Kingsley would mind if we just sent one little letter?" Ron asked.

"Ron, we really shouldn't. Besides, we didn't bring an owl," Ginny said. Ron nodded.

"Alright, so now what?" Harry repeated Ginny.

"We need a place to stay. It's almost four. We aren't going to see Hermione today," Ron said. The excitement of landing had worn off completely by the time Ron said this. They got up, exhausted, and Ginny checked the guide book they'd thought to bring for a hotel nearby. The nearest one was six blocks away, so they walked to it. They checked in, went up to the room, and promptly collapsed on the couch.

"I am so tired," Ron mumbled. It was all just hitting them. Ginny nodded mutely and Harry didn't even answer. Ginny got up after a while and made coffee. There was a small dispute about sleeping arrangements; Ginny wanted Harry and her to take the two double beds, but Ron didn't want them sleeping in the same room, and Harry didn't want to make Ginny sleep on the fold out couch. Finally Ginny sighed, surrendering.

"Fine. I'm tired and gross. So are you Ron. Go take a shower; I'd like to be with my boyfriend alone, please," she growled. Ron just smiled to himself and went into the bathroom.

"I'm so tired," Ginny said, yawning.

"Me too," Harry said. He sat down on the couch with Ginny and threw an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and kissed him. Harry tried kissing her passionately, but he was so tired, even kissing was hard to stay focused on.

"Harry, no offense, but your not on the top of your game tonight," Ginny said, laughing at his bad kissing.

"I know," he laughed. "I'm so tired, I can't even kiss you." They laughed together.

"So… where do you think she is?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe she's not here after all. Maybe she and her parents left right after she lifted the charm," Harry said.

"Maybe. But say she is here, how do we go about finding where her parents are?"

"Well Hermione said that the charm made them think they were different people. Their names are Monica and Wendell. We can't remember the last name," Harry said. Ginny frowned.

"So we're just supposed to visit every Monica and Wendell in Australia?"

"We know they're very close to Sydney," Harry offered. Ginny was not convinced.

"I thought you guys—,"

"Had a plan?" Harry said quietly.

"Yeah."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you," Harry said, getting up as Ron came out of the bathroom, in his Chudley Cannons shirt and grey pajama pants. Harry slipped into the bathroom as Ron came out and shut the door loudly behind him. Ron looked at Ginny.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know. I must have said something to upset him."

"Well, what'd you say?" Ron asked. He didn't interrupt Ginny's description until the end.

"And I told him I thought you guys had a plan—what?" Ginny asked; Ron had groaned.

"That's what I said."

"Said when?"

"Didn't he… Didn't Harry tell you about when we were gone?"

"Not yet."

"Oh. Well, there was a point, along the way that…I left," Ron looked down. "And when I left I said, 'I thought you had a plan.'"

"Oh," Ginny sighed.

"It's fine. Probably just hit a nerve," Ron assured her. Ginny nodded. Harry was quick in the shower and came out wearing green sweat pants and one of the sweaters Mrs. Weasley had given Ron; he had said Harry could borrow one. Harry must have grabbed the wrong one. Ginny looked at him and did a double take; the sweater looked about ten sizes too small. Ginny burst out laughing as Harry stood there grinning. Ron turned to look at him and almost choked. For the second time that day, the three of them stood about, laughing.

"Nice—tension—breaker—Harry!" Ginny gasped between outbursts. Harry just smiled again, the awkward conversations forgotten. Harry struggled out of the sweater, with help from Ron, Ginny laughing hysterically in the back round. Harry and Ron pulled out the fold out sofa bed while Ginny took a shower.

"Look, mate, I want to talk to you about something," Ron said as he and Harry made the bed.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"About Ginny."

"Oh-er-what about her?"

"I-I know you really like her, but remember she's only 16. So, please, don't rush into things," Ron said.

"Ron, no offense, but it's really none of your business what Ginny and I do, besides do you think I'd ever try anything like that, especially before marrying her?"

"Harry!" Ron gaped, his face turning red, "I just meant don't go too quickly, I wasn't talking about THAT!"

"Oh…. Well….. I thought you meant, like…"

"Harry! Ew! God!" Ron shook his head in disgust, turning around. Harry suppressed an embarrassed smile; he didn't want Ron to think he took this discussion as a joke, but the conversation was very funny to him.

"Could we just, never talk about this ever again?" Ron asked, still faced away from Harry.

"Certainly," Harry agreed. Ron turned around, smiling. "So, excited about seeing Hermione?" Harry gave Ron a meaningful look, obviously pertaining to the embarrassing moment, only to make Ron nervous.

"Shut up," Ron mumbled, turning red again. He yawned a big yawn and said goodnight to Harry, trudging into the bedroom. Harry heard him collapse on one of the beds. Harry sat down and waited for Ginny, falling asleep in the process.

Ginny got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. She got into her pajamas and thought about Ron and Hermione as she brushed her teeth. They were always fighting, yet they seemed to have a fierce passion behind it all. Ginny was glad about her relationship with Harry, glad it wasn't like Hermione and Ron's, where everything was unclear. It seemed like they were never exactly on the same page. It made her upset that Ron felt so strongly towards Hermione, but was too afraid to do anything. Or maybe it was more to do with pride; neither one wanted to be rejected, but not only for simply being rejected, but for the humiliation that came with it. Ginny understood this rejection, and she knew Harry did, too. Ginny combed her hair and towel dried it a few more times. She put it up with a rubber band that had been in the pocket of her dirty jeans. She went out to the couch to see Harry, fast asleep on the fold out bed. She smiled and woke him up; nothing would be worse than Ron finding them asleep together.

"Ummhhh…." Harry moaned, turning over. "Go away."

"I certainly will not go away! Now get up!" Ginny whispered, shaking him. Finally, he pulled himself up and stood. Ginny scrambled into the warm bed. Harry was still standing there, eyes half closed.

"Nighhh…." He mumbled, walking groggily to the other room. Ginny smiled. She was out the minute her head touched the pillow.


	8. Found

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 8, Found

Hermione bounced in her seat. After this plane landed, she could go to her house and see her parents. She decided not to apparate directly from the airport incase there were people around. Finally, the descent started. Hermione closed her eyes tightly when the plane hit the ground; that was her least favorite part. She grabbed her bag and ran off the plane as soon as the unfasten seatbelt sign flickered on. She was thankful for being near the front of the plane, so she didn't have to wait in line too long to get off. Hermione got her little suitcase from baggage claim. She knew her parents might not be at home, since it could be torn apart, but she had to check. She knew where they might have gone if they weren't there.

Hermione ran outside into the familiar setting. She knew this airport, well enough at least. Hermione grinned and got into a cab. She practically yelled her address to him, she was so excited. Hermione could not sit still. They turned onto her street and Hermione was shaking. Then her heart stopped. They had arrived at her house, or what remained of it. Hermione got out of the taxi, taking no notice of the cab driver, who had set her bags on the ground gently and left without making her pay a fare. Hermione knew this was a possibility; she knew her house may be destroyed, but this was worse than destroyed. This was maimed and vandalized and horrific. Someone—Death Eaters—had thrown buckets of either red paint or blood onto her house after knocking it down. Her mother's garden reeked of something disgusting, Hermione did not want to know. Before knocking the house down, it appeared that the Death Eaters had taken out some of the Granger family belongings and burned them slightly. Either way, everything Hermione owned was ruined. For a long time, Hermione just sat there, crying. What her parents must have come home to.

Hermione picked herself up off the ground and sniffled in the dark blue light of evening. There was no sense in trying to repair the damage; it had all obviously been done with curses. Hermione wondered why the muggles hadn't taken away the rubble yet. She took one last glance at her ruined home and turned to leave.

She knew only a few places that her parents might have gone; her Aunt Linda's, her grandmother's, or her mother's cousin. Aunt Linda's house was in London, near Grandma Rose's, but Hermione's second cousin lived in a little town about twenty miles away. All of her family members, though there were few anyway, knew about her being a witch, so Hermione decided to apparate to her grandmothers house, into the backyard. Hermione held onto her suitcase and backpack. She felt the odd and slightly disconcerting sensation of being squeezed through a small tube. She opened her eyes.

Her grandmother's home looked just as quaint and homey as usual. Hermione smiled a little and walked to the backdoor. She contemplated walking in through the backdoor, but she didn't want her family to freak out and think she was a burglar, so Hermione went through the fence door and around to the front of the house. She hesitated once or twice before just knocking on the door before she could stop herself. Hermione held her breath. She could see her little grandmother waddling to the door through the distorted glass in the window. Hermione smiled. The door opened up.

"Hermione!" her grandma cried, throwing her arms around Hermione. Hermione patted her grandmother.

"Hi, Grandma," she said. The little woman was old, but still held onto Hermione in a grip that made it hard to move. Finally, she let go.

"Your mother is here," she said.

"She is?" Hermione asked, excited.

"Yes, along with your father. They seem to be quite angry with you," said her grandmother. Hermione frowned.

"Well, I'll explain everything, to everyone," Hermione said. Her grandmother led her into the kitchen. Hermione sat at the kitchen table, her stomach flipping at the thought of seeing her mother and father again.

"Jean! Hugo! Come down here! There's someone here to see you!" Hermione sat up straight as she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Yes Moth—," Hermione's mum stopped short at the foot of the stairs, her eyes going wide at the sight of her daughter. Hermione's father's mouth fell open.

"Hermione!" they both yelled, running toward her. Hermione stood up as they reached her, just in time for them to tackle her in a tight hug. Hermione wondered why there was water on her face, and then she realized it was her mother's tears and her own.

"M-mum! Dad!" Hermione sniffled as they hugged and kissed her. They seemed to embrace for an eternity, before both of Hermione's parents drew back.

Hermione was overjoyed, until Hermione's father said, "You have a lot to explain."

"I-I know! It's a very long story," sighed Hermione.

"You don't have to tell us now," said Hermione's mother sweetly.

"I want to. Could I, could I settle down for a moment though?" she asked, wanting to explain everything.

"Of course," her father said. Her grandmother left the room silently. Hermione stood up.

"Can I take a shower?" She asked, realizing how much she needed one. She needed a place to be alone, to get ready for the heavy load she was going to drop on her parents. Her mother nodded and hugged her again. After she let go, Hermione walked down to the room she'd always slept in when staying at her grandmother's house. It had been her mother's room as a girl. Hermione smiled and walked into the bathroom. She was going to take a short shower, but the hot water felt so nice and calming that when she got out, she realized she'd been in the shower for over forty five minutes. Hermione changed into some clean clothes quickly and brushed her teeth and hair. Hermione sat down on the bed, suddenly exhausted, but she knew sleep would be impossible without telling her parents EVERYTHING tonight. Hermione walked back into the kitchen, where her parents were sitting, coffee cups in their hands. Hermione smiled nervously and kissed them each on the cheek before getting her own cup of coffee and sitting down across from them.

"I think I'll start with my first year at Hogwarts. It might take a while," She decided to start at the beginning. Her parents had heard the abridged versions of all of her years at Hogwarts.

"Take your time," her mother said kindly. Her father nodded and Hermione opened her mouth to begin.

Her parents were quiet for a long time. Hermione felt as if she would never talk again, but also as if a huge pressure that had been leaning on her heart was much lighter. She got up and fixed some tea, then brought it to her parents. She took their empty coffee cups and washed them in the sink. She walked back to the table slowly and sat down.

"These—these Horcuxes… they're all gone?" Her father asked, though Hermione had already told them.

"Yes."

"And… and the, um, Death Eaters? They're gone, too?" her mother asked. Hermione's cheeks burned red.

"N-no. There are still some out there. But there are many Aurors searching for them."

"Aurors are the wizard law enforcement?"

"Yes," Hermione said. Her parents still seemed lost for words. "We can talk more in the morning," Hermione said, getting up, exhausted. It was past one o'clock in the morning. Hermione went up to her room and fell into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Ron moaned. They were sitting on Ginny's fold out couch in the hotel room.

"I don't know," Ginny sighed. They had been all over town that day. "We'll have to try again tomorrow." Ron and Harry nodded and went to bed early.

Ron woke up first in the morning, something that rarely happened. He dressed and brushed his teeth quickly, then woke Harry and Ginny. They got up, too and the three of them left the hotel. They went to a little restaurant for breakfast.

"Alright, so I think we should start in the little village a few miles away," Ron said before shoving a fork load of pancakes into his mouth.

"Same here," said Ginny. "And then the little shopping center just north of there."

"I think we should try that apartment complex a few blocks away first. We never did yesterday," Harry said.

"Ok. So we'll start there, then go to that village and then to the shopping center," Ginny agreed.

But they had no luck at the apartment complex. The village was a disappointment as well, though one person said that a Monica and Wendell sometimes shopped at her grocery store. She couldn't remember their last names though. The shopping center wasn't any help at all.

"What do we do?" Ron asked, three days later, still with nothing.

"We just have to keep looking," Ginny said firmly. They were just leaving another apartment. Ron looked up and across the street when he saw the sign: Wilkins Dentistry.

"Wilkins!" he shouted. Ginny and Harry gave him startled looks.

"Hermione's parents thought their last name was Wilkins!" he grinned. Harry and Ginny both shouted words of celebration and the three of them ran across the street to the dentistry. Ron yanked open the door and marched up to the front desk where a woman was sitting, staring at a computer.

"Excuse me, we need to see Monica and Wendell Wilkins, the dentists," Ron said.

"This isn't a dentistry anymore; Monica and Wendell went back to Britain," said the woman, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Oh," Ron said in a small voice. The three of them went back outside.

"They've been gone this whole time! We've been wandering around Australia for no reason!" Ron shouted.

"You don't need to yell, Ron! We're all upset!" Ginny shouted.

"This has been completely pointless!" He moaned more than screamed this time. Ginny frowned.

"Well, we'll just have to go to her house and find her. Do you know where her house is?" Ginny asked.

"No. Great, this is just wonderful…"

"Well, if we're back in England, the Deluminator should work, right?" Harry asked.

"Oh... yeah!" Ron grinned.

"Great! We'll just have you take us there!" they all smiled. Ginny led the way back to the hotel and they got their things together. They took their brooms out from under the bed where they had hidden them and checked out. They went to a nearby park like last time and took off when it had gotten dark enough. They stopped less on the way back, and the trip took about eleven hours; two less than before. They landed in the front yard of the Burrow. Ginny kissed Harry when they landed again. Ron rolled his eyes and ran in to find his mother making breakfast and his father reading a book at the counter. They both looked up when Ron banged the door open.

"Ronald!" his mother yelled and ran over to him. She kissed him four times before letting her son push her away gently. "Where's Hermione?" she asked as he hugged his father.

"She wasn't there. She's here."

"Oh. Well, how did you find that out?"

"There was a woman at the old dentistry who told us they moved back," Harry said in the doorway. Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed him as well, and Ginny, too.

"Where is everyone?" Ginny asked.

"George is in his room, and Bill, Charlie and Fleur went out to dinner with some friends. And Percy went to do some clean-up in Diagon Alley. Bill and Charlie went yesterday while Fleur helped me with the garden."

"Oh."

"Are you hungry, dears? I'll fix you something," and Mrs. Weasley went back to cooking. Ginny yawned and went to bathe. Ron and Harry sat down on the couch, happy to be home.

"So, she wasn't there?" Ron's dad asked. Ron just nodded sleepily.

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Ron does," Harry mumbled. Mr. Weasley nodded and went back to his book, glancing up at his wife every now and then. Harry and Ron ate quickly when Mrs. Weasley brought dinner out. Ron helped with the dishes while Ginny ate and Harry showered. Then he took a quick shower and fell into bed. Harry and Ginny followed suit.

Ginny woke Ron and Harry at six 'o clock the next morning, all of them feeling refreshed. They dressed and went out to the back yard. Ron held his breath and clicked the Deluminator. A ball of light flew out and hung in midair. He clicked it once more and the light flashed and disappeared inside him. Suddenly, he knew where to go. He couldn't picture where she was exactly, but he knew how to get there.

"Alright, let's go," Ron said. They all kicked off the ground. Ron flew ahead and Harry and Ginny followed him.

**I hope you guys like this. I really love to read your comments so I know someone's reading. I'm not really sure if anyone is…**


	9. Unexpected

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 9, Unexpected

After a while, Ron dipped down, and landed on a tree in the yard of a little blue house with a nice garden. Harry and Ginny grinned and landed behind him. They stood about for a few seconds. Then Ginny walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Harry and Ron stood behind her. The door swung open. Hermione stood there, and her eyes grew very wide when she saw them.

"Ginny!" she cried, as Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione. Hermione grinned and hugged her back. Harry stood there, smiling. Ron just looked at the doormat. He had been hoping that Hermione would jump into his arms, but knew he didn't deserve it after the way he had treated her. Hermione hugged Harry after Ginny and ushered everyone into the house. She didn't even say Ron's name. They all stood in the hallway.

"My mum was just making dinner," she said. "How did you find me?" she asked, grinning.

"Well, we looked in Australia for a few days—"

"You went to Australia?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded.

"And then we found out from your parents old dentist secretary that they'd moved back, so we had Ron use the Deluminator and bring us to you," Ginny said. Hermione just stared at them. Ginny gave Harry a look.

"Well, I think we'll go freshen up," Harry said as Ginny pulled him to the kitchen.

"I—hello Hermione," Ron looked down.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked. She hadn't meant it to sound rude, but it did. Ron was glaring at her when he looked up.

"To yell at you for being a prat!" he said, his instincts taking over. Hermione's

eye brows shot up.

"You did not just say that I was being a prat! You're the one that wouldn't talk to me!"

"My brother had just died!" Hermione shrank back, tears in her eyes now.

"Y-you didn't ignore Harry!" She said in a much smaller, though still indignant voice.

"Well, he hadn't just—never mind." Ron turned around.

"Hadn't just what?" Hermione asked tersely.

"Nothing. Forget it," Ron said, still turned away from her.

"Fine," she said, and left the room with a huff. Harry and Ginny came in.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing. Hermione's being stubborn, as usual," he mumbled.

"You mean you didn't tell her?"

"There's nothing to tell," Ron lied. Ginny gave an exasperated sigh and left the room, dragging Harry along. Ron closed his eyes for a moment and then followed them. Hermione was sitting next to her father at the dinner table. Ginny sat down next to her, and Harry next to Ginny. Ron sat across from Harry. Her mother brought the food out and he ate silently while everyone talked amongst themselves. His eyes darted to Hermione throughout dinner often.

"This is Harry," Hermione said to her parents and grandmother.

"Ah, so this is the great Harry Potter," her father said. Harry smiled and shook his hand.

"And this is Ginny Weasley. And Ron," Hermione said Ron's name as an after thought. Ginny smiled and Ron just nodded at them.

"Hermione told us about where the three of you were," her mother said.

"She did? They haven't told me anything yet!" Ginny said.

"We'll tell you tonight," Harry said to her. They all put their plates up after dinner and went into the little living room. Harry sat on the loveseat with Ginny and Ron sat in one of the arm chairs. Hermione sat on the couch and said goodnight to her parents.

It took most of the night to tell Ginny about their hunt. She kept making little outbursts here and there, but she was quiet for the most part.

"I just don't understand," she said when they'd finished.

"Don't understand what?" Harry asked.

"I don't understand why we couldn't come. Me and Neville and Luna. All of the D.A. All of the Order."

"It had to be the three of us."

"But--,"

"Enough, Ginny," Ron said and stood up. He left the room. Talking about the Horcruxes had given him a headache. Ron went out to the backyard and sat on the porch. He looked at the horizon, turning pink and orange as the sun crept out slowly. He heard the door open and close softly.

"Harry, I don't want to—"

"It's not Harry," said a voice behind him. Hermione walked over and sat next to him. Ron longed to wrap his arms around her and pull her close. "I just wanted to apologize," she said, her face turning pink.

"About what?" Ron asked, knowing exactly where this was going. His ears turned red.

"About…"

"About the snog?" He said, tired of beating around the bush.

"It wasn't really a snog…" Hermione said after a few seconds.

"Whatever it was."

"I just… I just wanted to say…"

"Say what? That it was a mistake? Is that why you're apologizing?"

"N-no… I was just going to say that…I...I had poor timing. Why? Do you think it was a mistake? Was it not…good?" Hermione felt the tears well up.

"W—what? Was it bad for you?" Ron mumbled to his shoes.

"I… I don't know…"

"As in it wasn't good? Because if you think it was bad then… then so do I."

"S-so you didn't like it?" Hermione felt her heart crash.

"No. I didn't," Ron lied, thinking that Hermione hadn't liked it.

"W-well… If that's how you feel… then I think it was a mistake. And I shouldn't have done it. And.... and you're a bad kisser!" she scrambled up.

"Lavender didn't seem to think so!" he shot back standing up, too.

"Yes, well Lavender wasn't what we would call bright, now was she?" Hermione seethed. "But then, that only means that you two are perfect for each other!"

Ron's face contorted with rage. "I'd rather be a good kisser then a know-it-all!"

"Well unfortunately, you're neither! Th-that was the worst kiss of my life!" Hermione lied.

"Why did you do it, Hermione?" Ron's voice had dropped, and he was asking as if he would die if he didn't know.

"I—I-I was caught up in the moment! I thought we were about to die!" Hermione invented. Ron looked down.

"Well… fine," he said lamely, and walked back into the house. Hermione sat back down and put her head in her hands. Ron came back out with his broomstick and backpack.

"You're leaving?" Hermione asked.

"Why should I stay?" he asked. Hermione looked away.

"You don't have to go," she mumbled.

"Yeah, I do," and he lifted up into the air. He flew straight home. This had not turned out the way he'd thought it would. He banged into his house, making his mother jump.

"Ron! What are you doing back? Where are Harry and Ginny and Hermione?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ron grumbled and stomped up to his room, yanked his filthy shirt off, and promptly fell asleep on his bed.

**(I'm making this up as I go. Please tell me what ya think.)**


	10. Mine

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 10, Mine

Ron was dreaming. In his dream, he could hear Hermione laughing. She was talking to someone. Ginny or Harry. Ron opened his eyes, but the sound of Hermione laughing did not go away. Ron jumped out of his bed. He ran down stairs and saw, of all people, Hermione, sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking tea with Harry and Ginny.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, I invited Hermione to come with us, and she accepted," Ginny said. Ron stared at her.

"Hello, Ronald," Hermione said. She was acting as if nothing had changed. Ginny and Harry left silently.

"H-hi…when did you get here?"

"Oh, about an hour ago. Harry, Ginny and I came this morning." She was acting like nothing had happened.

"I—I—I…"

"Harry told me about the gold. Harry said that before we divide it up, we should take some money out to buy each of our parents a new house." Ron didn't say anything; he only nodded. "Well, Ronald, I'm going outside, and I think you should go put a shirt on," she advised, getting up. Ron looked down and his face burned; he wasn't wearing a shirt. Hermione raised her eye brows and went outside. Ron bounded up to his room and threw some clean clothes on. He went outside where Harry and Ginny were sitting very close together. Harry's hand was on Ginny's. Ron wrinkled his nose and looked away. He saw Hermione sitting near the garden. He took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, sitting down next to her. He could smell her shampoo. It made him a little dizzy.

"Ronald," she replied, looking at the tomato plants.

"Why do you keep calling me that? It's Ron. Call me Ron," Ron said. Hermione turned and gave him a small smile.

"Fine, Ron." She didn't stop smiling.

"Would you stop?" Ron groaned before he could stop himself. Hermione gave him a look.

"Stop what?" she laughed a little.

"Stop smiling," he said.

"Why?" she asked, grinning.

"Because…"

"How intelligent, Ron. I'll just keep smiling if you don't tell me what's wrong. Is there something in my teeth? Does my breath smell?" she teased, laughing at him.

"Hermione……."

"What?" she'd stopped smiling and was now staring deeply into his eyes.

"No. Stop. That's even worse!" he mumbled looking away.

"What is it, Ron?"

"Why are you like this, Hermione? Why do you tease me? Can't you just tell me the truth? Why were you apologizing yesterday? Why did you say it was a bad kiss, when we both know it wasn't? What's wrong?" He whispered the last part, setting his hand on hers. Hermione looked up at Ron.

"I thought…. I thought you were angry," she said.

"About what?"

"That I kissed you."

"What's there to be angry about?"

"I thought you would think that… that it was my fault…my fault that Fred had died…"

"Why would I think it was your fault? I'm the one who just stood there. I didn't do anything," Ron said, his voice cracking.

"If I hadn't… If I'd just waited longer…"

"Then what, Hermione? How is this your fault?"

"W—it's not yours either," she said angrily.

"Hermione, it's over now. I—I wish I'd done something. But I didn't, and… I won't lose you, too," Ron laid a hand on Hermione's cheek. She blushed.

"Did you really hate it? The-the kiss?" he whispered.

"Of course not… It was… wonderful."

"Really?"

"Yes. And… what about you? Did you…not like it?"

"Of course not," Ron smiled. "I just wish…"

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just wish I'd had the courage to kiss you sooner," Ron looked away. Hermione turned bright pink.

"Well…you can kiss me now, if…if you want to." Suddenly his lips were on hers. Hermione felt the tears slide down, but she didn't care; she was too happy. She felt Ron pick her up as he stood, his arms wrapping around her. She heard Ginny and Harry shouting at them in the distance, but she couldn't hear anything but the sound of Ron's lips on hers. It was a hungry, smacking sound, but not in a gross way. She only heard the way Ron sighed quietly into her mouth and the sound of her hands running through his hair. It was not long until they started panting and had to stop. Ron set Hermione on her feet and looked down at her proudly. Hermione knew that her face was red, but she didn't care. She reached onto her toes and brought Ron's lips back to hers. Ron was very enthusiastic about this and kissed her back deeply. Finally, they pulled back to look into each others eyes. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked to the house together.

"Ron?" Hermione asked as they walked up to the porch and sat down on the bottom step.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want me to stop smiling?" she smiled.

"Ah… it kills me," he moaned.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever you smile, my…I just can't… think straight," he mumbled, turning pink.

"Really?" Hermione asked in wonder. Ron nodded, looked down. "Ron," she said again. He looked at her.

"It kills me, too, when you smile. It's like my heart is buzzing," she said. Ron smiled, and she smiled back. "You're mine, Ron Weasley. Mine forever."

"Does that mean you're mine?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good," he sighed. "What if I make you really angry? Am I still yours?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered.

"Well, what if I yell at you?"

"Still mine. I'll yell back."

"What if…."

"Ron, you're mine. There's nothing you can do to get out of it," Hermione grinned.

"Oh. Well… what if I—,"

"Nope."

"How about if I—"

"Nuh-uh."

"Hmm…"

"I've told you; you're mine forever." They were quiet for a while. "Ron?" she sounded vulnerable.

"What is it?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Do...do you… never mind…"

"What is it?"

"Doyouloveme? Don'tanswernevermindforgetit," she mumbled.

"I didn't catch a word of that," Ron said.

"Good," she said. "Much too early anyway." It was silent again.

"Oh!" Ron said jumping up.

"What is it?"

"I forgot something! Be right back. Stay here!" Ron said, dashing inside. He came back five minutes later with a little box, wrapped in purple wrapping paper clumsily; he'd obviously tried to wrap it without magic.

"Th-this is for you," he turned red and sat down next to her. Ron handed Hermione the little box and she tore the paper off. It was a velvet jewelry box.

"Oh, Ron. I can't accept this," she started.

"You haven't even opened it!" he said angrily. "Just do it," he urged. Hermione looked at him and opened the box.

"Oh my goodness!" she squeaked at the necklace, which was light blue now.

"It changes colour every hour or so," Ron mumbled. "I though it was-er-cool."

"I love it!" Hermione yelled, and kissed him again. She took the necklace out and put it on gently. "How does it look?" she asked.

"Beautiful," he said. Hermione grinned.

"I'm never taking it off."

"I'm glad you like it," Ron mumbled. Hermione brought his face to hers once more.


	11. The 'L' Word

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 11, L…

Harry and Ginny were quite sick of Hermione and Ron by the end of the week; they wouldn't stop kissing.

"Oi! Stop snogging for one minute so we can have a decent conversation!" Ginny yelled one afternoon when the four of them were lounging outside in the sunlight. Harry and Ginny were trying to talk to Ron and Hermione about Hogwarts.

"Sorry," Hermione said when she and Ron pulled apart. "Just trying to make up for lost time." And Ron bent down again to kiss her.

"You see, Ginny," Ron mumbled as he kissed Hermione, "We've got it down to an exact science. Right now, we're making up for the Yule Ball."

"And you need to do it right now?" Harry asked heatedly. They didn't answer, so he grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and kissed her deeply, but it did not seem to bother Ron or Hermione in the slightest. Harry sighed and sat back.

"So, Hermione, are you going back to Hogwarts," Ginny said loudly. Hermione pulled back from Ron, looking uneasy.

"I—I don't know. Are you, Ron?" she peered up at him.

"Uh… I dunno. We… we don't really need to, do we?"

"No, I suppose we don't… but perhaps we should… I mean finish school and everything."

"I…I don't care either way, Hermione. As long as we're together," Ron beamed as Ginny made a barfing noise at his corny line. Harry just sniggered. Ron ignored them.

"I think I'd like to go back. And then… after school, where would we go?" Hermione's heart beat a little faster.

"Well… Harry and I were talking about moving into a flat after Hogwarts," Ron said nervously.

"What're you nervous about?" Hermione asked.

"H-harry asked Ginny if she wanted to come. And she is… coming that is…"

"Oh," Hermione looked down. "That's what you're nervous about?"

"H-harry was going to ask you, too. H-he thought it'd be nice if we all lived together after school," Ron murmured. Hermione looked up.

"And you don't want me to come?"

"No! I mean, sure it'd be… lovely if you came."

"Lovely," Hermione repeated. Ron smiled anxiously.

"But that's months and months away. We don't need to worry about it now," Ron said quickly. Hermione smiled and reached up to kiss him again. Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"Now what're you 'making up' for?" Ginny asked.

"Still the Yule Ball," Ron mumbled.

* * *

"So what did your parents say when you told them about the house?" Ron asked at lunch.

"They were ecstatic," Hermione answered, beaming.

"Goo. They duhverve a noo house," Ron said with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"That's gross, Ron," Ginny said, disgusted. Ron swallowed quickly with a sideways glance at Hermione. She was fingering her necklace absent-mindedly, picking at her food. She grinned at Ron, who gave her a goofy smile.

"Ron, you have food on your face," Hermione laughed. Ron wiped his mouth hastily.

"Let's go on a walk," he said to Hermione, making his plate and Hermione's float into the kitchen. He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"What's up?" Hermione asked, taking Ron's hand.

"What's going to happen after, you know…?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione answered.

"I mean, Harry and Ginny are going to…get…married," Ron winced, "Sometime. So what happens when they get a place together?"

"I guess… we'll just live… alone."

"Alone like… you and me?" Ron was blushing.

"That's months away, Ron," Hermione said. Ron nodded.

"Hermione?" Ron stopped walking.

"Yes?"

"I…I…I luh…" Ron trailed off awkwardly.

"What?" Hermione asked breathlessly. Ron cleared his throat.

"I luhhh…."

"I don't understand…"

"Forget it… it doesn't matter."

"Oh. Ok."

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione spent June playing Quidditch lazily in the yard, going to Diagon Alley to help clean up, and looking at houses with Mrs. Weasley. Hermione wanted to visit Luna, but she was on vacation with her father.

They were eating lunch one day, and Mrs. Weasley was very agitated.

"Really, if we can't find a house, we might as well just rebuild this one," she was muttering to herself.

"Why not, Mum?" Ginny asked.

"I… I suppose we could rebuild the burrow…" Mrs. Weasley left abruptly, probably to go find an architect. Hermione was humming to herself as she ate; Ron watching her like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Ginny took Harry's hand under the table.

"Want to go for a walk, Harry?" she asked. Harry nodded and they went outside.

"So, how's it going?" Harry asked.

"Alright. I was thinking about Fred earlier."

"Hm?"

"Yeah. George hasn't gone back to the shop. I think he might close it. But do you think Fred would have wanted that?"

"No, I don't," Harry replied. "But he's pretty torn up." Ginny nodded.

"I know," she sighed. "It's odd, seeing him this way."

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

"I want him back," Ginny sniffed a little. "I want him to act normal again."

"I know, Ginny. But things are different now. Fred was—is a part of George. It'll take a long time for him to recover, but he will," Harry assured her. Ginny took a deep breath. Harry hugged her suddenly. He was always doing that these days; hugging her randomly throughout the day, as if making sure she was there, or making sure she wasn't leaving.

"I think I should visit Teddy," Harry said when they pulled apart. "I am his… godfather…"

"Do you want me to come?" Ginny asked.

"Sure. Right now alright?"

"Yeah, let me go get some sneakers on. Oh, and we should tell everyone else, incase they want to come," Ginny replied. She went to get shoes on and Harry went back into the kitchen.

"Ginny and I are going to visit Teddy, Teddy Lupin. Want to come?" He asked Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Ron answered.

"We should leave a note for your mum, Ron," Hermione said, getting out a piece of parchment. She wrote a quick note and the four of them walked back outside. Ron, Harry and Ginny grabbed their brooms from the shed. Hermione looked nervous.

"C'mon Hermione," Ron said, swinging his leg over his broom. "Don't worry." Hermione got on his broom cautiously. "I won't let you fall," he said. Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Ron's waist. He smirked at Harry, who rolled his eyes. Ginny and Harry flew ahead, but Ron went a little slower for Hermione.

"You can go a little faster," she said after a few minutes; the two could see Ginny and Harry in the distance. Ron nodded and sped up a little.

They reached Andromeda Tonks' house in thirty minutes or so. Harry knocked on the door softly. It opened and Andromeda stood there, holding Teddy.

"Oh, hello! I wasn't expecting you," she said in surprise.

"Sorry," Harry said. "We should have sent an owl first."

"Not to worry. Come in, come in!" They stepped inside the house. Andromeda handed Teddy to Harry silently. He gurgled and smiled. Harry made odd little cooing noises at Teddy, making Ron and Ginny laugh and Hermione raise and eye brow at him. Teddy's hair turned from turquoise to orange as Harry handed Teddy to Hermione. She smiled at him. Harry saw Ron watching Hermione play with the little orange-haired baby. Teddy's hair was a similar colour to Ron's. He could only guess what Ron was thinking about. Ron and Ginny took turns holding Teddy, and then Harry and Hermione tried to feed him, but ended up getting mashed peas all over themselves when Teddy refused to eat the baby food. Ron and Ginny found this hilarious. They played with the little baby until it was dark out.

"We should go," Harry said, giving Teddy back to Andromeda reluctantly.

"You can come anytime," she said, smiling. Harry gave Ginny a look; she pulled Ron and Hermione outside into the front yard.

"Um, Mrs. Tonks?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you… do you think you could send me an owl when Teddy, you know… starts walking? And when he says his first word?" Harry asked, embarrassed.

Andromeda smiled warmly at him. "I think that would be fine."

"Ok. Great, well goodbye," he gave her an awkward one armed hug as she was holding Teddy now, who was yawning as his hair turned blue. Harry waved at him and went outside to see Ron, Ginny and Hermione standing around, talking.

"Sorry about that. Let's go," Harry said. Hermione clambered back onto Ron's broom and held on tighter than necessary. Ron did not mind one bit.

"Mum! We're home!" Ginny yelled when they walked in. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, making dinner.

"Hello. You're just in time; dinner is ready. They all sat down at the table. George trudged down the stairs and Charlie, Percy, and Mr. Weasley joined them.

"Where are Bill and Fleur?" Ron asked.

"They went back to Shell Cottage. They'll probably come back in the morning. They thought there would be more room if they slept at home," Mrs. Weasley explained.

"And I'm going back to my apartment tonight; Kingsley asked me to go to work early. It's the least I could do after being such a prat," Percy said.

"Don't call yourself a prat," George said, speaking up. "You thought you were doing the right thing." Everyone stared at him; usually he'd be making fun of Percy. "What?" Everyone looked back at their dinner plates. Mrs. Weasley served dinner. After dinner, everyone said goodbye to Percy. Then George went back to his room and Hermione and Ron did the dishes while Harry and Ginny played wizard chess. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went for a walk. Ron and Hermione joined Harry and Ginny. Ginny lost to  
Harry, so Ron played a couple of games with him. Hermione read her book. Harry and Ron were halfway through their fourth game when Hermione gave a huge sigh. They looked around at her.

"Sorry. It's just so nice," she said.

"What is?" Ron asked.

"Not having to do anything," she grinned.

"Harry was just saying that the other day," Ginny mumbled, half asleep in her chair.

"I feel so…"

"Free?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"It's just us now," she said. "We can do whatever we want now." She went back to her book. Ron looked at Harry in question. Harry just shrugged. They were well into their seventh game when Hermione gave another great sigh. Ron looked around at her. She was asleep. Ron smiled and stood up.

"Be right back," he said to Harry. He picked Hermione up easily and carried her up the stairs. He opened the door to Ginny's room and laid Hermione down on her bed. Ron sat next to her for a moment, and then got up to go, but a cool hand held him back; it was Hermione.

"Don't go yet," she mumbled. Ron smiled and lay next to her. She held his hand gently, eyes still closed.


	12. Huh?

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 12, Huh?

Hermione woke up and yawned. She looked to her side. Ron was laying there.

"Ron!" she squeaked and pushed him over, accidentally pushing him off the bed. He hit the ground with a thud.

"Ouch…" he said sleepily. "Why'd you do that, Hermione?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"Sorry. You surprised me," Hermione got out of bed and helped him up. Ron took her by the waist and kissed her.

"Wait, Ron. Let me brush my teeth," she laughed, but Ron did not let her go; he didn't care if either one of them had morning breath. However, Hermione did, so she pulled away and slipped out of the room. She went down the hallway and into the bathroom to bathe. She stepped out of the shower and brushed her teeth, then dressed and went downstairs. Harry and Ginny were up, making breakfast.

"Well, this is nice," Hermione said. "Where's Mrs. Weasley?"

"Diagon Alley. With George," Ginny answered, not taking her eyes off of the pancakes. Harry was mixing something.

"What are you making, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Ginny answered. "Oh, he's not making anything. I just gave him some water and flour to mix while I cook; he kept getting in the way. Honestly, like a four year old," Ginny laughed.

"Harry Potter can't cook?" Hermione said, sounding dramatic. Harry flicked some flour at her. Ron walked downstairs, showered and dressed. He walked over to Hermione.

"Can we kiss now?" He asked. Hermione smiled.

"Have you brushed your teeth?"

"Yehhhssss."

"Alright then." Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione again. There was something different, Hermione noticed. He was putting more feeling into it. "What's this for?" Hermione asked.

"Mmm…. This is payback," Ron mumbled against her lips.

"Payback for who?"

"Krum." Ron stopped kissing Hermione for a moment to pull her into the living room, away from Harry and Ginny, and then proceeded to kiss her again. Hermione felt Ron put his hands on her waist. She didn't mind. His hands slid down a little, making Hermione gasp.

"Ron!" she hissed, pushing his hands away. He smirked.

"What?" He pulled her back to him. They broke apart, panting. Ron smiled at Hermione. She gave a weak grin.

"Harry, come sit down," Ginny said, setting plates out for them. She slid the pancakes onto the plates. Harry sat down, followed by Ginny.

"Is it just us for breakfast?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "Good," Harry smiled and got a piece of pancake on his fork and fed it to Ginny.

"You do realize how extremely stupid this is," Ginny said.

"I know… but it's cute, right?"

"Of course," Ginny smiled and fed a bite to Harry, who grinned. "So did you find out what ever happened to the Dursleys?" Ginny asked.

"No, I didn't. But I should write to Hestia Jones and find out, I suppose. It's odd, knowing I'll never see them again…"

"In a good way?"

Harry laughed. "Sort of."

"So, after Hogwarts…" Ginny trailed off.

"What about it?"

"I'm just… excited."

"Me too," Harry squeezed Ginny's hand.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"What did they do with Riddle's body?"

"Dunno," Harry said, smiling at the way Ginny said 'Riddle' instead of Voldemort. "Hope they burned it."

"I was scared, Harry," Ginny suddenly said.

"When? What're you talking about?"

"When you were gone. I was so scared."

"I was, too, Ginny," Harry looked at her eyes, they were wet, but his were, too.

"And then…I thought you were dead," Ginny choked.

"I know… I'm so sorry about that." Harry didn't know what else he could say. Ginny smiled at him through her tears.

"But everything is alright now."

"Exactly." It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Where's Kreacher?" she asked.

"Still at 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Wait, why aren't we going back there after school then? You own it, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't really want to live there…" Harry said. Ginny laughed.

"I'm sure we could fix it up again," she said. Harry shrugged.

"You're probably right, but what about Sirius' mother?"

"Oh…yeah…forgot about her… never mind."

"How could you forget her?"

"Dunno. Must have blocked it out."

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her outside, into the morning sunlight. Hermione sat down right on the grass, pulling Ron down with her. They laid down and Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. He bent down and kissed her again, softly.

"So, when does term start?" he asked.

"December."

"That late?"

"Yep."

"Hmm…"

"It's nice out," Hermione mumbled. Ron looked at her. The bright sunlight was hitting her upturned face perfectly.

"You're beautiful," Ron mumbled, then blushed as he realized he'd said it out loud.

"So are you," Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes, that's what every bloke wants to hear."

"Excuse me, you're extremely handsome. That better?"

Ron was turning red again. "Are you just saying that?" he asked suspiciously.

Hermione shook her head. "Of course not. You're the most handsome man I've met in my life," Hermione said.

"What about Krum?" Ron asked.

"His head was too lumpy."

"McLaggen?"

"He was a pretty-boy. Real turn off."

"What about Harry?"

Hermione laughed. "I love Harry to death, but you're handsomer."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Ron said, glowing with pride.

"Well, I'm sure Ginny tells him he's handsome all the time." Ron made a face. The pair was quiet for a little while. Hermione kissed Ron on the lips for a long moment.

"Want some tea?" Harry asked the next morning when Ron and Hermione walked in. Hermione nodded.

"Sure," Ron said. Ron and Hermione sat down and waited while their teabags soaked.

"Can you believe we're going back to Hogwarts in two months?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence. "I'm a bit scared."

"Don't worry," Harry put an arm around her, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Neither will I," Ron piped up. Hermione laughed when Ron got up and put his arm around Ginny's other shoulder.

"What shall we do today?" Hermione asked when Ron took his seat next to her again.

"I dunno… what do you want to do?" Ron asked her.

"I'd like to go see my parents. They want me to stay with them for the rest of the summer. It's not an unreasonable request," Hermione said when Ron frowned at her news.

"I know… but I don't want you to go," Ron mumbled.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Perhaps we could…"

"We could what?" Ron asked, a little annoyed.

"We could ask my parents…"

"Ask them what?" Ron said loudly.

"Ask them if you could come!" Hermione said, looking up at Ron. Ron went pink.

"Do—do they know? About us… going… out…or whatever we are…" He asked awkwardly. Hermione suddenly looked angry.

"Going out!" she yelled.

"What?" Ron asked, startled by this sudden turn of events.

"You prick!"

"What?" Ron was astonished, and Harry and Ginny were concealing grins; Hermione did not often use the word prick, and Ron's face was quite hilarious when she did.

"You haven't actually asked me out!"

"Hermione! Is that what you're angry about?" Ron shouted.

"Obviously!"

"Jeez, Hermione! I thought I'd done something…"

"Well, that's just it! You haven't done anything! You can't say we're 'going out or whatever' unless you ask a person out, Ronald!"

"Alright then, let's go out!" Ron shouted.

"Fine!"

"Whatever!" Ron said as Hermione stormed off. "Absolutely demented, that one is…" Ron said in amazement to Ginny and Harry.

"Ah, but that's half the fun," Harry laughed. Ginny raised an eye brow.

"I really hope you aren't implying that you think Hermione is demented, Harry, because I just know how thrilled she'd be to hear that," Ginny said, getting up.

"W—no! Don't—don't SAY that!" Harry yelled running after Ginny, who had fled the room, laughing. Ron just rolled his eyes.


	13. Dating

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 13, Dating

A date… an actually date with Ron… Hermione was not ready.

"Ginneeeee! What do I wear?" Hermione whined.

"Calm down, Hermione, this is not the first date you've been on," Ginny said.

"It's the first one I've been on with Ron."

"Oh, come on, you two have been snogging for the past month, I'm sure a date will be no problem."

Hermione sighed. "I'm just really nervous… so what should I wear?"

Ginny shrugged, "Where's he taking you?"

"I don't know! He wouldn't tell me!" Hermione moaned, plopping down on Ginny's bed.

"Ok, well, wear a nice skirt and blouse then."

"I haven't got one."

"A blouse?"

Hermione shot Ginny a look. "A skirt."

"Ok, then borrow one of mine. I've got two or three." Ginny got up and pulled something out of her dresser; a nice little brown skirt. "This alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, it's nice."

"Thanks. Have you got a shirt to match?"

"Yes, I've got a red one that would look alright with it," Hermione replied. Ginny nodded.

"Now…about your hair," Ginny said. Hermione groaned again.

* * *

"Would you sit down?" Harry hissed; Ron would not stop pacing. He'd pace, sit down, pace, sit down. It was maddening.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled and sat on his bed.

"Do you think it was a good idea? Will she like it? Perhaps I should have made plans to take her to a restaurant or something."

"No, she'll like what you've done. Hermione's that kind of girl."

"What kind of girl?"

"The kind that likes that sort of date."

"Why?" Ron asked nervously. "Have you been on a date with her before?"

"Ron, before I answer that, and if I do I won't be generous, I want you to think about that question and decide whether or not you want me to answer it, because if you do, my answer will most likely consist of insults on your intelligence," Harry said. Ron looked at him.

"You've been hanging out with Hermione for too long. I thought she was the queen of annoyingly witty and girlish comebacks, but you are, as it turns out," Ron grinned for the first time in an hour or so. Harry gave him a dirty hand gesture. Ron laughed.

"You're going on a date with Hermione Granger," Harry said, just to make him nervous again. Ron bit his lip. "You'll be fine, Ron. You can't do much too screw this up." Ron just nodded. He checked the clock on his wall and took a deep breath, then stepped out of his room. Harry yawned and got a book out. A few seconds later, the door opened again; it was Ginny. Harry smiled at her.

"Hi," Harry said.

"Hey," she said, smiling back. She sat on his bed. Harry sat up. Ginny leaned over silently and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry smiled and held her neck gently.

* * *

"Hello," Ron said anxiously.

"Hi," Hermione replied shyly. Ron smiled at her.

"You don't have to be nervous, Hermione," He said, touching her arm. Hermione jumped slightly, and then her face turned bright pink. Ron just smiled warmly at her and took her hand, leading her out of the kitchen and outside. Hermione could see a red light coming from the garden.

"Are Harry and Ginny out there?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Come on," Ron said, and led her into the garden. Hermione gasped; it was wonderful. There was a little table and two chairs. Ron had somehow caught a bunch of fairies and they were now in little jars on the ground and table; their light glowed red. The flowers were illuminated and though it was nighttime, Hermione could see them all perfectly, but their light did not overpower the beautiful midnight sky, dotted with glittering stars. Hermione grinned, her eyes filling with tears. Ron resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Don't cry, Hermione," he said slowly, making sure not to sound rude.

"I-I…its amazing Ron, really, amazing," Hermione said. Ron's ears turned bright red.

"I'm glad you like it," Ron mumbled. He took Hermione's hand again and led her to the table. Hermione sat down, followed by Ron.

"So, what's for dinner?" Hermione asked, eyeing the cart beside the table.

"You'll see," Ron said with a mischievous grin. Hermione smiled. They talked quietly for a few minutes before Ron set the tray in the middle of the table and whipped the cover off with flourish. Hermione's eyes widened at what was on the tray. There was chicken with vegetables and mashed potatoes. In a little bowl was onion soup.

"I hope you like it," Ron said, placing food on Hermione's plate and then on his. He looked expectantly at Hermione to start eating. She picked up her fork and speared a bite of chicken and a green bean. She brought it to her mouth and gasped as she chewed.

"Ron, this is amazing," she said after swallowing. Ron smiled and took a bite, trying not to shove too much food into his mouth. They didn't talk much during dinner; mostly they just watched each other. When they'd finished, Ron magicked the plates and tray back to the house, where Hermione saw Ginny take them inside. Hermione heard it then, the music. It was low and soft, and very familiar. Ron stood up and put his hand out hesitantly. Hermione looked up at him and took his hand. He pulled her up and swung her into his arms, kissing her hair. Ron set his hands firmly on Hermione's waist, making her blush. She laid her arms gently on his shoulders.

"This is odd," Hermione said after a few minutes of slow swaying. Ron frowned.

"We could dance to another song, if you like—,"

"No, I mean us… dating…"

"Oh. What's odd?"

"It's not bad, it's just different. It's actually very, very good," Hermione said smiling. Ron grinned at her. "Ron?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"I know… I know it's early, but… I w-wanted to tell you s-something…"

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, frowning at her sudden nervousness.

"I just wanted to…to tell you, I mean I think you already know... but..." she looked up into his bright blue eyes, "I love you, Ron," she said.

"Huh?"

"I said, I love you."

"I…..I….I…I," Ron stuttered.

"Oh…" Hermione said.

"No, I mean-I-wait…. I didn't mean—," Ron looked down but did not finish his sentence. Hermione waited. And waited.

"Ron, I understand. I-I'm really sorry…" she said after a few silent moments. Ron still did not answer. She stood up and walked away, leaving Ron sitting alone in the beautiful garden, his mouth wide open.

* * *

Kay, so I updated this chapter. I made the ending a little different. I really like it when you guys post, but also when you tell me what's wrong or what doesn't make any sense or something. Thanks ObsessedRHShipper : )


	14. Parents

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 14, Parents

"He didn't say anything?" Ginny asked again.

"Nothing!" Hermione cried. "He just sat there saying 'I, I, I!" They were sitting in Ginny's room. It was past midnight.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm sure he loves you, Hermione. You know how Ron is!"

"I don't know Ginny…" Hermione wiped her nose on a tissue. "I'm probably going too fast for him."

"It's been a long time coming, Hermione… want me to go yell at him?"

"No! It's fine…"

"Alright," Ginny shrugged.

* * *

"Well, what did you say?" Harry asked Ron when they were in their beds.

"Nothing! I just sat there with my mouth hanging open!"

"Well, what'd she do after that?"

"She left! She thought I didn't love her and that's why I didn't say anything…"

"Well, do you love her?"

Ron shot Harry a look. "Of course! That'd be like me asking you if you love Ginny."

"Well…"

"Can't you say anything besides 'well'?" Ron snapped. Harry rolled his eyes and turned over.

"Night," he said. Ron grunted.

* * *

Breakfast was extremely awkward. Ron kept glancing at Hermione, who kept looking away, and every time he opened his mouth to say something to her, she coughed. Ron got up from the table and went upstairs back into his room. He was reading his Chudley Canons book when there was a loud knock on his door.

"You don't have to knock, Harry," Ron rolled his eyes.

"It's not Harry," said Ginny's voice through the door.

"Oh. Come in, then."

Ginny walked in and closed the door behind her. She sat on Harry's bed. "What's up?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "I dunno… what did you want?"

"Oh. Uh, just wanted to say hello."

"Hello…..?"

Ginny sighed. "Ron, I know how you feel about Hermione. Just tell her already."

"You don't know what you're talking about," said Ron angrily.

"Sure I do. You love her, right?"

"Yeah."

"So just say, 'I love you'. You say it to Mum all the time."

Ron looked away. "It's different."

"It's a different feeling, not different words."

"How'd you get so wise?" Ron asked after a few minutes.

Ginny shrugged this time. "It's more of teen angst than wisdom," Ginny said. Ron laughed. "Now get up and go talk to Hermione."

"Alright…" Ron got up and left his room, followed by Ginny. "Where is she?"

"In the garden."

"Ok…" Ron walked downstairs and into the garden, where Hermione was sitting, looking at the sky. "Hey," Ron said. Hermione didn't answer. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to talk."

"Look," Hermione's voice was brittle. "If you want to break up with me, I understand, but I just want you to know that I meant what I said."

"Hermione, why would I break up with you?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, tears coming to her eyes. "You don't feel the same way as I do about you."

"And who ever said that?" Ron was a little annoyed; he'd never actually said the words 'I don't love you', or anything of the sort.

"I just thought—,"

"You didn't give me a chance to explain."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said after a few silent moments. "I just didn't want to hear you say it..."

"Say what?"

"That... that you didn't love me."

"Well, how do you know I don't?"

"I...I thought you would have... said something."

"Like I said, you never let me explain."

"I'm sorry."

"Alright then." It was quiet.

"So... explain," Hermione looked at Ron.

"Oh, right," Ron cleared his throat. "It's not that I don't, you know, feel that way about you. I just...I need some time to...process. Honeslty, Hermione, I never thought I'd hear you say anything like that to me. Me, of all people. It's just... mind blowing.

"How?" Hermione demanded, "It's mind blowing that I could love you?"

"Well...yeah."

"That's stupid, Ronald."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, really, Ron, how could I not love you? After everything that's happened."

"Hermione, it's not the same kind of love. You love Harry and Ginny, don't you, but you don't start snogging them in the middle of a war. I know you love me... I just never thought you'd... _love _me."

"I do love you," Hermione breathed.

"Me too," Ron's ears turned red.

"Say it then," Hermione said sternly.

"Say what?"

"Say you love me," Hermione said. Ron took a deep breath and faced Hermione, who looked at him sideways.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron said firmly. She smiled. Ron leaned over and hugged her tight.

"You don't know how it feels to hear you say that," she whispered.

"I'll say it any time," he whispered back. Ron kissed her quickly. They stood up together and walked inside, where Harry and Ginny were drinking coffee and laughing.

"I see you two have worked things out," Ginny said, grinning as she saw Ron and Hermione holding hands. Ron blushed a little. Hermione just smiled.

"So, now can I ask you?" Ron asked.

"Ask me what?" Hermione asked.

"If you've told your parents if we're dating, because we are now," Ron grinned.

"No, I haven't," Hermione replied. Ron's face fell.

"Why?"

"I just… haven't had time," Hermione shrugged.

"Ok, well what are they going to think when you show up with me and I want to stay for the rest of the summer?"

"They'll be fine with it," Hermione assured him.

"Ok. So, when did you want to go?"

"Well, they asked me to come sometime this week," Hermione said. Ron nodded.

"That's a good idea," Ginny piped up. "Harry wanted to go see Teddy again, and Andromeda told him that we could stay for a few nights."

"As long as you aren't sleeping in the same bed," Ron said automatically. Harry winced.

"Ron, don't be an idiot," Ginny said. He ignored her.

"Why don't we leave tomorrow at noon?" he asked Hermione,

"Sounds fine," Ron said. Seconds later, Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "Haven't seen you since dinner last night."

"Yes, I got up rather early this morning to meet with Clair. She's been helping me with plans for the new house," Mrs. Weasley said excitedly. "There's going to be so much more room."

"Good," Ron said. "Harry will have his own room when he comes over." Harry grinned. "Mum?" Ron asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Would it be alright if I go with Hermione to her see parents for a month or so? At her grandmother's house?"

"I…I suppose so. Did Harry and Ginny want to go too?"

"Well," Ginny started, "Harry and I actually wanted to go stay with Andromeda and Teddy for a week, and then we were thinking of joining Ron and Hermione." Mrs. Weasley looked at the four of them, surprised that they'd been able to plan out the summer on their own.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. I'll definitely be having a chat with Andromeda about the two of you, though," Mrs. Weasley said, eyeing Harry and Ginny.

"You don't need to do that, Mum," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Even so……when were you all planning on leaving? Remember, Ginny, I want you here for your birthday."

"Mum, it's June 30th, my birthday is August 10th. I won't be gone forever," Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears.

"You will one day."

"Oh, Mum," Ginny got up and hugged her mother. Hermione couldn't help but join in. Harry and Ron watched their three favourite women in the world hug each other. They shrugged, got up, and joined in.

"When are you leaving?" Mrs. Weasley asked when they'd all broken apart. She was drying her tears on her sleeve.

"I think we should all leave in two days, on Wednesday, and then Harry and I will meet up with Ron and Hermione in a week at her grandmothers' and after three weeks, we'll all come back here. If we get back August 8th, we won't miss anyone's birthday. Oh, no wait… Ok, if we come back on July 30th we can have Harry's birthday, then go back for another week to the Grangers' on the 2nd or 3rd. Do you think your parents would mind if we came back for Harry's birthday, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"No, they'd be fine," Hermione answered. Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips.

"Magical houses don't take as long as non-magic ones, so perhaps if we get the house done in time, your parents could stay with us for Harry's birthday. We'll no doubt have enough room," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I think they'd love that!" Hermione said happily.

"I know they won't want to be away from their new home too long after just getting back from Australia, but a few days will be fine, right?"

"Yes, its perfect, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione beamed. Mrs. Weasley smiled and used her wand to bring some empty cardboard boxes out of the shed.

"We've got to start packing up all our things. Arthur and I are going to get some new furniture, but we aren't getting rid of everything. You lot can help before you leave," she said. The four of them got up and started packing up the Weasley's possessions. Harry did it by hand so that Ginny wasn't the only one not waving a wand around.

George visited the next day, but he didn't say much. Mostly he just said that he was reopening the shop soon. He left shortly after that. Bill and Fleur came in the afternoon, extremely excited.

"What is it?" Ginny asked as Fleur bounced up and down.

"I—,"

"She's pregnant!" Bill interrupted. There was a loud chorus of "oh my" and "congratulations".

"This is wonderful!" Mr. Weasley said gleefully. He got a bottle of champagne out and toasted to Bill and Fleur, who didn't have anything to drink. They thanked the family and left. Percy visited, too, but he was busy at the Ministry of Magic, or the Order, as everyone called it now, helping repair damage and reconstruct the Ministry. He never stayed more than thirty minutes. Charlie had gone back to Romania.

* * *

Soon, it was Wednesday and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were packing to leave. As soon as they finished, they all trooped out into the front yard and said their goodbyes to the family again, lifting off into the air once more. Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny, flew together for a while, but eventually Harry and Ginny had to go west and Ron and Hermione continued to fly north. They reached Hermione's grandmothers' house after forty-five minutes and landed in the backyard when there weren't any muggles around. Hermione's parents were aware that she and Ron were coming this time. Hermione led Ron to the front door. She knocked quietly and waited. Her mother opened the door seconds later.

"Hermione!" she said, hugging her daughter. Mr. Granger shook Ron's hand and hugged Hermione. Ron and Hermione stood in the hallway, bags in their hands. Hermione pulled her wand out and made them float upstairs. Her parents were either used to Hermione doing magic, or they pretended to be. Mr. and Mrs. Granger led Ron and Hermione into the kitchen and they stood, chatting as Mrs. Granger made tea. Hermione's grandmother was on a cruise, apparently.

They were all sitting at the table, drinking tea. Ron's hand was laid casually on the table, so Hermione took the opportunity. She held Ron's hand gently, while they were talking. There was a catch in the conversation as Mr. Granger caught Hermione's subtle movement. He raised an eye brow at her.

"Something you'd like to share, Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I suppose… I'd like you to know, Ron and I are together." Dating seemed too immature. It wasn't the right word. Mr. Granger gave a nod of his head.

"I guessed that much," Hermione's mother said, surprising them.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"It wasn't hard to guess from the way he was looking at you," she answered. Ron turned bright pink. Hermione grinned at him.

"Well, now that's out of the way… who wants cookies?" Hermione's mother asked.

"I do!" Hermione said excitedly. "She makes the best cookies," she said to Ron.

"I'll have one," Ron said politely.

"I'll get the milk, Jeanie," Mr. Granger said getting up from the table. He followed his wife into the kitchen. Ron and Hermione could hear them getting plates and glasses out. Hermione looked at Ron.

"What?" he asked when she didn't break her stare.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "I'm just happy to be here."

"Me too," Ron grinned.


	15. Confessions

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 15, Confessions

Harry and Ginny reached Andromeda's house within thirty minutes of leaving the Burrow. They landed gently and walked up to the front door. Ginny knocked and the door swung open.

"Hello," Andromeda said. Harry and Ginny walked in and looked around for Teddy. He was playing with a toy broomstick that went a few inches off the ground. Harry waved at him. Andromeda showed them the bedroom and they took their things up. There were two twin beds, and Ginny chose the one that did not squeak when she set her bags on it. They left their bags and went back into the living room. Harry recognized the couch that George had once laid on, blood pouring out of his ear, and Fred, leaning over the side, making ear jokes at him. Harry smiled at the memory. He looked back at Ginny, who was bouncing Teddy, pink haired and grinning, in her lap. Harry kneeled to the ground and played with him, too.

* * *

"Hermione, could I talk to you?" Hermione's mother asked after the dishes were clean.

"Sure," she answered, and followed her mother into the kitchen. "What is it?" she asked, once they were safely away from Ron and Mr. Granger.

"I wanted to talk to you about Ron."

"What is it?"

"Well, the two of you seem to be quite serious, so I think it's time we had a little chat."

"About what?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Alright, well, you two are adolescents, and you, well, you're going to have a lot of feelings, and you're going to want to, well express your feelings by—"

"Mum!" Hermione screamed in horror. "What are you saying?"

"Hermione, it's my responsibility as your mother to discuss this with you!"

"Please, I don't want to hear it! I already know about…that stuff!"

"Oh no. Please, tell me you haven't done it yet!"

"Mum! Of course not! I wouldn't do that before we get married!" And with that Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth, completely surprised at what she'd just said.

"What was that?"

"I-I-nothing…"

"You're getting married?"

"Not… not yet," Hermione said.

"But you two seem to think that you are. You aren't even out of school yet, Hermione. How can you be thinking of that?"

"I—we love each other, Mum. I don't think it's a big deal to know that you want to marry someone."

Hermione's mother sighed. "It's a very big deal, Hermione. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Fine. Can I go now?"

"Go on." Hermione turned and rushed back into the kitchen, where Ron and her father were sitting at the kitchen table, Ron looking very intimidated.

"Dad… what did you say to Ron?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Nothing," Ron said quickly, turning red. "Come on," he got up quickly and led Hermione out of the room.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Did you really mean that?" Ron demanded.

"Mean what?"

"All that stuff you said to your mum."

"You-you heard that?" Hermione blushed. Ron nodded.

"Did you mean it?"

"I…I'm sorry Ron."

"Did you?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered. As soon as the word was out of her mouth, Ron's lips were on hers.

"I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you, too," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione," Ron said when they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Yes?"

"I can't wait to marry you." He didn't even turn pink. Hermione felt the tears rush into her eyes.

"Me neither," Hermione threw her arms around Ron's neck. Ron grinned and pulled away, then took her hand and they went into the kitchen together.

"Well, I think we'll be getting to bed," Hermione's mum said. "You two ought to go to bed soon." She and Mr. Granger went up stairs to bed. Hermione and Ron followed. Hermione led Ron to the guest room and kissed him goodnight. Her parents were in her grandmothers' room, so Hermione was going to sleep in her mothers' old room. She left Ron and went to her room. She changed into an extra shirt of Ron's that she'd packed and a pair of old flannel pajama pants. She went down the hall to the bathroom, where Ron was brushing his teeth. She joined him and grabbed her toothbrush. Ron spat into the sink and rinsed his mouth.

"You're wearing my shirt," he said as Hermione spat.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think you would—,"

"Did I say I didn't like it?" Ron smiled, pulling her close. "You look wonderful," Ron said, so quiet that Hermione knew she wouldn't have been able to hear him if his face wasn't so close to hers.

"That's ridiculous, Ron. I look like I—well like I'm about to go to bed."

"You always look wonderful." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Goodnight, Ronald," Hermione said, pushing away from him. She gave a weak smile before leaving the bathroom and rushing back to her room. Ron smiled to himself and went into his room. He lay down and tried to get to sleep. He must have been laying there for an hour when he heard a voice in the doorway.

"Ron?" It was Hermione.

"Yeah?" He sat up a little.

"You're still up?"

"No. I'm asleep." Hermione could hear Ron smile through the darkness. Hermione walked to the edge of his bed. Ron scooted over and patted the place next to him. Hermione hesitated and climbed in. Ron flung an arm around her. Hermione was certain Ron could hear her heart hammering through her chest.

"Why are you still awake?" Ron asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh." It was quiet for a few minutes.

"I love you… so much," Hermione whispered.

"I love you more," Ron mumbled. He felt Hermione shake her head,

"That's impossible."

"No," Ron said. "What's impossible is for anyone to love anyone as much as I love you."

"Ron," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione," Ron tried to imitate a girl's voice, and an annoying one at that.

"You sound like Lavender Brown," Hermione said in disgust. Ron laughed.

"You know, I quite like her. What's your problem with her anyway?" Ron asked. Hermione gasped.

"Ron! I can't believe you just said that!"

"Oh, calm down. I was joking."

"It was a bad joke," Hermione muttered. Ron could hear that she was upset.

"Hey," he said sitting up, "I was only kidding," he said gently, looking into Hermione's eyes. "You don't know how relieved I was when we broke up. Honestly, it was like dating a Cornish pixie," Ron snorted. Hermione laughed.

"I just—you don't know what it felt like—,"

"When the person you loved was dating someone else? Like a famous Quidditch player, perhaps?" Ron interrupted. Hermione's cheeks grew red.

"That… that doesn't count… that was in fourth year…"

"So?"

"So… you are honestly going to sit there and tell me that you were in love with me in our fourth year?" she challenged.

"Yes, I was," Ron said. "Are you going to tell me that you know the exact moment you fell in love with me, Hermione?"

"Sure, that's easy." Ron rolled his eyes. "The summer before fifth year when I was at Grimmauld Place with you and the Order. That day that you came into my room and woke me up. Remember?"

"Yeah, I do," Ron said laughing.

"You came in and tickled me to death."

"Hey, you're still here," Ron laughed. "Is that when you knew, Hermione?"

"I think so. I mean, I'm sure I'd always been in love with you. But that's when I knew it. You don't know when you…knew?"

"I'm telling you, it was in our fourth year," Ron insisted.

"So then why did you go out with Lavender Brown?"

"I...I don't know... I think to impress you...I wasn't too smart about it, huh?"

"That's obvious. How would dating someone else impress me, Ron?"

"I guess I wanted to prove to you... that someone could like me, and that I could get a girlfriend. Plus Ginny wouldn't be quiet about me never snogging anyone."

"Oh, Ginny just needs to shut it sometimes. There was nothing wrong with you not snogging anyone."

"It wasn't just her saying that stuff... it felt really embarrassing to know that my own little sister had kissed someone before I had."

"It doesn't matter."

"I know. Well, now I do," Ron held Hermione tighter against him.

"I…I was so worried. When I left. I couldn't stop thinking about whether or not you were ok. Harry, too. I was going crazy. What if they're dead, what if they're dead…I used to think. And then, when I found Harry, I knew you were alive, too. But I had to see you. And I thought you'd run into my arms. But, of course, you did the exact opposite and started hitting me," Ron laughed a little.

"I was worried, too. I kept thinking the same thing. I missed you so much, Ron," Hermione was whispering now.

"I know, but we're together now."

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what my worst night was?"

"What?"

"The night we flew from Harry's uncle's house to Andromeda's. You were late and… I thought you had died," Hermione said, her voice cracking. Ron held onto her tightly as she cried. "And-and the time you w-were poisoned." she cried harder. "And when—when Harry—when we thought—when we thought he w-w-was d-dead!" Hermione was absolutely hysterical.

"Shh…shh, it's ok…" Ron said softly as he held her. Hermione calmed down after a few minutes.

"W-what was your worst night?" she asked in a shaky voice. Ron didn't want to talk about it, but he knew that it had to be discussed sometime.

"There have been a lot. The time you were petrified. That was scary. The time….." Ron didn't finish.

"What?"

"When," Ron's voice was hoarse, "when we at Malfoy Manor. And… Bellatrix Lestrange… and Harry and I were locked in the basement. And I could hear you," Ron knew he was crying now, but he had to finish. "She was torturing you… I thought I was going insane… All I wanted to do was kill her. Kill her and then hold you tight." Ron held onto Hermione, as if they were back in Malfoy Manor, and he'd managed to get out of the basement and to Hermione. He was hugging her so tightly to his chest it hurt, but she never wanted him to let go. They were both sobbing. Hermione clenched her hands around Ron's as he held her. It felt like if they let go of one another, or stretched out from the curled position they were in, they'd lose each other. Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes. They were both still crying, but a little quieter now. Ron leaned down and kissed her. He didn't care that their faces were wet and that their noses were dripping. Hermione kissed him back, never wanting to let go.

"Don't let go," Hermione begged.

"Never," Ron said fiercely. They kissed until they were both out of breath, and then they fell asleep, arms wrapped tightly around one another.

Hermione woke up in the morning, her fingers cramped. She looked down and saw why; her hands were clenched tightly around Ron's. Hermione stretched her fingers. She realized that her whole body was tightened. Ron was curled tightly around her, like a shell. Hermione smiled and tried to stretch, but Ron's grip was viselike, even in sleep.

"Ron," she whispered. He did not stir. "Ron…" she tried to push him away, but his arms only got tighter. "Ron, you're hurting me," she murmured. He still would not budge. "Ow!" she yelped as he rolled onto her. Her shriek seemed to wake him up. He sat up quickly.

"What? Are you alright?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Yes," Hermione laughed. "You were only crushing me."

"Sorry," he mumbled, rubbing her hair as he fell back on the pillows. Hermione laughed and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his slow heartbeat. She reached up and set her hand on his cheek. She traced his closed eye lids, his nose, his lips. He let out a soft sigh. Her wonder never ceased. She grabbed his limp hand and set it on his stomach, so she could trace his long fingers. She stroked his littlest finger, and tried to count the freckles on it, but it was useless.

"Are you awake?" she asked.

"Mhm…" Ron said, eyes still closed.

"Ron… this is how I want to wake up every morning," she whispered, so low she didn't know if he heard her.

"Me too," he said loudly. Hermione smiled. She took his hand again and dropped it on her head. Ron stroked her hair, which was hard as his fingers kept getting tangled in her hair. After a while, she got up.

"I'm going to take a shower," she announced.

"Want me to join you?" Ron smirked, eyes still closed. Hermione felt she had no choice; she had to smack him.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his arm.

"For being a prat," Hermione smiled, proud she had caused him some pain for his immaturity.

"Fine, then I'm going to punish you," he said.

"For what?"

"For being so beautiful," he pulled her by the waist back into bed. Ron kissed her for a full minute before she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I thought you said you were going to punish me," she smiled and got up again. Ron shrugged.

"I think my plan was better."

"I agree." Hermione kissed him one more time and left the room.

* * *

**Sorry, I know the end was really emotional and stuff. I just felt like Ron had to tell her about when he was in the basement. I cried when I read that part in Deathly Hallows. But I think we all know when everyone cried the hardest; when Fred died! : ( I literally started sobbing as I read. You can't have Harry Potter with out Fred and George Weasley. It's just not right. Anyway... the next chapter will be much more light hearted. Please keep reviewing!**


	16. Couples

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 16, Couples

Harry, Ginny and Teddy were all in the living room that evening, waiting on dinner; Andromeda insisted on cooking for them, though Ginny tried to put up a fight and help.

"No, no, no, I'm going to cook," Andromeda had said stubbornly, shaking her head.

"At least let me help!" Ginny had insisted.

"No!" And Andromeda had all of pushed Ginny back into the living room.

So now they sat, Harry bouncing Teddy in his lap, Ginny watching them with the utmost interest.

"He's so cute," Ginny smiled at Teddy. He was adorable. He had jet black hair and light brown eyes. It made Harry and Ginny a little tense; was this their own future child?

"His eyes look exactly like yours," Harry murmured.

"He's copying your hair," Ginny said quietly, sitting down on the couch with Harry and Teddy. Harry gave Teddy to Ginny. Ginny looked the little baby in the eyes.

"James," she said softly. "Only, he'll look more like you." Teddy sneezed and his eyes turned electric green, like Harry's.

"Albus," Harry said firmly. "Albus…"

"Severus," Ginny supplied. Harry looked from Teddy's eyes to Ginny's. He nodded wordlessly.

"Albus Severus, James Sirius, and… Remus Neville," Harry said, smiling at Ginny.

"Hey now," she said, looking back to Teddy. "Don't you go thinking we're going to have all boys."

"Of course not," Harry said, taking Ginny's hand.

"Dinner's ready!" Andromeda poked her head into the living room. Harry and Ginny stood up; Harry cradling Teddy in his arms, thinking that someday this would happen again, only someday, the little gargling baby in his arms would have Ginny's eyes staring back at him, instead of bright yellow as they had just turned.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly, then went back into the guest room to see that Ron had gone back to sleep.

"Ron, wake up," she said, shaking him gently.

"Mmm…ok…" Ron mumbled and sat up slowly. "What?" he asked groggily, eyes still closed.

"Come on, breakfast is almost ready. Go take a shower," she told him. Ron got up slowly and grabbed his clothes. He stumbled out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. When he got out of the shower and got dressed, he went downstairs. Hermione was eating breakfast with her parents. Ron smiled and sat down next to Mr. Granger.

"Morning, Ron," said Mrs. Granger.

"Good morning."

"We found a house," Mr. Granger said.

"That's wonderful! When are you moving?" Ron asked.

"Well, we've already bought some new furniture, and it's in storage. We just have to buy a few more things and then the storage company is going to drop everything off. I thought you two would like to come look for appliances with me while Hugo is at work," Mrs. Granger said.

"That sounds fine," Hermione nodded. They all finished their breakfast and Mr. Granger left for work.

"Let's go you two," said Mrs. Granger, getting her purse. They followed her out to the garage. Ron opened the passenger door for Hermione. She smiled and got in. Ron closed the door and got in the back. Mrs. Granger backed out and drove down the street, chattering about which brand of washing machine was best. Ron kept his eyes on Hermione the whole time. They pulled into the parking lot of a store and got out of the car. Ron and Hermione trailed along as Mrs. Granger marched inside. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and followed her mother to the appliances section. Her mother was already talking to one of the salespeople, so Ron and Hermione hung back a little and looked at the refrigerators. Ron chuckled under his breath.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," he said quietly, smiling at her.

"Tell me," she nudged his arm.

"I was just thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"We'll be here again one day, looking for our own refrigerator," Ron said.

"Yes, we will," Hermione grinned, tightening her hand around his, which wasn't easy as his hands were so much bigger.

* * *

Harry watched Ginny as she made breakfast in the morning. She was humming to herself.

"What can I do?" he asked from his seat at the counter.

"Nothing. You just sit there and don't come near my pancakes. I want Andromeda to like the food, not throw it up."

"Wow, Ginny, you're just a barrel of laughs," said Harry sarcastically.

"You know I love you," she grinned. Harry smiled. They were both quiet, but then Harry heard Teddy waking up in the other room.

"Be right back," he said, hopping off the chair. He walked into Teddy's room and picked him up. "Oh my god," he murmured to himself. "You are one stinky baby," he told Teddy. Teddy giggled and tried to grab Harry's wand. Harry changed Teddy's diaper and put him in his little overalls. Harry smiled. He'd managed to change and dress a baby. He took Teddy into the kitchen and set him down in his high chair.

"Aw, did you do that all by yourself?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I did. And I changed his diaper," Harry said proudly.

"Are you sure it's not backwards?"

"Yes. Uh… yes…" Harry looked unsure. Ginny laughed.

"It's fine; he'll poop again soon and then we'll find out. Is Andromeda awake yet?"

"Yeah, I think she was reading upstairs. I'll get her," Harry said. He bounded up the stairs and found Andromeda sitting in a chair.

"Breakfast is ready," he said quietly.

"Oh," Andromeda said, looking up from her book, "You made breakfast?"

"No," Harry smiled, "Ginny did."

"Alright, I'll be right down." Harry nodded and went back downstairs. He set the table and put out the plates of pancakes while Ginny got the syrup. Andromeda came down and took a seat. Harry put a couple pancakes on Teddy's plate. They all started eating quietly. Teddy banged on his tray and laughed.

"Thank you for making breakfast, Ginny," Andromeda said kindly.

"It was fun," Ginny smiled. The three of them finished eating and then Harry and Ginny did the dishes.

"So, I think we should take Teddy to the park today," Harry said to Andromeda.

"Oh, that's fine. You and Ginny can go, but I've got some laundry to do and then I have to go run some errands."

"Oh, thank you," Harry said, glad that Andromeda trusted him with Teddy. Then again, it'd be sort of stupid not to trust Harry Potter with a little baby. Harry and Ginny got Teddy ready and put him in his stroller. They said goodbye to Andromeda and left the house. Ginny pushed Teddy for a while, and then Harry did. They reached the little park Andromeda had told them about. There were other children there, though most were accompanied by their parents rather than two teenagers.

"Are you excited about going back to school?" Ginny asked as they sat down on a bench.

"I am. A little nervous though," Harry admitted.

Ginny laughed, "Nervous about what?"

"I don't know, just about seeing everyone again. I just want a normal year, you know? I want to do homework and go to class and have to get up at the same time everyday and have stupid little problems like not being able to finish my potions essay in time. Even if those things sound weird…"

"No, I get it, Harry," Ginny nodded. "Just a nice, regular year."

"Yeah…"

"Harry, I have to tell you something," Ginny looked guilty.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Ginny took a deep breath. "You know how Kingsley told you, Ron and Hermione that you didn't need to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah."

"He told me that, too. Along with most of Dumbledore's Army."

"W-really?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. "That's wonderful, but… why didn't you tell me? I understand that you just want a normal year."

"I don't know… I guess I just… didn't want to…" Ginny looked for the right word, "Impose. Or… I don't know, take away any of your… attention or success and everything."

"Ginny," Harry smiled a little. "You know me better than that. I don't care about attention. Ok, well no, that's not one hundred percent true, but I don't care about attention from the Daily Prophet or anything. I mean, obviously I want people to know what me, Ron and Hermione did, but as long as they aren't coming up with any more cock-and-bull stories, it's fine. Besides, the most important thing is what you think. You and the D.A. deserve attention, a lot of it. You weren't able to be out there with Ron, Hermione and me, so you guys did what you could at Hogwarts. And it made all the difference."

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny smiled.

"You're the most important thing, now, Ginny. You're all I've got to care about."

"Aside from Teddy, Hermione and my entire family of course," Ginny grinned.

"Well, yeah, and some other people, but I can focus on just you if I want to. We can spend a whole day together and it won't be wasted."

"Isn't that what we've been doing all summer?"

"Yes, and I'm quite enjoying myself." Teddy giggled and clapped in agreement.

"Joy!" he squealed.

"Teddy!" Harry looked down at him.

"His first word," Ginny smiled.

"That's a nice first word, don't you think?" Harry asked.

"Joy!" Teddy laughed.

"Wonderful," Ginny laughed, too.

"Ginny!" Teddy pointed at Harry.

"No, I'm Ginny," Ginny pointed to herself. "That's Harry," she patted Harry's knee.

"Ginny!" Teddy reached for Harry. Harry picked him up. Teddy yawned in the sunlight as his hair turned bright orange.

"He thinks your name is Ginny," Ginny laughed.

"I realize that," Harry said, rolling his eyes, though he was smiling. "That's alright, I'll just get him to call you Ron."

* * *

"Alright, we'll take this one," Mrs. Granger pointed to a refrigerator. "I still need a stove, a dishwasher, a washing machine, a dryer, a microwave, a toaster, a coffee maker, and a blender. Then we can go."

"How long will this take, Mum?" Hermione asked.

"Not too long. I already know which stove and dishwasher I want. Why don't you two find another person who works here and pick out a microwave, a toaster and a coffee maker."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"I think you can manage. I'll meet you up front in two hours," and with that Mrs. Granger turned and walked toward the stoves. Ron looked down at Hermione and shrugged.

"I don't know what to look for," he said.

"That's alright, I do," She walked up to someone who worked there, Ron following closely behind. "Hello, We're looking for a microwave, a toaster and a coffee maker. Could you help us?"

"Sure," said the worker. "I'm Chuck, by the way," he smiled at her.

"I'm Hermione, and this is Ron. We're here with my mother, looking for appliances for the new house."

"Oh, sounds fun. Follow me." They followed Chuck to the microwave section. "Alright now this one is pretty powerful, but it takes up a lot of room..." Chuck continued, but Ron wasn't listening. He watched Hermione pick out a microwave, then a blender, then a toaster, and before he knew it, the two hours was up and they were waiting for Mrs. Granger near the cash register. Chuck still hadn't gone away.

"Well, it's been my pleasure helping you today, Hermione," he smiled at her.

"Well, thank you, it was fun."

"So, listen, I live right around here, so perhaps sometime we could, you know hang out, or go on a date or something," Chuck handed her a slip of paper that had a number written across.

"That wasn't such a good idea..." Hermione mumbled.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ron shouted, making several people turn their heads.

"Oh! I didn't know!" Chuck said. He seemed frightened. "Sorry, sir!" he back away quickly.

"Ron, you didn't need to do that."

"Sure I did," Ron grumbled, still annoyed. Mrs. Granger came up to them.

"Alright, let's pay and then we can go. Their going to deliver everything to the new house tomorrow at eight, when the rest of the furniture is arriving."

"Ok," Hermione said, ready to leave. Ron and Hermione followed Mrs. Granger back to the car.

"So, I was thinking I'd take you guys to a late lunch. It's after three, but I thought you'd be hungry."

"Yeah, sounds fine, Mum," Hermione nodded. Mrs. Granger drove to a little cafe and the three of them walked inside. They sat and waited for a waiter to take their orders.

"Hello, are you ready to order?" A waitress had come up to them.

"Yes, we are," Mrs. Granger said. "I'll have the grilled chicken."

"Um, I'll just have the fish and chips basket," Ron said.

"And I'll have a spring salad," Hermione said. The waitress scribbled their orders down, smiled and walked away. Ron took a sip of his water and look from Mrs. Granger to Hermione. He could see where Hermione got her eyes from. And her nose and lips. Her hair was definitely from her father. Mrs. Granger and Hermione had identical smiles, and Mrs. Granger had perfect teeth, which made sense as she was a dentist.

Their food arrived and everyone ate in silence. Ron paid for lunch while Mrs. Granger was in the restroom.

"Can we go now?" Hermione asked when her mother walked out of the restroom.

"I have to pay."

"Ron already did," Hermione smiled.

"Oh. Thank you, Ron," Mrs. Granger said. Ron just smiled nervously. Mrs. Granger picked up her purse and led them out to the car. They chatted quietly on the ride back to Hermione's grandmothers' house. They went inside and Mrs. Granger went up to her room. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him to the backyard. They sat on the hammock together. Ron put his arm around Hermione and leaned in. She kissed him slowly and grabbed at his shirt. Their kiss became more eager, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat in the backdoor. Ron and Hermione looked up and saw none other than Ginny standing there, looking extremely amused.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, rushing over to her. She hugged her friend and smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked after he'd hugged his younger sister.

"Well, I decided to come a bit earlier than Harry. You know, give him some time with Teddy alone, so here I am," Ginny grinned.

"This is wonderful! I'm so happy to see you!" Hermione hugged Ginny again.

"Ok, so where shall I put this?" Ginny gestured to a suitcase sitting behind her.

"Oh, I'll get that," Ron said. He took out his wand and made her suitcase glide up the stairs.

"Your mum let me in," Ginny said to Hermione. "She asked me to tell you that she and your dad are going to the cinema."

"Oh, thanks."

"I think I disrupted something there, so I'll just go into the kitchen," Ginny smiled.

"Don't be silly," Hermione said as Ron said,

"Thanks."

"Ron, hush. Ginny, I'll make you some tea," Hermione led them into the kitchen as Ron through a glare at his sister. Ginny watched Ron as he stared at Hermione. Again, he watched her as if there were nothing more interesting.

"What?" Hermione asked as she caught Ron staring.

"Nothing, you're just... really wonderful."

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said, her cheeks turning a little pink.

* * *

**S.L.A.A.N. (Super Long and Annoying Author's Note) coming up...**

**Wow, that was a really long chapter... Hope you liked it. Shoot, I was going to say something but I forgot what it was. Oh! Yeah, do you guys know any British cuss words? I mean, I'm not going to use them a lot in here, but when I want to, I want it to be realistic... Hmm... oh, do you think I make Ron and Hermione to lovey dovey? I mean, it's just sort of how I'd picture them. Always kissing and stuff. Ha. Have you seen A Very Potter Musical? It was put on by a bunch of college students and it's hilarious. It's on YouTube. I used to not really care about Ginny and Harry's relationship, but after watching that, I love it. Hehe, but I promise this will be about Ron and Hermione... mostly... So please review and compliment/critisize this chapter. I'm going to try and update everyday now, but it might be tough what with homework and what not... So who is your favorite Harry Potter character? Ooh tough one... Hmm... ok I have to go with either Snape or Ron. Oh and tell me what you think about that whole thing with **


	17. Reactions

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 17, Reactions

"Let's go!" Hermione's mother called from her grandmothers' kitchen. Ron and Hermione walked into the kitchen, clasping each others hands tightly.

"Ready," Hermione told her mother.

"Alright, all of the furniture has been delivered; we just need to put everything in the right places. You'll love the house."

"Great. Wait, where's Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Right here," Ginny said from the bottom of the stairs. She dragged her suitcase over. It had been a wonderful three days, and Ginny was coming to love Hermione's family as much as her own.

"Everyone ready?" Hermione's father asked. Ron and Ginny nodded.

"Yes," Hermione said. Mr. Granger smiled and led them out to the car. Hermione smiled at Ron excitedly. The car ride seemed endless, but finally they pulled into the driveway of a nice, two-story house, with many windows.

"Wow," Hermione mumbled. The closer they got, the more wonderful it seemed. The siding was light brown and looked extremely new. The driveway was free of cracks, unlike their old one. The house had a modern look to it, though it was still traditional. They all got out of the car and walked to the front door quickly. The door was dark brown and had a silver knocker. Hermione's mother got out a shiny new key and opened the door.

The inside was even more amazing. It was full of brand new furniture and shiny new things. The wall furthest away from them was lined with dark polished bookshelves, holding hundreds of books, all new and fresh. Hermione smiled and looked for the kitchen. As the living room and the kitchen were one room, it was not hard to find. The countertops were granite, something she knew her mother had always wanted. There were the appliances that Ron and Hermione had helped pick out. Hanging on the wall were a few pans Hermione recognized. Tears came to her eyes as she realized that these were from her old house, and some of the few things that were discovered undamaged. Hermione beamed at her mother.

"It's amazing," Hermione said.

"Oh, well, Grandma helped me decorate it," Mrs. Granger said.

"It's really wonderful," Ron told Hermione's mother.

"Yeah, it is," Ginny agreed.

"Thank you, children," Mrs. Granger hugged them each.

"Now, Hermione, your room is up those stairs," Mrs. Granger pointed up a set of dark, mahogany stairs, reminding Hermione of Hogwarts' doors. "And Ron, Ginny, there are two guest bedrooms, because Grandma will come to stay a lot, and I'm sure you will, as well. Ron, you and Harry will be sharing the room with the two twin beds, and Ginny you can take the other one."

"Oh, thanks, Mrs. Granger," Ron said.

"Thanks," Ginny echoed. Hermione, followed by Ron and Ginny, walked up the stairs and found a door to her left, with a silver nameplate on the door. It said "Hermione". Hermione smiled and opened the door.

"Oh!" she gasped upon entering her new room. It was incredible. There was a large bed right in the middle. A dark wooden frame held the mattress, which had light brown sheets and a fluffy, light blue duvet. Hermione grinned and jumped onto her bed, something she hadn't done since she was nine years old. She looked around the rest of her room and saw a little dresser, made of the same wood as the bed. A mirror was hung above it, encased in an intricate silver frame. The curtains around the window on the far side of the room, near the closet, were dark brown, along with the desk and chair on the opposite side. The chair cushion was blue, as well. The walls, Hermione noticed, were also this pale blue colour. There were pictures hung on the wall, ones that Hermione had never seen, but she liked them. The bedside tables were also the dark brown colour of the bed and dresser. Hermione loved her room.

"Hermione! Come here!" Ginny called from the room next door. Hermione rushed to the next room. "Isn't this amazing?" Ginny grinned.

"Yeah…" Hermione smiled, looking around. This room was a little smaller, lacking a desk, but there was no need for one. There was a small, ornate chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The bed was large, though not as big as Hermione's. The comforter was red, and the walls were off white. There was a beautiful plant in the corner of the room. Hermione smiled again and went to Ron's room. The beds were blue, as were the walls.

"These mattresses are so comfortable," Ron grunted from one of the beds. Hermione laughed and sat down next to him. Ron sat up and took her hand.

"Can I see your room?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled and led him back down the hall and into her room.

"Wow, nice bed," Ron said, sitting down on it.

"What is it with you and beds?" Hermione asked.

"Join me," Ron said, standing up on her bed. He reached down, offering his hand to her. Hermione rolled her eyes but took his hand. He pulled her onto the bed. They both stood still for a few seconds, and then Ron started jumping. Hermione laughed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Jumping," Ron said, taking her hands. Hermione started jumping, too, and they were both laughing hysterically. Again, Hermione felt as if she were nine years old.

"Care if I join you?" said a voice from the doorway. Ron and Hermione both stopped jumping and looked to see a tall, lanky, seventeen year old boy, with jet black hair, electric green eyes, and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked, launching herself off the bed and right at Harry. Harry stumbled back a little but caught her.

"I missed you, too, Hermione, but it's only been a week," he laughed.

Once Hermione had let go of him, she asked, "Does Ginny know you're here yet?"

"Yes, we—er—already said hello," Harry grinned nervously, turning a little pink. Ron rolled his eyes. As if on cue, Ginny appeared at Harry's side. She threw a look at Ron, then reached onto her tip toes and kissed Harry. Ron growled.

"Oh, come off it, Ron; we kiss all the time in front of them," Hermione said.

"Yeah, come off it, Ron," Ginny teased.

"Shut it," he grumbled at Ginny.

"Come on," Hermione said, tugging Ron's hand, "let's go see the backyard." The four of them went downstairs and out to the backyard, where Hermione found her parents sitting in lawn chairs. The backyard was much like the one at her old home; large tree in the middle, a swing hanging down from it.

"Hi, Mum. Dad," Hermione said. "I want you to meet Harry Potter." Her parents stood up and shook Harry's hand.

"So this is the great Harry Potter. Hmm, I do believe we've met before," said Mr. Granger.

"Yeah, I think we met a few years ago," Harry said. There was a small silence.

"I think I'll go cook dinner," Hermione's mother said. "Can't wait to use my new stove."

""I think I'll help you," Mr. Granger said to his wife. They both went back inside. Harry sat down on the porch, followed by Ginny, Ron and Hermione. They chatted casually, though Hermione couldn't help but notice Harry, throwing looks at Ginny every few minutes. She frowned; something big was going to happen, and she was very confused.

"Is something up?" she asked in a break in the conversation. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, there is," her voice was excited, but she wasn't smiling quite yet.

"Out with it then," said Ron bluntly.

"Alright…well," Ginny looked at Harry.

"Well," Harry continued for her, "There are some things, we want to tell you, and we had planned on telling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley first, but Ginny really wants you to know now—"

"Oh, blimey! She's knocked up, isn't she?" Ron shouted, jumping up. His face turned purple.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled stood too, both surprised and enraged.

"I can't believe you said that, Ron," Harry said angrily, jumping up as well. Hermione stood up quickly.

"Well—isn't she?"

"No, I am not 'knocked up', now shut up before we decide not to tell you the real news."

"Sorry," Ron mumbled.

"As I was saying," Harry continued, glaring at Ron for a second, "we had planned to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley first, but we're going to tell you two," Harry took a deep breath. "Ginny and I are engaged." It was very, very quiet for at least a minute. Ron's face seemed frozen, which was odd as just a minute ago he'd been extremely vocal about the thought of Ginny being pregnant.

"Congratulations!" Hermione choked out. She hugged Ginny and Harry awkwardly, still at a loss for coherent words. "You're getting married!" she grinned.

"Before you finish school?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Well, we don't know exactly when, I mean we'll most likely wait until after school, but you never know," Ginny smiled up at Harry.

"This is crazy…" Ron mumbled.

"Look, Ron, I know you think it's soon, but we're in love, and I know you might not believe that, but it's true," Ginny said.

"Not that," Ron frowned, "I just can't believe you two are going to get married before Hermione and me." Everyone stared at him, dumbfounded; this was the most rational Ron had ever reacted since Harry and Ginny had kissed for the first time.

"Is…is that what you can't believe?" Ginny asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Oh. I mean, I'm glad you're acting so…calm, but I did not expect this," Ginny said.

"Ginny, I know you two are in love, and I know you're going to get married and do…things," Ron grimaced, along with Harry. "I know I act really grossed out when you kiss but, I'll tell you what I've told Harry; it's like watching Mum and Dad kiss."

"Oh."

"Well, obviously, at first I just didn't like to see anyone kiss my little sister, but now I guess I… don't mind… if it's Harry, that is."

"You aren't mad at all?" Ginny asked. Ron laughed.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Come here," he pulled his little sister in for a hug. "Congratulations, Ginny," he grinned and hugged Harry as well. "You take care of my sister, mate," he laughed. Ron looked at Hermione and smiled, who grinned back, just as surprised as Harry and Ginny at Ron's reaction.

"You're certainly becoming more mature," she smiled.

"Get used to it," Ron said. Hermione blushed and reached up to kiss Ron. "Really, though, Hermione," he said when they broke apart. "We need to hurry it up, I don't want my baby sister getting hitched before I do," he said.

"Not everything is a competition, Ron," Ginny said. Ron ignored this.

"So, where is the wedding going to be?" he asked.

"Ron," Ginny laughed, "I don't know, it only happened a week ago."

"Ooh, you have to tell me about how he proposed," Hermione giggled and dragged Ginny back inside. They went back to her room and plopped in the new bed.

"Ok, tell me everything!" Hermione smiled.

"Alright," Ginny said, excited again. "Well..."

* * *

**Hope you liked this one! I did! Ok, so… who wants a flashback? Yay : ) Arg I'm reeeally sorry about not posting yesterday, I just didn't have time after school. I'm going to keep trying to post everyday though. Please review this chapter, and thanks for reading. I hope you didn't mind my description of the house. I just made it all up, and I'm not very good at visualizing rooms. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	18. Engaged

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 18, Engaged

FLASHBACK

Harry and Ginny said goodbye to Andromeda at the front door. She was going out with some friends. Ginny took Harry's hand and they went into the living room. Ginny sat down on the couch. Teddy smiled up at them from his bouncer.

"So what are we doing for dinner tonight?" she asked, thinking of either Chinese food or pizza.

"Let's go on a picnic. We'll take Teddy to the park and afterwards he can feed the ducks in that pond."

"That sounds wonderful." Harry and Ginny went into the kitchen. Ginny started making the sandwiches while Harry found a basket in the pantry. He found an old blanket and folded it up and set it on the table. He put a few bottles of butterbeer and some juice for Teddy into the basket. He also cut up some apples and put a few bags of crisps in the basket. When he had finished, Ginny was wrapping the sandwiches.

"Turkey and swiss on rye for me, ham and cheddar on wheat for you, and peanut butter and jelly on white for Teddy," Ginny said, dropping the sandwiches into the basket. Harry threw in the loaf of bread for Teddy to feed to the ducks and set the old blanket on top. Harry wrote a little note to Andromeda in case she got back before them. Ginny put Teddy in his stroller and Harry grabbed the basket and they were out the door.

It was early evening when they got to the little park, and the sun was throwing off soft, orange-yellow rays of light. Harry whipped the blanket out of the basket with flourish and laid it out on the ground. Ginny lifted Teddy out of the stroller and set him on the blanket. She smiled and sat down next to him. Harry sat down, too and got out the paper plates. He passed the sandwiches out, then the crisps and apple slices. He gave Teddy the bottle of juice and gave Ginny a butterbeer, then grabbed one for himself. They ate quietly, with exception of Teddy, squealing happily every few seconds. He had learned a few more words.

"Harry! Harry, Ginny! Wich!" He giggled, pointing to his sandwich. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and laughed heartily.

"He knows you're a witch, Ginny," Harry whispered to Ginny, who smiled and picked Teddy up. She set him in her lap and smiled down at him.

"Harry, I hope you know that we're having a lot of kids," she said nonchalantly.

"Are we now?" Harry raised his eye brows.

"Yes, we are."

Harry shrugged, "Fine with me; you're the one who'll have to go through childbirth."

"We'll see," Ginny said. Harry laughed.

"How else would we have children?"

"I could find a way."

"I don't want to know…" Harry mumbled. Ginny grinned and kissed Harry on the lips. Teddy reached up and grabbed Harry's nose. "Ow," Harry laughed, pulling back.

"I love you, Harry," Ginny smiled.

"I love you, too." Ginny moved Teddy and scooted closer to Harry. She kissed him again, deeper though. Harry's hands found their way to her hair as they embraced passionately. Ginny pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Marry me, Ginny," Harry said.

"You already know I am," Ginny smiled.

"No," Harry said, taking a little velvet box out of his pocket, "Marry me," he looked deep into her eyes and opened the box. Ginny gasped. She leaned in and peered at the ring. The ring was beautiful; it had an elegant gold band, with one large, brilliant diamond in the middle. The diamond was cut perfectly, and the little light that was left in the park glittered off of it. It seemed as though it was attracting all of the light in the park, making it that much brighter.

"Oh," Ginny breathed.

"So… will you? Marry me?" Harry asked again.

"Of course," Ginny grinned. Again, Harry was thankful for Ginny's lack of tears, but only because he knew that if she started crying, he would as well. Harry smiled and slid the ring onto her finger. She held her hand in front of her and stared at the ring for a moment, then looked up and kissed Harry.

"It's amazing," she whispered. Harry smiled triumphantly.

"I picked it out. Alone."

"Really? No one helped? Not even Ron or Hermione? When did you get it? Where did you get it? It's really amazing, Harry, how did you know I would like it?" Ginny asked in a rush.

"Whoa, calm down, Ginny," he said, smiling. "No one helped me, and I got it from a jewelry store in Diagon Alley."

"Oh. When did you get it?" Ginny repeated.

"I don't want to say," Harry's face turned faintly pink.

"Oh, why not?"

"Because…"

"Please," Ginny kissed Harry again, slowly and gently. Harry's face was even redder and he had a slightly dazed look on his face when they parted.

"Oh…alright," Harry sighed, the dreamlike expression still on his face. "I got it… I got it about a month ago… right before we left to get Hermione. I went back the day we got our brooms. It was late, and no one found out. I left a note, I think it said I went for a walk… but no one had found it, so I threw it away."

"Wow…and how did you know I'd like it?"

"I don't know… I liked it… and I thought you would. I mean, I know it's simple, but it's beautiful. Sort of like you."

"Excuse me?" Ginny frowned.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant… that you aren't, you know, complicated. I mean you are, but you're just so…straightforward."

"I get it, Harry. I was only joking," Ginny smiled.

Harry sighed. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"Of course I like it." It was quiet for a few minutes as Harry and Ginny watched Teddy, lost in their own thoughts. "So," Ginny said after the silence, "When were you…thinking of?"

"What?"

"You know… to… get married…"

"Oh," Harry looked down. "I…I suppose when we're out of school."

"Oh."

"Wait, I mean if you want to get m-married before then, it's—it's fine, too, I just didn't think—with all of our schoolwork and everything—"

"Shh. I don't care when. As long as it happens in the next ten years."

"I think that could be arranged," Harry grinned.

"Good. So, when are we telling my mum and dad?"

"Oh yeah," Harry sighed.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, we have to tell the family. Silly Harry. Thought we were going to elope, did you?"

"No, I just… wasn't thinking of them. Only of you," Harry said the last part in a singsong voice.

"Yes, well, as flattering as that is, we have to tell them sometime."

"Why don't we tell them on your birthday? Or perhaps the day after?"

"Sounds fine," Harry replied. "Unless you just want to wait until we're out of school to tell them."

"I don't know… I mean… what if we decide to get married while we're still there. I mean, you're of age and I will be in a month or so."

"I guess so. We'll just tell them that we're engaged, but we have no immediate plans to get married," Harry suggested.

"Oh, yes, Mum'll definitely take that one well," Ginny grinned.

"Oh no," Harry mumbled.

"I was kidding, Harry, Mum will be fine."

"No, not that; _Ron_."

"What about him?"

"He'll strangle me," Harry groaned.

"Oh, I'm sure you could take him," Ginny shrugged. Harry shot a look at her.

"I'm not going to fight my best friend… but I think he'll be angry."

"What's he got to be angry about?"

"Oh, you know him…"

"Look, everything will be fine, Harry. I promise," Ginny said. Harry just nodded.

"Besides… we could always elope, if it comes to the worst."

End of flashback.

* * *

**Ok, I know this is technically a Ron/Hermione story, but there will be some Harry/Ginny, too. : ) Hope ya don't mind. And I hope you liked the flashback. I know picnics are overused and a little corny, but I thought it was nice. Did you like the way Harry proposed? I thought it was sweet. Ron's proposal will be much funnier, though (I already have it planned out). Review, please. Peace, love and Harry Potter.**


	19. Stories

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 19, Stories

"Oh my god!" Hermione squealed after Ginny's story. "That is so romantic!"

"I know," Ginny sighed. She laughed at their girlishness. "Hermione, you have to be my maid of honor."

"What? No, no I couldn't. What about Fleur or your mother?"

"First off, the mother of the bride is never the maid of honor, and second, I really don't want Phlegm to be my maid of honor."

"I thought you liked her now," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, well she's still a pain in the a—" The door flew open suddenly, cutting Ginny off.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Ron said in the doorway, Harry standing behind him.

"Don't you knock, Ronald?" Hermione asked irritably.

"Uh, not really," he gave them a goofy smile. Hermione laughed.

"Well, what is it?" Ginny asked.

"Mrs. Granger says dinner is ready," Harry said.

"Oh, alright then," Ginny and Hermione got up and followed Ron and Harry to the table off the living room. Aside from Mr. and Mrs. Grangers' room, and the bathrooms, the whole first floor was pretty much one room, as there were no walls separating the living room, kitchen or dinning room. Hermione liked it this way, nice and open. Mr. Granger carried the food in and sat down at the head of the table. Mrs. Granger sat on his left and Hermione on his right, so Ron sat next to Hermione and Ginny sat next to Mrs. Granger. Harry took the last seat next to Ginny. Hermione's mother served them all steak, potatoes and green beans. Ron devoured his green beans before anyone had even touched theirs.

"Mrs. Granger," Ron said with no food in his mouth for once, "These green beans are amazing. Just terrific, fantastic, even."

"I knew I liked this kid," Mrs. Granger said to Hermione. "Thank you, Ronald."

"Yes, I quite like them, too," Harry said, "But as I'm not dating your daughter I didn't think I'd need to kiss up so much." Ron shot him a look, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger laughed.

"Don't be so sure, Harry," said Mr. Granger, "You are, after all, staying in my house."

"Oh, yeah I forgot. My goodness, Mrs. Granger these potatoes are wonderful," Harry said.

"Yes, Mrs. Granger, delicious," Ginny said. The Grangers laughed as Ron threw Ginny the glare.

"What I get for being polite," Ron grumbled, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, I appreciate your compliment, Ron," Mrs. Granger assured him. Ron just smirked at Ginny and Harry. They all cleared there plates, then went into the living room. Ron and Harry showed Mr. Granger the set of wizards' chess they'd brought.

"Wow… how does it work? Voice activated robots or something?"

Ron laughed, "Nope, just magic."

"Just magic…" Mr. Weasley repeated. Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were talking about having family pictures taken, with the Grangers, the Weasleys and Harry. Harry's ears pricked when he heard his name.

"Yes, well we should have one of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Harry," Hermione was saying.

"I think that would look lovely," Mrs. Granger agreed, "Oh and one with Ron, George, um, what was it? Bill? And uh, Charlie, right?"

"Yeah. I think that's a great idea," Ginny agreed.

"No thanks," Harry said suddenly from across the room. He did not know what had come over him. "That's fine; I don't need to be in any pictures."

"What?" Ginny asked, walking over.

"It's fine. I don't want to be in them."

"Why not?"

"Well, I figure, they are family pictures, and I haven't really got a family to take any with, now have I? No, so I think I'll just skip this one," he got up and left the room. Ginny looked at Ron, who only shrugged.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I'll go talk to him."

"No, I think I should, Hermione," Mrs. Granger said.

"Oh… ok… why?"

"I'll be back," Mrs. Granger left.

* * *

Harry sat down on the bed. He wasn't trying to be rude. All he could think of was how he should have been having pictures taken with his own brothers. Perhaps he'd have a lot of brothers. Maybe a little sister as well. He couldn't help but feel like he should have been with his parents. Right then, he should have been at home, with his own parents, and Neville would be here in his place. The thought was certainly appealing. The thought that he should have been at a dinner table in his own home, surrounded by siblings. He could picture them. He could picture bickering with a younger sister, or an older brother. Going on family vacations. Having siblings at Hogwarts. Saying goodbye to his parents at the Hogwarts Express. Maybe a grandmother as well. He could imagine having all of this. He knew that the Weasleys thought of him as part of the family, but it wasn't the same. There wasn't that exact bond there. With Sirius, at least he'd been mates with his father and mother. He had known them well, and Harry regretted it a second later, but he wished for a moment that he was with Sirius right now, that he didn't even know the Weasleys and the Grangers. He knew it wasn't true though; Ginny was the most important thing to him, and he couldn't imagine life without her, Ron or Hermione. But it was still in the back of his mind; what would he give to have his own family? Would he trade everything for it? He did not have time to answer this question as there was a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," he said quietly. He expected Ginny or Hermione to come in, but it was Mrs. Granger. "Oh, hello. Sorry… about that…" Harry suddenly felt very foolish for his unmannerly behavior; there was no need to be impolite.

"It's quite alright," she said kindly. "Did Hermione ever tell you about my mother?"

"Erm—no," Harry said.

"Well, she is not my biological mother."

"Oh," Harry said surprised.

"I was adopted. I was thirteen."

"I never knew that you were adopted. I figured Hermione would have told us that."

"She probably forgot," Mrs. Granger smiled. "I often do. It's because of the stories."

"Stories?"

"When I moved into my new home, I was nervous, but happy, of course. Then, I met my mother's children. Her own children. They were all about the same age as me, and we got along quite well. Jasmine, Blake and Cory are their names," Mrs. Granger smiled, thinking back to when she met her siblings. "Anyway, a few days after I moved in, I started noticing things. Baby pictures, art projects, sports trophies that the children had won when they were on teams. I realized that I had none of these in my home. No memories, no trophies. It made me very sad, and I felt that is was just one more thing setting me apart from my own family. My mother found out that I was feeling this way, so one night at bedtime she started telling me a story. It started with 'once when you were seven years old,' I'd laughed and told her that she didn't even know me when I was seven. She gave me a very odd look and said, 'I've known you since the day I gave birth to you'. She would tell me a new story almost every night. I knew they were made up, but it helped just the same. To at least imagine what it would have been like, to have parents when I was young. And even now, my mother still tells me a story about when I was a kid, though some of them are true, at least the ones that start with 'once when you were thirteen,".

Harry was quiet for a few moments. "But Mrs. Granger, I mean… is that exactly… healthy?" Harry felt a little bad at asking this, but it seemed called for.

"Some people could say that. Though I think that it helped me rather then hurt me in the long run."

"Thank you, for telling me about your mother," Harry said.

"I thought it would help a little."

"Mrs. Granger?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Don't you ever wonder about your parents, I mean your biological parents?" Mrs. Granger sighed.

"I should've known you'd ask me that. Alright, look Harry, I was put in that orphanage when I was six years old."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Do you… remember your parents at all?" Mrs. Granger shook her head.

"I don't think you understand. My parents did not die, Harry. My mother gave me up."

"Oh." Harry felt foolish again. "I—I'm so sorry."

"Please, don't apologize. I'm happy now. I'm very happy."

"That's good…"

"Yes," Mrs. Granger laughed. "I agree. Now, you don't have to be in any pictures if you don't want to, Harry. I understand that you might not want to, but think of it this way; if you are, then you'll always be part of the memories, and part of the family. Just because you aren't blood related to any of us does not mean you aren't in the family."

"I want to be in them… I just… I can't help but wish that… that I was planning to take pictures with my parents instead."

"And there is nothing wrong with that," Mrs. Granger said, "But it doesn't mean you can't be part of this family. You're parents… were really good people," she said.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, as Mrs. Granger had never met them.

"I can tell from your personality. I can see that you are probably just like them. Not to say that your personality is completely hereditary, but I can tell that they must have been amazing to have a son like you."

"Thank you," Harry said, in awe. He hugged Mrs. Granger and blinked the tears out of his eyes. They walked back into the living room together, Harry's head hung low. "Hey…" he mumbled to everyone, still embarrassed.

"Hey," Ginny said gently, getting up to take his hand.

"I beat Mr. Granger at chess again," said Ron, smiling obliviously.

"I'll beat you next time," Mr. Granger grumbled good-naturedly.

"Is that a challenge?" Ron raised his eye brows.

"You're on," Mr. Granger smiled grimly and they started setting the pieced up again. Hermione just shook her head. They played until Mrs. Granger called everyone back to the table.

"What is it, Mum?" Hermione asked as they all sat back down. Mrs. Granger smiled and brought out a plate, covered by tin foil. She took it off slowly, and Hermione grinned widely when she saw what was underneath.

"Apple pie!" Hermione said.

"Your favorite," Mrs. Granger smiled. She cut the pie and passed a plate out to everyone.

* * *

**…I don't know about this chapter… should I get rid of it? And arg… I guess I'll just have to try for a chapter every two days for now.**


	20. Lazy

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 20, Lazy

"Mm… I think we should live in Godric's Hollow," Ron said that night. They were curled up in Hermione's bed, in the dark.

"Yeah… or perhaps we could get a place next to the Burrow. Perhaps in Ottery St. Catchpole. Or maybe somewhere in Hogsmeade. That'd be nice. We'd be able to visit Neville often.

"Oh, yeah, I'd forgotten he worked there…" Hermione smiled and wrapped Ron's hand around hers.

"Can you believe Ginny and Harry are getting married?" she muttered.

"Yes."

"It's odd…"

"What is it?"

"Just that they're getting married before we do."

Ron's ears grew hot. That dumb comment he'd made. "Hermione… I don't know what to say. I need to say something though…" but he said nothing else.

"What?"

"I…I don't think I'll want to… get married for a while," he struggled out, feeling horrible.

"Me neither," Hermione sighed. "I do, eventually, but not in the next year or even two. Let's just take our time. There's no rush."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say exactly what I'm feeling."

"It's a talent," Hermione smiled.

"I love you," Ron said in awe.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Of course. Why would you say that?"

"I just… can't believe its true, I guess."

"I love you more than anything in the whole wide world," he said childishly.

"I love you, too. More than anything."

"How?" Ron asked.

"Ron," Hermione grinned. "It's impossible not to love you." Ron turned to kiss her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "You're amazing," she mumbled. Ron only closed his eyes, smiling. Hermione reached up and set her fingertips lightly on his cheek. She smoothed his hair and wiggled closer to him.

* * *

"Morning," Ron said to Hermione in the morning. She looked around, blinking. She smiled sleepily at Ron, who gave her a toothy grin.

"It's barely morning," Hermione mumbled. "What time is it?"

"4:26," Ron replied. Hermione yawned and placed her face on Ron's chest. She inhaled deeply, and loudly.

"What on earth are you doing?" Ron asked as she inhaled and exhaled some more.

"Smelling you," Hermione said casually.

"_Smelling_ me? Why?"

"Because you smell good."

"Oh…er…thanks… You smell good, too."

Hermione smiled, "What do I smell like?"

"I don't know… You smell like Hermione. Like parchment and books and a little like autumn air, crisp, but soft. Sort of floral. Like daffodils."

"Wow… I never knew you gave so much thought into what I smell like," Hermione said.

"Me neither… So what do I smell like then?" Ron asked.

"Hmm… like Quidditch gloves and a bit like grass, not in a bad way, though. You smell really… clean, and sort of sweet, but not too sweet. Just right. You smell like Ron."

"Good to know," Ron smiled. "What does Harry smell like?" He asked suddenly.

"Harry smells like… like those comfy chairs in the Gryffindor common room."

"And Ginny?"

"Strawberries."

"Huh… I always thought of it as cherries," Ron said.

"Well, I've got a better sense of smell than you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, my nose is quite advanced."

"I'm sure, Hermione," Ron leaned down and kissed her softly. "You're beautiful, Hermione," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're biased."

"No, I'm serious. You're really stunning."

"Go back to sleep, Ron."

"Kay…" Ron closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. Hermione stared at him while he slept. _No, _you're_ beautiful_, she thought, setting her head back on his chest. He looked so young in sleep. Like the cocky eleven year old she'd met on the Hogwarts Express seven years ago. It seemed much longer. Life was slower now, than it had been at Hogwarts. It seemed like the last seven years of her life was only leading up to the moment Voldemort was killed.

Everything had been going much faster. It was as though she was in a car, and it had just come to a jolting stop, only it didn't stop completely, though now it was much, much lower. That was good, though. At the moment, it was very good. Hermione could picture herself in ten years, with children and a husband and a job. Of course, all of her children would be red-heads. She smiled and looked at Ron's sleeping face again. This was how she wanted to wake up everyday. Exactly like this.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were awakened by Ginny, who ran in and all but jumped onto the bed.

"Morning!" she sang happily.

"Ginny… go back to sleep…" Ron mumbled turning over.

Hermione yawned, then said, "Good morning, Ginny."

"So, what shall we do today?"

"I don't know… we could do anything, I guess."

"Let's go to the park then."

"Alright, well let me get shower and get dressed and have breakfast," Hermione laughed.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'll be waiting downstairs with Harry. I'll make something to eat while you're getting dressed." Ginny bounced off the bed and down the hall.

"My god she's annoying," Ron groaned. Hermione smiled and rolled out of bed. She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. She showered quickly, then got dressed and brushed her teeth. She headed back to her room to wake Ron up.

"Ron, get up," she said softly. He only grunted and turned away. "Come on, wake up." He finally got up after the fifth try.

"What is it?"

"Go take a shower."

"Fine," he grumbled, then picked his clothes up and walked blindly towards Hermione's bathroom. That was the only thing Hermione liked about being an only child; she got her own bathroom.

Hermione walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Ginny was cooking what smelled like eggs and bacon. Hermione smiled and walked over to help.

"Are you a good cook?" Ginny asked.

"Better than Harry," Hermione grinned.

"Yes, well, sea monkeys are better at than Harry is," Ginny teased. Harry only rolled his eyes. Hermione laughed and grabbed a whisk. Ron stomped down the stairs shortly after that. He sat down next to Ron. Hermione and Ginny took their plates to the table and started to eat.

"Hey, what about us?" Ron asked.

"The eggs and bacon are on the stove, you can serve yourselves," Ginny replied. Ron and Harry looked at each other and stood up, then fetched plates and silverware. They got their food and sat next to Hermione and Ginny.

"See?" Hermione asked, "Didn't even need our help."

* * *

**Tabithatibi(don't know if I spelled it right) - It's actually pretty funny about Hermione's room, at first the colors were brown and green, but I'm like "wait a sec… I'm brilliant," so I changed it to blue xD So you were half right. And Ron's proposal will be funny, and romantic (hopefully, but you never know how Hermione will take it).**

**yellow 14- Yeah, thanks. I always forget… Ha. Is this chapter good(with the spacing)? Or more broken up? And I agree with you, about it not being good to pretend that Mrs. Granger wasn't adopted, but they weren't really trying to make it seem like she wasn't, more like they were trying to make her a part of the family. Yeah, I do think it was unhealthy, but she was thirteen years old, so I think she knew reality from fantasy.**

**Thank you for your comments everyone! I love them!**

**I hoped you liked the title for this chapter. Lazy… as in I'm too lazy to make up a chapter title. Ha. Ha ha ha… yeah laughing at this joke doesn't make it any better… Seriously though, I couldn't think of anything to name it… so if you have any ideas for the title of this chapter, I'm happy to hear 'em.**


	21. Furniture and Hormones

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 21, Furniture and Hormones

The Grangers, Ron, Ginny, and Harry did not do very much over the next three weeks. They went out for dinner once or twice a week, watched a few movies on the brand new television (that Ron couldn't keep his hands off of) and hung about, still marveling in the novelty of a fresh house with new furniture and things.

A day before they were due to leave for the new Burrow, which anyone had yet to see, Mrs. Granger took them all shopping for new clothes, having to just about drag Harry and Ron to the car.

"You _want_ to go shopping?" Ron asked Mr. Granger, who walked quietly to the car with no protest.

"It's no use trying to get out of it, boys, I've been trying for twenty years," Mr. Granger said sadly.

"Oh, cheer up, Ron, Harry. If you behave I'll take you out for ice cream," Mrs. Granger offered. Ron and Harry were quiet in the car, grinning like idiots. They pulled into the parking lot of a store and walked in. Hermione and Ginny wandered off on their own, but Ron and Harry stood around dumbly, not knowing exactly what to do. Both of them had grown up with hand-me-downs, Harry's clothes from Dudley, and Ron's from his brothers. They were both slightly inexperienced with shopping in stores.

Mrs. Granger shoved a pile of clothes in each of their arms and pushed them into the changing rooms. Ron and Harry tried on whatever Mrs. Granger told her to.

"Ughhh," Ron groaned after an hour, "This is so boring!"

"I know," Harry mumbled. They dragged their feet back and forth from the dressing rooms to where Mrs. Granger was standing, always waiting with a new mountain of clothes for them to try on. Ron and Harry were quite pleased by the end of the day though, as they had gotten ice cream for their good behavior.

* * *

Mrs. Granger packed that night, as did Hermione and Ginny. Ron and Harry messed around, until Ginny yelled at them to start packing.

"Alright," Ron snapped back after Ginny had called them a couple of lazy gits.

Ron was sitting on his bed, on the other side of the room, moving his wand lazily at the lump of clothes, making one thing go into his suitcase at a time. Harry was doing the same. They looked at the door at the same time, as it had just burst open. Hermione stood there, an annoyed look on her face when she saw how they were packing. She walked over to the suitcases and started pulling everything out.

"Hey, what are you doing? We've just spent an hour packing that stuff!" Ron said angrily.

"I can't believe after all those years of going to Hogwarts you never learned how to properly pack a bag," Hermione shook her head.

"Why does it matter?" Ron grumbled.

"Ron, you can't just stuff everything in. It'll wrinkle."

"They're my clothes, I can stuff them in if I want to," Ron challenged. Harry rolled his eyes and started folding his clothes with his wand and putting them into his suitcase.

"Oh, honestly, Ron, how hard is it to fold them?"

"Perhaps I like them better unfolded," Ron said picking up the shirt Hermione had just folded. He shook it out and threw it into his suitcase. Hermione raised her eye brows.

"What's the big deal, Ronald? Just fold the clothes."

"No, I don't think I will, thanks," Ron replied. Harry groaned and left the room.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'no, I don't think I will', but thanks anyway."

"Ron, fold the clothes."

"No."

"Ron," Hermione threatened.

"You aren't my mum."

"You really just can't fold them? Why are you being so stubborn? This is stupid."

"Why are you being so bossy? And yes, it is stupid, so just let it go," Ron crossed his arms. Hermione gave him a reproachful look and folded the clothes with her wand. Ron kicked them over rudely.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"They're mine, and I'll do what I want with them!" Ron shouted back.

"You—you're such a baby!"

"You're such a control freak!"

"You're being a jerk, Ron," Hermione yelled.

"And you're being a stuck up know-it-all!" They stood glaring at each other for a few moments before Ron crossed the room in three strides. Hermione reached up as he slid his hands around her waist. They crushed their lips together passionately. "You're such a pain in the arse, Hermione," Ron mumbled against her lips.

"You're one to talk, you lazy and uncivilized—" she was cut off by Ron, biting her lip to shut her up. She sighed and responded eagerly, knotting her fingers into his hair.

* * *

"Yeah, they're probably in a fight," Ginny shrugged when Harry told her of the argument.

"And here I was, thinking all of this bickering was over."

"Boy were you stupid," Ginny laughed. Harry smiled and took her hand. They went back up to Harry and Ron's room.

"Well, this is new," Harry said to Ginny upon seeing Ron and Hermione, seemingly glued together.

"Aw, I just ate dinner," Ginny said loudly. Ron and Hermione broke apart quickly, both pink in the face, or rather red in the face. Ron's ears went even redder as he looked down at Hermione, who had a dazed look about her. Ron grinned proudly and pointed his wand to the pile of clothes, which suddenly soared into the air, folded themselves and landed neatly in his bag. Hermione's arms were around his neck once again, her lips on his.

"And that's our cue," Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and they went back to his room. Ginny kissed him softly on the lips. Harry's hands were at her hips in no time.

"Goodnight," she said, trying to pull back.

"No," Harry said gruffly. "Stay. Sleep in here." Ginny could sense that sleeping was not what he had in mind.

Ginny laughed," I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because… well, for one thing we're not alone. We're at someone's house Harry; we can't do anything like that. And for another, you're almost eighteen and I'm almost seventeen. We're still too young. We're going to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"To…you know…"

"Ugh, Ginny, I wasn't thinking about _that_… until you said that…"

"Sorry," Ginny laughed again.

"Well… how long then? Are we going to wait, I mean."

"Harry, we're waiting until we get married. And that won't be until at least next year. Probably not even then."

Harry groaned, "Now you tell me."

"You'll be fine," Ginny rolled her eyes. "And you'd better wait for me. Or I'll sic my brothers on you, _all _of them," she growled.

"Ginny, I'll for you wait forever."

"Goodnight," She smiled and kissed him again, setting his arms to his sides. She walked toward the door. She smiled again, and then left to go to her room. Harry grinned and closed the door after watching her disappear down the hall. He sighed and put his pajamas on. He got into bed, set his glasses on the side table and turned the light out. It was strange… how even though he and Ginny kissed at least everyday, it always held the same amazing, heart racing feeling. He could kiss her for an hour and it would never be boring. There was always something more behind each kiss, and lately, Harry had begun to get a very different feeling when he kissed her. As if… as if he didn't want to stop with just kissing. Harry felt himself blush.

"Harry?" Ron had opened the door. He walked in and closed the door, then felt around for the pajamas he'd left out. He pulled them on quickly and got into bed.

"Hey," Harry said once Ron was in bed.

"So… how are you going to tell them?"

"I have no idea…" Harry said, knowing exactly what he meant. "What will they say?"

"Well, Mum will most likely start crying, Dad won't be able to talk, and George will start laughing. As for Bill, Charlie and Percy, well… I don't really know. Don't worry, I doubt anyone will hurt you."

"Bill, Charlie and Percy will be there?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I guess. Everyone's coming home tomorrow to see the new house and celebrate your birthday. And Ginny's of course."

"Oh."

"Look, mate, everyone will be happy. Besides, they've been waiting for you two to announce it for years."

"Right… well… goodnight."

"Night," Ron chuckled.

* * *

"I don't get it."

"It's really not a big deal, Mum," Hermione told her mother after trying to explain Side-Along Apparition. "It just feels a little weird."

"Alright…" Mr. Granger said uneasily.

"Ok, Harry, you take Dad and I'll take Mum. Ron you take Ginny."

"She doesn't trust me to take you," Ron whispered to Hermione's parents.

"Oh, that is completely untrue," Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron just laughed.

"I know how to Apparate," Ginny mumbled.

"Yeah, well, unless you want the Magical Law Enforcement showing up, you'll come with me," Ron said.

"Ok, let's go then," Harry said. Everyone grabbed their suitcases.

"We'll go first," Ron said, his arm around Ginny's. There was a loud crack and Ginny and Ron disappeared.

"Ok, now you," Hermione motioned to Harry. Harry nodded and held onto Mr. Grangers arm. CRACK. They were gone.

"Alright, ready Mum?" Her mother nodded, her grip tightening on both Hermione and her bag. Hermione focused on the little meadow that surrounded the Burrow. She felt the usual feeling of being pulled through a tube. She closed her eyes and opened them only when she knew she was at the Burrow. She gasped when her eyes opened.

The new Burrow was amazing. It actually looked a little like the old one, though not as dangerous, and bigger, and newer. It was still very tall, but not at all wobbly. She looked at her mother, who still had her eyes shut tightly, her grip on Hermione's arm extremely hard.

"Mum," Hermione said, "It's alright, we're here." Her mother opened her eyes and seemingly forgot about the discomfort of Side-Along Apparition.

"Wow," she said quietly. They walked up slowly, and through the front door. She could hear running upstairs. The furnishing was amazing. The architraves of the doors and windows were decorated with ornate carvings. The long, sheer couches were littered with satin bolsters, all a different hue of gold. The couches and pillows were lined with small bullion fringes, the golden braids darker than the silky fabrics.

The side tables were of light, golden wood, and upon each was a tall lamp, made of what appeared to be crystal. The shades were made of toile, light and satiny. Their legs were long, cabrioles with thin, vine-like ropes of gold metal curling around them. The curtains around the windows were some shade of gold as well, made of a chenille-like fabric, the light, floral patterns growing lighter as the curtains draped to the floor. At the tops were heavy, dark golden jabots, fringed with bullion as well.

There was a great, light brown, stone fireplace on the wall in front of the couch. The frieze shelf, with its classical profiling, ran around the rim. Egg-and-dart accented the frieze profiles. The floral detailing in the swags and acanthus motif was beautiful.

Hermione was speechless. She looked around, noticing the magical elements here and there. She walked into the next room, where there were gleaming golden countertops and tall barstools. It wasn't hard to find the stairs, as they were placed near the backdoor. It was a spiral staircase, like the one at home. Hermione smiled and walked up slowly. She could hear excited shouts on the floors above her. She one of the doors opened suddenly as she was walking down the hall. Ginny stood there, never looking more thrilled.

"Hermione!" she shouted. "Just look at my room!" she grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her in. Hermione's eyes grew wide at the sight. Ginny's bed was large and looked extremely fluffy. It was purple, with abstract designs of all color. There was a white, transparent curtain draped over. There were large, round paper lamps hanging—no floating above the room. Hermione counted seven of them; a blue one, a red one, a green one, a yellow one, an orange one, a pink one and a purple one. All different sizes and all pale colors. There was a desk in the corner, a large window over it. The armoire was made of the same white wood as the bed frame.

"Wow, this is wonderful," Hermione said.

"I know!" Ginny grinned. "Come on, I want to show you your room," Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm again and dragged her down the hall and to another door. Ginny smiled at Hermione again and threw open the door.

Hermione found herself gasping yet again. This room had a large bed as well, though it was round. It had a soft, white bedspread. The walls were light blue, as were the curtains. The bed frame was white and so was the dresser. The room was very neat, and very nice. The walls were decorated lightly with what appeared to be spindly, green ivy that crawled up the walls. Hermione wondered how that had been manageable. She sat down on her bed and suddenly everything around the room was gone. Ginny appeared to be standing in midair. Hermione looked at the bed, and was surprised to see that it no longer took the shape of a bed, but now it was a large, fluffy cloud. Everything around her was now the sky, seemingly. She saw Ginny walk over, on air, and sit down with her.

"My bed has the same charm, only it makes it underwater," Ginny grinned. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Yeah," Hermione breathed, "It is."

"George made it up. He used the same spell for those day dreaming sweets, and some sort of transfiguration. I couldn't understand a word when he explained it."

"He's fantastic," Hermione said, still in awe.

"He can change it, if you like," Ginny offered.

"No, no I love it! Do you think… do you think he can do it to the one at home?"

"Yeah! You'll have to ask him though. He didn't know what to cast for your parents room, so he's going to ask them."

"They'll probably think anything is wonderful. George is really quite talented."

"It's funny, though. How he's so smart yet he didn't actually finish school," Ginny mused. Hermione laughed.

"So, he's been at the shop?"

"Yeah, and it's been busy, from what I've heard. Everyone seems to need a pick-me-up these days."

"That makes sense."

"Come on, let's go see Harry and Ron's rooms." After they got up, the room returned to normal. They went back out into the hall and up another set of stairs.

"Hermione!" Ron's voice came from one of the rooms. "You've got to see this!" Hermione smiled and walked to the door. She smiled and looked around. Ron's room was big, something he'd always wanted. He had a huge bed, right in the middle. Hermione didn't have time to notice anything else, as Ron had pulled her onto the bed. Again, everything disappeared, though now, instead of being surrounded by clouds, she was surrounded by trees. There was a soft light, coming through the tree tops, and the bed was now a giant pile of what appeared to be leaves, though it was so much softer. Hermione lay back, followed by Ron.

"This is nice," she mumbled as Ron stroked her hair. He kissed her softly.

"Yeah… peaceful…"

"George is really—,"

"Please, don't talk about my brother right now."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Just… don't," his hand was on her cheek, then on her neck, pulling her close for another kiss. They pulled back, facing each other. Hermione leaned in again, capturing his lips with hers. Again, their kiss became more and more eager, though this time no one interrupted them.

_This is a bad idea_, Hermione told herself as Ron's hand played with the hem of her shirt. She felt him slide it up a little, onto her bare waist. Her heart erupted at the contact. "Ron," she said breathlessly.

"Hermione," he moaned back.

"No, Ron, stop." Ron pulled back again, extremely irritated.

"What?"

"Let's just take it slow."

"Why?"

Hermione got angry. "Well, if you aren't going to marry me anytime soon, then I really don't want your hand under my shirt!"

"You said you didn't want to get married for a while, Hermione!" Ron stood up, as did Hermione. The walls and floors were back.

"Well, I don't, but I also don't want you touching me that way!"

"Yes, because the only one who's allowed to touch you is precious Viktor Krum," Ron said nastily.

"Ron! Is that what this is about? You only want to touch me because you think Viktor Krum has?" Hermione asked, tears jumping into her eyes.

"No! Hermione! No, of course not! Of course that's not the only reason," Ron said, taking her hand.

"I can't believe you even think that Viktor ever… did any of that anyway," Hermione's face burned.

"Well… didn't he?"

"No! I mean sure, we snogged a bit, but it was… it wasn't amazing, and that's all we ever did, was kiss. And I mean that's _all we ever did_."

"Oh. I…I didn't know that."

"Well, you do now."

"Yeah." Ron took his hand from Hermione's and scratched his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." They were both quiet. The conversation had embarrassed each of them immensely.

"Well… I'll be going now," Hermione walked out slowly. Ron sighed in frustration and threw himself down onto his bed.

"I am such an idiot."

"That you are," he heard Hermione call playfully from down the hall. He smiled to himself.

* * *

**Ok… that was a long chapter. So first off, when I say 'touched' all I mean is like, on the waist and stuff. That's it. Ha. Just had to make that clear for some reason… However I think you and I both know what Harry and Ginny were talking about with the 'waiting'… Bleh…**

**Dancer- HAHAHAHA! Wow I feel stupid… Thank you for mentioning that to me! I changed it to 2****nd**** and 3****rd****, because I know that there are no 32****nd**** and 33****rd**** days of a month… thanks again.**

**AnonymousNCISfreak- I appreciate your honesty! And I do agree with you, to a certain extent. I mean, they are teenagers, so it only makes sense. All those hormones and what not.**

**Um, I hope I didn't forget to italicize any thoughts or anything. I went through it and found nothing, but if you catch anything, please tell me. **

**Peace. **

**p.s. I still haven't thought of a title for chapter 20 :D**

**p.p.s. sorry about all that furniture talk about the Weasley living room. I was just really excited when I found this site that has a list of furniture terms.**


	22. A Big Family

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 22, A Big Family

The Weasleys, the Grangers, and Harry ate lunch shortly after Hermione and Mr. Granger arrived. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger gushed over the furniture.

"It's really amazing," Mrs. Granger was telling Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, thank you, dear."

"You must come visit sometime," Mrs. Granger said.

"Oh, we'd love to."

Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley were in a deep discussion about muggle machines. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had retired to the living room, where they were waiting for Bill, Charlie and Percy to arrive.

"Maybe they decided not to come until tomorrow," Harry said hopefully.

"No, they're going to be here in an hour," Ginny said. "Harry, everything will be fine."

"Maybe I should have asked first."

"Asked…?"

"You know, asked your father for permission."

"Harry, that's ridiculous."

"I know," Harry mumbled. Ron, Hermione and Ginny spent the next hour trying to convince Harry everything would be fine.

"Harry," Hermione was saying, "Don't worry, if—" Hermione was cut short by a knock at the door. Ron jumped up and threw open the door.

"Bill! And Fleur!" Ron said happily. He hugged them each and let them inside. Fleur was looking quite big. Ron closed the door, though there was another knock not five minutes later. Hermione opened the door this time, and Percy stood there, looking a little nervous, as there was a girl standing right behind him.

"Percy, come in," Hermione said, standing aside, "And who's this?"

"This is Audrey," he said quietly.

"Oh. Hello, Audrey," Hermione smiled at her. She only nodded curtly. Hermione didn't even bother closing the door, as Charlie had just appeared. He wore the same awestruck expression that everyone else had upon first seeing the house.

"Hello, Charlie," Ginny hugged her older brother.

"S-so I guess that's everyone," Harry mumbled.

"Yep," Charlie said. He was looking more muscley than ever, and Harry seemed as scared as a little puppy, surrounded by the Weasley brothers. George had come down to greet everyone and he was now giving Harry a very intimidating look. It was very loud, with all of the introductions and praises for the new house. Finally it quieted down though, and Harry could not seem to hold onto it any longer.

"Excuse me," he squeaked. Everyone looked at him. "Um… I… uh…I…erm…"

"Harry and I have something to say," Ginny looked at Harry.

"W—we… um…"

"We're getting married!" Ginny grinned. It was silent. Hermione gave Ron a look. He only shook his head at her, so Hermione started clapping, very, very slowly. Gradually, everyone followed suit. The only person who remained completely still was Mr. Weasley, who seemed speechless. Champagne was brought out by someone and there was suddenly a lot of noise.

"Oh my goodness, this is wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and grabbed Harry and Ginny into a bone crushing hug. "Oh, Ginny, you'll look beautiful in Auntie Muriel's wedding dress, and Harry you can wear Bill's dress robes and—"

"Mum," Ginny groaned.

"What, darling?"

"Mum, this is our wedding."

"I know, sweetie," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Anyway, Hermione will be a gorgeous bride's maid and Fleur will make a lovely maid of honor, oh this is just wonderful!"

"Mum," Ginny said slowly, "Fleur isn't going to be the maid of honor."

"What? That's ridiculous, I'm sure she'd love to—"

"No, Mum, you don't understand. Fleur is not going to be the maid of honor."

"And why is that?"

"This is our wedding. Me and Harry. That's it. We decided that Hermione is going to be the maid of honor. And Harry will get new dress robes for his own wedding and I'll get a new dress."

"Of—of course, dear. You're right."

"But I'll still need help, Mum."

"I'd love to help," Mrs. Weasley smiled tearfully. Mrs. Weasley hugged her daughter again. And then planted a wet kiss on her cheek.

"What flower arrangement were you thinking of? Any color scheme in mind?" Mrs. Weasley started bombarding Ginny with questions, pulling her away from everyone and into another room.

"Congratulations, Harry," Bill clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Yes, congratulations," Percy shook his hand roughly.

"Yes, congratulations," Charlie boomed, flinging his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Walk with me, Harry." Charlie steered him into another room.

"So, look, I'm really happy for you and Ginny, but let me tell you something."

"What is it?" Harry asked uneasily.

"If you hurt my baby sister, I'll have to hurt you," Charlie shrugged, "It's nothing personal, just a formality."

"I wouldn't hurt her, Charlie."

"Yeah, well, if she tells me you have, sorry in advance," Charlie grinned. Harry smiled nervously. They went back into the living room, and just as they got back, Ginny came in, her mother trailing behind her. Ginny had an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh!" Mr. Granger said suddenly. "Hermione, there's someone who has been staying with us that you might want to see."

"Who?" Hermione asked, confused. Mr. Granger smiled and disappeared into the other room. He came back carrying a grumpy, large, ginger-furred, bandy-legged cat.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione cried, reaching for her cat. She kissed him square on the mouth and hugged him close. "I missed you," she told him. Everyone laughed and pet the cat.

"Hello, Crookshanks," Ron said to him. He remembered in 3rd year how Crookshanks knew that there was something odd about Scabbers. It was strange to think, how he'd had Scabbers for so long, only to find out that he was in fact Peter Pettigrew. Ron shivered at the thought of Scabbers; he'd never tell anyone this, but sometimes he used to kiss Scabbers on the mouth, just as Hermione had kissed Crookshanks.

"Aw, Ron, he missed you," Hermione smiled as Crookshanks leapt into Ron's arms. Ron pet the cat softly and smiled back at Hermione, though Ginny noticed they each looked away quickly, both turning a bright shade of pink.

Everyone sat in the living room, chatting quietly, though the noise combined turned out to be quite thunderous. It took a long time for everyone to speak to everyone, so by the time each person had spoken to everyone else, dinner was ready. Dinner was chaotic, and nothing compared to the busy lunch earlier. With the addition of Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Audrey, things were very loud and hectic. It did not get any quieter even after the delicious desert of treacle tart and chocolate gateau.

"Alright everyone!" Mrs. Weasley hollered over the racket. Everyone quieted and looked up at her. "As it is Harry's birthday tomorrow, I would like everyone to say goodnight, and by the time you're all through, it shall be bedtime." Everyone laughed at this and started saying goodnight, which lasted about an hour.

Ginny and Harry went up to her room, with a warning glance from Charlie, Ron and Mr. Weasley. Evidently, Bill, George and Percy trusted them a little more. Hermione waved shyly at Ron and went up to bed. The mornings' humiliation still hadn't warn off. Hermione got into her pajamas and walked to the bathroom that she and Ginny shared. She couldn't believe they had a whole floor to themselves, granted it did only hold her room, Ginny's room and a small sitting area. Ginny was already in the restroom, brushing her teeth. Hermione smiled and grabbed her toothbrush.

"So, what's up with you and Ron? You two haven't said three words to each other all evening."

"Ron is just… a little… well… he's very… He seems to want to… express his feelings for me in—in a way that should be—er—discussed beforehand."

Ginny laughed, "What the hell does that mean?" Hermione shot her a look for her profanity.

"He you know… is very… eager."

"Gross."

"Oh please, like Harry hasn't tried anything," Hermione scoffed.

"Well, yeah, but Ron's my brother…it's gross," Ginny wrinkled her nose. Hermione laughed at this. "But that doesn't answer my question, Hermione."

"Right, well, he wanted to… convey his… emotions… and I told him… well I said that..."

"You said no."

"Yeah."

"That's sort of weird."

"What is?"

"I don't know, just that when I told Harry that we weren't doing any of that until we were married he was fine, if not a little let down. I just wouldn't expect you and Ron to be embarrassed about it."

"I think it's because you and Harry are engaged, and Ron and I aren't. So Harry knows that it'll happen eventually, but with me and Ron… it's less clear."

"But you guys are pretty much engaged anyway, I mean you know it's going to happen."

"Yeah, but it isn't official. Technically we aren't engaged, so I think it's harder to see a future."

"But you know there is one. Besides, I thought you wanted to wait."

"I thought I did too." Hermione shrugged.

"You should talk to him. Harry and I are going to have a little chat about our wedding before we go to sleep tonight," Ginny said with a wink. Hermione grimaced then laughed. She said goodnight to Ginny and left. Ginny lingered in the bathroom, washing her face and flossing. Again she was thankful that she and Harry's relationship was more clear than Ron and Hermione's. Then again, there wasn't much surprise or spontaneity in a relationship that was laid out distinctly. She decided she didn't mind.

Ginny smiled to herself and admired her ring. Everyone had commented on how beautiful it was. Ginny loved it, and it portrayed her relationship with Harry wonderfully. How though it was clear and set, it was still complicated and intricate. She turned out the light in the bathroom and went to bed smiling.

Hermione got into her bed, or cloud, whichever. She longed to get back up and go to Ron's room, to crawl into his bed and snuggle up to him, but she didn't want him to get another idea, and then have to reject him. _It is not rejection_, Hermione told herself firmly, _it's smart and practical_.

_But I'm always practical_, Hermione argued with herself.

_Exactly, you're always practical. You should know what he'll think. He'll make another move and you'll have to snub him_.

_Well, perhaps I'll just curl up to him and start snoring, then he'll know what my intentions are_.

And you really _think that'll work? You know how thick he is about this_.

_This is ridiculous. I should be able to touch my boyfriend without running the risk of him trying to do it with me._

_That right there is the dumbest idea that teenage girls have come up with_.

Hermione rolled her eyes at all of the thoughts going through her mind. She swung her legs out of bed and watched the walls fade back as she stood up. She walked quietly out into the hallway and to the stairs. She walked up slowly, then went down the hall, to Ron's door. She paused, her hand on the doorknob, then opened his door.

"Ron?" she whispered loudly. It was pitch black in his room. She walked over to the bed and felt around for him. He wasn't in bed yet. Hermione sighed and got into his bed. Trees suddenly surrounded her like before, though now it dark as night.

She heard Ron's door open again. She held her breath as he walked to his bed. He didn't see her in the darkness. Hermione peered up at him as he shed his shirt. She felt her cheeks grow warm. He put on a fresh one, then started unbuttoning his jeans. Hermione did not shut her eyes, though that was what her mind was screaming for her to do. She smiled a little at the sight of Ron's boxers, which had snitches all over them. Ron hummed softly to himself as he pulled on his maroon pajama pants. He got into bed, still not noticing Hermione in the blackness. He rolled over very suddenly, and Hermione squeaked as he rolled onto her.

"What the hell!" He shouted, sitting up.

"Sorry!" Hermione squealed as she scrambled out of his bed.

"Oh! Hermione! It's fine, I didn't realize you were here!"

"Sorry!" she repeated dumbly. "Bye!" she turned to leave, extremely embarrassed for some reason. Perhaps it was because she had been in his bed.

"Wait!" Ron said. "You… you don't have to go."

"Oh… um… ok." Hermione got back into his bed silently. They both laid back down. Ron sighed happily and put his arm around her. Hermione smiled and wiggled closer. He kissed her once on the mouth, though it was not enough for Hermione, Ron seemed to think he was pushing his luck. Hermione kissed him again, a little less gentle. Ron's arm did not tighten around her as she expected, but instead he withdrew it and stayed completely still as she kissed him. Hermione rolled her eyes. She curled her head into his chest and put her arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm back around her shoulders.

"Goodnight," he said sleepily.

"Goodnight, Ronald," she replied.

* * *

**Ughhh… I think that the writing in the beginning of this one was really bad. Or not good, at least. Tell me what you think. I might rewrite the first part of this chapter.**

**Jim Red Hawk- Thanks for telling me about chapters 11 and 12. I fixed 'em. I think…**


	23. Birthday

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 23, Birthday

"Wake up!" someone was shouting into Harry's face. "Harry, wake up!" It was Ron. "C'mon, mate, wake up, you're eighteen!" Harry sat up and grabbed his glasses.

"What?"

"It's your birthday!"

"I'm aware," Harry mumbled, sitting up. "It's not a big deal, Ron."

"Oh… you should have told Mum that last night…"

"Oh no," Harry groaned, "What did she do?"

"Nothing, nothing…" Ron said hurriedly. Harry got up and got dressed. Ron left to wake Hermione. He went down the stairs and into her room. She had left to go back to her room very early in the morning, so that they didn't run the risk of being caught, mostly to avoid questions. Ron smiled and opened Hermione's door. She looked peaceful in sleep. Her legs were curled up and she was holding onto Crookshanks tightly.

"Hermione," he said quietly, sitting down on her bed. "Hermione, wake up," He said. Hermione sighed and rolled over. Crookshanks scampered off the bed and darted out of the room. Ron didn't doubt that Hermione had been clutching Crookshanks like that for hours. Hermione rolled over in her sleep, mumbling a little.

"Hermione…" Ron shook her gently. Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled.

"Hello," she sighed quietly.

"Good morning," Ron grinned back. Hermione sat up and stretched. Hermione smiled and got out of her bed.

"Be right back," she slipped out of the room. Ron heard her go into the bathroom. A minute later the toilet flushed and the sink went on. He heard her spit a few minutes later.

"Finally," he said when she came back in.

"Oh, hush, Ronald." She sat on her bed and leaned forward to kiss Ron. He pulled back after a few seconds. Before Hermione could lean in again or say anything, he'd gotten up.

"Well, you should get dressed. We've got a birthday to celebrate," he smiled once more and left the room. Hermione frowned. She got dressed and went down to the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was cooking something that smelled amazing.

"What are you cooking, Mrs. Weasley?" she asked.

"Oh, just making Harry's birthday dinner," she said absentmindedly.

"But it's nine in the morning…"

"Yes, I know, but I want to get it done early."

"Ah. Do you need any help?"

"No, thank you dear. You go have fun with Harry, Ron and Ginny."

Hermione smiled, "Alright." She went out to the garden, which did not look extremely different from the original one. She could see Harry and Ginny sitting there, Crookshanks between them, cleaning his paws. Hermione walked over.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Hermione grinned and hugged him.

"Thanks," he smiled back. "Where'd Ron go?"

"I was just about to ask you that. He woke me up and then left, so I thought he was with you two."

"Nope," Ginny shrugged. Hermione shrugged as well and sat down.

"So what are we talking about?"

"I can only tell you if you swear not to bring my mother out here," Ginny mumbled.

Hermione laughed, "I swear."

"We're talking about the wedding."

"Ooh!"

"Yes, well, if my mum finds out she won't stop bothering me until I say 'I do'. I told her yesterday that Harry and I weren't going to plan the wedding yet, just to shut her up, so if she finds I've been thinking of flower arrangements and bride's maid dresses without her, she'll never leave me alone."

"So, what have you been thinking about?"

"Lilies," Ginny smiled at Harry. "And orchids."

"I think that would look wonderful. What colors?"

"Well, I think white calla lilies and purple orchids would look best."

"Oh, Ginny that'll be amazing!"

"I think so," Ginny grinned. "We're just thinking, though. The wedding won't be for at least a year, so nothing is set in stone." Hermione nodded. She looked behind her as she suddenly heard footsteps approaching them. Ron was walking over. He sat down next to Hermione.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing, just talking about my wedding," Ginny smiled. Ron grimaced.

"Don't remind me…" he grumbled.

Ginny laugh, "You said you didn't mind."

"Well, sure, but you're still my baby sister."

"I'm not a baby, Ronald," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You'll always be my baby sister, Ginny," Ron replied. Ginny only smiled and shook her head. "So what exactly were you discussing?"

"Just flowers and stuff."

"Oh… Harry, want to play a game of Qudditch? Me and you against Bill and Charlie?"

"Yeah," Harry grinned and stood up. "You don't mind, do you?" he looked down at Ginny.

"No, no, go play." Ron and Harry walked off towards the shed, which was about three times bigger than the old one.

"What's your mum got planned for Harry's birthday?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. Something that smells amazing though."

"It does smell great," Hermione agreed.

"Where are your parents?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I think they went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with George. They were quite amazed with the charm he did on their bed, and they wanted to see what else he'd come up with."

"I hope George doesn't try out those punching telescopes on them."

"Yeah, me too," Hermione said worriedly.

Ginny laughed, "I'm sure he won't." The rest of the day passed quickly and Hermione's parents and George did not return until right before Harry's birthday dinner. Mr. Granger walked into the kitchen, extremely exhilarated.

"Let's go again, shall we?" he was saying to George. George smiled and took Mr. Grangers arm. They disappeared with a crack and reappeared seconds later a few feet away from where they'd departed. Harry was surprised; he knew hardly any wizards that enjoyed Apparition, much less any muggles.

"Everyone, go sit down!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the house loud and clear. Everyone filed into the dining room and took a seat. It was very spacious, so no one was cramped. Hermione looked around the table. Though the house was more orderly, the people were not. The crazy scene in front of her was just as hectic as ever. Everyone was scrambling to sit next to who they wanted to. Finally, everyone was satisfied with their seating arrangement. Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table, Mrs. Weasley on his right. Next to Mrs. Weasley was Mrs. Granger and next to her sat Percy, then Audrey, then Ginny and Harry. On that end of the table sat George, and on his left was Ron, followed by Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Mr. Granger. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand once and the plates and trays came soaring in.

"Wow," Harry mumbled under his breath. The smells were wonderful. Mrs. Weasley started by doling out bowls of hot potato soup that everyone took their time slurping on. Next came a spring salad. They all indulged in the delicious lamb chops, roast potatoes, and broccoli that Mrs. Weasley set in front of them. Mrs. Weasley brought out a huge cake, in the shape of a snitch again. The whole thing was eaten. After dinner, they all went into the living room so that Harry could open his presents.

"Before you open your presents, Harry, there are some last minute additions to your party."

"Who?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, come outside and see."

"Ok…" Everyone went out to the backyard. Harry grinned. There was Hagrid, towering over everyone, carrying a box punctured with holes. Hagrid beamed.

"Hey, Harry. Happy birthday. Eighteen. Yer gettin' so old," He gave a watery smile.

"It's good to see you," Harry said, attempting to wrap his arms around Hagrid's middle.

"You too, you too," Hagrid answered gruffly. Mrs. Weasley had conjured a table and made the presents float from inside onto it. Harry took the box and set it on the table. He was just about to ask if Hagrid was the only last minute addition when there was a loud crack and suddenly none other than Minerva McGonagall stood there, a tight smile on her face.

"Hello, Potter," she gave him a one armed hug. "Hermione, Ron," she hugged them as well. Harry supposed everyone was closer now that the war was over. Luna and Neville suddenly appeared, just down the drive. They walked up, grinning.

"Neville, Luna!" Hermione rushed over to hug them, followed by Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"It's great to see you," Harry said.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Luna said dreamily. "Hope you like your present."

"Happy birthday, mate," Neville smiled. Luna set her present on the table.

"Wow," Harry mumbled looking at the pile.

After everyone had greeted the newcomers Mrs. Weasley said above the noise, "Alright Harry, time to open presents!"

Someone shoved a present at him. Harry checked the card. Percy and Audrey. Harry unwrapped it quickly. He grinned; it was a brand new broomstick servicing kit, like the one Hermione had gotten him, though this one was designed specifically for his broom.

"Thanks, Percy," Harry said to him.

"Audrey picked it out. She said it would be perfect when I told her about you," Percy smiled lightly. He was a little more mellow now, though he seemed to be a bit more stiff in the presence of Professor McGonagall, who was now handing her present to Harry. Harry opened it and laughed. Inside the box sat a pair of self-tying shoes.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," he said.

She laughed, "I thought you'd find them funny. Well, I'm glad you like them. I must be going, I have a lot to do before Hogwarts reopens. Very sorry to go. Oh, yes and here," she handed letters to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "It was very nice to see you all," she told everyone. She shook Mr. and Mrs. Grangers hands once more and departed.

As she vanished, Harry caught sight of something in the air. As it got closer, he realized it was an owl. He pointed it out to everyone and they all watched it approach. It became clear that it was carrying a package. No one recognized the blue-grey owl. It landed gracefully on the table. Harry took the package and found a letter attached, his name printed across the front. Harry opened the letter, but all it said was 'From your favourite Potions teacher' on a piece of parchment. Harry opened the package. He smiled. Slughorn. It was a box of crystallized pineapple. Harry had no time to try a piece though, as another gift was being pushed into his hands.

This one was a deck of Exploding Snap, from Ron. His other gifts included a wonderful painting of himself, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna from Luna, a penknife that could unlock any door, like the one from Sirius from Charlie, his very own golden Snitch from Ginny, a new set of wizard's chess pieces from Hermione, mince pies from Bill and Fleur, that Fleur claimed to have baked by herself, a small tin of treacle fudge from Kreacher, and an assortment of Honeydukes candy from Mr. and Mrs. Granger (who told him that Hermione had helped). Harry finished thanking them, with the impression that the gifts were over. As the table was littered with gift wrappings, he did not see the last few underneath.

"Thank you, everyone," he said.

"You aren't done you know?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not?"

"Of course not," Mrs. Weasley laughed, "You haven't opened your present from Arthur and me."

"You didn't have to get me anything," he said.

"Oh, nonsense!" she brushed away the scraps of wrapping paper and handed Harry a large box. He opened it and withdrew a big, shiny brass cage. He looked questioningly at Mrs. Weasley. She only grinned.

"That," Hagrid said, picking up his present, which was now emitting some sort of squeaking noise, "Goes with my present. Hope yeh like 'er—I mean it," Hagrid laughed. Harry took the top off of Hagrid's present and out flew a small, brown owl. It fluttered around happily for a moment, before landing on the top of the cage. Harry was speechless.

"Wow, Hagrid, thank you!" he managed. Hagrid grinned again, his black beetle eyes glittering. The owl was beautiful. It was a little larger than Pigwidgeon, and a bit smaller than Hedwig had been.

"Ain't she a beauty?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, she's really amazing," Harry said, still in awe. Everyone fawned over the owl, and Harry found himself being steered away by Mr. Weasley. He looked over his shoulder at the party, then back at Mr. Weasley.

"Sorry to drag you away, Harry," he said.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I've got sort of a present for you, though it's already yours."

"What?"

"Well, it's this," he said, holding up a ring with a single key. "It's Sirius' motorcycle."

"Oh. I thought it was ruined when Hagrid and I crashed it."

"I… well, I may have fixed it up while you were away," Mr. Weasley went a little red.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"It's nothing," he replied modestly. Harry took the keys gratefully. They wandered back over to the party, where everyone was shouting out names for the little owl.

"How 'bout Stella?" Ginny asked.

"I like it," Harry said, coming up behind everyone. "And thanks guys, you know, for naming my owl for me." Everyone laughed.

"Harry?" Harry turned. Neville stood, looking guilty.

"Hi. What's up?"

"I… I didn't get you a gift, I'm sorry."

"That's ok," Harry laughed.

"Well, I've got this picture, and I think it was Moody's right? Dean Thomas gave it to me, at the funeral. I don't know how he got a hold of it. I know it was Moody's. I shouldn't have taken it. It's really yours. Sorry." He held the photograph out to Harry. Harry took it and looked down at his parents, smiling at him. His eyes traveled to Frank and Alice Longbottom. He smiled and handed it back to Neville.

"You have it."

"No, I couldn't."

"I want you to have it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Harry."

"Harry," someone said. Harry turned around. George was walking up to them, a box in his hand. Neville smiled politely and walked back to the crowd of people. George handed the box to Harry. He took the lid off and pulled out a seemingly new dragonhide jacket, though at a closer glance he saw it was a little worn.

"It was Fred's," George said quietly. Harry looked up.

"What?"

"It was Fred's. He'd want you to have it. I want you to."

"George…"

"Please, take it."

"Thank you, George."

George smiled, "Let's see how it looks." Harry slipped it on. It was perfect, except for the sleeves. They were a tad to long. George was about to take out his wand.

"No, I like it this way," Harry grinned.

The rest of the evening was fun; everyone played Exploding Snap and Quidditch, and drank butterbeer. George set off some fireworks when it got dark. Mrs. Weasley turned on some music and everyone danced on the grass. By the end of the night, everyone was exhausted. Luna and Neville were invited to stay the night, and accepted thankfully. Hagrid, however, had to leave, because, though the house was big, it did not quite accommodate his huge size. Harry, like everyone else, showered and dressed for bed sluggishly, so when everyone met downstairs as they'd planned, it was past one and everyone was falling asleep. They all said goodnight quietly and went to bed.

Harry went up to his room and set Stella's cage on the dresser. He opened the window and called for her. She fluttered in and went to her perch. Harry stroked her gently. She was quite nice, and very pretty. Harry smiled and closed the cage door, but did not latch it. He got into bed.

* * *

"That was fun," Ron mumbled to Hermione. They were both in his bed.

"Yeah," she yawned. "It was."

"Love you," he said.

"I love you, too." They fell asleep instantly after that.

* * *

Harry lay in his bed, half asleep. It had been an amazing birthday. The best one he'd ever had. He'd been surrounded by friends and family. He didn't care if he was blood related or not; if your friends are willing to give their life for yours, they're family.

* * *

Harry awoke late the next morning, along with everyone else. Harry went down to the kitchen, and found Bill, Charlie and Percy sitting at the counter, talking quietly. They were still in their pajamas. Gradually, they were joined by everyone else. It took nearly all morning. Harry looked around and smiled at the sight. Everyone standing around, still in pajamas. Cooking breakfast took an hour and five people, and afterwards the cleanup was chaotic. By the time everyone was showered and dressed for the day, it was past three.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione opened their Hogwarts letters and found that Professor McGonagall was going to be the headmistress. Term started on October 18th. Harry wondered who'd be there. Dean Thomas, perhaps. Maybe some others.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger left with Hermione and Ron's promise that they would visit soon. Mrs. Weasley told the Grangers that they were welcome all the time. Soon after that, Bill and Fleur, and Percy and Audrey left, all saying they'd be back in nine days for Ginny's birthday. George left, and Charlie was staying at his flat, so he went, too. It already seemed so much emptier. Neville and Luna stayed until after dinner, which was only soup as no one could eat much. They would be back for Ginny's birthday as well.

* * *

**Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I kept rewriting this chapter. I'm going to update either Chapter 1 or Chapter 2 to include some sort of exchange with Harry and Kreacher Wednesday. Finding presents for Harry was hard! : ) Hope I didn't forget to invite anyone to the party... I'll try to post a new chapter Wednesday, and if not then, then check on Thursday, there'll definitley be one by then. I have a question... do you think Harry should get his own place? I mean yeah, the Burrow is his home, and he's got 12 Grimmauld Place, but he hasn't got a real home, you know? Ah well... we'll just have to wait and see...**


	24. Bickering

**So I decided that it was wayyy to sappy... I rewrote the end of this chapter. Hope you like it. I'll make the beginning of the part that's different in bold like this.**

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 24, Bickering

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny spent the next week hanging about, not doing much of anything. It was wonderful. About two days before Ginny's birthday (August 11th). Hermione and Ginny decided to go into Diagon Alley and get some new books. Ron knew that Hermione really wanted to go so that she could get Ginny's present. He realized that he hadn't gotten her one yet either, so he and Harry tagged along.

"Want to come, Mum?" Ginny asked at the fireplace.

"No, no, you four go. I think your father has something planned. Today is our anniversary."

"Oh, that's right," Ginny said, smacking her forehead. "Sorry, Mum I completely forgot!"

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "It's quite alright, dear."

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot, too," Ron admitted.

"It's fine, it's fine. Go have fun."

"Alright. Bye, Mum, see you tonight."

"Actually," Mrs. Weasley said, "You probably won't. Your father and I are… staying somewhere else tonight."

"Aw, Mum," Ron moaned.

"You should have left when I told you to," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "You'll have to cook tonight. It'll just be you four tonight. Remember though, Bill and Fleur are arriving tomorrow morning, so don't sleep in."

"What time are you going to be back?" Ron regretted asked the second after it left his mouth.

"Oh, I don't know," Mrs. Weasley said, turning pink, "Probably not until after lunch… possibly dinner."

"Ugh, let's go," Ron groaned. Harry took Ginny's arm and they vanished. Ron and Hermione followed. They Apparated just outside of the Leaky Cauldron, in an alley. They walked in and nodded at Tom the barman. Ginny tapped the bricks and the hole opened up. Ginny pulled Harry off towards something, so Ron and Hermione took the opportunity to go find gifts for Ginny.

"We'll meet you at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in an hour!" she called as she dragged Harry down the street. Ron reached down and took Hermione's hand. She wasn't sure about this, about holding hands in public. It was only holding hands though. What harm could it do? But it turned out that holding hands was not enough for Ron, as he leaned down and brushed her cheek with his lips.

"Ron…"

"Hermione," he grinned at her ear.

"We're in public."

"I know," he said, trying to sound suave, but mostly he sounded as though he'd just gotten brain freeze.

"Ron, we can't do this in public," she said as Ron's mouth moved closer to hers. She pushed him back softly and crossed her arms casually.

"Why not?"

"You know how I feel about it."

"I want everyone to know."

"Everyone to know what?"

"That you're mine."

"But you and I know. Why must everyone else?" Hermione asked.

"What about Chuck?" he pointed out.

"Alright, well yes."

"Exactly, now come here." He put his arm around her waist. Hermione rolled her eyes, a smile twitching on her lips, and slid her hand into his back pocket, surprising him. He jumped back. "Hermione Granger, such behavior from a know-it-all such as yourself? I am astounded!" he said mockingly.

"Oh, shut it. That's fine, if you don't want my hand there, I understand," she shrugged.

"I didn't say that," he said quickly, grabbing her hand and flinging it around his waist sloppily. She smiled and put her hand back in place.

* * *

"Ginny, what do you want? I can't think of anything to get you for your birthday present," Harry said over the noise in the store.

"You're the best birthday present I could ask for," she grinned.

"And you call me cheesy," he mumbled. "Honestly, though. What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find something."

"Ugh…"

"Come on," she said, taking him through the store. She stopped every now and then to pause at something she liked, then she'd move on. Harry knew this was her way of hinting what to get for her present, but everything she pointed out was so ordinary. A sweater the ironed and folded itself, a pair of gloves that grew as your hands did, a fork that turned into a knife or spoon, a candle that extinguished on command.

Harry let out a sigh.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know what to get you."

"Alright, well… we're meeting Ron and Hermione at George's in forty-five minutes, you can go with Ron when Hermione and I go shopping alone, without you two, then you can get me a gift," Ginny smiled.

"Sounds good," Harry smiled back. They continued to browse around, looking at this and that. Nothing was exceptionally wonderful. Harry and Ginny met Ron and Hermione at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes after that, Hermione carrying a parcel, Ron empty-handed.

"That's alright, Ron, you can get me something while Hermione and I are shopping together."

"And how do you know I didn't get you something?" Ron asked angrily.

"You aren't holding anything."

"Oh, right, well… still…"

"Whatever. Alright well I'm going to look around and find George and then Hermione and I are going back into Diagon Alley. Do you want to meet somewhere after a couple hours?"

"Yeah, we'll meet back here, I guess," Harry said. Ginny nodded and they went to find George. They found him quickly, showing some trainee how to properly stack the Skiving Snackboxes.

"Hello, George," Ginny said approaching him.

"Hey, Gin," he replied. "Ron, Hermione, Harry."

"Hi, George," Hermione smiled.

"Oh, I've got something for you, Hermione," he said.

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Yeah, hold on." George went into the backroom and returned a few minutes later, a music box in his hand. "Here," he held it out to her. Hermione eyed him for a moment, then opened the box. No one saw what was inside but her. She peered in.

"Oh my god!" she jumped, almost dropping the box. George starting roaring with laughter.

"What?" Ron asked. "What was it?" Hermione shot a glare at George and passed the music box to Ron.

"See for yourself."

Ron opened the lid, looked in and let out a yelp, "What the hell!" he nearly dropped the box as well. Hermione shot a look at Ron.

"You don't have to make fun of me Ron. I know you don't mind those nearly as much as I do."

"Are you kidding? I hate them Hermione."

"Really?" asked Hermione, confused. "You never seemed to mind them in school."

"What are you talking about?"

"What are _you _talking about?"

"I'm talking about how much I hate what was in that box!"

"Yeah, and I hate spiders way more than you do!"

"Yes, we're well aware, now what's that got to do with that Potions essay with an F stamped on it?"

"No, no, it was spiders."

"What are you blathering about?" Hermione was in a bad mood now.

"There are spiders in there," he said, pointing at the box, which he'd given back to George, who was still laughing.

"George what's going on?" Hermione asked him. He finally controlled himself to answer Hermione.

"They—they're nightmare boxes," he said, grinning.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Here, Harry, open this and tell me what you see." Harry took the box and opened the box and looked in. He, too, almost dropped it with a 'holy sh—'

"Harry," Hermione cut him off. "What was it?" Harry started laughing along with George.

"It was Vernon, Vernon Dursley. He, he was running toward me…" Harry trailed off and started laughing again.

"Why is that funny?" Ron asked.

"Dunno—I just didn't expect it," Harry gasped. George clapped him on the back.

"I had to use some boggart," George said. "There was one in my dresser the other day. After I got rid of it, I took some of the dust from the dresser. Turned out it still had of a bit of boggart in it. I decided to make nightmare music boxes, you know, as a gag present, but I still don't know what to add to it, other than what I already have. It was much too potent to use alone, so it's pretty diluted now."

"Ok, I do not agree with what you are trying to do, but this is pretty amazing, George," Hermione said.

George laughed, "Well, thank you, Hermione." They chatted with George for a bit longer, and then Ginny and Hermione left the shop. Harry and Ron went off to search for presents to get for Ginny. They looked in store after store, finding nothing.

"What about this?" Ron asked Harry, pointing to an absurdly ugly necklace.

"Ron, that's hideous."

"Oh. Well, I don't know anything about this stuff," he said defensively.

"Ginny said that if I wouldn't wear it myself, then don't think she'd wear it."

"Mate, we're in a jewelry store. We won't find anything for her here if you go by that rule. 'Sides, most of this is ugly anyway," he said. The saleslady that had just walked passed them threw Ron a look that he plainly ignored.

"She said… she said to think about it as if I were a girl," Harry mumbled. Ron let out a particularly shrill peal of laughter. They kept looking, Ron laughing to himself every now and then.

* * *

"C'mon, Hermione, tell me, I'm dying to know," Ginny moaned to Hermione as they walked through Diagon Alley.

"You'll find out in two days, Ginny," Hermione laughed.

"I suppose… so what shall I get for my parents for their anniversary?"

"I don't know… What about salt and pepper shakers?"

"Nah…"

"Ok, what about jewelry?"

"Maybe for Mum."

"You could get your dad a new watch," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"I'm full of them," Hermione grinned. They found gifts for Ginny's parents quickly, so they spent the rest of their time shopping idly for other things.

* * *

"Ron, did you take out the trash?" Hermione walked into the living room, where Ron was watching the television set that Mr. Weasley had insisted they bring into the house. They had eaten dinner, just the four of them, and now Harry and Ginny were playing wizards chess. Hermione had just finished the dishes.

"No," Ron mumbled.

"Why not?"

"You never asked me to."

"So? You should just do it."

"How am I supposed to know to do it if you don't ask me to?"

"Well, if the trash is full, then you should take it out."

"Why would I take it out myself, without you asking? I hate taking it out."

"You should want to."

Ron gave a humorless laugh, "Why would I want to take it out? If you want me to take it out, I will, just tell me."

"I shouldn't have to. You should want to take it out."

"You can't tell me what I should want, Hermione."

"Fine, I want you to want to take it out."

"Well, I don't. How do you expect me to change that?"

"I just wish you'd want to help me more."

"But why? If you ask me and I do it, why do you care whether I want to or not? At least I'm doing it."

"At least your doing it? As in I should just be thankful you help me with little things here and there when I ask you to?"

"That's not what I said. I just mean that as long as I'm doing it, why do you care if I want to?"

"Because you should want to help."

"Why?"

"Because you should want to help me."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You love me, right?"

"Yes."

"And you want to get married someday, right?"

"Yes."

"So then you should want to help take care of our house that we'll have together."

"Well, first off we aren't married right now, so that doesn't apply, plus this isn't our house. And second of all, I don't want to do it and I never will. So, if you'd ask me then I'll do it, but you have yet to ask."

"Fine, Ronald. I'll do it myself."

"No, I didn't say I wouldn't do it, I just said I'm not going pretend I want to, just to please you. I'll do it, just ask."

"If you don't want to do it, then I will."

"Hermione, I just said I'd do it," Ron said, standing up.

"But you don't want to."

"But I will because you want me to."

"No, I wouldn't want to make you unhappy," Hermione said sweetly, but Ron could see the danger in her eyes.

"Yes but I want to make you happy, so if making myself unhappy to make that happen is all I have to do, then I'll do it."

"Well maybe I want to make myself unhappy to make you happy," Hermione said. Ron knew that if he accepted this and let her take the trash out, he'd be in for it big time. He knew that Hermione wanted him to say that he wanted to take it out.

"I want to do it."

"Why? You've just said that you don't want to. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I want to do it because you want me to do it. And I want whatever you want." Hermione seemed impressed.

"But you don't want to do it because you want to do it, you want to do it because I want you to." Ron was in trouble.

"Well, I want to do it," he repeated dumbly.

"Liar." Hermione looked angry. "I'll just do it myself, I'll do everything myself," she said, throwing her hands into the air.

"Oh, give me a break, Hermione. You're being dramatic."

"And you're being lazy, as usual."

"I was sitting here quietly before you came in! You just have come in and insult me! I didn't do a thing! What, do you do just think to yourself, 'Hmm, how can I piss Ron off and make him feel bad?'" Ron was shouting now.

"That's right, you didn't do a thing, you just sat there on your arse doing absolutely nothing while I cooked, cleared the table and did the dishes!"

"What about Harry and Ginny? You aren't bothering them!"

"Ginny helped me cook and Harry set the table before dinner! You're the only one who has yet do help out and you have to retort when I ask you to do one little thing!"

"Aha! But you didn't ask me, remember? You just assumed that I'd done whatever you wanted! I'm not a mind reader! And how was I even supposed to know it was full, or that Harry or Ginny or you hadn't already taken it out? You're story just doesn't fit, Hermione. For once I'm right and you're wrong, so just live with it!"

"You are such a prat, Ronald!"

"And you're psychotic!"

"I am not!" Hermione's face turned red. "I am not!" she repeated.

"Yes you are! If everything doesn't go exactly as you want it, you flip out on everyone!" Ron knew he had triumphed. Hermione stuttered, and she knew he was right, somewhat.

"I do not flip out, but yes, I admit that I like having a plan, and that when things don't go how I want them, it makes me tense!"

"No, not tense, it makes you crazy. You can't just relax for one minute! God, you're deranged!" Hermione flew at Ron very suddenly. She started hitting everywhere she could reach.

"I—am—not—crazy!" she screamed.

"Get off me, you maniac!" Hermione stood back, glaring at him, her hair a mess, her face bright red.

"If I'm such a maniac, then why are you with me?"

"I don't know!" Ron shouted unthinkingly.

"That's right! Because you don't know anything!"

**"Oh, would you two just shut up?"** Ginny shouted, standing up. "I am so sick of both of you!"

"Butt out, Ginny! Shut your mouth and sit down!" Ron snapped at her. Harry stood up.

"Ron," he warned.

"I can handle this myself, Harry," Ginny said irritably.

"I'm only trying to help," Harry replied.

"Well, I don't need your help."

"What is wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, only everyone seems to think I could use their help. I'm not helpless!"

"Calm down Ginny!" Harry shouted over Ron and Hermione, who had started arguing again. It got noisy as everyone tried to be loudest.

"I'm going to bed!" Ron finally yelled and stormed off. Hermione followed, pushing him out of the way. "Watch it!"

"Goodnight, Harry," Ginny scowled and stomped up the stairs. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. Their night alone hadn't gone so well.


	25. Diapers

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 25, Diapers

It was a sleepless night and an awkward morning. Everyone was being polite and quiet, though no one was going to apologize. Ron did the dishes wordlessly.

"Thank you, Ronald," Hermione said. He nodded once as the doorbell rang. He walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hello Bill, Fleur," he said and stepped aside to let them in.

"'Ello, Ronald," Fleur said, irritated.

"Want any tea?" Ron turned around. Hermione stood in the doorway of the kitchen and living room.

"Yes, make some tea. Why 'aven't you already? You knew we were coming," Fleur snapped.

"I didn't know what time you would be here," Hermione said calmly. Fleur just muttered under her breath and shoved her jacket at Ron, who hung it on the hat stand.

"If I wanted eet zare I would 'ave hung eet zare!" Fleur snarled at him. Hermione pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. Ron grumbled and took Fleur's jacket to the room she and Bill would be staying in. He went back into the kitchen just as Hermione was setting a cup of tea in front of Fleur. She sipped it a little, then dropped in disgust, ignoring when it shattered on the countertop. Hermione scowled at her, but she didn't notice.

"Zat is disgusting, Hermione. I 'ave lost my appetite." Fleur got up and stomped up the stairs.

"Well, that's something new," Bill mumbled.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing… She's just been very… hungry lately…and cross."

"Oh."

"Yes, she's been miserable," Bill said, sounding like he was more miserable than she was.

"So miserable that she needs to smash tea cups?" Hermione asked as she cleaned up the broken bits of china.

"Sorry, Hermione."

"Never mind," Hermione shook her head. Ron hesitated then walked around the counter to help Hermione clean up the bits of the cup. As he went around her to get the trash can, he accidentally brushed against her. He was about to apologize when Hermione turned around, punched him in the arm and growled at him. Ron's eyes went wide and he looked at Bill, who just shrugged. Ron backed out of the kitchen quietly and went out to the backyard where Harry was playing with his old snitch. Ginny was flying around on her broomstick.

"Hey!" He called. "Bill and Fleur are here!" he told them. Ginny ignored him and flew high. Harry nodded and stood up. He followed Ron inside. Bill wasn't there, and it was just Hermione sitting at the counter, reading. Ron sat next to her.

"Hey."

"What?" she asked sharply.

"What is your problem, Hermione?" he asked.

"Oh, perhaps it's the fact that you broke up with me last night, and now you feel you have to grope me every chance you get!" Hermione said.

"I did not break up with you! And what are you talking about? All I did was touch your elbow, on accident!"

"I thought… you said…"

"We got in a fight Hermione, we didn't break up…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Alright, well I'm still mad at you."

"That's fine."

"Right, well… bye," Hermione got up and went to her room.

Hermione was about to sit down on her bed when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hey," Ginny's voice came. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Ginny walked in.

"Hello."

"Hi, Ginny."

"Can we all just get over this?" Ginny asked.

"Ron doesn't do anything to help me and he sees nothing wrong with that!" Hermione protested. "If he'd just help out a little more…"

"You know Ron. He's not going to do it. Just accept it and move on. Really, it's a dumb thing to fight over."

"But what about when we have children? Is he going to be lazy and uninvolved?"

"Do you think so?"

"I don't know!"

"Look, Ron has his faults, but we all do. You're bossy, Harry gets moody, and Ron doesn't like chores."

"What about you?"

"Well, that's a whole other story. Harry says I can be bossier than you, which, between you and me, I doubt immensely, Ron says I'm a nosey, loud-mouth, and well, I don't really know what you think of me," Ginny smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because it's better than letting your feelings get hurt. I just laugh it off. Who cares?" Ginny shrugged.

"So I'm just supposed to wash dishes for the rest of my life?"

"Think of it this way; you do all the dishes and make Ron change all the diapers."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Don't make me laugh, Ginny. I'm mad."

"Well, stop being mad, then!" Ginny laughed.

"Ugh! Fine! You're right. This is ridiculous!" Hermione admitted.

"Exactly, so go find Ron and make up with him."

"Alright," Hermione grumbled and walked out into the hallway. She looked in the living room. Ron was sitting on the couch, his back to her. He seemed to be reading a book. As she got closer, she realized that it was Harry's photo album that Hagrid had given him years ago. Ron was staring at a photo of himself, Harry, and Hermione. They were standing in front of Hagrid's hut. They were all eleven or twelve. Hermione leaned in silently. She was so close to Ron, but he didn't see her.

"Wow," she said.

"Gah!" Ron shouted, jumping. "Bloody hell, Hermione! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Oh, sorry," Hermione mumbled.

"It's, uh, it's fine," Ron scratched the back of his head. He sat back down, leaving room for Hermione.

"I was looking for you."

"You were?"

"Yes," Hermione walked around the couch and sat down next to him. "I wanted to… apologize."

"For what?"

"For being… bossy."

Ron laughed. "But you're Hermione. You're a bossy know-it-all."

"Well, maybe I don't want to be anymore," Hermione said, a little hurt.

"No, I just mean, it's who you are."

"Perhaps it's time for a change."

"Oh," Ron frowned.

"What?"

"I don't want you to change."

"Why not?"

Ron shrugged, "I like the way you are now."

"But I thought I was annoying and stubborn."

"Yeah, and?"

"I thought you didn't like that about me."

"I like everything about you."

"Yeah, right."

"Ok, fine. But there are always going to be imperfections, Hermione. In you, in me, and that's just life. Please, don't change who you are for someone else. Especially me."

"Why especially you?"

"Because I don't deserve you in the first place."

"So does that mean you'll do dishes more often?"

"Probably not."

"That's fine," Hermione said as she leaned in to kiss him, "You can just change all the diapers."

"What diapers? What?" Ron's face turned red.

"What?"

"Diapers… who wears diapers?"

"Babies…"

"But… what diapers?"

"Ron, what are you talking about?"

"Whose diapers am I going to be changing?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Hermione said smiling.

* * *

** I know it's been a while... Sorry... I'm working on chapter 26. :)**


	26. Not So Happy Birthday

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 26, Not So Happy Birthday

Ginny's birthday was a huge disaster. That morning everyone heard a shout from her room.

"YOU'RE JUST ANGRY BECAUSE I'M SHAGGING YOUR BEST MATE!" It was something like that, and then there was an unintelligible shout from Ron, a yell from Harry, a screech from Ginny, a bang, and a thud. It sounded like a person hitting the floor. Hermione raced down the hall to Ginny's room.

"Oh my god!" she screamed. Harry was lying on the ground, knocked out, Ron standing six feet away, his wand pointed where Harry must have been seconds before. It wasn't long before George got up there, followed by Bill, Fleur, Luna, and Neville, who had all arrived the night before for Ginny's birthday. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were out, getting things for Ginny's party.

It was clear that everyone had heard the exchange. George and Bill were looking murderous, and they both glared at Harry's unconscious form. Hermione knelt to the ground and looked at Harry closer.

"You stunned him!" she said when she realized it, looking up at Ron.

"Damn right I stunned him, the little bastard!" Ron shouted, his face regaining color. There were shouts from Bill and George as well. Ginny's face contorted with rage.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" she shouted

"Oh, Ron! They're engaged! What did you expect?" Hermione yelled, standing up.

"I sure as hell didn't expect to find out that my best friend was screwing my baby sister!" More shouts of agreement from Bill and George. Ginny screamed at them both and then at Ron again. Luna and Neville did not seem to know what to say or do, so they followed Fleur out of the room.

"Ronald! Calm down, right now! You are being unreasonable!" Hermione yelled.

"Shut up, Hermione! I am not being unreasonable! Did you know about this? Did you know that he was banging my sister?"

"No! But I assumed! They're ENGAGED, Ron!"

"I don't give a DAMN, Hermione! They're having SEX!" Ron had gone completely deranged and he was past all reasoning. Hermione pointed her wand at Harry and murmured a spell and he woke up after a few moments. He opened his eyes and sat up groggily.

"YOU!" Ron pointed his wand at Harry. Harry stood up slowly and made no move for his wand.

"Don't you point your wand at him!" Ginny shouted, and was plainly ignored.

"Ron," he pleaded. "I'm really sorry, mate. I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Go fuck yourself! Oh wait a moment, you don't need to since you've been wrecking my sister!"

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, "I cannot believe you're talking to him like that!"

"That's right, Hermione, go on, be on his side! I don't give a shit anymore! Harry, I am so happy Voldemort didn't kill you because I swear to god I'm going to do it right now!" He threw his wand to the ground and ran at Harry.

"No!" Hermione screamed, sending a shield between Ron and Harry. George and Bill didn't seem to like this as Bill lifted the shield and George pointed his wand at Hermione and yelled,

"Expelliarmus!"

"George!" Ginny shouted. "Ron stop it!"

"Argg!" Ron grunted as he tackled Harry. There was a sound of fist hitting face and then they were torn apart. Hermione had yanked Ron off Harry and then Ginny punched George in the face as he tried to pull Hermione away. There were a few more fists flying and coming into contact with faces before Bill finally gained control and was in the middle of the five of them.

"Enough! All of you!" he shouted. Ron glared at Harry, as did George, and Ginny and Hermione glowered at Ron. Harry's eyes were wide as they jumped from George to Ron.

"Alright, now, Harry, Ginny, come with me!" Bill shouted. Harry and Ginny followed Bill quietly and George stomped out of the room after them, but walked back to his room. Ron stormed past Hermione and stomped up the stairs. Hermione heard his bedroom door slam. Hermione took a deep breath and went downstairs to the guest room that Luna was staying in. She knocked on the door twice.

"Come in," came Luna's lofty voice. Hermione opened the door and walked in. Luna and Neville were sitting on the couch in the room.

"Hi Luna, Neville," she said. "I just want to apologize for what happened this morning."

"You didn't do anything though, right?" Neville asked.

"No, I didn't but I still want to apologize. Gosh," she said and sat down on Luna's bed. "It was crazy…"

"Where's everyone now?" Neville asked. Luna look mildly interested.

"Well, Bill took Harry and Ginny away to talk, George went to his room, and so did Ron. I should probably go talk to him."

"Alright."

"See you," Hermione said and left the room. She went up to Ron's room and knocked on his door.

"WHAT?"

"It's me, Hermione," she said softly.

"What do you want?"

"Ron, let me in." There was a click as Ron unlocked the door. Hermione went in and closed the door behind her. She walked to Ron slowly.

"Ron?"

"Yeah," he grunted.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Haven't I just explained that?"

"I know but… you must have known they were… you know…"

"No, I didn't. A couple months ago Harry actually told me that he wasn't doing that until they got married."

"Well, they are engaged. They're GETTING married."

"Whatever…"

"Come on, Ron, don't act so surprised."

"I just really can't believe that he's shagging my little sister."

"Ginny can take care of herself."

"She's still MY sister." Ron got up and left his room, leaving Hermione alone. He went downstairs to find Harry sitting on the couch. He seemed petrified again.

"Harry," Ron said coldly.

"Look, mate, I'm really sorry, ok?"

"Sorry you shagged my sister?"

"No. I'm sorry you found out. I love Ginny, and I don't regret anything we did."

"You're sick. I can't believe you."

"Yeah, whatever."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been having sex with my sister?"

"Why is it your business?"

"Just answer the goddamn question."

"A month. We had sex for the first time a month ago. We were going to wait until we get married, but, well, she told me she was ready, and I was too."

"You're a jackass."

"You're a prat."

"I want to hit you."

"Go ahead, Ron. There's nothing stopping you. I already said I was sorry." It was quiet for a long time. Ron let out a sigh.

"I just can't imagine anyone touching my sister."

"Ron, you know I love her, and I would never hurt her."

"Yeah…"

"So, please, just accept it."

"Fine…. I'm….. I'm sorry, for stunning you. But I'm not sorry for hitting you."

"Thanks. I deserved the punch."

"Yeah…"

"You reckon George is going to kill me?"

"Either him or my dad."

"Bill is going to tell him?"

"Duh."

"Yeah. I shouldn't be surprised I guess."

"Ginny must be having the worst birthday ever…"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. I thought it was pretty funny. : )


	27. Bet You Didn't See That One Coming

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 27, Bet You Didn't See That One Coming

Ron and Harry sat quietly on the couch and waited for Bill to finish talking to Ginny. They walked out and Ginny marched past Ron and Harry and out to the garden. Harry got up and followed her.

"Hey," he said. "What did Bill say?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "He said that he was going to have to tell my mum and dad and that you couldn't stay here anymore. He said that my parents would agree with him and that you would have to stay somewhere else."

"No," Harry moaned. "Are you sure they'll back him up?"

"Harry, we were having sex in my parents house, before we're married, I'm pretty sure they'll make you leave. They'll probably tell you to go stay at George's or help you find a flat. But I doubt they'll let you stay after this. I mean, they won't hate you or not let us see each other, but they're going to tell you to stay somewhere else."

"No, I can't."

"What?"

"I'm not leaving you."

"Harry, you're being dramatic."

"No, I'm not. We're staying together. Alright?"

"How?" Ginny asked. She wasn't teary, but she seemed very upset just the same.

"Let's get married. Now. You're seventeen, let's get married. Today. We'll go to the Ministry and do it there."

"Oh Harry… that would hurt everyone," Ginny sighed.

"How?"

"Everyone wants to be a part of the wedding. We couldn't do it without them."

"So we'll get some flowers, send invitations, and do it tomorrow."

"Harry…"

"Please, Ginny," he said, his voice pained. "I don't want to be away from you."

"Me neither, Harry, but…"

"But what? Just say yes."

"Ok, fine, yes," Ginny sighed. She smiled. "We're getting married tomorrow."

"Yes, we are. And we'll be together for the rest of our lives." Harry kissed her softly and took her hand, leading her back inside. Hermione had joined Ron on the couch and they were now whispering into each others ears, smiling. Ron looked up and fell silent once Ginny and Harry walked in. Bill walked in shortly afterwards, looking weary, followed by George, who glared at Harry.

"Alright," Bill said. "Mum and Dad are going to be back any second. I want everyone to stay in here." There were two loud cracks as Bill finished his sentence.

"Hello, dears!" Mrs. Weasley said. "My, you're all up early. Happy birthday, Ginny! Oh… what's wrong?" she asked, looking around.

"Mum, Dad, I need to talk to you," Bill said. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley exchanged a glance and followed Bill into another room. Harry and Ginny sat quietly opposite Ron and Hermione. They all waited silently for Bill and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to come back. Finally, the door opened again. Mr. Weasley stomped out, followed closely by Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, Ginny, we need to talk," Mr. Weasley growled. Harry and Ginny followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in to the kitchen.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Weasley asked when the door was closed.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Ginny said. "We're in love."

"Well, Harry, you can't stay here anymore. We'll help you find a place to stay, but we can't let this happen anymore. You understand."

"Yes, sir. Ginny and I will start looking for apartments tomorrow."

"What?"

"Well, we're engaged, and we're getting married tomorrow, so we should have a home together."

"And what on earth makes you think you're getting married tomorrow?" Mrs. Weasley asked, laughing humorlessly.

"We discussed it, and that's what we're doing."

"No."

"Mum, Dad, it's already decided. I'm of age, it's my decision. Now, you can either support my decision and be involved in the wedding, or we'll leave now and go stay at a hotel. Your choice."

"This is ridiculous."

"No, it isn't. We have nothing to lose but each other, and we're never going to be apart now, so we want to start our life together."

"So does this mean you aren't going back to school?"

"Maybe," Ginny said, surprising Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Sh. The point is, we're getting married tomorrow. Be there or don't. Come on, Harry," Ginny pulled Harry from the room and up to her bedroom. She got out a suitcase and started packing. Harry waited patiently and then they went to his room and packed his things. Harry followed Ginny to the living room and they stood there, the family around them. Neville and Luna stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Alright, well... Harry and I are leaving, so-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fleur let out an ear-piercing shriek.

"Fleur! What is it?" Bill asked, rushing to her side. She only screamed again. Everyone huddled around her to see what was going on. Everyone backed away quickly as Fleur lashed out suddenly, screaming bloody murder.

"Alright, I'm taking her to the St. Mungo's!" Bill yelled, and grabbed and arm. He Apparated with a pop and everyone followed. Soon Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Luna, and Neville were all standing around Bill and Fleur in the lobby of St. Mungo's. A Healer walked out and whisked Fleur and Bill away. Everyone sat down in the waiting room. All of the anger and confusion of the morning had disappeared, and now everyone was worrying about Fleur. Bill came out an hour later, looking crestfallen and depressed.

"Oh, Bill, what is it," Mrs. Weasley whispered, walking to him.

"There... there's something wrong... with the baby..." he sighed wearily.

"Oh no," Hermione whispered. Everyone was solemn.

"I'm sorry, Bill," Mr. Weasley said softly.

"They... they think they can fix it... but they aren't sure..." Bill sunk to one of the couches and put his head in his hands. Everyone looked down and said nothing. Bill got up after a few minutes and went back through the doors. Everyone remained quiet, hoping that the baby was alright. Ginny really was having a horrible birthday.


	28. Anyways

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 28, Anyways...

It was quite a sight. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Audrey, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville were all sitting in the waiting room, everyone on the edge of their seat, waiting for Bill to come out. An hour later even more people had showed up. Charlie had arrived, towing a pretty Romanian girl with him. He had shown up at the Burrow, no one in sight, and so he sent Mr. Weasley a patronus, who told them were everyone was. A Fleur's parents had showed up, who had been staying with them to help shop for baby clothes and prepare for the baby shower, which was scheduled to happen a couple weeks after Ginny's birthday.

The room became more cramped as time wore on. After they had been there for three hours though, Bill came out, looking tense though relieved.

"Alright, they've fixed the problem, whatever it was, and they said Fleur and the baby will be fine!" he said. Everyone sighed and starting talking. It had been silent for hours. The waiting room was soon very loud, so Ginny slipped out of the room. Ron saw he leave and followed her.

He found Ginny sitting in the lobby. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Ginny."

"What is it, Ron?"

"I'm really sorry about your birthday."

"What?"

"It was horrible. I'm sorry about freaking out this morning, and I'm sorry that we're here right now. It's your birthday. People should be giving you presents and hugging you and wishing you a happy birthday. You shouldn't br sitting in a waiting room."

"Thanks Ron..."

"I'm serious. It's not fair."

"It's not a big deal Ron..."

"You're of age today! It sure is a big deal! Here's what we're going to do; tomorrow is your birthday, alright? We're going to have a party and cake and presents and everything, ok?"

"Ok, Ron..."

"That's right."

Ginny grinned at her older brother. "You, know, you aren't so bad sometimes."

"Oh that's a relief, I thought I sucked ALL the time."

"Nah," Ginny said, throwing her arm around Ron's shoulders as they stood up, "Just most of the time." They headed back into the waiting room together.

* * *

Everyone was back at the Burrow. Fleur was tired, so she and Bill were in their room, resting. Everyone was sprawled out around the house. Harry and Ginny were out in the garden together, Luna was asking Charlie and his girlfriend, who's name was Irina, questions about dragons in the kitchen while Audrey made dinner, as Percy watched. George was talking to Neville about a new product that had to do with a spitting plant, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were locked away in their room, no doubt discussing Ginny and Harry. So that left Ron and Hermione. They were in his room, sitting on the floor.

"So..." Ron said awkwardly.

"Ron, I don't want to go back to Hogwarts!" Hermione blurted out.

"What?" Ron asked, shocked.

"I... I want to start my life, my career, I don't want to go backwards."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry! I just... I want to make progress, I want to get out there, really start to do something!"

"Hermione, we're just spent seven years of out lives taking down a powerful wizard with little help from adults. I'd say we've done a bit."

"Ron, I just mean I want my life to start already. I don't want to go back to school. Life is so short... I want to start it as soon as possible. Don't you?"

"My life already started Hermione... when I met you and Harry," Ron said.

"I know, but... don't you want to get out there? Start making a future?"

"Not really. I'm rather content with doing nothing for a year."

"Yes but then it'll turn into two years, then three, then four and before you know it you'll be a forty-year old man with no goals in life!"

"..."

"Ok, that was harsh, you have a right to take off as long as you want, but I don't want to, Ron. Can you understand that?"

"Of course..."

"So... Are you going back to Hogwarts?"

Ron snorted.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing, I just love how you think my whole world revolves around you. Honestly, you think that just because you aren't going back means I'm not? You aren't my whole life, Hermione." Ron said. Hermione looked as if she'd been slapped in the face. Tears sprang into her eyes as she jumped up. She stormed out of the room and slammed the door so loud, Ron was sure everyone heard it. Ron groaned and smacked himself in the forehead.

* * *

"Hermione! Let me in!" Ron yelled from one side of her door.

"Shut up, Ron! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" he heard Ginny shout from Harry's room. He cringed at where her voice was coming from but said nothing.

"Please, Hermione," he said quietly. "Please. I didn't mean it... I just... You _are _my life. I felt... I felt like you were going on without me... please..."

"Go away, Ron!"

"Hermione, open the door! Please!"

"Shut up!" Ginny shouted again. "Or I'll come out there and hex you!"

"Hermione..." Ron whined. Hermione opened the door suddenly and glared at him.

"What?" she hissed.

"I'm really, really sorry, ok? I didn't mean it, I was just being a prat."

"I know you were. It was really mean though."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Fine," she sighed.

"Great!"

"Ron, I swear, if you don't shut up, I will cut your tongue out and shove it up your-"

"Ginny!" Harry said loudly.

Hermione chuckled. "Goodnight, Ron." she started turning away.

"Wait... so... does this mean you're not going back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes..."

"So am I?"

"That's your decision, Ron."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well... obviously... I want you with me... but if you want to go back, then go back. I can't decide for you."

"I... I... I don't know..."

"So take your time deciding. I'm not going anywhere," Hermione leaned in and kissed him. "Yet," she closed the door with a smile.

* * *

**So this is what I call an "anyways..." chapter. Basically it's when I have a chapter that is sort of irrelevant to what's going on and unnecessary before, and then there is the getting back to the story chapter, like, "anyways, before I made Ginny and Harry do it and Fleur have a baby malfunction, back to the story..." This is it :) the last one was my "has nothing to do with the plot" chapter. I'll try not to have too many of those. Haha. :)**

**I originally had planned for Hermione and Ron to go back to Hogwarts, but I changed my mind. Hermione is more of a "do it now" person in my opinion. Which is why Ron is like "eh, I wanna do nothing..." which makes sense because they were, what was it, oh yeah, trying to kill Voldemort for 7 years...**

**Anyways... ;) Review please and tell me what you thought. Criticism is welcome as long as you aren't being mean XD**


	29. Happy

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 29, Happy

"Happy birthday," Harry whispered to Ginny the next morning. He had snuck into her room at about six in the morning.

"What time is it?"

"Seven."

"Oh... morning," Ginny smiled and kissed him. She sat up and stretched, then got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face, and then got back in bed.

"It's not my birthday, you know," she told Harry.

"Oh, so I guess that means you don't want your present..."

"I didn't say that," Ginny grinned.

"Alright hold on." Harry left the room and came back a minutes later, present in hand. It didn't look like much; it mostly looked like he'd wrapped a piece of paper in gift wrapping.

"What is this?" Ginny asked.

"Open it," Harry urged. Ginny shrugged and tore the paper off. It was just a muggle photograph of a cheerful bakery.

"What's this?" she asked.

"See that window?" he asked, pointing to a window above the bakery.

"Yes."

"That's our kitchen."

"What?"

"This is our flat, Ginny. I bought it. For us," Harry said slowly. Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"Harry..."

"You'll love it. It's in Diagon Alley, and the place is really nice. It's already furnished, but the walls will have to be repainted. It's only got two bedrooms, but we don't need a lot of room. I know it's above a bakery, but the landlord is really nice, and it's oddly expensive to live in Diagon Alley. The inside is really big though and there are these huge windows-"

"Harry... I... I can't believe you did this," Ginny said. Harry's face fell.

"What?"

"No, I mean... This is amazing... I... thank you," Ginny turned and kissed Harry for a moment.

"I know you're going back to Hogwarts and everything, but you'll have this waiting," Harry smiled. Ginny frowned.

"What?"

"I just meant, we'll have it already there... what is it?" Harry said, confused.

"You said 'you're going back'. Why 'you're'? Aren't we both going back?"

"Oh, right, that's what I meant," Harry mumbled.

"Oh," Ginny said, looking back to the picture.

"Hermione isn't going back," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What?" Ginny asked in surprise. "You mean, _our _Hermione?

"Yeah..."

"Wow," Ginny said, scratching her head. "Well that's... weird..."

"It made me think..."

"About what?"

"About... going back to Hogwarts..."

"Oh... so you don't want to go back?"

"I... I do... but I also want to start my Auror training."

"Do whatever you want, Harry. I want you to be happy," Ginny smiled. Harry nodded. They got up and walked down the stairs. Only Hermione sat at the kitchen table, reading and sipping tea.

"'Morning, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Good morning, Ginny, Harry," Hermione answered, looking up.

"Sleep alright?" Ginny asked with a grin. Hermione glared at her. Ginny had walked into her room late during the night to find Hermione and Ron in Hermione's bed, each missing a few articles of clothing, though nothing too bad.

"Shut up, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Hey, it's my birthday!"

"Yesterday was your-oh... Yeah, ok. Let me go get your present. And wake Ron up."

"Don't take too long, Hermione, we all know what will happen!" Ginny said loudly as Hermione stomped ip the stairs. She rolled her eyes and held back a smile. She walked into Ron's room and sat down on his bed. She leaned over and looked at his face. He looked so peaceful.

"Ron," she said softly. "Wake up."

"Mmm..."

Hermione smiled, "Come on, Ron... wake up..." She kissed him lightly and stroked his cheek. Ron's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, Hermione," he smiled and sat up slowly. Hermione grinned at him.

"Go take a shower," she told him.

"Come with me then..." he mumbled, laying back down. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll join you," she smiled slyly. Ron bolted up.

"WHAT?"

"I'd love to take a shower with you," she trailed her hands over his chest. She heard his breath hitch.

"Really?"

"Mhm..." She leaned in close. "Right after you marry me," she smiled and looked up at him deviously. Ron looked angry.

"Thanks for nothing, Hermione," he got up and stomped out.

"Right back at you, Ronald!" she called after him with a grin. She grabbed the present and went back to Ginny's room. She walked in to see Harry and Ginny kissing furiously on her bed. Hermione's cheeks turned pink and she turned around and walked of the room. She went down the stairs and waited patiently for Ginny, Harry and Ron to join her.

Oddly, Ron showed up before Harry and Ginny, which made Hermione scrunch her nose up as she realized why they weren't there.

"I can't believe you would tease me like that, Hermione," Ron said, unsmiling, though there was humor in his voice.

"Really, you can't? Why are you going on about this, Ron?"

"I just thought... for a minute there..."

Hermione laughed. "Get over it, Ronald."

"I can't," he said, in an exasperated sigh. "Do you think we could maybe just-"

"Ron! I'm not discussing this now!" Hermione said, holding back giggles.

"You have no idea what this is like for me," he said, embarrassed.

"Oh, please, Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "You act like you're the only one who wants to have sex in this relationship."

Ron's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, I said the word sex! Grow up!"

"No.. that's not what I'm shocked about..." Ron said with a mischievous grin. Hermione went pink.

"Honestly, I.. I..."

"So," Ron said, taking a few steps towards her. There wasn't much room between them now. "You want to have sex as well?"

"I... Ron, I'm an eighteen year old girl, of course I want to have sex.. just... at the right time and now..." Hermione trailed off as Ron set his hands on her hips, "Now... is not the right time."

"Says who?" Ron grinned.

"Says me," Hermione shot him a glare. "If I say it's not time, it definitely isn't time. You can't have sex with me if I don't agree to it."

"Oh, I know that," Ron said, taking his hands off of her and walking away. "It's just nice to know you want to have sex with me as much as I want to with you."

Then, giggles erupted from somewhere that was not Hermione's mouth. Ron spun around. Ginny and Harry were standing in the door way, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley right behind them. Ron and Hermione grew red and their eyes got wide. Ginny was laughing so hard she was falling over, Harry was trying not to laugh as Ron had started to glare at him, Mr. Weasley looked amused, and Mrs. Weasley looked-of all things-pleased.

"Um..." Ron mumbled. Hermione fled the room in embarrassment and Ron went the opposite way.

* * *

"I can't believe you just stood there!" Hermione said.

"It was really funny," Ginny shrugged, laughing. "Now come back downstairs. I want to open my presents!" Ginny led Hermione back into the kitchen. Hermione and Ron avoided each others' gaze. Instead Hermione focused on the large pile of presents on the kitchen table. Everyone was gathered around.

"Open your presents so we can have cake!" George said loudly. Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed one.

Ginny had received a necklace from Harry, a Chudley Cannons shirt from Ron, a book about famous women on Quidditch teams from Hermione, flying gloves from Charlie, a large box of Honeydukes chocolates from Neville, an odd though impressive painting of a thestral from Luna, a bracelet that had been in the family for centuries from her parents, a watch from Bill and Fleur, a book called _Origins of Common Spells _from Percy and Audrey, and a new improved Headless Hat and a few trick wands from George.

As for the people who couldn't attend, Ginny received a nice writing quill from Professor McGonagall, a dozen rock cakes from Hagrid (and a tear stained note about how proud he was of Ginny), and a few small, shiny things from Kreacher (Harry had told him to send something).

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said, "Now for the best present," she walked outside and everyone followed. There was a loud chorus of "surprise!" from the Weasley's front yard. There was a large crowd, just standing outside. Ginny gasped, and then grinned. Everyone ran up at once to hug her. There were so many people. Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown (much to Hermione's dismay), Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Dennis Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Ernie Macmillan, Parvati and Padma Patil, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, and some people Ginny didn't even recognize. After the "hello"s, everyone shuffled into the living room, where the music was blasted and the cake was doled out. Firewhiskey and butterbeer were taken out as well.

Everyone ate cake and caught up. Everyone had news to spread. Lavender and Seamus were engaged. Hannah Abbott had been working at the Leaky Cauldron, fixing it up and whatnot. Lee Jordan was training to become a professional Quidditch player in the fall. Cho was studying magical creatures. Dean was working on becoming a Healer. Everyone was buzzing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went up to bed.

The music was quite loud, and the party continued until about two in the morning. Gradually, though, people said their goodbyes with promise to meet again soon, and left. There were a few people remaining. Lavender and Seamus were still slow dancing, Angelina Johnson and George seemed to be in deep conversation, and Hannah Abbott and Neville were now kissing in a corner. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were standing, talking quietly. Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Ginny asked him. He nodded. Ginny smiled and took his hand.

"Goodnight," Ginny called softly to the room. Everyone looked up and said goodnight. Ginny and Harry went upstairs and disappeared down a hall.

"Alright," George said, standing up, "I think it's time I head out."

"I thought you were staying here," Ron said.

"So did I," George said with a wink and took Angelina's hand. She smiled and they vanished with a loud CRACK. Lavender looked up at the noise.

"What time is it?" She asked the room.

"It's 3:30," Ron supplied.

"Oh, we should go, sweetie," she said to Seamus.

"Alright, let's go, pumpkin," Seamus grinned at her and took her arm. "Night!" he said as they Disapparated. Neville and Hannah hadn't looked up once.

"I guess it's just you and me now," Hermione said, "And Hannah and Neville." Ron laughed.

"Hey, Neville?" Ron said loudly. Neville looked over, and he looked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah?" he asked as Hannah tugged on his shirt.

"D'you think you could..."

"Oh, yeah, sure, sorry," he mumbled and he and Hannah walked outside where there was the ominous sound of feet kicking off the ground and a giggle that came from above the house.

"I guess he finally learned how to use a broom, huh?" Ron smiled.

"It could be Hannah flying."

"Oh.. yeah, you're probably right." Ron and Hermione laughed.

"That was fun," Ron said, look down at Hermione.

"Yeah.." There was a certain... mood in the air. After all, all that was left were couples, and they all seemed to have the same thing in mind...

"So, Hermione... what was it that we were talking about earlier, before the party?" Ron asked.

"You remember," Hermione said, her cheeks growing pink.

"Yeah, I can't get it out of my head," Ron said, grabbing Hermione by the waist.

"Goodnight, Ron," Hermione smiled and wriggled out of his grip. She ran up the stairs toward her room and laughed when she heard Ron race after her.

* * *

**Review! XD**

**yellow14 - It's just that all the other stories have Hermione going back to Hogwarts, so I thought I'd switch it up. Sorry if it's not true to the character. And I don't know, I could kind of see her not wanting to go back, but that's just me.**

**Kim - Yeah, I guess so. I just see Ginny a little more fragile after the war, whereas other people see her stronger. I do believe that she is stronger, but I think that in those first few months she would be a little out of it, that's why she seems like that. Thanks for noticing :)**

**Sorry it's been a while! I was stuck... but I'm trying not to be. I already have a plan for the next chapter, so that's a good sign. Hope you liked Ginny's birthday and tell me if I forgot anyone please!**


	30. Pregnant!

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 30, Pregnant!

"Ron! Get dressed! We're going to my parents' house!" Hermione called to Ron from the other side of his door.

"I _am_ dressed!" Ron called back.

"Oh," Hermione opened the door and walked in. She gasped when Ron walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled as she smacked herself when she covered her eyes. From afar it looked like she was counting for a game of hide-and-seek, when really she was shouting at Ron.

"You said you were dressed!"

"I lied," Ron laughed. "Oh, come on Hermione, don't be such a prude. It's not like I'm naked..."

"Yes it is! Do you have underwear on?"

"No..."

"Then you are naked!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione..." His voice was closer now.. too close for someone without clothes on, even if they were together.

"Ron," she said his name, but there was warning in her tone, and not affection as there had been in Ron's voice when he spoke her name just then.

"Alright, if I put underwear on, will you open your eyes." There was a pause.

"Yes." Hermione heard his towel drop to the floor and a drawer open and close. She heard him pull on his underwear, and then pants she guessed.

"Ok, I have underwear on..." Ron sighed. Hermione opened her eyes. He had told the truth. He stood there in his pajama bottoms and she could see the waist band of his boxers.

"Good..." she trailed off, keeping her eyes on his face. He grinned and took a step toward her. And another one. And another one. He was so close now... He took her hand and put it on his chest, over his heart. She sighed at the feel of it beating under her hand. He leaned down suddenly and kissed her. It was different. He had no shirt on. It made Hermione feel like she was breaking some rule... Though when she thought of what Harry and Ginny had... been involved in, it wasn't so bad. But then Ron went and ruined it.

"Hermione," he mumbled, trying to get her shirt off.

"Ron, I can't," she said, brushing his hands away.

"Well, it's only fair," he smirked. He kissed her again and left her clothes alone. For a few minutes. Then he was trying to unbutton her pants.

"Ron!" she said, pushing him back. "What is wrong with you? I said no!" She turned on her heel, wretched open the door, and stormed out, leaving Ron feeling, yet again, like an arse.

* * *

"Hey," Ron said, sitting down next to Hermione on the couch. He was fully clothed now.

"Hi," she said in an harsh tone.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked in that sad little voice.

Hermione sighed. "No. Just annoyed. Can't you control yourself?" she asked, hitting him playfully.

"Around anyone but you, Hermione," he grinned. She blushed.

"Well if you can't learn how, then I'm not going to kiss you again until we're married," she laughed.

"Don't even joke about that, Hermione," he said solemnly. Hermione laughed again.

"Right, so are we leaving now, to go to your parents' house?"

"Yes. But we're coming back in a few hours for dinner with our families. Oh, and Harry and Ginny are coming, too."

"So that they can do it at your house too? No thanks..." Ron muttered.

"I'll tell them not to," she laughed. "So... I was wondering... Have you thought at all about Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I... I'm not going back," he said slowly. "But... I'm not getting a job just yet either."

"Oh. Ok... I can live with that. How long do you plan to be.. unemployed?"

"A few months at most. Not long. I just want to do nothing a little while longer."

"As long as we're together," Hermione said, hugging him. She felt tears in her eyes and realized that it wasn't until then that she had known how upset she would have been had Ron said he was going back.

"Hermione, why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"I just realized how much I need you I guess."

"Well, I'm here," Ron said, a smile in his voice. "Let's go." He stood up and took Hermione's hand. "Harry, Ginny! We'll meet you at the Grangers'!" Ron and Hermione vanished with a loud POP.

* * *

Ron leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I swear, Mrs. Granger, you're trying to fatten me up so you can eat me or something."

Mrs. Granger laughed. "You know me, Ron. I love to snack on children." Everyone laughed.

"Alright, here's what I think," Mr. Granger said. "I think Harry and I should play another game of wizard's chess, because I will definitely beat him this time."

"Oh, sure, Mr. Granger, let's see about that," Harry grinned, standing up. Ron followed them into the living room.

"So, I assume Ron liked dinner, Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked, staring at his plate, which didn't have a crumb on it.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Granger, Ron will eat anything," Ginny said. Mrs. Granger smiled.

"Won't all teenage boys?"

"They inhale everything..." Ginny said.

"I don't understand it. Can't they eat like normal human beings?" Hermione asked, shaking her head. Mrs. Granger, Hermione, and Ginny went into the living room to watch Mr. Granger and Harry play wizard's chess. Mr. Granger won in the end.

"Ha!" he shouted. "I have beaten Harry Potter!" Everyone laughed again. Hermione made tea and brought it in. They all drank tea and joked, and then it was time for bed.

"Goodnight," Mrs. Granger said to Ginny and Harry when the went up to bed. Hermione made to move to the stairs, but Mr. Granger stopped her.

"Hang on, Hermione," Mrs. Granger said. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Go up Ron," Hermione said.

"We need to talk to you, Hermione," Mr. Granger said as Ron went up the stairs.

"Look, haven't we had the sex talk enough in the past few weeks?"

"No, no, it isn't that," Mr. Granger said. He looked at his wife and smiled.

"Ok, well. It's good news..."

"What is it?" Hermione asked warily.

"Ok, well, I'm

* * *

"Harry, I've got to tell you something," Ginny said. Harry was sitting on her bed and she was standing in front of him.

"Um.. ok?"

"Alright, well... it's a good thing Harry. Things might be a little different, but it's a good thing."

"What is it?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "I'm

* * *

"Pregnant!"

* * *

**Oooh, what will happen? I promise you, it isn't what you think. WHATEVER YOU ARE THINKING IS WRONG. That was a hint. WHATEVER IT IS, IT'S MOST LIKELY INCORRECT. So, yeah. XD **

**Review! **


	31. A Place

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 31, A Place

"Pregnant!" Hermione shouted. "You're pregnant! Oh this is wonderful, I've always wanted a younger sibling!"

"Hermione, I'm not pregnant..." Mrs. Granger looked at her husband.

"Oh..."

"I'm going to law school."

"Oh. Right, well, congratulations!" Hermione stood up and hugged her mother. "That's wonderful! But... why did Ron need to leave for you to tell me that?"

"We also wanted to talk to you about him."

"Oh. What is it?"

"Hermione, we... er... well, ok, I'm just going to say it," her father closed his eyes for a long time, "We heard... we heard a noise last night... it sounded like... well..."

"Dad," Hermione said in a wary voice. "Sounded like what?" she asked as if she didn't want to know.

"Sounds of... love," her mother said after thinking over her choice of word.

"Oh," Hermione shook her head. "I told them not to..."

"Told who?"

"Mum, Dad, I have not had sex yet. And I probably won't tell you if I do, but I promise you, it will not be here, alright?"

"That's a relief," her father said.

"But then who was making those... sounds?"

"That'd be the engaged couple," Hermione sighed. "I told them not to here, but I can't very well stay up and babysit them..."

"That's quite alright, dear, but perhaps they could keep it down," her father winced.

"Yeah I'll talk to them about that..." Hermione said.

* * *

"I'm on the team!" Ginny shouted.

"What team... ?" Harry asked, confused.

"The Ashburton Anacondas. Ok, so it's not the Holyhead Harpies, but I'm getting there!"

"Ginny, what on earth are you talking about?" Harry asked, bewildered.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Ok, well a few weeks ago I tried out for this Quidditch team, and I didn't think I'd make it, but it looks good on a Quidditch resume to try out for a lot of teams. Anyway, I tried out and I got the call this morning. I made it!"

"I thought you were going back to Hogwarts..." Harry said, confused.

"I- I know I did, but, I don't know... I just... I couldn't pass this up."

"This is really great!" Harry said, still a little puzzled.

"Harry... this is ok, right? I should have talked to you about this first, I know, but I didn't think I had a chance. I'm sorry."

"Sh. It's fine, Ginny. I'm really happy for you," Harry grinned and kissed her.

* * *

Hermione said goodnight to her parents and went up to her bedroom, where she found a disgruntled Ron.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing, they just thought we were having sex," Hermione laughed when Ron went pink.

"I'd really appreciate it if you would stop putting "we" and "sex" in the same sentence, Hermione..."

"Oh, how about Hermione and Ron and sex?"

"Hermione, stop it," Ron said seriously. Hermione just laughed.

"I always thought you were a prude... my mistake."

"Why did you think that?" Hermione laughed again.

"No idea... where are you going?" he asked as Hermione started towards the door.

"Just to, um, have a little chat with Harry and Ginny. I'll be right back," she smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked down to Ginny's room and knocked loudly on the door.

"Come in!" came Harry's voice, and then a giggle. Hermione grimaced but opened Ginny's door.

"Ok, I really don't want to come any closer, I'm just here to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Ginny asked.

"Do you think the next time you want to have sex in my parents house you could at least use a silencing charm?"

"Oh... that... yeah... that was an accident. We weren't actually planning on-"

"I don't need to hear any more!" Hermione cut Ginny off. "Night!" she called and closed the door. There was giggling again, and then silence. She shuddered and decided not to tell Ron about this. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then headed back to her room. She opened the door and there was Ron, sitting on her bed still, reading some book.

"Ronald Weasley, reading a book?" Ron jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Just waiting for you," he said throwing the book to the ground and laying down on her bed. Hermione rolled her eyes and put the book away. The door swung shut and she heard a little click. She didn't turn around as she heard Ron set his wand down. The ceiling light went off suddenly, but was replaced by the dimmer lamp.

"Ron," she said in warning.

"Calm down, I'm not going to make a move tonight," he said. He was right behind her now. "Turn around," he said quietly. Hermione turned quickly and kissed him. How long had it been since they kissed? A day? Why did it seem so much longer? Ron seemed to feel the same way, as he led her to the bed without breaking off. They sat down and immediately they were engulfed by clouds. Although Ron had said he wasn't planning on doing anything, his hands didn't seem to agree.

"Ron," she said, pushing his hands away from the buttons on her pants.

"Sorry," he sounded like he meant it. Like he couldn't _control_ it. It made Hermione feel wanted, at least.

"You know my rule," she mumbled.

"Rule?" he asked.

"We aren't.. doing it until we're married, or engaged at the very least, living together in our own place."

"So let's get hitched and find an apartment."

"Very funny." Hermione was quite impressed that this whole time they hadn't broken the kiss, but too soon Ron was pulling away.

"Hermione?" he asked, as she started kissing him again.

"What?" she asked, irritated.

"I'm going to be a great husband, or fiance, or whatever. I'll cook for you, and rub your feet, and bring flowers home for you. I can't wait," he whispered the last part.

"What do you mean 'you can't wait'?" Hermione asked urgently.

"I'm just... excited."

Hermione laughed. "Good to know you still want a future with me, Ronald."

"I mean everything. The kids, the family pets, our own home, a yard. Well the kids I can wait for, but I'm still excited. I never really thought I'd be excited about something like this."

"I always have been. About having a family, and a house, and working."

"Being a grown up?" Ron laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. Though it seems like we were grown ups at 13, even if we didn't always act like them."

"I guess it seems easy to us now. Maintaining a family and house. We've already had so much greater responsibilities, now it just seems like a vacation."

"Why don't we find a place, Ron?"

"I... are you sure?"

"What are we waiting for?"

"I dunno... I mean we've got that money, and there's a lot left to each of us, even after splitting it up..."

"Well, together we have enough for a nice apartment, and to pay the rent for a while, and enough for food and such."

"So let's start looking."

"A place," Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

"A place for us."

* * *

**So... how was that one? I keep veering off the story. Sorry. Haha, I guess I like a little drama here and there. I don't want it to get boring. Ok, I'm gonna do this new thing. So if you will, tell me a good chapter name (for the next one, after the one I'm writing) and I'll write a chapter based off of it. That sounds like fun... : ) HAPPY 4th of JULY, those of you who are American. And those of you who aren't... happy... um... something that you celebrate... ? I'll just say Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah when the time comes. And Kwanza too, right? XD**


	32. Jealous

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 32, Jealous

"I like that one," Hermione said, pointing at a nice apartment complex.

"These muggle magazines are weird," was all Ron said. "None of the pictured move."

"I really should have made you take Muggle Studies at Hogwarts..." Hermione muttered.

"Hermione, what about that one?"

"That ones nice. Oh, look, they've got a gym."

"And it's got washing machines and dryers in the apartments," Ron said.

"Oh, yes, I really like that. We wouldn't have to lug our clothes to a laundry room all the time."

"Yeah, ok..."

"Ron, stop it."

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Ron said, putting his lips on Hermione's neck again.

"Not right now. We're in public." This was true, though there were only a few other people at the cafe. Ron huffed and sat back, arms crossed, a sour look on his face.

"Don't act so dejected, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You don't want to kiss me when there are people around. What am I supposed to think?"

"Oh, Ron, it isn't that. You know that. It's just that-"

"Herm-o-ninny!" Hermione whipped around.

"Viktor!" she said, her cheeks turning a light pink. Ron crossed his arms tighter. Hermione stood up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, hugging him. Ron's eyes got wide as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I am visiting friends here. I'm am just staying for the month. It is vunderful to see you, Herm-o-ninny."

"It's really great to see you, too, Viktor," she stood smiling for a moment, then seemed to remember Ron. "Oh, you remember Ron, don't you?" she pulled Ron up by the arm and dragged him over.

"How could I forget? The man who stole away my Herm-o-ninny," he smiled a little.

"Your Herm-"

"Anyway, how have you been?"

"Good, I have been good. And yourself?"

"Actually, we're looking for an apartment right now, so if you don't mind-"

"Ron!"

"No, no, I must go as well. It was so nice seeing you, Herm-o-ninny."

"Maybe we'll see each other again," Hermione said in a flirty voice. Ron's jaw dropped open. He walked away, unnoticed while Hermione hugged Viktor goodbye.

"Bye," Viktor walked away.

"Ron?" Ron heard Hermione ask, and then heard the sound of footsteps while she caught up with him.

"Where are you going?"

"Could you just leave me alone for a little while?" Ron said through gritted teeth.

"I- ok," said Hermione, surprised. There was a little hurt in her voice. It made Ron slow down a little, but he didn't stop walking.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked genuinely.

"Obviously," Ron growled.

"Will you tell me what I did?" Hermione asked, a little irritated, though mostly confused and hurt.

"Figure it out!" and he disappeared on the spot.

* * *

Hermione crossed her arms and looked around, feeling very foolish and embarrassed for some reason that she didn't know. She walked back to the cafe they were at as it started to rain. She grabbed the magazines and paid for the coffee. She didn't feel like going home though. Where else was there? That was the problem, she mused; she didn't have a home to call her own. And how was she to buy an apartment with Ron if he got all huffy every time she ran into an ex, though admittedly there were few. She sighed and Apparated back to her parents' house. She walked in and heard the sounds of lunch being made.

"Hello, Mum," she walked into the kitchen to find that she was mistaken; Harry was making lunch instead.

"Oh no..." Hermione said before she could stop herself.

"What is it?" Harry asked turning around. Hermione stifled a giggle at the sight of Harry's apron, wooden spoon in his hand.

"Nothing. Um, Harry, why are you making lunch?" she asked as she took off her coat and hung it up.

"Why not?"

"Harry, you, er, can't cook..." Hermione tried to say it nicely.

"Sure I can! I've got this cookbook right here. I've done everything right."

"Whatever you say, Harry... Where's Ron?"

"In his room. I was wondering why you didn't come back with him," Harry said as he stirred something on the stove.

Hermione sighed. "We ran into Viktor and Ron got a little..."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, well it was very stupid of him. Anyway, where's Ginny then?"

"That's something she wants to tell you herself. She should be back in a few minutes, actually. And your parents went out for the day."

"Ah. Well, I'm going to go talk to Ron. Don't burn the house down, please."

"I'll try," Harry laughed. Hermione laughed a little, but she wasn't really joking. She walked up the stairs and went to Ron's bedroom door. She knocked twice.

"It's Hermione," she said softly. No answer. "Ron, please. What did I do wrong?" she knocked once more. Still no answer. She frowned and opened the door. There he was, sprawled out on his bed, fast asleep. Hermione smiled and walked over to him. She kissed him softly and took his shoes off of him. She kicked hers off as well and curled up next to him, just staring at him. Soft, blue-gray light came in through a window, making his bedroom seem like a peaceful forest. His face reminded her of that goofy look he used to have on his face when he didn't understand something, like in first and second year. He looked so much younger in sleep.

For a full ten minutes she stared at him, her anger evaporated. And then she remembered that he had just left her there. She got angry fast and hit him awake.

"Ow! What is it?" he shouted groggily.

"You're a prat!" She said, getting up and slipping her shoes on before Ron could notice that she hadn't just walked in.

"Huh?"

"You just leave me there, you just disappear! What the hell, Ron!"

"I... oh... well you were flirting with Vicky! I wasn't just going to stand there!" Ron flared up immediately.

"I was noot flirting!" Hermione yelled, astonished.

"You certainly were! 'Maybe we'll see each other again!'" Ron said in a horrid girly voice, reminiscent of Lavender Brown.

"Oh, Ron! Grow up! We're thinking of starting a family for christ's sake! If you can't stop getting jealous all the time then I really don't know where we are right now!"

"What?"

"Ron, I'm going to have male friends in my life. You can either deal with it or-"

"Or what?" Ron asked.

"Or... I... I don't know! But you can't change that! So stop acting like an arrogant git!"

"Sorry," Ron said, and sat down on the bed, shoulders sagging. "I just," he shrugged, "Worry about losing you, I guess."

"Losing me?" Hermione sat next to him. "Ron you can't be worried about that. This won't work if you think I'm going to leave you or something. Don't you know how much I care about you? How much I love you?"

"Yes, but-"

"No. Don't worry anymore, ok?"

"I've lost you before," Ron sighed. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Like when?"

"Like when Viktor asked you to the Yule Ball before I could, or when I left you while we were looking for Horcruxes, or when you were upstairs and I was in the basement at Malfoy Manor," Ron said, much too quickly, as though he had been thinking it a lot.

"Ron, you never _lost_ me. I was always there."

"I was stupid. I kept letting you get away. I had so many chances, Hermione. The Yule Ball, that summer you and Harry came to Grimmauld Place. So many opportunities. And you ended up being the one to kiss me first. Don't you know how embarrassing that is?"

"Oh," Hermione said, standing up, "So this is some sort of male, pride thing?"

"No, no, it's just... I should have done something. I had years. Any day I could have grabbed you and you would have been mine. I knew how you felt about me. I just didn't want to take the chance, plus you were so bloody annoying, I spent half the time I thought about you trying to deny it, and the other half thinking about ways to get with you. Plus you had snogged someone and I hadn't and there wasn't a lot of time of that sort of thing, even in 6th year. I wasted all that time with Lavender Brown instead of just getting up the courage and asking you. Plus there was all that stuff going on; Sirius and Lupin and the World Cup and Moody not being Moody, and Umbridge, and just everything. And somewhere in there we saved mankind."

"Wow," Hermione said. "I didn't know you thought about things like that, Ron."

"What?"

"I just meant, it just always seemed as though you never knew quite what to do, in terms of... us... but you did, in a way. I guess when you explain deeper levels of your emotions it comes out sort of jumbled."

"That's because I rarely do it."

"You should talk to me more often, Ron. Tell me what you're feeling next time."

"I feel like you were flirting with Krum."

"Ok, I see your point. You're right. I can't be flirty with other men, it isn't right, but Ron, I _am _going to have other male friends. Like Harry."

"That doesn't bother me, though."

"Why not?"

"Well, first off, he's engaged, and second, even in school I knew he wouldn't touch you. Friends just don't do that. But your a real catch, Hermione. A lot of guys wouldn't care if you've got a boyfriend. They'd steal you."

Hermione laughed. "I think I would have to agree to that."

"You might though," Ron muttered.

"Ron, you can't be insecure like this, and you've got to trust that I'll never leave you. You can't doubt me that way," Hermione sighed.

"It's not that... I just know some better looking, more charming guy will come along and sweep you off your feet." Hermione laughed again.

"_You _sweep me off my feet. You're the handsome, charming guy, Ron."

"How can you look at me and say that, Hermione?"

"It's just the truth."

"I'm not charming at all, and I'm not good looking."

"You're good for me though, Ron. You're what I want." Hermione kissed him and layed back down. Ron followed suit and the two didn't get up again, until Harry called that lunch was ready two hours later. Predictably, something had gone wrong with whatever he had been making for lunch, so he ordered pizza.

* * *

**Cassie- Thanks! XD that's really nice of you. I love to write, and I love writing about Harry Potter characters. It's a great exercise and it helps me write other stuff, and come up for ideas.**

**Hope everyone liked that chapter. I thought it was funny. :)**


	33. Future

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 33, Future

"No. Absolutely not. You are seventeen, Ginny. Much to young. No."

"This isn't your decision, Mum. I'm aren't asking you. I'm telling you."

"No. I forbid it."

"So you don't mind it if we shag, we just have to do it under your roof?" Ginny asked. Mrs. Weasley's eyes got wide. She looked like she was ready to slap Ginny.

"That was uncalled for. I won't sit here and listen to you disrespect me."

"Alright, that was crude. Sorry. But honestly, Mum, you can't control this," Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Why do you want a place of your own, anyway?"

"Because Harry and I are getting married. We need our own home."

"You could just live here," Mrs. Weasley suggested. Ginny gave her mother a scathing look.

"No thank you," she said dryly.

"Fine... What sort of... abode... were you thinking about?"

"Well, that's the thing. Harry's already got a place."

"What?"

"It's this flat, in Diagon Alley."

"I... oh... well... are you sure about this, Ginny?"

"Of course."

"I guess I can't stop you then," Mrs. Weasley sighed, getting tears in her eyes.

"It's not like I'm going to live on another continent, Mum," Ginny smiled and hugged her mother. She pulled back after a few moments.

"Well, Harry is meeting me at the flat. I haven't seen it in person yet."

"Oh, well have fun, I guess."

"Bye, Mum. I'll see you for dinner tonight," Ginny said slowly in reassurance. She waved goodbye and vanished with a CRACK.

* * *

"Ron! Get out of the shower! I have an interview in forty minutes!" Hermione yelled, banging on the bathroom door. They were still at her parents' house, and Harry and Ginny had gone back to the Burrow earlier in the morning.

"I told you to join me twenty minutes ago!" Ron said seriously from the shower. Hermione let out a groan of frustration.

"This isn't funny Ron!" she shouted as she heard the water turn off. Ron stepped out of the bathroom, once again wearing his towel around his waist, which was threatening to drop at any moment.

"Why do you have to use my shower?" Hermione asked angrily, hitting him on the shoulder.

"You weren't up when I got up, for once, and I didn't feel like going back to my room incase your parents saw."

"No, Ron. First off, my parents would not have seen you, as we are in a different part of the house, and second, you only used my shower because you know it would piss me off!"

"Well, there's that. I like it when you're mad," Ron grinned.

"You're so immature," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Better than being uptight."

"Get out of my room."

"Love you, too," Ron laughed as he left her room. Hermione sighed again and got into the shower quickly. She would never admit it to him, at least until they were married, but she actually liked the idea of Ron showering in her bathroom. Aside from the obvious reasons, the ones that made her blush, it made her think about what it would be like when they were married, sharing the same bathroom and all. Little things like that; sharing a bathroom, making dinner for each other, curling up on a sofa in the evenings, those were the things she looked forward to the most, besides sharing a bed, which wasn't in the same category as the "little things." It wasn't just sleeping in the same bed. It was having one bed, one that each called their own. Hermione blushed again at the thought of sharing a bed with Ron.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and brushed her teeth. Her interview was in twenty-five minutes. She put on a neat, tan muggle skirt and an off white button-down shirt. She tucked it in to her skirt smoothly and put on some heels, then put on a pair of formal robes. She brushed her hair a few times before giving up on it and using a little Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. It made it easier to brush, but it didn't make her hair look too perfect, like she was eager. She smiled and went downstairs, where Ron was eating, predictably.

"Where are my parents?"

"They went out again. Something about a hotel..." Ron mumbled into his cereal.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him. He picked up a piece of parchment she hadn't noticed and held it out to her. She took it.

"Harry sent me this," he said holding it out to her. "I haven't replied yet, and Stella won't leave," he muttered. Hermione looked over to the window, where Harry's owl, Stella, was perched, hooting softly.

"Where's Pig?"

"I let him out this morning."

"Oh."

"Did you read it?"

"I-no..." Hermione looked down at the letter.

_Ron-_

_I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm telling you anyway. Ginny and I are moving in together, into this apartment in Diagon Alley. We're going to be there all day, unpacking. _

_We would really appreciate it if you and Hermione would come see it tomorrow. It's over Prospero's Bakery. We'll see you tonight at dinner._

_-Harry_

"This is amazing!" Hermione exclaimed. "They've got their own place! Ron, why are you so upset?" Hermione asked as she looked over the letter.

"Do you know how embarrassing this is, Hermione?"

"What?" she set the letter down.

"My younger sister is not only getting married before me, but now she's got her own place before me as well."

"Well, obviously they're going to have their own place together, why are you surprised?"

"I'm not, I guess. It's just... weird... Why don't we have a place, Hermione?"

"Didn't we discuss this last night? We'll start looking this weekend, ok? I have to get to that interview. When I get back we can go shopping for a house warming gift..." Hermione started muttering about umbrella stands as she left. Ron looked around the empty kitchen, alone now.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and walked out of the fireplace. The Ministry of Magic was buzzing. It seemed extremely unorganized. Hermione walked to the elevator and waited for the metal gates to open. When they did, a tall, black wizard stepped through.

"Kingsley!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, it's good to see you," he said in his booming voice as he shook her hand. "You're here for that interview, right?"

"Yes, I am, in the The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Um, what floor would that be on?" she asked him.

Kingsley laughed. "You won't be going up there today, thankfully. I haven't quite finished reorganization for that department. You're meeting with Hector Doge."

"Doge? Is he related to-"

"Elphias Doge, yes. Hector is his nephew, I think. They're close," Kingsley said. Hermione nodded. "You'll be on the third floor, office number 67."

"Thank you. I'm glad I ran into you, or I'd be lost. No one told me where to go."

"Yes, well, I suppose that's all part of the reconstruction. It'll take a while, but eventually everything will be alright."

"I hope so... How is that going, by the way? The reconstruction?"

"Ah, that's a story for another time, Hermione. You've got your interview, and I have a meeting with a goblin," Kingsley smiled and started walking away.

"You should come to the Burrow for dinner tonight!" she called after him. Kingsley gave a wave to signal that he'd heard her and kept walking. Hermione stepped onto the lift. She pressed the third floor button as the grate clanged shut. The voice that usually announced the department did not come on, though Hermione received a badge. She pinned it on and walked out. It was easier to find office 67 than she thought it would be. As soon as she walked out, she spotted a metal plate on a door of the wall adjacent to the lifts. 64, 65, 66, 67. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was a small office, though nicely furnished. The big, shiny, mahogany desk was littered with crumpled papers, empty styrofoam bowls and there were two or three mugs. A man sat in a chair, much to tall for him, at the desk. There were two leather chairs on the other side of the desk.

"Hello," said the man, standing up. "Hector Doge," he held out his hand. Hermione reached across the desk and shook it. Hector Doge was a tiny, tiny, man, who seemed to be old, though not as old as Elphias Doge of course.

"Hello, Mr. Doge, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ah, I've read about you," he smiled, "Not in the _Daily Prophet_, of course, though no one has read that since Mr. Kingsley disbanded it."

"Oh, that's good news, that it's gone."

"Good news indeed. Have a seat, Miss Granger." Hector sat down after Hermione did.

"I'm a little bit confused, Miss Granger," he said after a moment.

"Confused, sir?"

"Yes, confused. What on earth are you doing here? You're a bit out of our league."

"I wouldn't say that, sir."

"That's kind of you, but I'm an old man, Miss Granger. Trust me, I know of the great things you have done for the Wizarding World, heck, for the world itself. I wasn't planning on interviewing you, so I apologize, it looks as though you dressed up for this. You've got the job, Miss Granger," he said, standing up again. "Now, what kind of work were you looking for?" he asked smiling.

* * *

"So you got the job without even telling him what you were looking for?" Ginny asked at dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, and Luna.

"It was a little confusing," was all Hermione said.

"Yes," Kingsley said, "Hector is quite the character."

"So tell us, Kingsley, what's been going on at the Ministry?" Mr. Weasley asked, who hadn't been to work in months.

"It's been difficult, but we're making progress everyday. We've gotten rid of most of the anti-werewolf legislation that Dolores Umbridge drafted a few years ago. There were more restrictions on them you'd think. That meeting I had with Wignuk, a goblin, went very well. We're trying to set some new relationships with other magical beings. It seems as though we're trying to do so many things at once. Last week I met with the editor of the _Daily Prophet_ and finished off any contract or relation with them. Until they sort out whatever it is they need to, we've told them that anything they print will be discouraged by the Ministry. I told him that though there was a law about freedom of press, I wasn't above going after him for slander. I think that scared him a bit." Everyone laughed.

"So, Hermione, what will you be doing at the Ministry?" Percy asked.

"I'm in the Department of the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, in the Being Division. It's really interesting; my assignment right now is to gather up pages and pages of history on house elves. I'm putting together a file that can be pulled by ministry officials. They're working to abolish the house-elf enslavement laws. They'll be free. It'll take years of research and we'll have to put up a fight, but it will happen eventually."

"Wow, that sounds... hard..." Ron said.

"It will be, but it'll be fun as well," Hermione grinned.

"Luna, what have you been up to?" Harry asked Luna.

"Oh, I'm about to leave for South America in two weeks," she said loftily.

"Er, why?" Harry asked as everyone looked at Luna.

"I'm in search of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. You know, the one we had was actually an Erumpent Horn. I know the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are our there somewhere. I'll find them."

"That sounds... interesting," Ron said, making a face.

"I'll be sure to write you all," she said, smiling.

Dinner was followed by a large apple pie and everyone started talking about plans for the future. Ron sat back quietly and listened while Harry and Ginny enthused about their house to everyone, and Kingsley talked more about the Ministry, and Hermione about the house elves. Luna told Percy and Audrey about her upcoming trip while George and Angelina told Mrs. Weasley about the shop.

It got later, and it seemed as though everyone had more to talk about than before. Tired and now a little depressed, Ron slipped away, unnoticed, and went up to his room, waiting for Hermione, as they were returning back to her parents house that night.

* * *

"Ron? Ron?" Hermione's voice woke him. "I was wondering where you were. Are you ready to go?"

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"About eleven."

"Oh... let's go..." he stood up and was about to Disapparate.

"Hold on. Don't you want to say goodbye to everyone?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged.

"Not really."

"Oh... alright, well... I already have. We can go if you want." Hermione held out her hand, but Ron had already disappeared.

* * *

**Yay! I really liked that chapter. Ok, so I changed the "house outside of Hogsmeade" to a "flat in Diagon Alley." Seems more realistic. I've updated the other chapters so that they say the same.**

**Hope you guys liked that one. Man, I wrote most of this one today XD I have a lot more time now, so I'll be posting more. Just a heads up, I'm going on vacation on July 11th - July 23rd, but I'll still be writing. I don't know if I'll get internet, but either way, just know I'll have something. If I don't have internet on my computer, I'll find a way to tell you guys, like through my dad's iPhone. **

**can you believe my dad has an iphone and i have this crappy little thing? haha, better than nothing i suppose...**

**The name Prospero, by the way is my little nod to Shakespear's _The Tempest. _If you haven't read or seen that play, you should. I mean, compared to a lot of his works, it isn't my favorite, but it was enjoyable.**

**I did a lot of research for this chapter, and though I didn't use most of it, I'm still proud. I'll probably use more as Hermione gets into her work. A lot mostly means that I went on google in ten different tabs and looked up stuff about the Ministry of Magic, house elf history, goblin rebellions, the anti-werewolf legislation, all sorts of stuff. It was really fun though. : ) Hope you enjoyed this.**


	34. Not Feeling Well

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 34, Not Feeling Well

Hermione turned over in bed and looked at Ron. He was on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Ron? How long have you been up?" Hermione asked him.

"Couple hours..." he replied quietly.

"And you've just been lying in bed?" Hermione sat up.

"Yeah."

"What time is it?"

"Ten."

"Oh... So, do you want to go get a gift for Harry and Ginny? We never had time to yesterday."

"No."

"Oh. Alright. I'll get it alone then." Hermione got up and showered quickly, then walked out in just her towel, as she had forgotten to take clothes into the bathroom. She glanced at Ron, a blush creeping over her face. But then she realized that Ron wasn't even looking at her. He was still staring at the ceiling.

"Ron?" she asked quietly.

"Hm?" He asked, still not looking.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Ok... I love you," she smiled.

"Love you too," he said, and turned away from her. Her smile faltered a little and she went into the bathroom and got dressed.

* * *

"Ron!" Hermione called through the house. She had gotten Harry and Ginny a decorative mirror. The frame was wrought iron and curved. She set the package down and called Ron's name again. Nothing. She went up to her room to use he bathroom, and there was Ron, still lying in bed, awake.

"Ron, get up, please. We're going to Harry and Ginny's for lunch."

"Ok," Ron sat up and got out of bed. He walked past Hermione, who had leaned forward to kiss him, and went into the bathroom. Hermione heard the shower turn on. She made the bed and went back downstairs. The house was eerily quiet. Her parents were still out, and Hermione felt bad for being in their home. She didn't know why exactly, but she did. Hermione waited patiently for Ron, but after thirty minutes she was getting annoyed. She went up to her room and knocked on the door. No answer. She walked in and looked around. Ron was nowhere. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Are you almost ready, Ron?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok..." Hermione sat down on her bed and waited. Five minutes later, Ron walked out.

"You look nice," he said, glancing at her. He walked over to her and kissed her once, then turned away. Hermione frowned a little. One kiss usually wasn't enough. It wasn't for her, anyway. Hermione held her hand out and Ron took it. They Disapparated.

They arrived in front of George's shop. Ron let go of Hermione's hand and started down the street.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Over Prospero's Bakery," Hermione said. They walked in silence for ten minutes.

"Wow," Hermione said, looking up at the space over the bakery. It was nice looking from the outside, and there was a lot of space, but she wanted to see the inside. They walked around to the back of the bakery and found a little staircase. The door was a few yards over. Hermione knocked once and waited.

"Hi!" Ginny shouted after she swung open the door. Her clothes were splattered with light blue paint and her hair was up in a messy bun. Hermione and Ron followed her inside and looked around.

"This is really nice," Hermione said, looking around. It was furnished with nice, light colored things, and the kitchen was very large.

"Won't that ruin the furniture?" Hermione asked, nodding at a paint roller that was currently moving up and down the wall on its own.

"Nope," Ginny said as a drop of paint fell and vanished. "It goes back in there," she said, pointing at a bucket. "Cool, huh? George taught me that one."

"Handy," Ron said flatly.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He just left to get us all something to eat. Sandwiches alright?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Great. I'll make tea. You and Ron look around," she said, grinning. Hermione led Ron around the flat. The bedroom was big, as was the bed. It was a really nice place.

"Isn't this nice, Ron?" Hermione asked Ron quietly. He shrugged and walked away. Hermione sighed and went into the kitchen where Ginny was setting out cups of tea.

"Thanks," she said as Ginny passed her a cup. The front door opened and closed.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione called.

"Oh, hello, Hermione," Harry said after he walked into the kitchen. He set a brown paper bag down and looked around the kitchen.

"Where's Ron?"

"Here," Ron said from the doorway. He sat down next to Hermione and grabbed the bag. He pulled out a sandwich and began to eat savagely. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all exchanged glances and started eating as well. Ron finished first and slipped away to the living room.

"So, how do you like our place?" Harry asked Hermione.

"It's really, really, amazing, Harry. I love it," Hermione beamed.

"So..." Ginny said quietly, "How're things with you and Ron?"

"Good. I think he's tired today."

"Ah."

* * *

"And then, and then," Harry trailed off, laughing.

"No, Harry, don't!" Ginny giggled, tugging his arm.

"And then she fell right into the bathtub!" Harry shouted and laughed even harder. Hermione laughed with them.

"Harry!" Ginny said, hitting him playfully. Harry chuckled and poured the three of them second glasses of wine.

"Tell me some other stories about when you moved in," Hermione said.

"Alright, well, we haven't been here for that long, but, oh, there's a good one about our landlord!" Harry cracked up again and he and Ginny both crossed their eyes at the same time, then started laughing again.

"Our landlord is completely cross-eyed!" Ginny said.

"The first time we met, Harry laughed and told him it was a funny joke!"

"I didn't know he couldn't help it!" Harry said, laughing harder. Hermione laughed and peered around for Ron, who had disappeared sometime around 9. It was 10 now, and Hermione was just noticing his absence.

"Do either of you know where Ron is?" she asked.

"No, I thought he was in the living room," Harry said.

"Nope, he's not in there," Ginny said, who had a clear view of it from where she was seated at the kitchen counter.

"Well, that's odd. I'd better go find him. I suppose I could try George's, hm?"

"Yeah, do you have to go right now, though?" Ginny asked.

"I think so, though we were having a good time," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, tonight was fun," Harry agreed.

Hermione said goodbye to them and left. She walked down the street toward Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. When she came to the colorful building, she knocked on the shop door, since the light was on. She waited a few moments and knocked again. The door opened, and Angelina Johnson stood in the doorway, with only a t-shirt and knickers on, looking very tired.

"Oh!" Hermione said, blushing.

"George!" Angelina called. There was some noise and then George was there, clad in boxers only.

"S-sorry," Hermione muttered and started to walk away.

"Something you need, Hermione?" George asked.

"I was just looking for Ron," she said.

"Lost him, have you?"

"You could say that," Hermione said. George studied her for a moment.

"Yeah, he dropped by. He, uh, he isn't feeling to well."

"What? Does he have a fever?"

"No, not like that... there's a pub a few blocks down, try there."

"Oh. Ok... Thanks, George."

"Night," he said with a half smile. Hermione walked away and heard the door close. A pub?


	35. Space

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 35, Space

Hermione walked down the street briskly, before arriving at a little pub called Muskins. Hermione took a deep breath and walked in. She looked around and spotted Ron fairly quickly. He was sitting at the bar, numerous glasses and bottles in front of him. She walked up to him from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond or react.

"Ron?"

"Huh?" he slurred, turning a little.

"Hi, honey."

"Whuhh?"

"Ron, how much have you had to drink?" she said, realizing just how many bottles and glasses were his. He didn't answer, but slumped over a little.

"He's been here for a couple hours, just drinkin'," said the bartender. "He's had a lot of firewhiskey..."

"Ron, come on," Hermione said, putting one of his arms around her shoulder.

"How much is it?" she asked the bartender.

"Three galleons," he said. Hermione paid him and helped Ron up.

"Where're we goin'?" Ron asked groggily.

"Home," Hermione said, though truthfully she didn't know where to take him. She couldn't take him to her parents house, or to his, and Harry and Ginny were probably... doing things (Hermione shuddered). She could probably take him back to George's, but she didn't want to bother them. Hermione dragged Ron along until she came to the Leaky Cauldron. She took Ron inside. It was crowded and loud. Wizards and witches were still celebrating. Hermione smiled and sat Ron down at a vacant table. "Wait here," she said to him. Her hand was shaken by many happy and drunk wizards, and they all seemed to know who she was.

"Hermione Granger!"

"It's Hermione Granger!"

"'Oo the 'ell is that?" asked a particularly drunk witch.

"That's Harry Potter's friend, ain't it! Helped kill Voldemort!"

"Oh! Hermione Granger!"

"Yeah, and look, there's Ronald Weasley!" People were crowding them suddenly. Ron was wide awake now, though extremely confused. Hermione left the crowd with Ron and walked up to the bar.

"Hello," she said.

"How can I help you?" asked Tom.

"I need a room. Where shall I check in?"

"Right over there, miss," he said, pointing a gnarled finger to a small desk in a dark corner.

"Thank you." Hermione walked over and cleared her throat. A small, weary-looking witch looked up.

"You need somethin'?" she asked hoarsely.

"Yes, I'd like a room, please."

"Right. You're in luck. We've only got one room left."

"Great. How much will that be?"

"Five galleons for the night."

"Thank you," Hermione said, and passed her the coins.

"Here you are," the witch said, and gave her two room keys. "Room 13."

Hermione walked back over to Ron and took his hand. The crowd around him was asking him all sorts of questions about Voldemort now, and Ron was just sitting there. He was finally getting the attention he'd always wanted, and he wasn't even going to remember it. Served him right though, for leaving Harry and Ginny's without telling anyone and then getting wasted. Hermione helped Ron up the stairs and walked along until she reached room 13. She opened it with her key and brought Ron in, closing the door with her foot.

"Where are we?" Ron asked, half awake.

"The Leaky Cauldron."

"That's odd..."

"What is?"

"I don't remember living here... I thought we were going home..."

"It's alright. We're only staying here tonight."

"Oh..."

"Sit down on the bed, Ron. I'll take you shoes off for you," Hermione sighed. Ron laid down on the bed and Hermione took his shoes off his feet.

"It's hot," Ron said.

"I can't change that," Hermione answered. Ron sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt clumsily. He couldn't seem to figure out how to do it.

"Help," he said. Hermione blushed and walked closer. He sat on the bed while she stood and unbuttoned his shirt for him. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. After she unbuttoned his shirt, Ron took it off and threw it on the floor. He had less trouble with his pants, and got those off himself. Hermione blushed again and looked away. She looked back a minute later to see Ron, laying down again, his attire very similar to what George had been wearing. The only difference was that Ron had not taken off his socks.

"Stand up for a moment," Hermione said. Ron stood. Hermione pulled the sheet and blanket down, then gestured for Ron to get in. She took off her jacket, skirt, and shoes off and climbed in. She brought the covers up around them and curled up.

"I don't feel too good."

"I know."

"Can't you make me feel better?"

"I don't know how," Hermione said, a little angry.

"Please?"

"There's nothing I can do... why did you do this, Ron? This isn't like you."

"I'm sorry." There were tears in his eyes.

"It's ok, just tell me what's going on."

"I don't remember."

"We can talk in the morning." Hermione got her wand out and flicked the light switch. It was pitch black at first, and then her eyes adjusted to the lack of light.

"I love you," he garbled.

"I love you, too."

"Let's get married. Right now. And have children. Now."

"You're drunk, Ron. Just go to sleep."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Ron was quiet. Hermione heard his breathing get deeper.

* * *

"Hermione? Where are we?" Ron's voice rang clear when Hermione woke up in the morning.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Hermione said, yawning.

"I know but... why?"

"Oh, so you don't remember your little adventure last night?" Hermione asked, getting up.

"I... no..."

"Yes, well, you left Harry and Ginny's after dinner. I found you at the bar downstairs. Why didn't you tell me where you were going? Or that you were leaving?" There was concern in Hermione's voice.

"Sorry..." he sounded indifferent.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. 'M fine. Let's go," Ron sat up and looked down at his lack of clothing. He turned and looked at Hermione, who blushed.

"You were... hot..."

"Did we...?"

"No!" Hermione said, getting redder. Ron didn't seem embarrassed. He didn't seem to care. He shrugged and got up. Hermione stared at him while he dressed, and he hardly noticed her presence. Even when she got out of bed, her legs bare, he didn't seem... anything. Hermione frowned and pulled her skirt back on. She slipped back into her shoes and picked up her jacket and wand. She put her wand in a long pocket on the inside of her skirt.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

"Yeah, let's go." And Ron walked out the door. Hermione picked up the room key and followed him. She walked downstairs and Ron was already at the bar again. Hermione gave the room key to the witch at the check-in desk and went to get Ron.

"Ron, let's go."

"Ok..." He got up and followed her outside. They walked along in silence, not touching.

"Ron, there's something going on with you."

"No there isn't."

"Please talk to me."

"Nothing to say."

"I love you."

"Love you too." He sounded... nothing.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Nope."

"September 1st! We met seven years ago tomorrow!"

"Hm."

"Yeah..." Hermione looked down.

"I think... I think I'm gonna stay at my parents for a little while..." Ron said, looking away. His voice showed no emotion.

"Oh... ok... well, I'll have to ask my parents, I mean they can't really make me stay, but I haven't seen them in-"

"No... I mean... alone..." he said. Hermione was quiet for a long time.

"Oh. I... understand... are you... did I do something?" Hermione felt the tears already.

"No, you didn't do anything, Hermione. I just need some space."

"Please don't do this, Ron," she whispered.

"It's not like we won't ever see each other again."

"Are we... Are you... b-b... are you... I..." Hermione's tears spilled over a little. Ron just stood there.

"No, no, I'm not breaking up with you. I just need space. I still want to see you," he smiled for the first time in what felt like days.

"Ok... I... I just don't understand..."

"I know. I can't explain it."

"I... Ron... please..."

"Don't cry. Everything's fine."

"I... I should go, I guess..."

"See you."

"I love you, Ron." But he was already gone. Hermione bit her lip as the tears poured down her cheeks.

* * *

**Sorry about that, guys. I need some character development... Don't worry, it won't last too long. **

**I want to thank all of you guys who review this, it means a lot. And even those who don't thanks for reading. I know there are times when I don't post anything, but you guys stick with me anyway. 3 Next chapter will be up either late, late, LATE tonight or tomorrow afternoon. More on Saturday or Sunday. Peace.**


	36. Fault

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 36, Fault

September 1st. Depressed.

September 2nd. Worried.

September 3rd. Anxious.

September 4th. Lonely.

September 5th. Hurt.

September 6th. Concerned.

September 7th. Frantic.

September 8th. Demented.

On September the ninth, Hermione sent an owl to Ron. It said:

_How long will this last? I miss you._

_I love you._

_- Hermione_

It came back fairly soon.

**_Dunno._**

He hadn't even signed his name.

_I need you, Ron._

_- Hermione_

_**Alright. What are you doing tomorrow?**_

_Nothing. Can I come by or something?_

_- Hermione_

**_That's fine._**

_I love you._

_-Hermione_

_**Love you too**_

Hermione took a deep breath. She was going to see Ron tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It swung open after a few long moments. Her heart did a backflip when she saw Ron.

It didn't even matter that he hadn't shaved once since she last saw him, or that his clothes were stained and wrinkled, or that he held a large bottle of firewhiskey in his hand. She was just happy to see him. She grinned and threw her arms around his neck.

"I missed you," she breathed. He hugged her back lightly with one arm. She let go after a few moments and looked at him. His hair was unwashed and his face dirty, but she didn't care. She kissed him urgently, but pulled back when he did nothing. His breath smelled strongly of alcohol. She followed him up to his room, where there were many empty bottles of firewhiskey and liquor.

"What's all this?" Hermione asked, gesturing at the mess.

"You want some?" Ron asked.

"No…"

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"I… no, I just wanted… to see you…"

"Oh.. ok.. well…."

"I miss you, Ron. Seeing you…"

"Hm…"

"Don't you… don't you miss me?"

"I… yeah…"

"Please come back. Or let me come here. I… I don't know what to do when you aren't around… Please…"

"I just… I need a little more time… to think about things…"

"I love you, Ron."

"Same here."

"Do you?"

"Yeah…"

"It's hard to be away from you for so long," she smiled and laid her hand on his cheek.

**"I think you should leave."**

"But I… I just got here…"

"I know… look, I'll see you on your birthday, ok? At your house, right?"

"Ok…"

"Please go," he said mechanically.

"Ron... what did I do?" Hermione cried. Ron said nothing, so she left the room and ran out of the house. She was halfway down the sidewalk when she remembered she could Disapparate. She vanished with a SNAP.

* * *

"What do I do," Hermione whined.

"I don't know what to tell you..."

"Ginny, I think... I think it's over..." Hermione started weeping.

"No, no, no, Hermione! I promise that won't happen!"

"Yes, he's g-g-going to... t-to... to..." Hermione couldn't finish.

"But why?" Ginny seemed just as upset as Hermione.

"I have no idea!" Hermione cried harder. Both girls were panicking, and Ginny was on the brink of tears. The door flew open just then, and there stood Harry, looking irritated.

"Ginny, I made dinner for you and everything and it's getting cold now, why is Hermione here, what's going- oh... um..." Harry said everything so fast it took him a while to register that Ginny and Hermione were crying. "Is everything ok?" he asked uneasily.

"No!" Hermione cried.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked, walking over to her.

"It's Ron, she thinks he's going to break up with her," Ginny said quietly to Harry.

"What? No way! Ron would never do that! Why... why do you think that?"

"W-w-when was the last time you talked to him?" Hermione wailed.

"Uh... about a week ago..." Harry said guiltily. "Ginny and I have been really busy... But, I mean... he seemed fine to me..." Harry trailed off.

"He's not!"

"Ok, ok, why don't I go talk to him?" Harry suggested.

"Would you?" Hermione looked up. her face blotchy and tear stained.

"Yes, of course. He's at your parents house, right?"

"No!" Hermione started crying again. Harry looked helplessly at Ginny.

"He's at the Burrow," Ginny supplied.

"Alright, I'll go see him. Everything is gonna be fine, ok, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione only nodded. Harry took her hand and squeezed it for a moment. He let go and disappeared.

* * *

"Is Ron here?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley when she answered the door.

"Yes, follow me," she said oddly. Harry followed her up the stairs to Ron's bedroom door. She knocked on the door.

"Ron, dear? Harry's here to see you," she called quietly. There was a grunt from inside the room. "Go on in," Mrs. Weasley told Harry, and gave him a small smile.

Harry walked in and suppressed a gasp.

"Ron... mate... what the hell..." he mumbled, looking around. There were dirty clothes all over the place, along with dirty dishes and old take away containers. But that wasn't the worst part. The room was littered with empty bottles of liquor.

"What?" Ron groaned from the bed.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Huh?"

"Why is this," Harry gestured to a particularly large, empty bottle, "here?

"What'sitlooklike?" Ron slurred.

"You're hurting Hermione," Harry said angrily.

"You don't know a damn thing about Hermione," Ron grumbled.

"What is the matter with you?" Harry asked, a little disgusted.

"Nuffin! Whatsa matter with you?" Ron moaned.

"You need to fix this Ron. I mean it. I know Hermione means more to you than this. I know it," Harry said. Then Ron got all depressed and his eyes had tears in them.

"You should leave," Ron said. "I'll see you at the party." Ron's words were thick and smushed together.

"Alright, mate. But clean it up." Harry turned towards the door.

"It's my fault, Harry!" Ron croaked. Harry looked back at him.

"What?"

"Fred! He's dead! It's my fault!"

"Oh no, Ron... no, it's not your fault," Harry hurried over to Ron.

"Yeah, it is. I'm a-" Ron hiccuped, "murderer!"

"No! No, Ron, no, don't believe that! You know that's not true! You can't think that!"

"Just leave!"

"Ron, I can't leave while you sit here thinking you're a murderer. How can you think that all of a sudden?"

"I always knew it!"

"Ron, there was nothing you could do."

"Leave me alone!" Ron shouted, reaching for his wand. He blasted a spell at Harry, but missed by about a foot. Harry looked at his best friend sadly and Disapparated.


	37. Sick

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 37, Sick

"Happy birthday, Hermione," Harry said to her. It was September 19th. Hermione was at her party, surrounded by her friends and family. She was supposed to be having a good time. But she wasn't. Ron wasn't here. And it was killing her. He'd said he would be here. Why wasn't he?

"Hermione, would you like to open your presents?" her mother asked.

"I... sure..." Hermione walked to the table and grabbed one. She unwrapped the paper and acted happy about what was inside. She didn't care though. The party passed slowly. Like it was taunting her that Ron wasn't there. She went to bed that night crying. Ron hadn't come. Of course not.

* * *

It was't her birthday anymore. It was September 20th. Ron had never shown up. Hermione got out of bed and dressed slowly. She walked into the kitchen sluggishly. Why hadn't he come? She poured herself some coffee and drank. What was going on with him? Her parents were gone, to work. Had she done something wrong?

September 21st.

September 22nd.

September 23rd.

September 24th.

Hermione had gone to work and come back without any complaints to her coworkers or boss. Ron hadn't made any contact with her. Finally, Hermione took a deep breath and decided to go and see him.

She stood up and Apparated to just outside his bedroom. She knocked on his door. Only a moan. She sighed and walked in, keeping her eyes off the floor.

"Ron?" she asked tensely.

"Herm-onee!" he said.

"Ron, why don't you get up?"

"Nope!"

"Ok, well how about you stop drinking, alright?"

"Nope!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I killed Fred," he said blankly.

"No, you didn't. So stop acting like this, please."

"I'll act however I wanna act!"

"You're being unreasonable. Stop drinking!" Hermione yelled, standing up. She hit the bottle in his hand to the ground. "It's sick, Ron! You know what? I'm done! Until you figure out what the hell is going on with you, I'm finished. We're done, Ron!"

Hermione vanished and was at Ginny's door, sobbing within seconds. Of course she hadn't meant it. She wasn't really done with him. But she had to do something. It was the look on his face when she had said it. Nothing. He didn't even care.

Ginny opened the door and immediately hugged Hermione.

"What is it?" she asked when she sat Hermione down on the couch.

"He d-doesn't care at all!" Hermione wailed.

"What?" Ginny asked. Hermione told her what had happened.

"And he wasn't even upset, or anything!"

"He's really messed up right now, Hermione."

"What are we going to do?"

Harry had come out and made Hermione a cup of tea. He sat in a chair across from her and didn't say much.

"I don't know, Hermione... I don't know..." Ginny mumbled.

* * *

**Ok, I rewrote parts of this chapter. Ron doesn't break up with Hermione.**


	38. Walk Away

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 38, Walk Away

October flew past. No sign of Ron.

November followed. The same thing.

On November 20th Hermione stood up and grabbed the letter that sat on her nightstand. She opened it and read it for the hundredth time that week.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I do hope to see you at Hogwarts this year. You're intellect and precision in even the most complicated spells and potions is something I have always admired._

_We wish you the best if you choose to go a different way, but our doors are always open to you._

_Term starts December the first, and we have a week long Christmas break. Term resumes on December the twenty-seventh. The school year ends on June the sixteenth._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

On the next page was a list of books and materials. Hermione hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She showered and dressed, then grabbed the list and Disapparated.

Things had been really bad since she hadn't seen Ron, but she wasn't going to sit around doing nothing. One of the main reasons that she had chosen not to go back to Hogwarts was because she thought that she and Ron would be starting their life together. She laughed wryly in her head. Boy, was she off.

Hermione marched down the streets of Diagon Alley, collecting things on the list. She was going back to finish her seventh year.

* * *

"Hermione... are you quite sure?" Ginny asked uneasily.

"Yes. I need to be busy. I just need to. I'll have to go tell Hector Doge that I quite for now, and I'll have to make sure it isn't too late to change my mind, oh and I'll need..." Hermione trailed off, mumbling to herself.

"Hermione... I need to tell you something... I need a favor. A really, really big favor..."

"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"It's-it's Ron," Ginny seemed to sag into the couch.

"W-what? How is he?" Hermione asked.

"He's really, really bad, Hermione. I don't know what to do..."

"Well, what do you expect me to do about it?" Hermione asked coldly.

"We've all tried talking to him, Hermione. All he does is drink all day and whine about you."

"I can't!" Hermione flared up.

"He thinks he killed his brother!"

"He's being impossible."

"I know that," she said quietly. "But he needs you. You have to convince him."

"So you want me to sacrifice my dignity and get my hopes up? You expect me to do that to myself?"

"No. But you'll do it for Ron," Ginny said. "He's my brother, Hermione. I know he's put you through hell, but I 'll do anything to make him see how stupid he's being."

"You're right," Hermione laughed a humorless, empty laugh. "I would do anything for him," Hermione dropped her head into her hands in defeat. "When?" she asked quietly.

"Anytime. Just soon, please," Ginny pleaded. Hermione nodded.

"I'll do it. In a few days though. I'm not-I'm not ready, to see him yet."

"I know, I know, take your time. And thank you, Hermione."

"Who has talked to him?"

"Everyone we know. The whole family. Neville, Luna, we even dragged Muriel up. Thought she might scare some sense into him, but it just traumatized him..."

"Wow..."

"And all he's done is moan, lay in bed, and drink some more."

"Why do you think he'll listen to me?"

"I don't. But I have to try everything," Ginny declared. Hermione nodded, not fully understanding as she was an only-child. But Harry was the closest thing she'd ever had to a brother, and she would do anything for him as well.

"I should go home, finish packing. I'll see you, Ginny." Hermione stood up from Ginny and Harry's couch and hugged her friend. She nodded once and departed. Why was she doing this?

* * *

A few days wasn't very long. What was she to say to him? Anything. Anything at all. Hermione sighed and knocked on his bedroom door. A moan.

"Go away," Ron said. Hermione's heart started thumping faster at the sound of his voice.

"Ron?" she called out in a clear voice. Silence. She opened the door. The room was dark and worse than before. She tried not to look at the floor.

"Hermione," Ron breathed, sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I don't know, really. Ginny asked me to come."

"Oh."

"Look, Ron... I know I said-"

"I can't look at you, Hermione. Please go," Ron rasped.

"You are the world's biggest prat, you know that?" Hermione yelled suddenly.

"W-what?" he asked.

"You're hurting your family! All you do is drink all day and sleep!"

"I-I-I..."

"Let me tell you something; you stopped being too good for me when you became this," she gestured at him. "You are a loyal, smart, brave person, Ronald. And right now you're being a drunk! I've had it, Ron!" Hermione stomped her foot.

"Nothing can change... Fred..."

"Fred died, yes, Ron, he's gone. But you had nothing, are you listening, nothing, to do with that, do you understand?" Hermione asked. Ron just stared at her.

"Stop moping around and be someone I deserve, because if you love me like you said you did, then you will not keep sitting in this hole drinking alcohol day after day!"

"Hermione, you're wrong!"

"Wrong about what?" she screamed at him.

"I did nothing. I stood by while they killed him!"

"Well, you know what, I was there too! So if that's the way you're doing this, fine! I murdered Fred! Kill me, Ron! Isn't that what you want? Isn't that how you see this? Kill me Ron! Do it!" Hermione said, throwing her wand at him. Ron flinched at each word she threw at him, and the wand.

"Do it, Ron! Why are you just sitting there?" Hermione shrieked. Ron just shook his head.

"B-but you didn't do anything! There was nothing you could do, Hermione! Nothing you could do!" Ron was crying. Hermione just stood there, for what felt like forever. It took all of her willpower not to drop to her knees beside him and tell him everything was alright. He had to do this himself though. It was the only way to make sure he knew he wasn't to blame.

"You have to fix this, Ron. I know you can. You're strong," Hermione told him.

"I just can't... I miss him so much... and it was my f-"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione roared. Ron looked taken aback.

"We all miss him, you dolt! Your mother misses him, your sister, you're whole family misses him just as much as you do, Ron! I know this is hard, but it's been months! You will _never_ get over it Ron. You will always miss him. That won't ever go away. But you can move forward. You can live. Live for him, Ron. He isn't here, but you are. So live for him because he can't."

"Y-you don't understand, Hermione! I can't... I just..."

"I love you, Ron. But I can't watch you kill yourself slowly like this. Goodbye," and she turned on her heel and left. He'd gotten the point. Hermione felt sure of her decision, but everything in her mind and body was telling her to turn around and rush back to Ron, to kiss him and hold him. But she didn't. He had to do this on his own. She had to walk away. Hermione kept walking, no matter how much it hurt her, because in the end, it would help Ron, and that was worth everything.


	39. Missed

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 39, Missed

Today was her return to Hogwarts. She couldn't wait. This was it. She wouldn't have Harry and Ron by her side, true, and that was odd, but she was going back. She'd said her goodbyes to everyone. Except Ron, who she had to stay away from, at least until Christmas. He would have to work through this. He was strong.

Hermione picked up her trunk and pulled it through the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10 and walked over to the Hogwarts Express. There it was. The giant, bright red steam engine. She couldn't remember all the trips she'd made on that thing. She smiled and lugged her trunk on. She didn't see a lot of faces she recognized, and the ones she did were people much younger than she. She felt a little silly, like she didn't really belong. She spotted Luna quickly, who was walking into an empty compartment. Hermione grinned and followed her.

"Luna!" Hermione said. Luna turned around.

"Hello, Hermione!" she said, and hugged her.

"It's great to see you! How was South America?"

"It was..." Luna turned pink. "Very eye opening. I... met someone," she said with a very unLuna-ish giggle. Hermione grinned and put her trunk under her seat.

"Oh you'll have to tell me about him," Hermione said. Luna agreed and went to say goodbye to her father. Everyone had people to say goodbye to. Ron should have been here...

Hermione sat down, with Crookshanks on her lap. After about ten minutes, there was a loud whistle and the sound of running feet. Two girls who looked about Hermione's age and a little first year boy rushed into the compartment and shoved their bags underneath the seat. Luna came in shortly after them.

"Hello," said one of the girls. "I'm Sara Landry," she stuck out her hand at Hermione. Hermione smiled and shook it.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"You're Hermione Granger?" asked the little boy in awe. One of the older girls elbowed him lightly.

"Be polite," whispered the other one. "I'm Wendy," she said, and shook Hermione's hand as well. "It's nice to meet you. We've heard a lot about you..."

The rest of the train ride was mostly Hermione being bombarded with questions. Hermione just smiled and answered their questions modestly. Is this how Harry always felt?

"So," Hermione said to Luna in a pause with all the questions, "Tell me about this person you met."

"His name is Rolf Scamander. He was in South America as well, studying acromantulas. There have been a lot in South America, though originally they come from Southeast Asia... anyway, I told him about how I was looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, and he told me I was bonkers, and well... he was right, about that at least. I still know that nargles and wrackspurts exist, that's just common sense."

"Wow... he sounds... like he knows what he's talking about. And... Scamander? That name sounds familiar."

"Yes, he's the grandson of Newt Scamander, the author of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'."

"Wow. That's amazing, Luna. I'm happy for you," Hermione smiled.

The train lurched to a stop and Sara, Wendy, the little boy, their brother, Gregory, and Luna all got up. Hermione followed them off the train. She had learned that Sara and Wendy were both in Gryffindor and Gregory had not been sorted yet.

Sara, Wendy, Luna and Hermione said goodbye to Gregory when he got into one of the boats for first years. Hermione and Luna said hello to Hagrid, whom she had just seen at her birthday party, and climbed into a carriage with Sara, Wendy, and Luna. Hermione felt old. Hermione walked into the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. She hadn't realized how much she missed this place...

Hermione looked over at the professor's table. There was McGonagall in the middle, and Professor Sprout on her right, and a handsome, young wizard Hermione did not recognize on the left. Next to him were Hagrid and Trelawney, and next to Professor Sprout was Slughorn and Neville. Hermione waved at Neville and grinned. He beamed back and held up his hands as if to say "can you believe this?" Hermione smiled at him again and mouthed 'see you in class'.

Professor McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat at the podium that Dumbledore used to make his speeches.

"Welcome," McGonagall said in her old voice. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." There was clapping. "This will be a memorable year for all. The first year in many that we do not need to be afraid. I am very proud to call myself Severus Snape's successor, and I want everyone to raise their cup in honor of him, and of Dumbledore." Everyone did as she said. "Let this be the first of many wonderful years to come!" Everyone drank and cheered.

"And now, let our sorting hat sing it's annual song!" The sorting hat was brought out and placed on a stool. It opened it's mouth and started to sing. After the Sorting hat had finished, everyone clapped and Professor McGonagall started reading out names. The sorting was a long, slow process tonight, and Hermione longed to eat and go up to bed, but McGonagall seemed to have a few more things to say.

"I know you're all hunger, but before we eat, I want to say a few words about Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger," everyone stopped talking and looked up at McGonagall. "Although Ronald and Harry are not here tonight, I would like to honor them, as well as Miss Granger, in a toast, and I want everyone to think about what they have done for us all. Were it not for them, a great many of us would not be here now." Everyone raised their cups again.

"To Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger!" yelled Hagrid. Everyone cheered and drank. McGonagall said the spell, and food appeared on the plates. Hermione ate a little, but it just didn't feel right without her friends. Harry should be here, putting more food on his plate than he could eat, and Ron should be stuffing his face and then trying to talk. They should be there. Hermione felt a sad emptiness in her heart and stopped eating. She got up and walked out of the loud, excited room. She walked through the empty hallways and up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Solus incomitatus," Hermione said to the portrait of the fat lady. The painting swung open and Hermione walked into the familiar common room. She felt a sudden rush of emotion, and she missed her friends dearly. Harry, of course, but also Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, she even missed Lee Jordan, whom she was never quite friends with, but he winked at her sometimes when she and Ron were arguing. Ron. She missed him, the old him, the funny, light hearted Ron who always asked her to do his Potions essay. She spotted the table that the three of them always sat at to do homework and study. She missed those days. Hermione took a long look around the common room and went up to bed.

* * *

"I miss Hermione," Ginny said unhappily.

"We're going to see her in a month, Gin," Harry said. They had just woken up. It was about 7 in the morning. They had said goodbye to Hermione the day before. She would be on a train now...

"Well," Ginny said, looking up at Harry, "I know that. But I still miss her." She put her head back down on the pillow and sighed.

"I have to get dressed," Harry said, getting out of bed.

"Do you _have_ to go to work today?" Ginny asked, pulling the sheets up around her.

"Yes. I have to finish my training. I won't be able to finish in time if you keep bothering me," Harry grinned.

"Bothering you?" Ginny raised an eye brow. "Oh, fine, I won't 'bother' you anymore, I mean, I was under the impression that you like being bothered but if you don't want to be, fine," Ginny shrugged. Harry grinned.

"You know I love being 'bothered', Ginny."

"Do you now?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. "We're talking about sex, you know?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I know," Harry laughed.

"Do you let just anyone bother you?"

"W-no, Ginny," Harry said in surprise. "I am bothered by you and you only," he kissed her softly and walked into the bathroom.

"Good. I'll miss you while you're at work today!" Ginny called, getting up as well. She had a scrimmage today. Their next big game wasn't until January though. Ginny sighed and put her robe on. Living alone with Harry had turned out to be very rewarding...

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep. She longed for Ron to be here. She had been wanting that for months though. To feel his arms around her. She couldn't even fathom how she'd managed to go without his kisses. Silent tears poured down her face. She wondered if Ron would ever be the same.

_Don't be so daft_, she told herself. _He's only going through a phase_. But even so, Hermione missed the times when something as simple as her touch would drive him crazy. When just seeing her smile would make him light headed. She knew he felt this way, because she felt the same way.

Hermione turned over in bed and waited for morning.

* * *

It was killing him. What she had said. She was right, of course. How could he be so stupid? But this would never go away. This guilt. It should have been him. He should have been hit with that curse, not Fred. Fred. Ron felt another stab of pain. There was no way to change it. There was nothing he could ever do. He looked around. His room was disgusting. He was hurting his family. Hurting-another stab- Hermione. He had to stop. He had to be strong.

He closed his eyes and imagined what she would say. He would get a job, get his own place, start training. He missed her terribly. How could it have been months since he'd seen her? He promised himself right then that he would change. By the time she got back from her first month at Hogwarts, he would be good enough for her. He could do this. When you love someone enough you can do anything. He ignored the ache in his heart, the one for Fred, and focused on the one he felt for Hermione.

Ron sat up and opened the curtain on his window. It didn't hurt his eyes like he thought it would. He felt dazzled, the way he did when he saw Hermione. He got up and started cleaning. He threw away all the bottles, even the ones that still had something in them. He threw out the trash, he mopped the floors and dusted. He changed the sheets and washed his clothes. This was only the first step. He still had to take a shower.

Three hours later (most of which had been spent in the shower), Ron arrived on his brother's doorstep. He took a deep breath, a peppermint smelling one instead of alcohol, and knocked.

George opened the door and looked surprised.

"Ron," he said and hugged his younger brother.

"George..." Ron mumbled after he was let go. "I need a job."

* * *

**Ok, so I'm going out of town tomorrow, so I don't know if I'll have internet or not. Hopefully I will, but if not I'll only be gone a week. : )**

**Hacker007- Thank you for the criticism, I'll keep what you said in mind. Please don't get defensive, as this is just MY opinion about what would happen. To me, Ron is a very insecure person with low self esteem, but he is also brave, loyal and kind. I guess from what I have taken throughout the whole series, this is just how I'd imagine him to be after Fred died. Yes, I know that Fred and George were closer, but they were brothers, and I just tried to imagine what I would do if I lost one of my brothers. Granted, I have too many to begin with... just kidding about that XD Thanks again.**

**So I know this isn't following what J.K. Rowling said EXACTLY, but again, this is my story, and a chance to just have fun with it. **

**peace, love, and (of course) HARRY POTTER**


	40. Attention

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 40, Attention

Breakfast was a loud affair. Everyone was being given their schedules and checking with friends who had the same classes.

"Thank you," Hermione said after a young, handsome professor handed her a schedule. "Who's that?" she asked Sara.

"That's Professor Wilkes. You left so fast last night, before Professor McGonagall told us about the new teacher. He's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Slughorn is still Potions Master. Wilkes is..."

"Good looking?" Wendy put in.

"He is..." Hermione said, remembering what happened with the last teacher she had thought was "good looking".

"He's only 21!"

"Wow, he's young..." Hermione mumbled.

"So, what's first on your schedule?" Sara asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw. And then I've got Double Herbology and then Care of Magical Creatures. Then lunch and after that I've got Potions, History of Magic, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"I haven't got Ancient Runes but I think our schedules are the same besides that," Wendy said.

"Great," Hermione smiled lightly. When breakfast was over, she walked with Sara and Wendy to Defense Against the Dark Arts and sat near them. Luna sat near Hermione as well. Professor Wilkes walked in shortly afterwards.

"Good morning class," he said. "This is going to be the hardest class you'll be in this year, just wanted to get that out of the way. Why don't you all say your names." They went around the room and said their names.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said. She was the last to say her name.

"Y-you are?" asked Professor Wilkes, looking very intimidated all of a sudden.

"Um, yes..." Hermione said, embarrassed.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you, wow, this is quite the honor," he said, shaking her hand. The other kids laughed and he turned red. He straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Today, class, we will be reading from our books. Page forty, please." Everyone flipped to page forty and started reading. Hermione felt Professor Wilkes' eyes on her through the entire class. Hermione smiled at the attention.

Hermione read and contemplated this attention she was getting, from a young, attractive man. A man who had a job, had an income, and most positively did not live with his parents. He was smart and he seemed nice. This was the type of man her parents always told her to look for. She was flattered by this attention, but it was not from the man she wanted...

* * *

_My first week at Hogwarts has gone pretty well, I've made some new friends, but I miss you guys. Write soon. I hope Ron is well._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Hermione sent this letter to Harry and Ginny and left the owlery. She walked back to the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" she turned around. Philip, a boy in her Potions class stood there, looking nervous.

"Oh, hi, Philip," Hermione said kindly.

"Hey, so um... you know how there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I wanted to know, uh, if maybe you wanted to go with me...?"

"Oh... Philip, I'm really sorry... I'm sort of... I don't quite know how to... I... thanks, but I..."

"That's ok, I get it... still with Ronald Weasley then?" asked Philip with a small smile. Hermione gaped at him.

"How did you... how did you know about that?" she asked.

"Who doesn't?" Philip asked, and walked off with a chuckle. Hermione frowned and shook her head. She walked away to the library, thinking of how angry the old Ron would have gotten over that. She fantasized vainly of Ron coming here, to Hogwarts and sweeping her off her feet as she wrote her Transfiguration essay. But that would most likely never happen. Hermione sighed. This was easier than she had thought it would be. Being without Ron was tough, it made her heart ache, but then she thought of how much better he would get without her for a while. And it wasn't so bad. She was sure he'd work through this. Sure that eventually they would be together again, and that was enough for Hermione right then.

"Hello," someone said darkly, snapping Hermione out of her reverie. She whipped around. There stood a Slytherin girl in her year.

"What?" she asked rudely.

"I knew you would be here."

"So? What do you want?"

"Do you know who Antonin Dolohov is?"

"Yes. He killed Remus Lupin."

"Good job. Your friend, Ginny Weasley, I think, killed him."

"Ginny didn't kill anyone!"

"Maybe not with the killing curse, but ultimately he died because of a hex she threw at him."

"Well good," Hermione spat, "I'll be sure to thank her."

"Antonin Dolohov was my father, you stupid girl."

Hermione tried to feel bad, but it didn't come. "Well, that's very unfortunate. I'm sorry your father chose the wrong side."

"Ginny Weasley took someone very dear to me, mudblood."

"I feel bad for you, but he had it coming."

"As I understand it, you and Ginny are close, right?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, Ginny took someone from me, so it's only fitting if I take someone from her, right?"

"Revenge is no way to live, Dolohov. And I don't want to hurt you, so don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," Hermione growled and walked away.

* * *

So what if someone wanted to kill her? It had happened before. What Ron would have said... Hermione smiled at the thought and turned over in bed. She slept a little better that night, which was funny as someone had threatened her today...

"I love you," said a high pitched, girly voice that resembled Lavender Brown and Fleur Delacour-Weasley.

"I love you too," Ron said seriously.

"I'm glad Hermione is away at Hogwarts. She would not like this," said the girly voice.

"Yeah she would have gotten really pissed off, huh? Oh well. She's probably met someone there," he said happily.

"She broke your heart, didn't she, Won-Won?"

"Sure did. What a cold, heartless girl... But I know you never will, darling."

And then there were kissing noises...

Hermione opened her eyes and started crying softly. It was such an irrational fear, she knew. Ron would never say the word 'darling' and he would never say anything like what she just dreamt of. Even so, it hurt just to think about Ron with someone else. She could remember him while they were at school, all the horrible things he would say, how he would make fun of her constantly in the earlier years. Even in first year when he made her cry. But then he would turn around and do something kind. It was hard to be angry at him while they were in school. She had always loved Ron, ever since he and Harry had saved her from that troll. But that was a different kind of love. She hadn't even figured out she liked him until third year, and even then she thought of him as a prat. There were so many sides to him. He was such a complex person, no matter how simple he seemed.

Hermione laid in bed thinking about Ron, crying over him quietly. She wanted the old Ron back. The dopey, sweet one. The one who would ask her to do his homework for him and get jealous easily. The Ron that she had been through so much with.

* * *

"Hermione, come on!" Sara said in the morning. "Wake up, we're going to Hogsmeade!"

"Ugh... alright, I'm up," Hermione said sitting up. "What time is it?"

"About eight. We'll meet you in the Great Hall."

"Ok. I'll be down in thirty minutes." Hermione got out of bed and grabbed her clothes. She showered, brushed her teeth, and dressed, then attempted to brush her hair, but to no avail. She gave up after a while and put on her coat and scarf. She walked into the Great Hall and took a seat next to Wendy. They ate quickly and left for Hogsmeade.

"I think I'll go to Honeydukes. They reopened last month," said Sara.

"I'll join you," Hermione said. Wendy waved goodbye to them and went to 'meet someone' at the Three Broomsticks.

"She's been meeting with him a lot lately. Every night almost," Sara said quietly as they walked towards Honeydukes. Hermione studied her new friend for a few moments.

"You miss her?"

"Well... yeah, I guess... We used to do our homework together every night and go to the Quidditch matches together. All that... and now she spends all her time with him. We only see each other during class and at mealtimes... is it silly of me to be jealous, Hermione?"

"No," Hermione said after considering it. "Maybe a bit, but she's your sister. You've always had her, so it's weird not to all of a sudden."

"Yeah..."

"So what are you going to get at Honeydukes?"

"Something for Greg since he's too young to come to Hogsmeade, and something for my Aunt Elona. She's a squib, and she loves to get wizard stuff."

"Oh, that's sad..."

"She's fine with it. She says it's better then being dead..."

"That's a... nice way to look at it," Hermione laughed. Sara laughed as well and they walked into Honeydukes together.

Hermione helped Sara pick something out for her brother and aunt, and then she bought a box of sugar quills for Ginny, as those were her favorites, and a jar of pepper imps for George, Toothflossing Stringmints for her parents, and Fizzing Whizbees for Harry. She thought about getting something for Ron, but decided against it.

"Harry Potter!" someone yelled in the shop. Hermione looked around wildly for Harry.

"I got Harry Potter!" the kid yelled again. Hermione looked over. He was showing his friend a little card. He had an empty Chocolate Frog box in his hand. Hermione walked over and look at the card.

"I got Hermione Granger!" yelled another kid.

"What?" Hermione asked in spite of herself.

"Hey, you're Hermione Granger!" he said. Hermione looked at the card. Indeed, there she stood.

"That is really weird..." she mumbled to herself.

"Hey, Miss Granger, do you think you could sign this for me?" asked a little third year girl who held up a piece of parchment and a quill to her.

"I-I... um... sure..." Hermione signed her name and walked away, very confused. Why did that girl want an autograph? And why was Hermione on a Chocolate Frog card?

Hermione paid for the candy and walked out of the store with Sara.

"That was weird," she said.

"Not really. You're famous. I'll bet you get that a lot, huh?" Sara asked.

"No, I don't..."

"Oh, well, get used to it," Sara grinned and led Hermione into the Three Broomsticks. Hermione smiled and sat down. She ordered two butterbeers and when the waitress came back she said,

"Free of charge, Miss Granger. Oh, my daughter talks about you all the time," she grinned and walked away.

This was going to take a lot of getting used to...

* * *

**Should I take out the scene with Dolohov's son? I don't know... it's really pointless since there's no plotline attached. Tell me what you think. Should I:**

**a. get rid of it**

**b. leave it**

**or c. make it part of the story**

**YOU decide!**

**If I did make put it in the story, it wouldn't go very far. Maybe a few chapters, like this whole Ron thing, but it won't be part of the actual theme of the story.**

**HarryPotter1234- haha I agree. Don't worry ;)**

**Review please :)**

**P.s. Just for those of you that REALLY hate the way Ron's being, don't worry it won't last for too much longer. I'd say another couple of chapters.**


	41. Slow

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 41, Slow

"Hermione, please stay here," Professor Wilkes said when Defense Against the Dark Arts was over. Everyone had gotten up and kids were leaving the room. Hermione waited patiently for Professor Wilkes to speak.

"Hermione," he said when everyone was gone. "I'm very, very impressed with your talents. You're too advanced for this class, you know?"

"Thank you, sir."

"I don't want you as a student anymore."

"S-sir?"

"I want you to be my teaching assistant."

"Oh, I- thank you, sir,"

"Call me Malcolm."

"Er, Malcolm, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why is that?"

"Well I'm here to study, and well... I don't think it would be... proper, while I'm a student here..."

"Oh, I see. I understand, Hermione. But keep my offer in mind," Professor Wilkes smiled and started sorting papers on his desk. Hermione nodded politely and left the room.

_What the hell was that?_ Hermione thought. She shook her head and went to Herbology.

* * *

"So, are you excited?" Sara asked Hermione in the common room one night.

"About...?"

"About Christmas break! We leave tomorrow!"

"Oh, I haven't really given much thought to it," Hermione shrugged. "I'll probably go stay at a friend's house. My parents are really obsessed with each other right now. I think they're going through some sort of midlife crisis together," Hermione laughed. "So they'll be on a cruise."

"Well, Wendy, Greg and I are heading home. I can't wait!"

"You mean you can't wait to see Bobby!" Wendy sneered.

"Shut it!" Sara said and turned pink. Wendy giggled.

"Anyway," she said, "I'll be staying here. John isn't going home so I'm staying with him," she mumbled dreamily.

"Is that so?" Sara asked sourly.

"Mhm. Tell Mum and Dad for me, won't you?"

"You can do it yourself!" Sara said and walked away.

"Wonder what her problem is..." Wendy mumbled.

"She misses hanging out with you," Hermione told her.

"She has other friends!"

"She only has one sister though," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"You're right I guess."

"I have to go finish packing. Goodnight, Wendy."

"Night, Hermione."

Hermione stood up and went to the girls dormitory. Sara was asleep already, so Hermione was quiet. She packed all her things up except clothes for the next day. She wasn't really sure what to expect. She hadn't seen or spoken to Ron since storming out of his room that day... She hoped to see him, but at the same time she didn't want to in fear that he hadn't changed at all, or gotten worse. Hermione went to sleep with Ron on her mind, like she had for the past month.

* * *

"Bye!"

"Goodbye!"

"I'll miss you!"

"See you in a week!"

"Bye!"

Hermione was surrounded by goodbyes. She had said hers earlier and now was just waiting for the Hogwarts Express to move. Sara, Wendy, and Luna sat together with Philip, who had taken a liking to Sara after he'd been rejected by Hermione. Wendy had decided to go home after all, and she and Sara were on better terms now. Gregory was sitting with his first year friends.

"Quibbler?" Luna offered Hermione a magazine.

"Sure," Hermione said to be polite. She took and pretended to read.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Hermione asked everyone.

"I want a new wand," Sara said, holding hers up. "It's Marco's, my older brother, old wand..."

"I'd like an owl," Wendy said. "I've always wanted one..."

"Yeah, they are pretty useful," Hermione said.

"And cute!" Luna put in. "I wouldn't mind one."

"They're a tad annoying," Philip put in.

"Well, what do you want for Christmas, Hermione?" Sara asked.

"I... I don't want anything really..."

"That won't do! Come on, there must be something!"

"Um... Maybe a book...?"

"That's good enough, I guess," Wendy sighed. "How much longer is it to London, do you know?"

"About three hours," said Luna.

"Not too long. I think I'll take a nap. Wake me when we're there," Sara said and closed her eyes.

"Want to play cards?" Luna asked.

"Sure," Wendy replied. "Hermione, want to play."

"Alright."

"Philip?"

"I'm good," he said, staring at Sara, who was staring out the window, trying to ignore him.

Luna took out a deck of very peculiar looking cards and shuffled them.

"Ouch!"

"Watch it!"

"That was my nose!" There were several outbursts from the deck of cards.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it's an enchanted deck. They talk and give you hints!" Luna said, grinning.

"That's really something..." Hermione took her hand and they started playing. Cards in her deck would occasionally yell things out like "bad move!" or "not me, not me!"

The three of them played until they reached Kings Cross. Luna gathered up her cards and placed them back in her bag.

"Oh, look, there's my Mum!" Wendy said. "Sara, wake up!" she shook her sister as the train halted. Hermione stood up and grabbed her trunk. She said goodbye to Luna, Sara, Wendy and Philip, and walked down the narrow hall.

She stepped off the train and dragged her trunk off after her. She looked around frantically for Harry and Ginny and waved when she spotted them. They made their way over quickly, pushing through the throngs of people.

"Ginny, Harry! It's so good to see you!" Hermione said, hugging each of them. They were both beaming.

"It's good to see you, too. Hey, Harry, are you thirsty? I am. Let's go find a water fountain," and she dragged Harry away before Hermione could even speak to him.

"Guys! Where are you going?" she called when they walked off. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hermione?" Hermione froze. She turned around slowly. Her heart pounded and she was sure he could hear it.

"Ron," she said breathlessly. "What are you doing here?" It was amazing to see him. He was clean and he had shaved and he looked so much better. Hermione longed to run into his arms, but she refrained from doing so.

"I… uh… I got a job," he said.

"Congratulations," Hermione said dryly. "I'm proud."

"I… I have a place now."

This surprised her. "Oh?"

"It's not much… but it's mine. I… I didn't use the money from Kingsley. I'm saving it."

"For what?"

"I don't know, I guess… A lot of things."

"Oh, well. Good. I'm glad you've figured things out."

It was silent for a few moments. She had missed seeing him so much, it seemed like a privilege just to look at him.

"I miss you," Ron said, reading Hermione's mind.

"I miss you, too."

"Let's be together, Hermione."

"I don't know… How do I know you won't…"

"Freak out again?" he smiled a little.

"Yeah. That was… really hard for me."

"I know. I can't promise much, Hermione, but I won't lose you again."

"That isn't up to you," she said, getting angry. "You don't make up my decision."

"I can try," he joked lightly. She suppressed a smile.

"I don't know, Ron."

"That's fine."

"Is it?"

"For now."

"My parents are out of town," she blurted out for some unknown reason. "They come back on the twenty-sixth."

"Hm..." Ron said, unsure of what to do with this information.

"Yeah..."

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked suddenly.

"I-nothing... why?"

"I want to take you out."

"I don't know..."

"Hermione... we rushed into things. I think this will work a lot better if we go a little slower. But we have to start somewhere, right?"

"You're being really mature, Ron. It's weird."

"In a bad way?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione smiled. "In a good way."

"Good," Ron said.

"I'll see you tonight, Ron."

"Great," Ron grinned. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I feel kind of gross after riding on that train for so long."

"Oh, ok. Well... I'll see you tonight then," Ron looked like he was going to hug her then, but decided against it and let Hermione walk away. It was better that way. Hermione knew that if Ron even touched her, she would lose it and start kissing him right there, which would not be taking it slow, not the way she would have kissed him anyway. She went to find Ginny and Harry, who were waiting for her by the doors of King's Cross.

"So, did he ask you?" Ginny said loudly.

"You knew?"

"Of course she did," Harry rolled his eyes. "She's the one who convinced Ron to do it in the first place."

"He seems a lot better."

"He is. He's working at George's shop, and he got this little flat near ours. He's a lot more... mature... George helped him a lot, I think."

"I'm glad. I missed him. I'm glad he's out of that slump."

"It was frightening, huh?" Ginny commented.

"Yeah, it was."

"So, since you've already got plans for tonight, what are you doing tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing..."

"Great. You'll come for lunch then? Good. Well, Harry and I must be going. We have... plans..."

"Oh... ok... uh..."

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry said. He got this really weird look on his face. It was like he was happy and nervous at the same time. He hugged her one more time and they were gone.

Hermione grabbed her trunk and went into the bathroom. She went into a stall and Disapparated.

It felt good to be home.

* * *

**Ugh... should I rewrite this chapter? I'm feeling not too good about it... **

**Hope everyone's having a good summer! :)**


	42. Together

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 42, Together

Hermione unpacked her things and jumped in the shower. She felt all sweaty after sitting on the train for so long. It was nice to be clean. She got out and wrapped a fluffy towel around herself, wondering where Ron was taking her. She wished she had asked him so she knew what to wear. She put on sweat pants for the time being and an old shirt. She sat down with a book and tried to read, but her head was buzzing with thoughts of Ron. She was elated. He had a job and a place and he seemed so mature. Could people change that much in a month?

She would find out in an hour. It was unclear what time he was picking her up, but seven seemed reasonable. Hermione finally decided to wear a nice, though not fancy, blue dress that her mother had bought her. She put on a pair of silver heels that complimented the dress. Her hair was bushy, but it wasn't too tangly or frizzy, so she put braids in the front and left the rest down. Hermione never wore much make up, and usually only did for a special occasion, so she put on a little and waited on the couch.

6:45

7:00

7:15

At 7:32 there was a knock on her door. Hermione took a deep breath and walked to the door. She opened it. There he stood. He was frowning nervously, and his hair looked windblown. His clothes were wrinkled and covered in snow as well.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione. It's snowing like crazy. I don't think we'll be able to go out tonight. Everywhere is closed," he said sadly. "You look wonderful though."

"Oh. Thanks, Ron," Hermione said, disappointed.

"You're welcome..." Ron stood, shivering in the doorway awkwardly for a moment as Hermione just looked at him. He turned to go.

"Do you want to come in?" Hermione blurted out. _Big mistake! What are you doing?_

"Sure," Ron said, smiling. He walked in and stood in the hallway. Hermione closed the door.

"Well, come in," she said, gesturing to the living room.

"I don't want to get your house all wet," he shook his head. The snow was already melting and dripping onto the floor.

"Hold on," Hermione said and went to the bathroom. She grabbed a towel from the closet in there and brought it back to Ron.

"Thanks." He tried to dry his clothes off but it didn't work very well, so he dried his hair instead.

"Do you want some other clothes?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Don't be silly. You'll catch a cold," Hermione said, and led him into her parents' room.

"You sound like my mother," Ron mumbled.

"Here," she threw a shirt and a pair of pants at him. Ron held the clothes for a moment, waiting for Hermione to leave the room.

"Oh!" she said, her cheeks turning pink. "Sorry." She left the room and closed the door behind her.

She walked into her room and took off the dress and shoes. She changed into her jeans and a shirt of Ron's she had for some reason. She walked back out and saw that Ron was sitting on the couch already.

"You look even better than before," Ron smiled at her shirt.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Ok."

Hermione went into the kitchen and made them the hot chocolate, then brought it to Ron.

"Thank you," he said. Hermione nodded and sat down next to him. It was dim and warm, as there was a fire going in the fireplace. Hermione tucked her feet under her and curled up on the couch.

"I'm sorry we couldn't do anything tonight," Ron said.

"This is perfect," Hermione smiled. Ron smiled back. It was awkward after that. They were both thinking the same thing, they knew; they were alone, in a house, no parents, no Harry or Ginny. Just them. It was warm and the lighting was low. Hermione longed to at least touch him, but that would only lead to one thing... His hands were tense at his sides and she knew he was feeling the same way.

"How's school?" he asked with effort.

"Good," Hermione said blankly. Ron nodded. His hand was so close... All she had to do was reach out...

Hermione put her hand on his suddenly. Her heart erupted. She felt blind for a moment, and then a warm feeling spread all the way to her toes. Ron shivered and leaned closer like it was a reflex. He was even closer now... His face was only a few inches from hers. She didn't have to reach this time. Ron's lips were on hers in a matter of seconds.

He pulled her closer and his hands were everywhere. On her hips, her back, her face. Pulling her hair, squeezing her hand, touching her leg. There was so much passion in him. Hermione tried to keep up with him, but he was going much too fast, so she just let him take charge.

He pulled back all too soon.

"No," Hermione protested leaning in again.

"Hermione, no, we're supposed to go slow," he said.

"I don't care. Screw that," Hermione said, grabbing at his hair.

"We have to do this right."

"No."

Ron sighed. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Can't you just have one personality?"

"What?"

"I want the old Ron back! Not the mopey one, the one who was obnoxious and rude and clueless, but also caring and sweet!"

"What?" Ron said, confused.

"Why do you have to be mature all of a sudden?" Hermione said, exasperated.

"I thought you wanted me to be mature!"

"I did! I do. I just want it to be like school again!"

"Hermione," Ron said seriously, "We aren't kids anymore. I mean, we aren't fourteen years old. I can't be that way with you. There are... other things I want now, and I can't get those things if I act like a fourth year. Don't you understand?" he asked, looking into her eyes intensely.

"Yes, but I missed you! I haven't seen you in months, Ron!"

"Hermione... maybe it's good that you didn't..."

"What? Why would you say that?" Hermione asked, hurt.

"Well... when I'm training to be and Auror, I'll be gone a lot. For months sometimes. Maybe it's good that we were apart for a little while."

"No it isn't," Hermione said dangerously. "That was different. You were, I don't know, but you weren't you. I missed you."

"I missed you too but that's no reason to..." Ron turned bright red. "Look, we'll have plenty of time to figure that stuff out, ok? Let's just enjoy each other for now."

Hermione sat back. "Well, I am very disappointed," she pouted. Ron laughed again.

"You still make me nervous, Hermione. You still make me feel scared shitless."

"Ron!"

"You do! I feel like a sixteen year old when I'm around you."

"You don't act like one."

"Isn't that good?"

"Yes, I suppose. I just wish you..." Hermione trailed off and turned as red as Ron had.

"Wish I what?" he asked, smiling.

"I wish you... wanted me. I mean, I don't want to... you know... tonight, but I wish you wanted to, at least..." she said sadly.

"Oh, no, don't you play that card, Hermione."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she sniffed.

"You know damn well I want you."

"Ron, stop cursing."

"Stop giving me reason to."

"And I don't know anything!"

"I know you don't," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Ron!"

"Hermione, you _know_ I want you. And you know just how much, too."

"How much?" Hermione asked with a wicked grin.

"A lot," Ron said cautiously.

"Can't you find away to tell me how much?"

"This is really awkward, Hermione. Talking about our sex life right now isn't taking it slow..."

"So what?" Hermione blushed when he said 'sex'.

"So I'm not discussing this anymore!"

"Ugh. Fine. So if we're taking this slow, do you still love me?"

This caught Ron off guard. "I... you know the answer to that, Hermione. You're just trying to make me go back on my word."

"I am not. And I don't know the answer. You've got to tell me."

"I love you a lot, okay?"

"No, not okay. How much."

"Too much to describe."

"That doesn't seem like much, Ronald."

"This is a stupid conversation."

"Hmph."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm hungry..."

Hermione smiled. "You're always hungry," she rolled her eyes. "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything," Ron mumbled, and his stomach emitted a very loud growl. Hermione laughed.

"There he is."

"There who is?"

"_My_ Ron."

* * *

**I'm not taking Ron's "break down" out, ok? I'll reconsider rewriting it, but it's staying. Anyways, how was the chapter? I liked it, and I think the writing was pretty good. That happens with me sometimes, where I'll write one really good chapter, and then another will totally suck, you know? Or the writing just isn't great. Well, I think this one's good. :) **

**yellow 14- THANK YOU. : ) **

**a fan- That means so much :')**

**Hermione709- haha you caught that, huh? yeah I went back over it and I just haven't gotten around to changing it. XD**

**THANKS YOU GUYS!**


	43. The Letter

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 43, The Letter

Hermione woke up to snoring. She looked to her left. All she saw was a mop of bright orange hair. The rest of him was covered by her fluffy blanket. She grinned and curled up close to him.

"Hermione!" he yelled suddenly, sitting up.

"What?" she asked, sitting up, too.

"What time is it?"

"Uh, seven."

"I slept over!"

"I know," Hermione smiled.

"I should go." Ron got out of Hermione's bed and went downstairs. He looked around for his shoes and slipped them on.

"Ron, wait," Hermione said, hurrying after him. He turned around.

"It's not like anything happened. It got late and I didn't want you to leave, and well we fell asleep."

"I know, but still... I should go," he repeated.

"Please stay."

"I'll see you in a few hours," he smiled.

"You will?"

"Yeah, aren't you going over to Harry and Ginny's?"

"Oh, right," Hermione smiled a little, though she still did not want Ron to leave. "I love you, Ron."

"Love-" Ron stopped short and leaned forward. He kissed Hermione lightly and turned toward the door.

Hermione sighed. She did like this mature Ron, but it would take some getting used to... She smiled as she realized that he would have to return the clothes eventually, and fetch his own.

"Bye," she said.

"Bye." And he was gone.

* * *

Hermione knocked on Harry and Ginny's door and waited patiently.

"Hello," Ginny said when she opened the door. Hermione heard music and she could see people behind Ginny, all dancing or talking.

"Hi. Wow, I didn't know there would be so many people here," she said. Ginny grinned.

"Yes, well, I didn't exactly tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"This is a party."

"What kind?"

Ginny laughed and walked away, leaving Hermione confused in the front hall. She walked into the living room after closing the door behind her and took off her coat.

"Hermione!" George yelled from across the room. He was standing there, a drink in his hand, the other arm wrapped around Angelina's waist. Hermione grinned and walked over to them.

"It's good to see you George, Angelina."

"Good to see you, too," Angelina said. "George is a little... well..." she looked at George, who was grinning happily. "Tipsy, you could say."

"Ah," Hermione said gingerly.

"'Ello, Hermione," said a deep voice from behind her. Hermione turned around.

"Hagrid! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't know you'd be here," Hermione grinned.

"I can't stay too long. It's a right miracle I haven't broken anything yet," Hagrid laughed heartily.

"Well, it's great to see you anyway."

"How's that, er, paper goin'?" Hagrid asked.

"It's going fine," Hermione laughed. Hagrid didn't often give them essays, and when he did he was always nervous about whether they were good topics.

"Not too easy? Or too hard?"

"It's great, Hagrid," Hermione said. Hagrid beamed and spotted Harry soon after that. "Harry!" he bellowed, making his way over. Hermione laughed again and looked around for Ron. He was just walking into the room. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She hurried over to him.

"Hello," she said, smiling at him.

"Hi," he said, frowning.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later," Ron said unhappily. Hermione was scared for a moment that she had done something, but then Ron took her hand and held it tightly. He seemed concerned and angry and frightened all at the same time.

"Ron, what is it?"

"This isn't the time," he said dismissively, but he kept a firm grip on her hand, as though someone was going to steal her away.

"Alright..."

"We have an announcement to make!" Ginny called to the room. It didn't go quiet immediately, but finally everyone was quiet. Ginny looked at Harry, but he shook his head. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, this is really Harry's news, but he doesn't want to tell you all..."

"Go on!" someone yelled.

"Ok, well... Harry has been given the Order of Merlin, First Class!"

The room was silent for a few moments, and then it erupted into cheers.

"No way!"

"Congratulations, Harry!"

"That's amazing!"

Ron's hand tightened around Hermione's and he smiled tensely, concern still etched into his face.

"Congrats, mate," he said to Harry, clapping him on the back. Hermione was going to hug him, but it would be difficult with Ron squeezing her hand like that, and she doubted he would let go.

"That's really big, Harry," Hermione grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, guys," Harry said, turning pink. Everyone shook his hand or hugged him, and it took a while as there were so many people the flat.

"So," Neville said to Harry, "I got this the other day," he pulled something out of his pocket, "In a Chocolate Frog," he handed it to Harry. Harry looked down at the card and went bright red.

"Wow..." he said, looking down at himself. It was one thing to see himself in the papers, which were crumpled up and thrown away, and another to see himself on a collectible card. He turned it over and read the back.

_Harry Potter_

_Currently living in Diagon Alley, training to be an Auror_

_Harry Potter is famous for defeating Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, when he was just a year old,_

_however, he is even more well-known for recently destroying Voldemort._

_Mr. Potter grew up in the Muggle world with his aunt, uncle, and cousin, who were reportedly not very good to him._

_Mr. Potter is also known for being the youngest competitor in a Triwizard Tournament, and winning as well._

_In his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, _

_Harry Potter and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, started a club by the name of_

_Dumbledore's Army, and recruited fellow students to try and bring down the then-corrupt Ministry. _

_Mr. Potter enjoys playing Quidditch and has an owl named Stella._

"That's weird..." Harry mumbled, reading the card over again. Hermione shot a glance at Ron. He looked alright, but Hermione knew that things like this always bothered him in school.

"It's cool, Harry," Ron smiled a little, troubled. Hermione looked at him pleadingly, but Ron just shook his head and gave her that "not now" look.

The rest of the party was fun, though not for Ron and Hermione. She could tell he was worried about something and she was desperate to leave, but Harry's news was really important.

"Hermione! Ron!" Hermione whipped around to see Lavender walking towards them, towing Seamus with her. "You're coming to the wedding right?" she asked, squealing a little.

"What?" Ron asked, surprised.

"You know we're engaged, Ron," Seamus said stiffly. It seemed like he, like Hermione, had not forgotten how much time Ron and Lavender had spent snogging not three years ago.

"Oh, right, yeah, when is it?"

"We sent you an invitation! Didn't you get it?" Lavender asked.

"No..." Hermione said.

"I'll have to resend it... anyways, it's on May 26th! You have to come!"

"Of course, Lavender," Hermione said with a tight smile. Lavender seemed to think that because they were all out of school and Voldemort was dead it was a new era or something. Like she hadn't made fun of Hermione or dated the boy she was in love with just three years previously.

"Oh, look! There's Dean and Parvati!" and she dragged Seamus away saying, "Aren't you glad that we fixed them up, sweetie?"

There was more idle chit-chat and exchange of news. Ron finally had something to talk about, but he was quiet and wouldn't let Hermione walk away. He always went with her.

"Ron! I have to use the bathroom!" Hermione finally told him when he wouldn't let go of her hand. He went red but didn't let go of her hand.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight Hermione. You can hold it."

"I haven't any enemies in the restroom, Ronald!"

"No," he said firmly.

"Ron!" she hissed. "What is the matter with you? Tell me what's wrong!"

"Not here."

"Fine! Then you're coming with me!" Hermione whispered furiously. She stomped down the short hall and unwillingly dragged Ron into the bathroom with her. Hermione closed and locked the door. "Now get into the shower."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Get in the shower and close the curtain!" She finally shook his hand off. Ron did as he was told.

"This is weird, Hermione," he said from behind the shower curtain.

"You're the one acting like a lunatic! I have to pee, so hum to yourself or something!"

"What?"

"Ron, I don't want you to _listen_!"

"Ok..." Ron started humming and Hermione used the toilet. When she flushed the toilet Ron stopped humming. Hermione started washing her hands and Ron came out of the shower.

"Come on," Hermione said, very irritated. They walked out of the bathroom together and, luckily, no one saw them. Ron grasped her hand again.

"I'm sorry," he said genuinely.

"I just want to know what this is about," she said, still annoyed, though her voice was softer.

"I'll tell you later," he said once again.

They talked to Luna, who had brought a boy with her.

"Hi," he said to Ron and Hermione, "I'm Rolf Scamander. I'm a friend of Luna's." The two shared a secretive glance and Luna giggled that very unLuna-ish giggle again.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley," Hermione said, shaking Rolf's hand.

"Oh, I know who you are. And Luna talks about you guys a lot."

"So, you two met in South America?"

"Yup. While I was studying acromantulas," Rolf said. Ron made a disgusted noise in his throat.

"He hates spiders," Hermione explained.

"Well, it's not hard to see why. Weren't you almost eaten by a family of acromantulas in your second year at Hogwarts?"

"I-how did you know that?" Ron asked, caught completely off guard.

Rolf shrugged. "Things get around."

Ron and Hermione talked to Rolf and Luna for a few more minutes, but soon they left as well.

"We'll see you soon!" Luna said right before she and Rolf Disapparated.

"Looks like the room is almost empty," Ron said quietly to Hermione. Her heart was beating a little quicker than usual. What was Ron so upset about?

"Hermione, Ron!" George again, this time though, he was a tad more than tipsy, though nothing compared to how Ron had been. "My brother," he sighed, "When are you gonna propose to this beautiful girlfriend of yours? She's going to find someone new, I tell you! Better hurry it up, Ronnie!"

Ron went deep red. "That's really none of your business."

"Have you done it already? Oi! Everyone! Ron has proposed to Hermione!" George shouted. Everyone stopped talking at once. It got quiet fast, as there were only about ten people left in the room.

"No, no I didn't!" Ron called, turning maroon now. "George is just messing around! I have not proposed to Hermione!" Everyone gave him a weird look and went back to their conversations. "George!" Ron whispered fiercely. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Just kidding around, Ronnie!" George grinned.

"Not funny," Ron warned.

"He's just having fun, Ron," Hermione said, suppressing a smile.

"Still..."

"You know, I think George and I had best be going," Angelina said, taking hold of George's arm. She waved goodbye to the room and disappeared with George.

Only Neville, Hannah, Lee Jordan, Harry, Ginny, and Katie Bell remained now, other than Ron and Hermione.

"Well," Ron said to Harry and Ginny, "I think Hermione and I will be going. We have something we've got to... do..."

"Ron, it's one o'clock in the morning. What on earth could you have to do?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"Something important," he said seriously.

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked, catching the concern in his tone. Ron looked at his younger sister for a moment.

"No," he said, though Hermione could tell he was lying. "Just important."

"Ok, well... I hope everything's alright," Harry said, giving Ron a knowing look. Ron said nothing to this and waved goodbye. He waited for Hermione to say goodbye.

"See you guys," Hermione said, giving Ginny a one armed hug as Ron _still _held her other hand tightly. She and Ron walked to the door and Ron Disapparated. Hermione felt the slight nausea and was relieved when they arrived in a nice-looking hallway. There were doors down the hall, all numbered with something like '3B' or '3F'. Ron led her to 3A and unlocked the door. Hermione followed him inside. Ron cast some of the charms Hermione recognized from when they had been on the search for the horcuxes.

"Ron, what's wrong?" she asked. He finally let go of her hand and walked over to a desk in the corner. Hermione took the minute to look around. It was a very small flat, but nice all the same. It had a little couch and a little footrest. The kitchen wasn't big but it was cozy and looked well stocked. Ron seemed to be keeping the place neat, which came as a huge surprise to Hermione.

"Here," he said, shoving a piece of parchment at her. Hermione took it and read the first line. Her heart sank.

"Oh, Ron, don't-" she started.

"Read it out loud," he ordered.

She looked at him for a moment and then did as he asked.

"_Dear Ronald Weasley,_

_I have come to understand that you are involved with Miss Hermione Granger. I just want you to know that she will not be with us for much longer and I would like you to give her my warning. _

_As I told her earlier in the school year, I plan on anvenging my father's death. Whether I kill her, or your baby sister first is my newest dilemma. You can decide, if you like. Just send a reply back with the owl._"

Hermione finished the letter and looked up at Ron, who was staring at her, anger in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, in a soft voice that did not match his furious eyes and clenched fists.

"I didn't know he was planning on going after Ginny as well," Hermione started.

"So?" asked Ron, his voice rising. "What about you, Hermione? Why didn't you tell me when you got back? Right when you saw me you should have told me! Or last night! Hermione this is serious!"

"Oh, please, Ron! It isn't the first time someone has tried to kill me!"

"It doesn't matter! Don't you get it! This guy is a lunatic! Crazy! Hermione, we've got to tell Kingsley, or someone!"

"He's got enough to deal with! This isn't a big deal!"

"Someone threatening to kill you is a very big deal, Hermione! And Ginny too!"

"It's nothing to be worried about! If the time comes we'll just have to overpower him, not too hard, Ron!"

"Hermione, there's more than one!"

"W-what?" she asked, her voice faltering a bit.

"Turn it over," he said quietly.

Hermione turned over the parchment and read the last line.

"_P.S. Don't forget, there were more Death Eaters killed than Antonin Dolohov, and most of them had children. I will be getting in touch with them._"

* * *

**As much as I enjoyed writing this chapter, I'm unsure about Ron's reaction. Do you think he would have been alright going to this 'party' of Ginny and Harry's or would it be better if he received the letter after he and Hermione arrived at his flat? Review please!**


	44. Back to Normal, On Some Levels

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 44, Back to Normal, On Some Levels

"This is really, really bad, Hermione," Ron breathed.

"I didn't know... we have to get back to Harry and Ginny!"

"They're ok. I told Harry to place the same charms that I just did over his flat. I didn't tell him why, but he did it. We can go back tomorrow," Ron explained.

"Ok... does Ginny know anything?"

"Well, I expect Harry's told her what I told him, which was to stick together. I didn't want to ruin their little party, so I told him I'd tell him what's going on tomorrow. This doesn't seem extremely urgent, like they're going to come at any moment, but you never know. I'm worried, Hermione. We've got to tell someone."

"What good will that do? Then the children of these Death Eaters will just have more people to kill. They're going to go for us Ron, and they're going to go for anyone they remember being at the last battle."

"Well we can't very well not tell the people they're after," Ron said with a sigh. Hermione sighed as well.

"You're right about that... but what are we supposed to do, just try and get a hold of every single person who was there?"

"I'm not sure, Hermione... I think we should talk about this with Ginny and Harry first thing tomorrow. We know they're targeting you and Ginny first, and you two are safe for now, plus we don't know how many people Dolohov's kid has contacted right now..."

"Ok... I'm sorry, Ron..."

"About what?"

"Not telling you sooner. I didn't think it mattered. I wasn't worried."

"You can defend yourself, Hermione, I know that. But we can't defend everyone. And we don't know how many children of Death Eaters there are in all, which is really bad."

"What now?"

"Now we go to sleep and wake up early tomorrow to bring this letter to Harry and Ginny," Ron said uncertainly.

"Ok. So... do I go home?" Hermione asked. This was the confusing part.

"Well... I don't know... I mean... I'm not letting you out of my sight, so it's really up to you where we stay tonight."

"I think my parents are back home by now. It's too late to check anyway, but I don't want to bring them into this..."

"You can stay here then," Ron said awkwardly.

"Where shall I sleep?" Hermione asked, eyeing the small couch.

"I'll sleep on the couch. You can take the bed."

"Ron," Hermione sighed. "It doesn't need to be like this."

"But.. we... slow," Ron muttered.

"It's ok," Hermione said. "That doesn't matter right now."

"Yes it does," Ron said unconvincingly.

"Where's the bedroom?" Hermione asked. Ron pointed silently. Hermione walked into the room he pointed at and walked in. It was oddly neat. It was small, but still nice, like the rest of the apartment. Ron appeared in the doorway shortly after Hermione walked in. He watched her quietly as she went through his dresser.

"These look like they'll fit," she said with a tiny smile as she held up a pair of Ron's sweat pants. She rummaged through his dresser some more and pulled out an old shirt. "Bathroom?"

"In there," Ron pointed to a door in the room. Hermione smiled at him again and went into the restroom. Ron walked to his dresser and pulled out clothing similar to what Hermione had and changed quickly. He went into the kitchen and waited at the counter. He had yet to get a kitchen table, but it didn't seem important now.

"Ron?" Hermione called from the bathroom.

"Y-yeah?" he asked, getting up.

"I may need to run to the store," she said.

"Er... why?"

"It's a... girl thing..."

Ron was glad Hermione couldn't see his face. "Isn't there um... like a charm for that or something?" he asked hopefully.

"Ron!"

"Ok... um... I'll go... You stay here!"

"Alright..."

"Do I get the um... what... uh... uh..." Ron said to the bathroom door.

"Tampons, Ron, they're called tampons."

"Oh, ok... uh... is there like a... um... what color?" he asked, confused. He had no idea what he was doing.

"It doesn't really matter Ron!" she said. Ron could hear the embarrassment in her voice.

"Oh... ok... uh... is there like, a certain... um... what exactly... ok... uh..."

"Shall I just go myself, Ron?"

"No, no, I can do it..."

"Just get the regulars, ok?"

"Regular, got it... Ok, I'll um, be back in five minutes or so."

"Ok!"

"Stay here."

"There's no where else I need to be, Ron."

"Ok... bye..."

"Bye, Ron."

"Ok..." Ron grabbed his wallet, which he kept Muggle money in for the grocery, walked out the front door, and Disapparated. He usually shopped at the grocery store blocks down the Leaky Cauldron, on the Muggle side. There was an alley way he and some other wizards he knew used to Apparate and Disapparate to when they needed groceries or toiletries. It was right in between a 24 hour grocery store and a hair salon. Ron walked out of the alley and into the grocery store. Though he had been here several times, he felt lost. He looked around for a moment.

"Do you need some help?" a woman who worked there asked. "You look kind of lost."

"Uh... yeah... I need tampons. Not for me though!" Ron blurted out. "They're for my girlfriend. She needs the tampons. I don't need them. She does."

"Got it," the woman smiled. "First time then?"

"No, she's probably used them before," Ron said, then felt incredibly stupid.

The woman laughed. "I meant the first time she's asked you to fetch her some lady products. Follow me."

"Yeah, she uh... yeah... ok..." Ron followed the woman to the _Feminine Care _aisle. "Now what?" he asked.

"Well did she say anything about a brand?"

"Uh... Regular?"

"Ok, she doesn't care what brand..." the woman searched for something and pulled down a little box. "Here, these are the store brand. They sell the best, so why don't you get these?"

"Uh... ok... is this the right kind?" he asked dumbly.

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Oh, and Mr..."

"Ron."

"You should get her some chocolate, too."

"Ok... thanks..."

"No problem. I'll ring you up when you're ready."

Ron nodded and headed for the candy aisle. He picked up a chocolate bar, then found a toothbrush for Hermione. He then walked over to the only open register. The woman who had helped him scanned his three items and bagged them. Ron paid with the Muggle money.

"Thanks," he said gratefully.

"You're welcome. Come back if you forget something," she winced, like it had happened before.

"I hope I didn't," Ron waved once and left. He wandered back into the alley and Apparated right outside his door. He unlocked it with his key and opened the door. Hermione was sitting on the couch, looking uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Ron," she said when he walked in.

"Of course," he smiled. He handed her the bag and she went back into the bathroom. She came out holding the chocolate.

"Did you get this for me?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah..." he turned pink.

"That's so sweet," she smiled, her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't cry, Hermione... Uh... it's ok..." he said.

"Sorry, I just get emotional sometimes when I'm... you know... but only for a little bit," she smiled and kissed him.

"I'll make some tea," he said, resisting the urge to grab her around the waist and snog her like he wanted to.

"Kay," Hermione said, and sat down on the couch again. She opened the chocolate and started eating it. Ron brought the tea out moments later.

"Here," he said, handing her a cup and sitting down next to her.

"Thanks, Ron. I love you."

"I love you, too," Ron said, watching her. She handed him a piece of her candy bar.

"No, it's yours."

"Ron," she warned. He took it and put it into his mouth. Hermione smiled and put her head on his chest.

"You know, this would be really, really nice if there weren't Death Eater's children after you," he said, stroking her hair.

"_Us_, and I know. But it's still nice."

* * *

"Hermione," Ron mumbled softly. "Hermione, we should get up."

"I don't want to," she grunted.

"I know, but it's after eight. And we really need to go see Ginny and Harry and figure this out."

"Five more minutes. Please, Ron?" she asked.

"Ok," he said.

"You're a bit of a push over," she said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Only because you're in my bed and we're not in my parents house or yours," Ron said honestly, nervous when he realized that this was true. This was his home, no one was going to barge in or anything. He and Hermione could very well be doing it right now and there was no one to bother them. Theoretically, of course.

Ron thought about how only months previously he and Harry had talked of moving into a flat together, and now here he was, his best mate living alone with his sister two blocks down, free to do god knows what. Ron let his head fall back against the pillows. _But that's just it. It's your best mate. Harry. You trust him. It's not some random bloke who you don't know. It's not like you don't know him. He isn't a jerk who's going to leave her or something. It's _Harry.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Are you scared?"

"I... it's hard to explain. I mean, it depends, right? If it's just the one then no, not especially. But there are more, and we don't know how many more. And we don't know what they're planning. So yeah, I'm scared. For you mostly."

"Why? Why not Ginny and Harry? And yourself?"

"Because I know Harry will do anything to protect Ginny. That he won't let anything happen to her. And because I'm not as irrational about them. I... I don't know... When I think of anyone or anything hurting you... I get sort of... out of control. I can't help it."

"Why do you love me so much?"

"That," Ron said, sitting up, "Would take too long to list, and we have to get going."

"I haven't any clean clothes."

"I, er, washed yours last night," Ron said.

"Oh. Thanks. But... I haven't any... undies..."

"Oh... Ok... Uh..."

"Ron, it's ok, I'll go get some from my parents' house."

"I'd rather you didn't," Ron said.

"Ron, I need underwear."

"I don't want you to be somewhere that doesn't have the charms on it."

"Then you go! You've already come with me into the bathroom while I peed and gotten me tampons! Why don't you go get me some underwear!" Hermione said, a little exasperated.

"Uh... o...k..."

"Ron, I wasn't serious."

"I don't mind."

"Perhaps I don't want you touching my undergarments," Hermione said, turning bright red.

"It's just underwear, Hermione."

"Alright... fine... second drawer on the left."

"Ok..."

"Of my dresser."

"Oh, right. I'll go get them. Do you want to take a shower?"

"Do you think I need to?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'll go get that underwear," Ron said standing up.

"You do that."

"Be right back."

"Mhm."

Ron Apparated straight into Hermione's room. He spotted the dresser and walked over. He took a breath.

_This is nothing to be nervous about. You've slept in the same bed as her._

_It is so! I'm about to touch _Hermione Granger's _knickers!_

_Stop acting like an immature fifth year and get them already._

Ron opened Hermione's underwear drawer and peered inside. Different types? What did she want? Did she want the ones that looked like tiny little shorts? Or the ones that had flowers on them? Or the ones that seemed to be a tad lacking in fabric? This was unknown territory... Ron ferreted about in Hermione's dresser for a few more moments.

"Ron! What are you doing?"

Ron jumped about five feet in the air. He looked at the door. Mrs. Granger was standing there, staring at him. How this must have looked... Ron, alone in Hermione's room, in the dark, holding a handful of Hermione's knickers.

"I-I-I-I um, uh, I... uh... I came to... get... something for Hermione...?" he said the last part as a question.

"And she couldn't get it herself?" Mrs. Granger asked, staring at his hand.

"She, er, asked me to do it... uh... um..."

"Alright... are you quite sure she said it was alright for you to go through her underwear drawer, Ron?"

"Yes, yes, she needs underwear!" Ron declared, feeling stupid.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Granger asked, raising her eyebrows. "Why isn't she here?"

"She's um, staying at... um... my... um... yes, she asked me to come... and get her some underwear... she doesn't feel good..."

"Is she sick?"

"No..."

"What's the problem then? You don't mind my asking as this is my daughter we're talking about."

"She's... it's... she has a lady thing."

"Ah," Mrs. Granger's face no longer portrayed confusion. Now she just looked amused. "Well, I'll let you get back to her."

"Right," and Ron disappeared, grasping the handful of Hermione's underwear. He walked into his apartment and dropped the handful of undergarments on Hermione's lap.

"What's the matter, Ron? You look like you've just seen a ghost," Hermione said, standing up.

"Your mother walked in while I was looking in your underwear drawer."

"Oh," Hermione held back a laugh. "That sounds..."

"Embarrassing!"

"Oh, it's fine Ron. I'll go take that shower." Hermione turned and walked back into his room. Ron sat down on the couch and closed his eyes, wishing to forget about the encounter with Mrs. Granger. He smiled when he heard Hermione singing in the shower.

"Is that Celestina Warbeck?" he called from the living room. Hermione laughed and sang louder. The shower turned off and Hermione kept singing.

"That's my mum's favorite song, you know?" Ron said loudly. "She and my dad danced to it when they were our age..."

"Maybe we should as well," Hermione said, appearing in the doorway, wearing a large, fluffy robe.

"I don't own that," Ron said. "Where did you get that from?"

"Well, unlike you, I paid attention in Transfiguration. It isn't difficult, Ron, if you know how to do it," Hermione smiled and walked over to him. She took his and and pulled him up, humming. She put her hands around his neck.

"Hermione, perhaps I should go take my shower now."

"You would rather take a shower than dance with your girlfriend, who is currently only wearing a robe and underwear?"

Ron turned bright red. "Now I have to, Hermione," he said, putting his hands on her waist. Hermione starting humming the tune of "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love."

Hermione stretched onto her toes and kissed Ron for a moment, knotting her hands into his hair.

"I love you," she mumbled. "And I'm glad you're you again."

"Me too. Because I seemed to have forgotten how much I need you," Ron grinned at her. "But I really need to go take a shower because, incase you've forgotten, people are after us again, and they are things to do," Ron said, his smile fading, but not going away completely.

"I'm not afraid, Ron."

"Well, until we know how bad this really is, you should be," he said seriously. He pulled away from Hermione and walked away. "Your clothes are in the dryer, by the way!" And Hermione heard the water run.

"Thank you!" She smiled to herself and walked to the dryer and opened it. She pulled out a pile of clothes and dumped it into a laundry basket that was sitting on atop the washing machine. Ron had washed some of his clothes with hers. Why did that make her feel all warm inside. It wasn't like they lived together. It was just laundry. Hermione smiled to herself and unwrapped her jeans from Ron's boxers. She found the shirt she had been wearing the night before and her bra was there as well. That made her cheeks turn burn bright red. Ron had washed this. He had touched it. Hermione shook her head. This wasn't the time.

She took her clothes into Ron's bedroom and dressed quickly.

"Ron?" she asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Uh... yeah?"

"Have you got a spare toothbrush?"

"Yeah, I got you one last night at the grocery store. Didn't you find it in the bag?"

"No, it's ok though. I threw the bag away, but the toothbrush should be clean. I think I threw it away in there, though."

"Uh... ok..."

Hermione opened the door a crack and took her wand out. "Accio toothbrush," she said. She toothbrush came whizzing out of the dust bin. Hermione caught it and looked around the door at the counter. Ron's toothpaste sat on the far edge. She would have to go into the bathroom to get it. There was a giant mirror right opposite the shower, which had a sliding glass door. True, the glass was fogged up and patterned, but still...

"Ron, I'm coming in to get the toothpaste, ok?" she asked for an unknown reason. Why did this have to be so weird? These were the things she had always looked forward to. Sharing a bathroom with Ron, not feeling ashamed or weird about walking in and getting a tube of toothpaste.

"Yeah," Ron said, his voice a little high. Hermione walked in, grabbed the toothpaste and walked out. That wasn't so bad, right? Hermione sighed and went to the kitchen to brush her teeth. Things were getting back to normal, on some levels. Regarding Ron, at least. The whole thing with the Death Eater's children though, that was a little off...

* * *

**Ok... well... that was... yeah... so... : ) Was that good? Bad? Kinda sorta in between? Review please. This is the cool thing about writing on the internet; if it sucks, you can rewrite it. So, should I rewrite Ron and Hermione's first night alone together in his place, or was it ok. YOU decide. XD I thought it was pretty good. Not AMAZING but not just 'aight' either, know what I mean? Sighh, so school is starting back up again in about a month. Ew. Ok, so, my goal is to get to Chapter 64 by September first. Think I can do it? I hope so! That would be sooo awesome. I don't know though... that's TWENTY chapters. AHHH. Wow... Ok... Breathe, breathe... Just kidding, I'm sure you guys won't hate me if I don't get there :) So, thank you for all of your amazing reviews. When I see one from someone new, or one from someone who's been reading them since the beginning of the year, it just makes me happy, and I want to write faster because I know there are people out there waiting for MY writing. Do you know what I mean? It's a really good feeling. Sorry for the rambling. It's like, 2 am. Oh! Before I go, tell me about how long my chapters should be. I have a really close friend who reads these and she tells me that they should be longer cuz it makes it more fun to look forward to if you know there's going to be more. I think I agree, the only problem is that it MIGHT take a tiny bit longer to write longer chapters, so tell me what you think. Ok, ok, I'm leaving now. **


	45. The First Attempt

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 45, The First Attempt

Finally, Ron and Hermione were both dressed, showered, and had clean teeth.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked.

"Yes." They grasped hands and Disapparated together. They could have walked, but they wanted to get this over with. They arrived right outside Ginny and Harry's door. Hermione knocked.

"One second!" Harry's voice. There was a higher pitched giggle in the back round. The door swung open. Harry stood there, his hair sticking up at all angles, his clothes looking thrown on carelessly.

"Your shirt is on backwards," Ron mumbled.

"Morning to you too Ron," Harry said, grinning. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We need to speak to you and Ginny," Hermione said.

"Oh, well... she isn't quite... decent."

"Bloody hell, Harry, it's nine in the morning!" Ron said, frustrated and annoyed.

"Sh, Ron," Hermione said. She turned back to Harry. "Ok, well, this is really important. Urgent, actually."

"Oh. Uh, ok. Hang on. Why don't you wait in the kitchen," Harry said. Hermione and Ron followed him into the flat. "Er-don't sit there," Harry said as Ron was about to sit down at the table.

"Why not...?" Ron asked.

"Uh... just trust me on this, ok?" Harry said.

"Oh god, Harry," Hermione muttered, casting a cleaning charm on the table.

"What?" asked Ron, oblivious.

"Nothing, Ron, nothing at all," Hermione said, patting him gently. Harry pressed his lips together.

"No, why'd you clean the-oh... Harry!"

"It's our place!" He said defiantly, though he had turned bright pink.

"Ew," Ron mumbled.

"I'll fetch Ginny," Harry said and walked out of the room.

"That's really gross, Hermione," Ron said quietly.

"Oh, it isn't that bad. At least he told us not to sit down before."

"Promise we'll never do anything like that."

"No thank you," Hermione smiled. Ron swallowed loudly.

"What is it?" Ginny snapped when she came out of the bedroom, Harry following close behind.

"Don't take that tone with us, Ginny!"

"Well you interrupted-"

"Interrupted what?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Never mind, but really, Ron, what are you doing here?"

"We have some bad news."

"Oh," the annoyed look vanished from Ginny's face.

"Here," Hermione said, pulling the letter out. "Read both sides."

When Ginny and Harry had each read both sides of the letter, Harry said, "Who the hell is this guy?" he sounded angry.

"Antonin Dolohov's son. He threatened Hermione before she came home for school. What did he say Hermione?"

"That one of Ginny's curses ended up killing his father and that since Ginny took away someone dear to him, he was going to do the same, because he knows Ginny and I are close."

"What a prat," Harry snorted. "What, so because he knows there's no chance in hell he'd be able to kill a grown wizard he'll go for you, who helped defeat Voldemort? This guy sounds like an idiot. And this won't be too difficult, not compared to what we've faced, right?"

"We don't know how many of them there are."

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us?" Ginny frowned.

"I didn't think it was important."

"Ok, well, this isn't good. What should we do?"

"Hermione and I think we should try and contact everyone who was at the battle, who was on our side of course. Tell them that there are still people out there that are angry. Just a heads up, you know? And then I think we should keep an eye out. One of them is bound to surface sometime, or this is all talk," Ron said, gesturing to the letter.

"Yeah, I don't think it is though," Harry said. "That would be ideal, obviously, but these were peoples parents, and uncles, and aunts, and brothers, and sisters, all that. Someone is bound to be pissed off. More than one person."

"Well, I'm confident in all of us and I think that we should do what Ron suggested," Ginny put in.

"Alright, let's start writing to people. It shouldn't take too long, I remember most of the people that were there," Harry shrugged.

"Ok," Ginny said, standing up. She walked away and came back, a roll of parchment in her hand. She unraveled a little of it and tore off four pieces, then handed them out.

"I'll write to Mum and Dad," Ginny said.

"I got Neville," Ron announced.

"I'll get Luna then," Harry said. "Hermione?"

"Lavender and Seamus?" she suggested.

"Yeah, that's good," Harry said. They got to work. Every time they finished a letter to someone, they would call out who they were going to write to next. It went on for about an hour. Ginny made some eggs for everyone and they continued to write as they ate.

"Is that everyone?" Harry asked.

"I think so," Hermione said. "We got Terry Boot, right? And Anthony Goldstein?"

"Yeah I got them. What about the Patil twins?" Harry asked.

"I sent them a letter," Ron said.

"Cho Chang?"

"Got her."

"Lee Jordan?"

"Yup."

"We got everyone, I think," Hermione repeated.

"Yeah well if we haven't we'll find out soon enough," Ron muttered.

"Thank you for helping us," Hermione said to Harry and Ginny.

"Duh," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ginny and I are going... shopping today so we'll send them at an owlery in Diagon Alley."

"Great," Hermione smiled.

"Now, er, if you don't mind, we have somewhere to go," Harry grinned at Ginny.

"And where would that be?" Ron asked.

"It's a secret," Ginny beamed.

"Fine," Ron grumbled. "Hermione, shall we?" he held out his arm.

"So dinner tonight?" Hermione asked.

"See you at eight," Harry nodded. Hermione smiled at them and vanished with Ron. They arrived on Ron's doorstep. Ron unlocked it and they walked in. After he had closed the door, he turned to Hermione, who had sat down on the couch.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she asked, flipping through a book Ron had lying around.

"Do you think maybe you'd like to go back to your parents house and grab some clothes? And you know, if you want, some other stuff as well?"

"What are you asking me, Ron?"

"Well, I know you're going back to Hogwarts soon, but until then, perhaps you'd like to move some of-I mean bring some of your things here," Ron shrugged.

"That's a good idea. I don't want to keep washing the same clothes over and over again, I'd like to wear something else. I'll go now," Hermione said, standing up.

"You aren't going by yourself."

"Ron, this is silly."

"I don't care," Ron said stubbornly, grabbing her hand. Hermione rolled her eyes and they Disapparated once more.

"Mum?" Hermione called when they appeared in her room. No one responded. Hermione hurried to her dresser and started taking clothes out. "Ron, grab that bag, will you?" she asked, nodding to an empty tote bag on the floor. Ron picked it up wordlessly and handed it to her. He stood there quietly as she packed.

"This isn't slow, you know," he mumbled. Hermione sighed.

"Shall I just stay here then?" she asked.

"No, no... I just mean... it's really fast. We just got... I mean you just came back from Hogwarts and we... I..."

"I know, Ron. It is too fast. But if you're really so paranoid..."

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't live with myself."

Hermione snorted. "You say that like I can't take care of myself, Ron."

"I didn't say that. I'm supposed to protect you. It's my responsibility."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I just meant-what? Did I say something?" Ron asked, confused. Hermione turned to him, her hands on her hips.

"What exactly do you mean it's your 'responsibility'?"

"Just that... I don't..." Ron looked scared and confused now.

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself, Ronald. I don't need a _boy _to do it for me," she said scathingly. Ron didn't looked confused anymore. Now he looked offended.

"Boy? I'm a boy?"

"Well, I pretty sure. I don't know, really, do I?"

"What does that mean?"

"Have you got a pair of bollocks?" Hermione asked. Ron gaped at her for a moment. "Yes, Ron, I know the word bollocks!"

"I don't appreciate your tone!"

"I don't appreciate your sexist attitude!"

"Sexist? I'm trying to keep you safe!"

"Who says I need you to? Why do you think I'm some pathetic, useless thing?"

"I don't! I just can't lose you!" Ron shouted.

"Lose me?" Hermione asked, her voice still full of contempt, though it was softer.

"I can't lose you," Ron repeated wearily.

"Ron, these are children. They aren't Death Eaters and they aren't from the Ministry. They're kids. They go to Hogwarts. We helped defeat Voldemort. Do you really think I can't defend myself?"

"Don't you get it?" Ron asked, getting angry again. "It's not about whether or not I think you can defend yourself, Hermione! I'm not taking any chances with you!"

"I'm not your pet!"

"I know, Hermione," Ron groaned in frustration. "You know what? This conversation is over. I'm not discussing it anymore."

"Hello, I'm in this relationship as well. You can't just decide when a conversation is over."

"Just did. Now finish packing." Something in Ron's voice made Hermione do just that.

"Alright," Hermione said sourly, several minutes later. "I'm ready." Ron held out his hand. Hermione rolled her eyes and Disapparated. Ron followed.

"I need a key," Hermione grumbled as Ron unlocked the door. He opened the door and gestured Hermione in. "Ladies first," he grinned. Hermione elbowed him roughly and walked in.

"Do you want some coffee?" Ron asked when Hermione had put her bag down.

"No," she said grumpily. She sat down on the couch and crossed her arms. Ron sighed and sat next to her.

"Why do you have to be so mad?"

"Because you treat me like a child."

"A child?"

"Yes. I'm sick of arguing with you Ron. Listen to me already."

"What do you want to say?"

"I've told you; I know how to protect myself."

"I'm not denying that. I'm just being cautious."

"It's starting to piss me off."

"Too bad."

"You are so annoying!" Hermione stood up and stomped into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Ron sighed and closed his eyes. He heard some banging and then nothing. It was quiet for a few minutes. Ron got up and walked into the bedroom. Hermione was laying in a heap on the bed.

"Hermione?" Ron asked softly.

"What!" she grumbled. He sat down on the bed and kicked his shoes off. He laid down next to her.

"I'm glad you're here," he mumbled. Hermione scooted closer to him wordlessly. "I'm trying to do this right, you know? It's just hard for me. What would I do if anything happened to you?"

"Nothing will though."

"I don't know that. I can't be sure. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't know how I managed for so long..."

"Me neither. Without you it was just... really painful, Ron."

"I know. That's part of why I can't let anything happen to you."

"Okay," Hermione sighed.

"So when do you go back to Hogwarts?"

"December 27th."

"But that's only five days!"

"Six counting today," Hermione mumbled.

"Well... can't you stay longer?"

"I wish..."

"I love you Hermione," Ron said out of the blue.

"And I love you." Hermione laughed. Was this how it was always going to be? Fighting one minute and being all mushy the next?

"I sort of miss Hogwarts."

"Do you?"

"Yeah. I mean, we grew up there... Doesn't it feel weird going back?"

"Of course. It feels... unnatural without you and Harry."

"I wonder when they're getting married..."

"Hm..."

Ron and Hermione sat there, not saying anything for a while.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"What?"

"Back in September. Why did you get so..."

"I dunno... I guess I just... I guess Fred's death just hit me. Like I didn't really understand until then. And then it seemed like everyone was moving on. Like he didn't matter anymore. And I just didn't care."

"So what made you realize you were being..."

"Crazy?" Ron smiled. "You."

"What? So what I said to you actually got through that thick head of yours?"

"Yeah."

"Good. At least I did something right," Hermione sighed.

"So.. now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happens now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ron."

"With the Death Eater's kids and everything. What happens? I can't just let you go back to Hogwarts without me there to-" Ron trailed off.

"Professor McGonagall is quite capable of keeping the students safe, Ron. I'm not worried."

"Ok... but... I just..."

"It's going to be fine."

"I'm trying to make up, Hermione."

"Make up?"

"Make up for when I wasn't there for you."

"It was only a couple months."

"Still..."

"Like you said, you'll be gone in Auror training for months on end. It's going to be fine Ron. I've forgiven you and I just want to forget about before. Ok?"

"Ok."

"I think I'll have some coffee after all," Hermione said, getting up. She walked into the kitchen and took out the coffee maker. There was a sudden knock at the front door.

"Hermione, don't answer it," Ron called quietly from the bedroom. Hermione froze and waited. Another knock. Harsh and loud. Ron walked in and hurried to the front door and looked through the peephole. "It's blacked out," he whispered to Hermione.

"Do something," she whispered back.

Ron cleared his throat. "Who's there?" Another knock.

Ron shrugged at Hermione. "What should I do?" he asked.

"Just... don't do anything," Hermione said, walking to Ron. The knocking continued.

"Hang on," Ron whispered. "I'll Disapparate downstairs and come back up to see who it is."

"That's a bad idea."

"Got a better one?"

"Fine. Be careful though."

"I will," Ron said, making sure he had his wand. He pulled it out and Disapparated. Hermione waited for a few moments, the knocking on the door relentless.

"Stupefy!" Someone shouted in the hallway. Hermione prayed that no Muggles came out and then remembered that the apartment was in Diagon Alley. She threw open the door to see Ron aiming hex after hex at two large cloaked figures. They were doing the same to Ron. Hermione grabbed her wand and shot a body-bind hex at one of them. The figure fell to the ground and his hood fell back to reveal a Slytherin Hermione recognized. Ron shot another curse at the other person and hit him this time. He fell to the ground.

"Ron!" Hermione said, looking up. His lip was bleeding but he didn't seem hurt besides that.

"It's fine, Hermione," Ron rolled his eyes and glared at the people lying crumpled in the hall.

"What do we do with them?" Hermione asked, nodding towards them.

"I don't know," Ron said uncertainly. "Don't you?"

"No idea..."

"Alright well... c'mon," he flicked his wand at them and they floated like human puppets. It reminded Hermione of the time a similar spell was used on Snape in the Shrieking Shack in third year. Ron floated the bodies down into the lobby of the apartments. A man sitting behind a tiny desk stood up and rushed over.

"What's this?" he asked, concerned.

"These idiots tried to kill us," Ron said loudly.

"Ron, don't exaggerate," Hermione said.

"Can you send an owl to someone at the Ministry or something?" Ron asked the man.

"Yes, I'll alert the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," the man said and hurried away.

"See what I mean, Hermione?" Ron asked her while they waited.

"What?"

"They almost got you."

"What are you talking about, Ron? They did not. I opened the door and hexed one of them and then you did the other. How is that them almost getting me."

"Never mind. I'm not taking chances."

"Whatever, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes at him. The man came back a minute later and informed Ron and Hermione that someone from the Ministry would be by.

Ron was about to go back upstairs when the man said, "They'll want to talk to you two."

Ron sighed and sat down in a hard metal chair. Hermione sat in one next to him and waited.

"I guess we tell the Ministry now," Ron said.

"Kingsley has enough to worry about," Hermione mumbled.

"Then again, it is his job to fix this kind of stuff. We should have told him in the first place."

"We can handle it ourselves."

"We shouldn't have to."

"I guess..."

"Keep in mind, Hermione; this was only their first attempt. There are probably more."

* * *

**Ok, I don't know... this is getting... predictable. Or as predictable as Harry Potter can get after seven books. I mean I can kind of see why J.K. Rowling ended it. After the seventh book, what was there? You know? I'm not saying this isn't fun, but it's kinda hard. I'm trying to make it realistic, too. I really do think that a lot of people would be pissed off about this stuff, so I don't know, should I just scrap the last ten chapters and go from there? All that writing took a long time. Gah... Help, please...**

**Tabs- Thank you so much! That means a lot XD**

**selene86- Thank you :P I agree, that chapter was a little weird, just cuz Ron doing that sort of thing is just funny and... weird haha :) It was a blast to write though.**

**allienelson- I was hoping that the characters were acting like themselves. That always bothers me, like, oh would she really say that? would he do this? Thanks!**

**And thank you to everyone who reviews. Do you guys like it when I reply in these author notes or is it annoying? Or do you not really give a crap? Haha THANK YOU EVERYONE! **


	46. Knock Knock

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 46, Knock Knock

Ron and Hermione arrived back at Harry and Ginny's flat hours later for dinner. Hermione knocked and the door was opened shortly.

"Hello again. How are we to-" Ginny trailed off when she spotted the cut on Ron's lip. "What happened?" she asked, frowning.

"After we got back from your flat this morning, these two," Hermione glanced at Ron.

"People showed up," Ron finished wryly.

"They tried to stun him, but we knocked them out, and then some Ministry officials came and took them away and questioned us, Kingsley knows everything now and they have some Aurors looking into it."

"Wow, ok, uh, breathe Hermione," Ginny said, stepping aside to let them in. "Come sit down," she said, leading them to the table in the kitchen. Harry was standing at the stove.

"Is the table safe to sit at?" Ron asked suspiciously. Ginny giggled.

"Yes!"

"Good..." Ron mumbled. He and Hermione sat down and waited.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Harry insisted on making it tonight," Ginny winced.

"Perhaps we should go," Ron said abruptly.

"No, sit down Ron," Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, I mean, he's been practicing," Ginny muttered.

"He's been making you eat his cooking?" Ron asked seriously. "He might be the next dark wizard..."

"I'm not that bad, Ron," Harry said. "It's ready," he grinned and plated whatever it was he was cooking. He set down a platter in the middle of the table and sat down next to Ginny.

"Well, go on," Harry said, waiting for everyone to try it.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Chicken! Can't you tell?"

"Harry, what did you do to this poor chicken? Isn't it bad enough it's dead? You have to go and embarrass it like this?" Ron asked.

"Very funny, Ron. Just try it," Hermione elbowed him. Ron picked up his fork and knife. He cut a small piece of chicken with great difficulty and put it into his mouth. He chewed it slowly, a look of pure horror on his face.

"He actually makes you eat this on a regular basis?" he asked Ginny.

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes and took a bite. Her expression matched Ron's. Ginny's followed. Harry stared around at the table.

"I'm sorry, Harry. This is... inedible..." Hermione said after drinking a gulp of water.

"Oh..." Harry said, disappointed.

"But, c'mon mate, you're great at loads of other things," Ron said.

"Like what?"

"Like killing Voldemort for example," Ginny grinned and called Stella over. She muttered something about a take away place to her and put a galleon in her claw. Stella flew out the open window and into Diagon Alley.

"So how is training going, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's not. They post-poned it. All training has stopped," he said, glad for the change of subject.

"What? Why?" Ron asked.

"The Aurors that are training us are needed. For a lot of things, I guess. Mostly repairing the damage."

"What kind of things are they doing?" Ron asked.

"Fetching Muggleborns from hiding, erasing memories from Muggles who've seen too much, interrogating supposed Death Eaters, things like that."

"Aren't there other departments that specialize in that sort of thing?" Ron asked.

"Well yeah, but they're all busy too. There's a lot to work out."

"It's been months."

"Things were bad for years."

"I think we should see Kingsley again. You know, for an update or something," Hermione put in.

"Well, he'll be at Mum's for Christmas," Ginny said.

"Great."

"Oh, there's Stella with the food. That was quick," Ginny went to the owl and took the bag she was carrying. She fed her a treat and the owl hooted softly.

"Here we are," Ginny said, setting the bag on the table. She opened it up and passed around take away containers.

"What'd you get?" Hermione asked, opening hers.

"Chinese," Ginny grinned.

* * *

After dinner, the four of them lounged in the living room.

"So, what are you going to do until training starts up again?" Ron asked.

"Dunno. They said it'd be a few months."

"Are they still taking applicants?"

"Yeah, I think so, why? Are you thinking about signing up?" Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I am..."

"You should. I've only been in training for a month. It's really tough, but I've learned a lot. There was this course on Transfiguration, did you know you can Transfigure things from just under thirty feet away?"

"Yes," Hermione said irritably, "If you have the proper training. Didn't you pay attention in Transfiguration at all?"

"Not really," Ron said as Harry said "Sometimes."

Hermione rolled her eyes as they went back to talking about Auror training. She turned to Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny, when's the big game?"

"About three weeks. January 8th."

"That's a Saturday, right?"

"Mhm."

"I'll try really hard to make it."

"I hope you can."

"Yeah, me too. So how is it, being on a professional Qudditch team?"

"It's fine. I mean, I'd really like to be on the Holyhead Harpies."

"Yeah, aren't they the best women's Quidditch team out there?"

"You mean the best team?"

Hermione laughed. "Sure, Ginny."

"They are!" Ginny laughed too.

"What?" Ron asked, butting in.

"Nothing, Ron, we're just talking about Quidditch," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I thought you said something about the Holyhead Harpies. About how they're the best women's team."

"Best team. Of any kind," Ginny corrected.

"Uh, no, I don't think so. They're a _women's_ team."

"And, uh, what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, don't get me wrong, they're great. And yeah, they're the best, the best _women's_ team."

"Why does it matter if they're a women's team?" Ginny asked dangerously.

"That's not the point. I'm just saying that they're two completely different leagues."

"What are, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"The men's teams and the women's."

"Oh? So does that mean men and women are two different leagues?" Ginny asked, putting her hands on her hips. Both Hermione and Ginny had stood up and were glaring at Ron. Harry just snickered quietly to himself.

"N-no! I'm just saying that-"

"That men are better than women?" Hermione challenged.

"No!"

"Well then what are you trying to say Ron?"

"Never mind," Ron mumbled.

"Right, now go back to your conversation and don't butt into ours," Ginny said.

"Shut up already," Ron said to Ginny.

"Ron, don't talk to your sister like that," Hermione told him.

Ron grunted and folded his arms childishly as Ginny and Hermione started talking again.

"Hey, Ron, I want to give you something," Harry said. Ron looked up.

"What is it?"

"C'mon," Harry said standing up.

"Ok..." Ron followed him into the spare bedroom. Harry rummaged around in a trunk in the corner for a moment then handed Ron a package. "What's this?"

"Open it."

Ron tore the brown paper off and looked down. New dress robes.

"What's this?" Ron repeated.

"What does it look like?"

"Why are you giving me dress robes?"

"For the wedding."

"I can buy my own dress robes, Harry," Ron said, confused.

"Yeah, but these were made especially for the wedding, so ours match. We can't stand up there and have different colored dress robes on, can we?"

"I don't understand," Ron said blankly.

"I want you to be my best man."

"Oh. I... thanks mate," Ron said, giving Harry a one armed hug. "Are you sure? I mean what about... I dunno, George or Bill or someone?"

"No, I'm positive. I want you standing up there."

"Thanks... I don't know what to say," Ron grinned. "Here, let me pay you back," he said and reached into his pocket.

"Don't worry about that, Ron."

"Ok... So, Harry, I've got a question."

"Yeah?"

"What kind of gift do I give you guys? I mean, it is a wedding, right? So I'm supposed to give you a gift."

"Just be there, Ron. That's the gift I want."

"Who knew Harry Potter was such a cheeseball?" Ron joked.

"Shut it," Harry said, shoving him playfully. "We'd better get back to Ginny and Hermione before they come looking for us," he laughed.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. I wanna try the robes on to make sure they fit."

"Ok," Harry said and left the room. Ron tried them on quickly. They fit fine, so he bundled them up and threw on his muggle clothes quickly. He walked into the hallway and heard Hermione's voice.

"Yes, he's so much better. I missed him so much, I'm just glad he's back to normal," she was saying. Ron stopped in the hallway and smiled as he listened in.

"So when's he going to pop the question?" Ginny asked.

"Um.. I don't quite... what?"

"When is he going to propose?"

"I... we... we aren't really, I mean... I don't know..."

"Well he should do it soon before you find someone else," Ginny joked.

"I don't care if he ever proposes, I'm never leaving him," Hermione said. Ginny or Harry must have given her a dirty look because after that Hermione said, "Well, if he doesn't I will!"

"He should though," Harry said.

"Why?"

"He's the man."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

"Hello," Ron walked in loudly, having heard enough. Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Ron, what's that," Hermione asked, nodding at the clothing in under his arm.

"Dress robes. I'm Harry's best man."

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

"Yeah, aren't you the maid of honor?"

"Yes, I am. Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

"That reminds me, Hermione, I'm going dress shopping and I want to do it before you go back to Hogwarts."

"What about Christmas Eve?"

"Tomorrow wouldn't work for you?"

"Ron and I have dinner reservations and I have to go shopping. He has no food in the house! And his sheets are horrible, honestly how do you sleep on those, Ron?"

"It takes a whole day to get a dress?" Ron asked, ignoring her.

"Sometimes longer," Hermione replied.

"Christmas Eve it is then," Ginny said. "I'll have to send and owl to Mum tomorrow... You don't mind if she comes along, do you Hermione?"

"Of course not," Hermione said. Harry got something out of the refrigerator. He set down butterbeers in front of everyone. Ron grabbed his took a long swig. Hermione looked at him for a long moment.

"It's fine, Hermione," Ron said.

"Just... don't drink too much, ok?"

"You got it," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Did you see the Chocolate Frog card with Hermione on it?" Harry asked the table.

"No," Ron answered.

"Yes, I saw one at Honeydukes," Hermione said. Ginny didn't seem to be paying attention, and was staring happily at the dress robes Ron was holding.

"Right, well the description is quite long. Did you read it?"

"No, not yet," Hermione said.

"You should. And you too, Ron. It mentions you. There's supposed to be one of you coming out, by the way?"

"Is there?" Ron said, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah. In February."

"Wicked."

"Hey, Ron, I'll play you in wizard's chess."

"I'll beat you," Ron grinned and stood up. He and Harry went into the living room and started playing.

"So, have you been thinking about napkin holders and guest lists lately?" Hermione asked Ginny with a smile.

"We have a date set," Ginny grinned.

"You do?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Yeah, March 11th. We're sending the invitations on January 7th I think. That's when Rosalind is sending them anyway."

"Who's that?"

"Oh, she's our invitation printer. They send them for us too and we pay for the owl post."

"Are they wizards?"

"Yeah, they do both though. Although obviously they don't send them by owl for Muggles."

"So have you picked out a maid of honor dress for me yet?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I know that the bride usually picks them out, but I want you to help, I mean I have no idea what to look for."

"I'd love to."

"We can do that when we look for my wedding dress. Can you believe this? I'm getting married in less than four months!"

"I know!" Hermione squealed with Ginny.

Then came a knock at the front door. Everyone froze.

"Ron," Hermione called. Ron and Harry appeared in the kitchen.

"Don't get it," Ron told Harry. Harry nodded and moved closer to Ginny.

* * *

**There you go. That will most likely be the last chapter for a couple of weeks. I hope you guys like it, and thank you for all the luck :) I'm going to keep it in my pocket. I have a friend who writes one of these, and she offered to write a few chapters when I read her your reviews. So, do you want her to take a whack at it, or just wait for me to get back? Her writing is similar to mine, and she would stick to the plot I have lined up. Your call. Thanks for understanding. **


	47. Ron's Epic Fail

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 47, Ron's Epic Fail

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all stood like statues in the kitchen, waiting. Ron moved toward the door, very slowly.

"Ron," Hermione squeaked. Ron shot her a look and continued to the door. Ginny made a small movement behind him. Ron put his hands on the door and glanced through the peephole. He gasped and backed away.

"Was it them?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded.

"Five," he said. The four of them looked around at each other, hoping silently that they would leave.

The knocking had stopped, and it had been about five minutes. Finally, Harry spoke up.

"Are they gone?"

"I think so," Ron answered, moving toward the door.

"Ron, don't," Hermione said quietly. Ron glanced back at her but continued to walk to the door.

"Hold on, Ron," Harry said, pulling out his wand. "I forgot about this," he murmured, and pointed his wand at the door. A light blue mist flowed out of Harry's wand. As it neared the door, it turned orange.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"Revealing charm," Hermione answered for Harry. "Or a variation of one. How did you know that one Harry? It's really advanced."

"Auror training. There's no one there. If there had been, the fog would have stayed blue," Harry replied.

"Well we can't very well sit in here forever," Ginny said angrily. "We have to fight back."

"That's a bad idea. The Ministry knows. We needn't meddle any-" Hermione started.

"Hermione, they have no right!"

"So you suggest we put ourselves in danger just to-"

"How're you so calm about this?" Ginny demanded.

"We know what to expect. Let's just inform Kingsley and leave it at that," Hermione said firmly. Ginny nodded once but said nothing. She silently wrote a quick letter and put it in Stella's talons.

"Hermione and I should go. We'll see you at Mum's for Christmas," Ron said, watching the owl fly out the open window and into the sky.

"See you," Harry said, unlocking the door. He opened it swiftly and looked around. Ron and Hermione went into the hallway and Disapparated. Harry closed the door and turned to Ginny.

"Everything is going to be fine, Gin."

"I know. It's just so... aggravating. I want to do something. Find them and... they're angry because... they killed our friends, Harry. They killed Fred," Ginny said, tears shining in her eyes, though her voice remained clear.

"Their parents killed Fred," Harry corrected. "They're just kids..."

"They're our age!"

"Ginny, just think about it, ok? Wouldn't you be angry?"

"Are you defending them?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Of course not. I'm just trying to... understand them."

"Why? Why should you?"

"Maybe understanding them will make it easier to outsmart them," Harry shrugged.

"I don't want to understand. I just want them to leave us alone."

"And I don't?" Harry asked. Ginny's glare softened.

"You more than anyone," she said, walking closer to Harry.

"We've been through worse," Harry shrugged. Ginny nodded again and kissed him.

"Well, I'm in need of a bath," Ginny said. Harry suppressed a smile.

"Do you need assistance?"

"Yes, I think you might have to show me the correct way to fill the tub. Silly me, I keep forgetting," Ginny smiled and left the room. Harry ran after her into the bathroom.

* * *

"Hermione! Hurry up! I have to _go_!" Ron called from the outside of the bathroom.

"I'm in the shower!"

"I know! You've been in there for thirty minutes!"

"Well, nothing is stopping you from using the lavatory, Ronald!" Hermione shouted. Ron scratched his head and stood outside a moment longer.

"Fine," he mumbled to himself and walked in. He used the toilet quickly.

"Ouch!" Hermione exclaimed when Ron flushed.

"What?"

"The water just got too hot is all," Hermione said. Ron focused on his hands as he washed them in the sink, trying hard not to glance in the mirror, which was directly across from the shower. The shower, which had a transparent, glass door. You could see right through it, even with the patterns and steam... Ron shook his head and dried his hands, then quickly left the bathroom.

Hermione came out a few minutes later, in sweatpants and a large t-shirt that wasn't hers.

"You keep wearing my clothes," Ron commented as he made tea in the kitchen.

"I can change," Hermione offered.

"No, no, it's fine." Ron poured two cups of tea and passed one over to Hermione.

"Honey?"

"Yes, dear?" Ron smiled.

Hermione laughed. "I meant, do you have any honey?"

"Oh, right," Ron said, turning a little pink. He opened a cabinet, took out a bottle, and set it in front of Hermione.

"Thanks," she said as she put a little honey in her tea. "Can I have a spoon?" Ron got one out and slid it across the counter to her.

"So... tomorrow night," Ron mumbled.

"What about it?"

"Do I have to dress up?" Ron winced.

"Yes. You should look nice. Khakis, at least. And a nice shirt. Ok?"

"What're you gonna wear?"

Hermione smiled. "That's a secret."

"Why?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Hermione said. She sipped the rest of her tea quickly and put it in the sink. "Goodnight," she said to Ron as she walked back to the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth and then stood in front of the mirror for a moment. Hermione had never thought of herself as pretty. Not really. Cute, maybe. Definitely not ugly. Not particularly attractive either, though. But with Ron, with Ron, he made her feel beautiful. Gorgeous, even. He made her feel like she was wanted. Needed. It was a good feeling. One of those feelings you hope lasts forever. There was no doubt that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. But the whole meltdown thing made her question if he was ready to be married, much less in any kind of commitment. She wanted to believe that this would never happen again, but it was risky.

She walked out of the bathroom and laid down in Ron's bed, hoping someday that she would call it her's, too.

* * *

"Herrrmione... Hermyyyyyyoneeeee... Herrrrmyyyo-"

"What?" Hermione shouted.

"Wake up!" Ron said cheerfully.

"No," she grumbled.

"We're going to the store, remember?"

"No. Go without me," Hermione mumbled.

"I don't know what to get," Ron admitted.

"Ugh. You're helpless," Hermione grunted and sat up.

"Wow, you're a vision, Hermione," Ron smiled and kissed her. She pushed him away and made a face. "I know," Ron said before she could speak, "You haven't brushed your teeth yet."

Hermione got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She glanced in the mirror and grimaced at her reflection; her hair looks like a nest. She picked up Ron's comb and attempted to tame the crazy mess that was her hair. She got all the tangles out after a while, breaking Ron's comb. But at least the knots were gone. Well, they were mostly in Ron's sink drain. She hurried to brush her teeth and get dressed, and then found Ron in the kitchen, reading a newspaper, sipping coffee. The sight was enough to make her laugh.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head and poured herself a cup. "Is that the Daily Prophet?" she asked. Ron nodded.

"New and improved," he flipped the cover over so she could see for herself. The headlines were shockingly heartwarming, as opposed to gossip-inducing. Hermione smiled and pointed to a little article in the corner. "I know," Ron said. "I read it." He grinned at her. It was a wedding announcement for Harry and Ginny.

"Hey.. um... Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of this," he gestured to the paper.

"I think it's good. Better than before, no doubt-"

"No, this," he pointed at the announcement.

"It's... informative...?" Hermione looked at Ron quizzically. He frowned.

"No... the whole... wedding thing."

"You know how happy I am for Harry and Ginny."

"No," Ron sounded frustrated and slightly embarrassed. "The _wedding_ thing. Marriage, all that."

"I think it's... traditional? Ron, I'm really extremely confused so I don't know why you look so annoyed," Hermione squinted at him like she was trying to read something in a different language.

"What do you think about getting married!" Ron blurted out. It was a statement rather than a question.

"What?" Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "What are you saying, Ron?" her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Nothing! I'm not saying anything, yet. I just want to know what you think about the idea."

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Hermione gushed.

"You do?" Ron smiled, though he still looked embarrassed, and now terrified.

"Of course I do," she grinned even wider, if it were possible.

"But, I mean, we aren't in any rush...?" Ron asked.

"No rush!" Hermione said, feeling oddly disappointed.

"Yeah, I mean, we've got time."

"We're young. Why don't we just enjoy this time, you know? I mean, marriage is a big step," Hermione said. Ron was silent for a few seconds.

"Too big?"

"Well, I mean... If you think it is."

"I think... I think that if... If two people love each other... than they should..."

"Wait?"

"If... you think so."

"What were you going to say?" Hermione bit her lip. It was suddenly very tense in the room and the suspense was palpable.

"I... I was going to say that... If two people love each other, and they want to spend... a lot of time with one another... and..."

"And they never want to be with anyone else..." Hermione added.

"And they'll never love anyone else..."

"And they can't imagine life without each other,"

"Then... then they should... you know..." Ron trailed off.

"Move in together?"

"Yeah, or... and... you know... get..." Ron struggled with the word for a few moments that seemed like forever. "Married." By the time it was out there, the whole thing had become vastly hypothetical and neither of them knew what to say and if the 'married' even still pertained to them. Both were quiet for a dangerous few minutes.

"So..."

"We should go shopping," Ron said, sounding like his team had just lost the Quidditch World Cup.

"Yeah," Hermione said, sounding as though she had flunked Transfiguration.

They both were thinking the same thing, and they _knew _they were both thinking it. But neither said anything as they walked out of Ron's apartment and down to Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Hey! I'm back! The family is still in crisis mode, but things are getting better. I hope there are still people out there reading this! I pumped it out just for you guys! Now I'm exhausted... Anyway, I'm sorry I wasn't back sooner, but I've been trying to juggle a lot and it's just not working. Luckily I've been getting some help from my friends. I'm not going to stop writing, because it makes me feel better and relax and such, so don't worry about that. If I didn't write... Well... Let's just say... Never mind, I don't want to give you nightmares. I hope everyone is enjoying school (yeah, right) and autumn (hell yes!) Look for a new chapter somewhere between Saturday afternoon and Sunday night. =)**

**P.S. Please forgive me for the lame title. I couldn't help it. **


	48. Children

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 48, Children

Hermione got more than sheets. She got pots, pans, spoons, spatulas, air freshener, a table cloth (for who knows what) and a whole bunch of other stuff Ron didn't care about. After they got to the store, Hermione went crazy, but the incident was still lingering gingerly in Ron's head. _I'm screwed. How'm I gonna ask her to marry me now?_ Ron gulped. _Marriage. No going back. Ever. Well... No. No going back._ But he didn't even want to, of course. He knew that Hermione was all he would ever want, but after marriage came... THE HONEYMOON! And Harry and Ginny had already had their 'honeymoon' type activities. Ron wondered if Hermione would let him indulge in these 'activities' if they were engaged. He shook these thoughts away-or as away as they could be- and thought about the 'after marriage thing' some more. After marriage came a house. Responsibilities. _Children_. Children? Did Hermione even _want_ children? Did Ron? Ron supposed these were the types of things you should ask about _before_ getting married. Or engaged for that matter. Because, according to Harry and Ginny's methods, engaged meant honeymoon activities, which, of course, led to... children.

"Hermione?" he said before he could stop himself.

"Yes?" She turned away from a toaster. Ron didn't even bother asking 'why are you picking out a toaster when we can heat bread with our _magic_?'

"D-do you want kids?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, children."

"I... Why are we talking about... Do _you _want kids?" Hermione asked.

"I asked you first," Ron mumbled. Hermione crossed her arms.

"And?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I... I mean if you don't..." This conversation was turning painstakingly familiar.

"Yes, I want children," Hermione said confidently.

"Oh," Ron said, relieved. Hermione didn't take it that way.

"Oh. You don't... Oh... I understand," Hermione bit her lip. Ron could see the tears forming already.

"No! No, I do want kids! Lots of them! Lots of kids!" he bent his knees and looked into her eyes, hands on her shoulders.

"Good," she said. "Lots," she smiled. For once, it wasn't awkward, which was surprising to Ron, because you had to go through a certain... process to get children. Sometimes more than once. Sometimes many, many, many times... Ron cleared his head quickly.

"So, onto the next errand. Uh... didn't you say I needed a better shampoo?"

"Already got it," Hermione held up a bottle.

"So now what?"

"Well, our reservation is at seven, so that gives us about three hours. I suppose we can-"

"Eat lunch? I'm starving!"

"Yes, that sounds fine," Hermione laughed. "Oh, and then we should go visit George in his shop."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"And what are you going to do all day while Ginny and I are out?"

"Work."

"Right," Hermione laughed. "I forgot about that."

"Speaking of work, what's going to happen when you get back from school?"

"Hopefully I'll get my job back. I told Mr. Doge I'd be back in June, but I understand if they can't hold my position."

"Elphias Doge?"

"Hector."

"Oh yeah."

"Ron?" Hermione asked, looking at a package of decorative soap.

"Yeah?"

"Who's coming to the Christmas dinner?" Hermione said this slowly, knowing that the mention of Christmas would make Ron think of Lupin and Tonks inevitably. That's how it was for her anyway.

"Uh... George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Hagrid, Harry, Ginny, Andromeda and Teddy, Luna, Mr. Lovegood, Neville and his grandmother, I think McGonagall is going to stop by, uh... some others... hold on... Neville is bringing Hannah with him. They're getting pretty serious."

"Hmm."

"Yeah. Neville told me that-"

"That he and Hannah are moving in together after the school year. I know. I have dinner with him every Wednesday at Hogwarts."

"You do?"

"Yes. You would have known that if you'd bother to write."

"Sorry," Ron mumbled. They walked on. "So, lunch?"

"Sure." They paid for their items and left the store. Ron insisted they eat at a little cafe near George's shop.

"I come here all the time for lunch breaks. The food is great," he said when they had arrived. They walked inside and sat quickly. A waitress came and took their orders. They decided not to get anything big, as they were going to have dinner soon.

"So, dinner tonight," Hermione said, reading Ron's mind.

"Yeah," Ron said nervously.

"It feels odd doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. I feel old."

"So do I."

"I've always felt old though," Ron shrugged.

"I'm sure Harry has as well."

"Do you ever feel like... never mind."

"No, what is it, Ron?"

"Do you ever feel confused? Like... you don't know what to do? It just seems like... like..."

"Like our whole lives have been leading up to defeating Voldemort."

"Yeah, and now that we have it's like..."

"You don't know what to do with yourself."

"Yeah," Ron sighed in relief, glad that Hermione understood.

"I feel that way sometimes. But then I remember that I'm surrounded by people I love, who love me. I have things to do to make the world a better place. I have to keep busy."

"Don't you feel like you're entitled to a break?"

"I'm afraid if I take a break, I'll never come back," Hermione shrugged, sounding like she'd thought about this quite a lot.

"Yeah... yeah, that's a good way to look at it, I guess." Their food arrived then, and Ron started wolfing his down. Hermione was hungrier than she'd previously thought, so she ate hers without much conversation as well. When they were done, Ron paid and they went back to the apartment.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Ron was standing outside his bathroom door yelling at Hermione yet again.

"Hermione, get out! What more could you possibly have to do?"

"Hold on!" she called back. Ron heard the click of the knob being unlocked and then a loud crack. He opened the door quickly and looked around the bathroom for Hermione.

"Hermione?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"In the kitchen!" she said. Ron wondered why she didn't just come out the bathroom door. He rolled his eyes and changed quickly. She was taking him to a muggle restaurant, so he had to wear muggle clothes. He brushed his teeth and deodorized, and then he was ready. He took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, through his room, and into the kitchen, where his eyes got very big as soon as they fell on Hermione.

"Whoa," he muttered. "You look se-"

"Shut up," Hermine warned. She was wearing this little black dress. A simple, little black dress, that could not have looked better.

"Very ladylike," he smirked. Hermione blushed. She suppressed a smile and took his hand.

"Come along." They left the flat and walked down into Diagon Alley. They decided to walk as opposed to Disappatarating because their reservation wasn't for another fifteen minutes.

"Hermione," Ron started, just as Hermione began to talk. "Oh, sorry. Go on," he said.

"I was thinking the other day. About this 'slow' thing."

"It's not really working, is it?" Ron asked, turning pink. He was obviously referring to the night before, when things had gotten... intimate.

"No, it's not," Hermione agreed. "But I think that's ok, I mean, after all, I am going back to school, and when that happens, we'll have no choice but to take it slow."

"So why not enjoy the time we have now, right?"

"Exactly."

"So, what exactly does enjoying our time include?"

"What?"

"You know. Can we have-"

"Ron!"

"Just kidding," Ron laughed, though they both knew he was not at all joking.

"Here we are."

"This is where we're eating?" Ron looked up at The Leaky Cauldron.

"Of course not. It's on the muggle side though, so come on," Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled him along. They went through to the other side and set off down the street. It was only about five minutes from there.

Ron slid his hand into his pocket and closed his hand around the small, velvet box.


	49. The Question

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 49, The Question

Hermione stared. Her eyes were twice their normal size, and for once she didn't have an answer on the tip of her tongue.

"Hermione?" Ron asked slowly. "Are you... ok?"

Hermione was silent.

"Look, I know it's fast, but you know how I feel about you."

"It's beautiful, Ron... but..." Hermione spoke for the first time in five minutes.

"Yeah?" Ron asked nervously.

"I just think... it's... it's too soon."

"Oh," Ron said, looking crestfallen.

"I want to marry you. I just think... with me going back to school in a few days, this might make it harder to part. Harder than it'll already be."

"You don't have to make excuses. I get it."

"Ron, please don't do that."

"No, it's fine," Ron sat back in his chair and stuffed the box back in his pocket. He crossed his arms and glared at the chandelier.

"Don't be upset."

"I'm not. Can we go?"

"I... sure. Yeah, let's go," Hermione said sadly. The waitress came back with their change and the couple left. It was a silent walk back to the Leaky Cauldron and even quieter once they got home. Hermione sat on the couch and slid her heels off.

"Do you mind?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"I want to go to bed now."

"So... go to bed."

"You're sitting on it."

"This is the couch, Ron."

"Yeah."

"Oh, come on."

"Go on."

"Fine, Ron. You're being immature." Hermione got up and stalked into Ron's bedroom. She heard him plop down on the couch. She took her dress off and hung it up. She changed into her pajamas and walked back into the living room, where Ron was still sitting on the couch, arms crossed, glaring at the clock on the wall.

"I just don't understand," he muttered.

"Don't understand what?" Hermione asked, sitting next to him.

"I heard you."

"What?"

"Earlier, at Ginny and Harry's. When I was trying on the dress robes. I heard you all talking about me proposing to you. I thought this was what you wanted."

"Oh, Ron, you must feel horrible."

"Whatever."

"Please, listen. This is my fault. I never should have said those things if I didn't mean them."

"So you don't want to marry me?"

"Of course I do. I just... don't think it's a good idea to get engaged when I'm going back to school."

"Why?" Ron demanded.

"No reason, I just-"

"You met someone else, didn't you?"

"What?" Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"While I was.. having problems. You met someone."

"No, I didn't. Where did you come up with that?"

"It's obvious. You don't want to get engaged because you think you might have feelings for some other guy."

"No, Ron that's not it at all. I don't know how you can even say that."

"I don't blame you. It's probably that young teacher. Neville told me about him. He said all the girls are into him. You like him, don't you?"

"Ron, stop it."

"He's smart and successful and what've you got? Me, lazy, irresponsible, and inconsiderate."

"I don't like this, Ron. Stop, I'm serious."

"Go be with Professor Prince Charming then."

"This isn't funny."

"Who says I'm making a joke?"

"Call me when you grow up," Hermione said, and stood up.

"You're leaving. You're going back to him."

"That's enough," she snapped. "I'll see you at Christmas Dinner. Maybe you'll have grown up a little." And she was gone.

Ron groaned and closed his eyes. That was exactly what he hadn't wanted to do. But he had been so sure she'd say yes. The rejection had come out of nowhere to him. She had said she wanted him to propose. Why say it? And why say no unless there was someone else involved?

But no, Ron knew that wasn't true. Hermione would never lead him on that way.

Ron stood up and yawned. He'd figure it out in the morning. Get his head on straight and then fix it.

* * *

**Okay, please forgive me, guys. I'm so stuck. I have huge writers block so everything I try to write comes out like crap. Ughh. I'll try again later. Tell me if this chapter is too horrific to be posted.**


	50. What If

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 50, What If

"Hey, Hermione... What are you doing here?" Harry asked, rather rudely when he opened the door. Like he had been doing something- Hermione winced. He probably had been doing something...

"Ron proposed to me," she said. Harry's irritation vanished. It was replaced with elation.

"He did? Congratulations! Where is he? I'll get the champagne!"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "I said no."

"What? Why?" Harry asked. Hermione stared at him for a moment. "Oh, come in," he said, stepping aside to let her pass. She walked in and sat down on the couch, making herself quite at home.

"Harry, this bed is getting cold without you to warm me-"

"Hi, Ginny!" Hermione called. Ginny was silent from the bedroom. Harry was bright red.

"Well," Harry said awkwardly.

"Perhaps I should go."

"No, it's fine. Tell me what's going on. If this is about Depressed Ron, just know that he's really changed and that it won't happen again."

"Depressed Ron?"

"The nickname we all sort of gave him."

"Ah. Well, that's isn't why I said no."

"So then why?"

"It's just... well, with me going back to school soon, I think being engaged will only make it harder to be apart."

"I'm guessing Ron didn't take it well."

"Of course not."

"What did he do?"

"Well, he accused me of meeting someone else at school, and he thinks I'm in love with the new professor," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's Ron."

"Yes, it is."

"So are you going back."

Hermione sighed. "Of course. Just not tonight. I need to let him cool down. Sorry to barge in."

"It's ok. We weren't really busy."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"We were a little busy..." Harry admitted sheepishly. Hermione laughed.

"I'll get out of your hair. Maybe go see George, which we never did today."

"You can stay if you want," Harry said, though it was clear he was only saying to be a good friend.

"I'll see you at Christmas dinner," Hermione replied and stood up. She hugged him. That's when the tears came. Standing in her best friends flat, hugging Harry, the tears started to roll silently down her face. Harry could tell as he wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione, trying to comfort her.

"It's going to be ok, Hermione," he told her. Hermione nodded. She let go, though she did not want to. She looked at Harry for a moment. Thin, lanky Harry, with his jet black hair and bright green eyes. She could remember him when he was just eleven years old. All of the memories from Hogwarts came rushing back to her then and she laughed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm glad I met you, Harry."

"Yeah... me too?" Harry smiled back, confused.

"I'll see you," she said hastily, and left. Harry stood in the living room awkwardly for a moment before returning to his fiance.

* * *

Ron sat on the couch with his arms crossed for an hour straight, just glowering. Why would she say all of that crap if she didn't want to marry him? He wasn't delusional; he'd heard her say it to Ginny and Harry. But whatever. It wasn't like she had dumped him. She just... didn't want to get engaged right now. Ron stood and walked into the kitchen, dragging his feet. He filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove to boil. He stared at it, willing it to boil faster. He supposed he could have just used his wand, but his mother had always told him not to rely solely on magic. It was good to do things without it sometimes.

So Ron was staring at the stove when he heard the door slam open and shut again. It could only be Hermione, as she was the only one besides him who had a key and knew how to get through all the enchantments. Hermione flew into the kitchen and straight into Ron's arms, which caused him to stumble back a little. He almost pushed her away, but instead crushed her body to his.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, quiet tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Shh..." Ron hugged her for a long moment, and then she pulled away. "What's wrong?" he asked finally, hoping no one had died.

"I... I want to marry you, Ron. You know I do. B-but what if... if something should happen... What if..."

"What, Hermione? What if... what?"

"I'm scared. What if it d-doesn't work out? What if after we get married you realize that I'm h-horrible and you don't want me anymore?"

"Why would you say something like that?" Ron stared at her, appalled.

"I'm scared, Ron."

"You don't need to worry about that stuff Hermione. I love you... I'll always want you. Why would I think you're horrible?"

"I d-don't know! I'm just scared!" she repeated.

"Listen," he said, hands planted firmly on her shoulders. "I will never love anyone as much as I love you, ok? You're everything to me."

"Don't say that, Ron," Hermione shook her head. Ron was confused. He thought that girls wanted to hear crap like that.

"What?"

"I don't want you to be disappointed," she said, biting her lip. Ron shook his head.

"I've known you for ten years. I don't have anything to be disappointed about."

"B-but... there's another reason. We already know everything about each other. There won't be any excitement," she muttered. Ron understood now. She was just coming up with reasons not to get engaged.

"Excitement? There will be plenty of excitement, trust me," Ron rolled his eyes. Girls were really thick sometimes.

"B-but we already know-"

"Everything about each other, I know. But there's other stuff to be excited about when you're married, Hermione."

"Like what?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Like this," Ron leaned forward and kissed Hermione suddenly. He was feeling daring, so his hands were in a couple of places they shouldn't have been when Hermione broke away, breathing heavily.

"Ron..." Hermione mumbled. Ron grinned and leaned forward again. "You can't just kiss me and expect our problems to go away," Hermione breathed when they stopped a few minutes later.

"Your problems," Ron corrected. "This is dumb, Hermione. Just say you'll marry me."

"What if... what if we fight?"

"There's no what if on that."

"What if we fall out of love?"

"That's all you, Hermione. You'll be the one to fall out of love with me."

"What if..."

"There's always going to be what ifs. Always. We're going to fight. Hell, you might throw me out a couple of times, but I won't ever stop loving you. I'll never cheat on you, if that's what you're worried about."

"But if you meet some pretty, spontaneous-"

"Hermione, if I wanted spontaneous I wouldn't be with you."

"But what if she's prettier-"

"No one will be prettier. Besides, you should know I date girls for their brains," Ron said, laughing.

"Oh yes, that's exactly why you dated Lavender Brown-for her brains," Hermione couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Why do you think I'll meet someone I like better? Is that what you're afraid of? That I'll leave you?"

"I'm afraid of... everything," Hermione sighed.

"And I'm not?"

"You don't seem to be," Hermione shrugged. Ron studied her for a moment.

"I guess it's because I've always wanted to marry you. I never really thought about that kind of stuff. I just wanted to be with you."

"But..."

"You aren't going to win this one."

"Are you even ready to get married?"

"I'm ready to get engaged."

"What happened to slow?"

"I think we left slow last night. And didn't you say something about how we'll have to go slow anyway? When we're apart?"

"I know... but..."

"Is there someone I should know about?" Ron joked. Hermione shot him a look.

"Fine."

"What?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll marry you," she said, sticking her hand out, almost impatient.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful!" Ron shouted. Hermione could see tears in his eyes. They hugged for a short minute and then Ron kissed Hermione full force.

"See you tomorrow," Hermione pushed him away and started toward the door.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I have to go tell Ginny," Hermione said like it was obvious.

"It can't-er-wait?"

"No."

"Ok..." So much for honeymoon activities.

"Bye."

"Bye," Ron muttered as Hermione left. He was quite let down. Until he heard a piercing shriek in the hallway, followed by a loud crack that was no doubt Hermione. Ron grinned and laid back against the couch, pleased with her reaction.

* * *

**Ahh. I know, I know, my writing is becoming crappier by the chapter. Thank you for your honesty. And thanks for all the nice comments, too! I love reading both kinds, cuz while the nice ones boost my ego, the critical ones help me improve. I'm stuck, ok? I don't know where I'm going! I have a general plan, but as I've said, I need fillers. Entertaining ones though, you know? Reviews would be nice. Of any kind. Thanks again!**


	51. Wars Make People Get Married

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 51, Wars Make People Get Married

"Are you ever going to marry me?" Angelina asked from the doorway. She leaned on it casually, wearing just one of George's old flannel button downs.

"What?" George asked from the bed. He sat up a little and smiled at her. His hair was messy and his face unshaven.

"You heard me," she said, her tone teasing.

"Didn't know you wanted to get married," he smiled and got out of his bed.

"Well you do now."

"I do now," he repeated and walked over to her. He kissed her once, and then again, slowly. "Yeah, I'll marry you," he said, his breath hot on her neck.

"Breakfast first?"

"Breakfast first," George agreed, and took her hand. He led her to the kitchen and got out a pan. "How does this breakfast thing work anyway?" he asked, holding it up. Angelina laughed and helped him make breakfast.

There, in his little flat over a joke shop, making breakfast with his half dressed girlfriend (fiance?) George realized that he was happy again. Completely happy, and not just partially. For the first time since Fred had died.

_Oh the irony..._

* * *

"Sighhh-lent night... hohhh-ly night..."

"It's not Christmas yet, darling."

"Please don't call me darling."

"Oh, but why not?" Lavender grinned.

"It's so..." Seamus trailed off, not wanting to offend his fiance.

"Cute!"

"Ugh."

"Strawberry?"

"Yes please," he grinned as Lavender fed him a small strawberry. "Does it hurt?" he asked, reaching up to the small scar on her cheek. The only thing left of Fenrir Greyback's attack on her.

"No," she said quietly. "Did you know that Hermione Granger blasted him off me?"

"No, I didn't."

"I always though she'd hate me. After... you know..."

"Didn't you know all along?"

"Know what?"

"That she was into him?"

"Not exactly. I mean, there were signs, but what was I supposed to do? Tell her to make a move before I did? Besides, it doesn't matter anymore."

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?" she smiled again.

"Of course," he grinned back. She laid back on the pillows that were strewn about on the floor around them.

"Are you excited?"

"More than I've ever been about anything," he assured her.

"Is it... too soon?"

"No," he said simply, and started stroking her hair.

_I'm one lucky bloke..._

* * *

Ginny woke up and hurried to the shower. As she dressed, she looked at Harry's sleeping form. She would miss this. This spending hours together. Once the Quidditch season resumed, she'd be seeing a lot less of him. Twelve hours of training during the day, she'd be exhausted by the time she got home. Ginny sighed and kissed him gently.

_Note to self: Harry Potter gets morning breath_.

* * *

Ron sat up and looked at Hermione, who was lying next to him in a heap. He smiled sleepily. Last night was definitely not slow.

"Hermione," he said softly, nudging her shoulder.

"What?" she grunted.

"It's after ten. Ginny is coming over in forty minutes," Ron told her.

"Okay..." she muttered, pulling a pillow over her head.

"So I've been thinking..."

"Shocker," Hermione mumbled from beneath the pillow.

"I think we should do it."

"What?" Hermione sat up straight, surprised.

"I knew that would get you up. Just the thought excites you, doesn't it?" Ron joked.

"You wish," Hermione rolled her eyes and stretched.

"I know," Ron murmured into her shoulder.

"I have to shower! Ginny's going to be here soon!" she said after taking a glance at the clock. She hurried out of bed and into the bathroom. Ron heard the water run. He laid back down and waited. Ten minutes had gone by and Ron was starting to wonder if she would see it.

A loud shriek emitted from the bathroom. Ron smiled.

"Ron!" Hermione's voice was muffled by the water.

"Yes dear?" Ron asked, walking over to the door. It was wrenched open. Hermione stood there, a towel wrapped clumsily around her middle, holding it up with one hand. In the other sat a ring. Silver band, one large diamond, with two smaller ones on either side.

"What is this?" she practically screamed.

"What does it look like?" Ron asked, taking a moment to stare at Hermione while she wasn't paying attention to where exactly his eyes were looking.

"Ron!" she screamed again and flew at him. She hugged him for a minute straight, the whole time Ron's eyes on her bare backside. When they broke apart he was grinning.

"Should have warn a robe," he commented, nodding at where the towel was slipping. Hermione squeaked and hurried back into the bathroom. She was out in twenty seconds, having followed Ron's advice, much to his disappointment.

"Liked the towel better," he grinned. Hermione didn't even hit him.

"Oh, Ron! It's gorgeous!"

"You like it?"

"Yes! Where did you-"

"Gin helped me," Ron admitted and took it from her. He held it gently for a moment before taking her left hand. He slid the ring onto her third finger and looked at it for a moment. Hermione stood on her toes and kissed him.

"Oh, I can't wait to show Ginny!"

"She's already seen it, remember?"

"I know, but still! Look at it!"

"You've seen it before. Last night, remember? At dinner..."

"I know, but I didn't really look at it! I was so shocked! Oh my- Ron, it's amazing!"

"Glad you like it," Ron said, embarrassed.

"Like it? I love it! I can't even- I didn't even look at it last night!"

"Yeah, maybe if you'd seen it you would have said yes right then, hm?" Ron teased. Hermione just smiled.

"Now get out," she told him.

"Excuse me?"

"I have to get dressed!"

"Go on then," Ron said, sitting on the bed.

"Ron."

"What?"

"I can't get dressed in front of you," she said, getting red in the face.

"We're getting married. You can do whatever you like in front of me," he said with a wink. Hermione blushed even harder.

"Not now, Ron," she said, and forced him up and out the door. She locked it behind him.

"I could just Apparate in there!" he said from the other side.

"You aren't that stupid!"

"Don't be so sure, Hermione," Ron's voice came low and rough.

"Ron," Hermione's was high and squeaky. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not. I live to arouse you while you aren't clothed."

"RON!"

Ron's bellowing laugh sounded from outside the bedroom. "Just kidding, Hermione. I would never tempt you before we're man and wife!"

"OF course not!" Hermione said sarcastically. There was a knock at the door.

"That'll be Ginny," Ron said.

"Check first!"

"Alright!" Ron rolled his eyes though he took Hermione's advice and glanced through the peephole. He swung the door open, revealing a soaked Ginny.

"Move aside," she said rudely and pushed past Ron.

"Why are you-"

"Drenched? Maybe because it's pouring out!"

"Sorry. Jeez..."

"Where's Hermione?"

"Here," Hermione announced as she walked into the living room.

"Let's go before it storms," Ginny grumbled. Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Disapparated with Ginny straight into a store they had an appointment at. It was right in the middle of Diagon Alley, and specialized in wedding attire.

"Hello, you must be Ginny," a young saleswoman walked over to them not two seconds after they'd arrived. She carried a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "And you're Hermione Granger," the woman flashed a set of pearly whites at Hermione. "Ginny didn't tell me you were coming along! It's so great to meet you!" She shook Hermione's hand and grinned. "Champagne?" she asked, offering the glasses to Ginny and Hermione. They took them.

"Thanks," Ginny said. Hermione's face looked frozen in surprise.

"Wow..." she said when the saleswoman walked away to get a tape measure. "That was weird."

"Not really," Ginny shrugged. "You did save the planet and all."

"Harry did."

"You helped. He wouldn't have done it without you and you know it."

"I guess..."

"Here we are," the girl was walking back now, tape measure in hand. "Sorry, I'm Kate, if I didn't say it before," Kate said. "I'll take your measurements," she told Ginny. Ginny put her glass down and stood with her arms out.

"Alright," Kate said when she was done. "Have you purchased shoes?" she asked while she scribbled Ginny's measurements onto a clipboard.

"Yes," Ginny nodded and brought out a box. She opened it and handed it to Kate.

"Very nice," Kate nodded with a smile. "Do you know what kind of dress you want?"

"No idea," Ginny confirmed. Kate laughed.

"Well, you'd look beautiful in anything with that figure. I'll be right back with a few that I think would look amazing on you." Kate hurried away and disappeared in the sea of white fabric.

"Where's your Mum?" Hermione asked as she sipped her champagne.

"She decided not to come. She has to make dinner for tonight. All day apparently," Ginny laughed. "There are going to be a lot of people. She said she was going to try and stop by for a little bit later."

"Oh, okay. I hope she makes it."

"Yeah, me too."

"Ok!" Ginny and Hermione looked up to see Kate walk over, pushing a cart of wedding dresses toward them. "Which one first?"

"Um.. that's a lot of wedding dresses," Ginny said, staring at it. Kate nodded and took one off the rack. It was made of some blindingly white satin material, layered with tulle. The bodice was ruffled and soft looking.

"Why don't you try this one?" she said. Ginny took it went into the dressing room. She walked out a few minutes later.

"How's it look?" she asked unenthusiastically.

"Uh..." Hermione trailed off awkwardly. "It looks... nice?"

"Come on, Hermione, don't lie to me. This is why I brought you!" Ginny laughed.

"You look like a wedding cake," Hermione said truthfully.

"That's more like it!"

And so it began.

Ginny tried on countless dresses. Lace, beaded, ruffled, mermaid, flared, in too many colors to remember. Some looked hideous, some looked okay, some looked great, and there were those that looked amazing. But none were perfect.

It went on until noon. Hermione and Ginny left for lunch, disappointed.

"So we're going back after lunch?" Hermione asked as they walked down Diagon Alley.

"Yeah. I really want to find it today. And I loved some of those dresses. I just didn't find..."

"The one," Hermione finished. Ginny nodded sadly. They walked into a restaurant and were seated quickly.

After lunch they headed back to the bridal store, determined to find Ginny's perfect wedding dress.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them =D**

**hippieforHarryPotter - Thanks, and yah, I have a few 'plot twists' in the works ;) I try to make it interesting, but I can't just jump to the exciting parts, if that makes sense. So I try to make everything in between that entertaining.**


	52. Dresses and Shocking Returns

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 52, Dresses and Shocking Returns

"This is hopeless!" Ginny declared at two o'clock.

"No, it isn't! We can find it!" Mrs. Weasley cried. She had arrived about forty minutes ago.

"Ugh!"

"Come on, Ginny. Don't give up. We can always look somewhere else," Hermione offered.

"If I can't find it here then I probably won't find it anywhere!"

"I found it!" Kate announced, walking out of the back room. Ginny didn't look up. This had happened several times already, and it was getting quite old.

"Oh, Ginny. You have to try this one," Mrs. Weasley said.

"No," Ginny muttered, still glaring at the carpet.

"If you don't, I will," Hermione muttered.

"What?" Ginny looked up, irritated. It was sort of a dark cream color, still white though. Covered in intricate lace of the same color. Ginny walked forward wordlessly and Kate set it in her hands. She walked back into the dressing room and came out a few minutes later.

"It's amazing, Ginny."

"I love it."

"Well, it looks wonderful on you," Kate remarked. "Perfect."

"I want it."

"It's yours," Kate grinned and went to ring Ginny up.

"I'll have to get different shoes," Ginny muttered, smiling a little.

"Who cares?" Hermione asked, running her fingers over the lace on the back. "It's gorgeous."

"How much is it?" Ginny turned to Kate, who was busy at the cash register.

"Two hundred galleons, fifteen sickles and twenty two knuts."

"Holy-"

"That's a lot," Hermione commented.

"It's an expensive dress."

"You can bloody say that again!"

"Not in your budget?" Kate asked politely. "A shame. It really does look wonderful on you."

"I... I'll take it," Ginny said.

"Yay!" Hermione squealed.

"I'll buy it, honey," Mrs. Weasley took her purse out.

"Mum..."

"Hush."

"Great!" Kate grinned. Ginny hurried back into the dressing room and came back a few minutes later, dressed with her bag in one hand and the dress draped over the other arm. Mrs. Weasley paid for the dress.

"Alright," she said. "I have to get home now, have fun, girls. I love you," Mrs. Weasley planted a kiss on each of their cheeks and disappeared with a POP.

"Ok, now we have to find a maid of honor dress for Hermione," Ginny said, grinning.

"Oh, we don't have to do that now," Hermione shook her head.

"Yes we do. Now get into that dressing room and take your clothes off!" Ginny demanded.

"Ooh, dresses!" a voice came from the front of the store.

"Luna?" Ginny asked when Luna emerged from behind a rather fluffy dress covered in snow white feathers.

"Hello," she said dreamily.

"How did you know we were here?"

"I stopped by your house and Ron said the two of you were here."

"Ron is at home? I thought he had work," Hermione mumbled.

"He was eating lunch. Anyway, I thought I'd come by and see your dress!"

"Here it is!"

"Oh my... it's beautiful, Ginny. Make sure it isn't infected though," Luna said.

"I will," Ginny assured her, though what a wedding dress might be infected with, she had no idea. "It's great you're here; we can get your bridesmaid dress as well. Hermione was just about to try on some maid of honor dresses."

"What color were you thinking about?" Kate asked, starting to take Hermione's measurements.

"I was thinking dark purple," Ginny said. "Maybe a violet."

"Or a wine color," Kate suggested, moving on to Luna.

"Yeah, that would look nice."

"I quite like purple," Luna put in.

"Me too," Hermione shrugged.

"Great!" Kate said. "I'll go get some dresses. Be right back." And she disappeared again.

"Sorry to burst in on you like this," Luna said.

"Oh, don't apologize. The more the merrier," Ginny grinned. Luna smiled.

"Try these," Kate came back, arms full again. She handed Hermione and Luna a dress each. They hurried into the dressing rooms and emerged a few minutes later.

"I like it," Luna said, staring in the mirror. Hermione made a face. The dress was silk, a pretty color, however, the skirt flared out, like a mermaid tail, and the sleeves were long and hung down to the floor.

"I don't," Hermione and Ginny said in unison. Luna laughed softly.

"Let's try another," she said, and was handed another dress. She and Hermione retreated into their dressing rooms again. They had more luck than Ginny, and found the right dress after only five tries. It was deep purple, almost indigo. It stopped right below the knees and had a modest, yet flattering off-the-shoulder neckline.

"I like it," Luna said, twirling around.

"It looks amazing on both of you," Ginny said. Kate nodded in agreement.

"I love it," Hermione grinned in the mirror. Kate clapped and hurried to the cash register.

"How much?" Ginny asked, walking up to the register.

"One hundred and thirteen, each."

"Ok... so that's two twenty-six." Ginny pulled out her wallet.

"Don't be silly," Hermione stopped her.

"Yeah, we'll pay for our dresses," Luna grinned.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Hermione rolled her eyes and went back into the changing rooms. Luna followed and they both came out clothed, wallets out. They each paid for their dresses, and finally, they left the shop.

"Looks like the rain has cleared up," Ginny said when they walked outside.

"Mhm," Luna mumbled. "Well, Rolf wanted to meet me for lunch." She grinned widely and Dissaparated.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked.

"About three."

"Wow... time flies when you're trying on dresses."

"I think I'll be heading back to Ron's flat," Hermione said.

"Alright. See you tonight at dinner," Ginny said.

"See you."

"And thanks. For coming with me," Ginny smiled.

"Of course. I'm just glad we found the perfect dress," Hermione beamed and vanished with a POP. She arrived outside of Ron's door when she heard it. The wailing, the whimpering.

"Stop," someone moaned inside. "Please, don't," there was a low pitched gasp. More moaning.

"I don't want to do this," a clearer voice sobbed. "They're making me!"

Hermione fumbled with her keys in trembling hands and burst in. There was Ron, lying on the floor, writhing. A dark figure stood over him, wand pointed at his chest. It was all so fast. In a matter of seconds Hermione was reaching for her wand, the person looked up, and Disapparated. And she'd recognize those cold, gray eyes anywhere. Cold, but pained. Like he didn't want to be doing this. He gave Hermione a pleading look and vanished, just as Hermione pointed her wand and blasted out a curse. It flew through the space he'd vacated and exploded against the wall. Hermione waved her wand, closing and locking the door, and then she ran to Ron, falling on her knees. She saw no blood, though he was shaking terribly. Cruciatus, no doubt.

"Ron," she whispered hoarsely, "Ron, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"G-gonna kill... th-that bastard," he stuttered, still breathing heavily.

"Ron," Hermione threw her body of his and held him close. "How long was he hurting you?"

"Only... a few m-minutes... s-said he didn't want t-to... said someone was... forcing him."

"Who could it have been?" Hermione whispered, still laying across Ron's chest.

"Who cares? He... tried to... kill me."

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, brushing hair out of Ron's face. He nodded, his face white as a ghost.

"Yeah... I'll be... fine. Just need to lay here... for a while." His breathing evened out after few minutes, as Hermione stroked his hair quietly.

"We need to tell Kingsley," Hermione started to get up.

"Wait," Ron muttered, holding her in place. "Don't leave yet. Just a few more minutes..."

"Okay, Ron." Hermione smiled kindly and stayed on the floor with Ron, calming him.

A hundred thoughts raced around in her head, the main one being this; who had 'forced' Draco Malfoy to torture Ron?

* * *

I know this chapter isn't long enough to be a 'forgive me' chapter, but I'm going to ask anyways! I'm reeeally sorry I haven't posted in so long! I really like this chapter (the Draco part anyway) so tell me what you think. Should I change it from Draco to some other character? Is it too much to have Malfoy come back? :) Review and thanks for everything!


	53. Hermione's Book

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 53, Hermione's Book

"What do you mean 'forced?'" Ginny asked, clutching her brother's hand.

"He said someone was making him. Didn't say who it was," Ron shrugged.

"He looked... upset. I don't think he wanted to be doing it," Hermione said.

"Well, either way, he's a spineless little arse," Harry said loudly. Hermione nodded.

"We should tell Kingsley," she mumbled.

"We can do it in the morning. Right now I'm just glad Ron is okay. I... don't think I could lose another one of my brothers," Ginny replied.

"I'm fine, Ginny. Malfoy couldn't even do it. He wasn't strong enough."

"What if it hadn't been him? What if it had been a real Death Eater?"

"Well, then I'd be fu-"

"_Ron_."

"Well, excuse me, Hermione. I'll save my cussing for when something drastic happens," Ron rolled his eyes.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Almost nine."

"We should go. Mum'll be worried sick," Ginny said. "Are you two coming?" she asked Ron and Hermione.

"No, I think we'll stay home. Do you mind-?"

"Yeah, we'll tell her. But don't be surprised if she shows up," Ginny grinned.

"See you tomorrow," Hermione smiled and let them out.

"You know she wasn't kidding. Mum will be here any minute," Ron told Hermione.

"I know. I suppose I should out on a pot of tea. Something to calm her down."

Ten minutes later found Ron sitting on the couch, patting his mother's shoulder.

"Mum, I'm fine. Don't be upset."

"You could have been killed, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley said shrilly.

"Malfoy is a wimpy little git. He couldn't have killed me."

"What I don't understand is how he even got you in that position," Hermione said from the kitchen.

"I told you; he knocked on the door and said he got our mail by mistake."

"Oh, honestly, Ron, how thick are you?" his mother asked.

"Well, excuse me," Ron's ears turned bright red.

"Do you want me to stay longer, sweetheart?"

"No," Ron said too quickly, though Mrs. Weasley didn't notice.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, right?"

"Of course."

"I love you, dear. You too, Hermione. Your parents are coming for Christmas dinner?"

"Yes, they got back from their cruise tonight. I was going to go over and... tell them the good news about Ron and me, but they were awfully tired."

"Don't wait too long," Mrs. Weasley smiled and Disapparated.

"God, she's a nightmare," Ron closed his eyes.

"Ron, your mother is lovely."

"Hmph. She treats me like a child."

"You're her child," Hermione pointed out.

"Whatever," Ron grumbled.

"She was just worried, Ron!" Hermione shouted suddenly.

"Hermione..." Ron's eyes were wide with surprise.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed. "Something could have happened to you!" She wiped her tears away and sat on the couch next to Ron. He put his arm around her and they sat like that quietly for a few moments. It reminded Hermione of how Ron had started doing that the year before. Whenever she would cry, he'd put his arm around her.

"How do you know this makes me feel better?" she asked.

"What?"

"How do you know to put your arm around me?"

"Erm..." Ron blushed and looked at his shoes. "I'm just... sensitive?"

Hermione snorted. "Oh, terribly sensitive."

"Hey! I'm sensitive!"

"Really, Ron," Hermione said seriously.

"You might hit me."

"I promise I won't," she said, with no intention of keeping this promise, depending on what he was so embarrassed about.

"Alright. Hang on." He got up and walked out of the room, but came back a minute later with something behind his back. He sat down and handed it to her wordlessly.

"_12 Failsafe Ways to Charm Witches_?" Hermione read. "Oh, honestly, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes and set it down. He shrugged.

"Fred and George gave it to me," he laughed.

"It's kind of funny," Hermione mused.

"What is? Look, I know it's dumb, but it actually helped a lot."

"No, no, just the fact that they gave you that, considering what Lavender gave to me a couple years ago."

"What'd she give you?"

"Well, I think she felt bad, about taking you from me, when everyone in our dorm knew that I fancied you-"

"They did? Did you talk about me all the time?" Ron's face lit up.

"_No_." Hermione spat. Ron frowned. "Just about how annoying you were," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Oh, be honest; you were terrible to me in school!"

Ron snorted. "And you weren't to me?"

"I did your homework for you almost every night, Ron," Hermione said, offended.

"This is beside the point. I was mean to you and you treated me like I was mentally ill. Can we move on?" Ron asked. Hermione bit her lip.

"I suppose we're even," she said slowly, laughing a little. Ron nodded.

"Now what were you saying?"

"Anyway, I think Lavender was feeling bad, because she gave me this book in sixth year. Left it under my bed..."

"What was it?"

"Hold on. I still have it," Hermione grinned and stood up. She hurried into the bedroom and rummaged around in her suitcase for a few moments and came back. "Here."

"_What to Say and What Not to Say Around Teenage Wizards: A Guide to the Opposite Sex_," Ron muttered. He let out a bellowing laugh. "Well why the bloody hell did you keep it?"

"Open it," Hermione grinned. Ron took her advice and flipped it open, past the table of contents and onto the first page, which was headed 'When to Hold Your Tongue," with a drawing of a witch coving another witch's mouth.

There were numbered rules, the first one being 'Don't call a teenage wizard stupid. It only makes them feel bad about himself, and he's already got a low self-esteem.' And then underneath, in a small, heavy script, were the words, 'BUT HE IS.'

"What's this?" Ron pointed.

"I wrote it," Hermione grinned wider. "While you were dating Lavender, this is how I vented," she shrugged. Ron continued reading. Throughout the book were Hermione's little notes.

'If he's late every once in a while, don't get too angry; he's probably just nervous.' 'OR MAYBE HE'S AN ARSE.'

'If he hurts your feelings, just talk to him about it.' 'I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO HIM, HE'S A WANKER.'

'Avoid calling him silly nicknames; it emasculates him, which makes him want to prove that he is 'tough,' and could lead him to do something extreme.' 'YOU CAN'T EMASCULATE SOMEONE WITHOUT TESTICLES.'

'Remember to be yourself and follow your heart. He will like you for you.' 'YEAH, WELL WHAT IF HE **BREAKS** YOUR HEART?'

"I like this one, the testicle one," Ron smiled. Hermione grinned back. "What're these?" Ron asked, pointing at little smudges here and there on the pages.

"Oh," Hermione said quietly.

"What?"

"Sometimes when I was... venting, I would cry," she shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh," he looked closer, realizing that they were dried teardrops. "Hermione," he mumbled. "I never knew," he said.

"Yes you did," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's over now, though. Time to move on."

"I loved you the whole time. I was just with Lavender to make you jealous. And to snog," Ron laughed.

"I know," Hermione chuckled. Then she sighed and sat down next to Ron. "So... now what?"

"Huh?"

"About... Malfoy."

"Well... I'll just have to be more careful..." It was quiet for a few moments. "I wish you could stay longer," Ron said.

"I know... but, I have to finish school. And you'll be fine without me."

"Sure..." Ron muttered, looking at the ground. Hermione brought his face to hers and kissed him. They continued on the couch for a few minutes, then moved to the bedroom, where they promptly fell asleep. Their shirts both lay on the floor, tangled together, just as they did in Ron's bed.

* * *

**Hope you guys like that :) Ok, just to clarify, their shirts were off, but (A) Hermione was not braless and (B) They did not do it. Okay. Review please! Oh, and tell me if I should change the person that gave Hermione the book to someone else, or if the whole thing was tacky :P I thought it was cute, but I like hearing your opinions. Um... oh, and Happy Hanukkah! (I think that's how you spell it, cuz I have some Jewish friends but I don't really know)**


	54. Christmas Morning

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 54, Christmas Morning

"Is everybody ok?" Hermione cried over the hysteria that was developing in the Burrow's kitchen.

"Hermione, who was that?" her mother asked, shaking.

"Is everyone alright?" Mr. Weasley called above the craziness. No one answered him. There was something red splattered on the floor though, so it was to be assumed that everyone was not alright.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"That little bast-"

"George!"

"Someone should curse his toes off, one by one!"

"I'll do it!"

"That sniveling prat!"

"I'll kill him!"

"Not if I get him first!"

"If he had any sense, he'd crawl up with the rest of his family and stay there! The nerve of him!"

"Yeah, doesn't he know people want him dead already, without parading around, cursing random families!"

"He didn't have a choice, alright!" Ron bellowed above everyone else. They all turned to look at him. "He didn't have a choice!" Ron repeated before bounding up the stairs and promptly slamming his door shut.

_**11 hours and forty minutes earlier...**_

"Happy Christmas," Ron sighed, looking down at Hermione. She blinked sleepily a couple of times and yawned. She was curled up at Ron's side, her head on his chest.

"Morning, Ron," she smiled up at him. He reached down and brushed hair out of her face. "We should get up."

"Why?" he groaned, his arms circling around her, keeping her there.

"Because, we have things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like... laundry," she said, glancing at the floor.

"It's fine," he mumbled and kissed her slowly.

"Ron," she muttered, trying to get out of his grasp.

"You aren't going anywhere," he said, closing his eyes.

"You are such an arse," she stated under her breath, still wriggling around. Finally she managed to get of his grip, which had slackened as he fell back asleep.

She showered quickly and then all of pushed Ron into the bathroom when she was done.

"We don't have to be there 'til 6!"

"Just hurry up!"

Ron grumbled something like 'crazy woman' and Hermione heard the water run again. She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. She wondered if it was her kitchen. If this was her apartment too now. They were supposed to be going slow. She had talked herself out of going slow, telling herself that they'd have no choice in only days. Wouldn't it just make it harder to be apart? And how was she to be sure Ron wouldn't flip out again? No. She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind. At least for now. This was no time to be thinking of that nonsense.

She quickly made breakfast and set it on the table as Ron came out of the bedroom, clean and dressed.

"Thanks, Hermione," Ron said when he sat down at the table, a little surprised.

"You're welcome," she smiled. And they ate. It was awkward at first. Sitting there, eating breakfast, just the two of them. But Ron brought Hogwarts up, and that made all the awkward melt away.

"I really miss it," Ron told her.

"It feels strange without you and Harry. And... without Severus," she teared up.

"Hermione don't cry," Ron frowned.

"He was so b-brave... He d-didn't deserve to die..."

"I know, I know, but Hermione he died with honor. And now everyone knows who he really was. He isn't remembered with hatred or bitterness. We all know the truth now. I mean... even though he could be a real git, he was a good person, and at least we know that."

"A-and Colin! He wasn't even seventeen! And Tonks and Lupin and Fred! Fred, Ron!" Ron grabbed her hand to comfort her, even from this unseen terror.

"I know, Hermione, I know. Everything is alright now," he told her quietly.

"Teddy, Ron! Teddy is going to grow up without any parents! He's going to be alone!"

"No he won't. Look at Harry. Harry was in an even worse place and look at how he turned out. It's going to be ok, Hermione."

"I can't stand it! I want to take it all back, Ron! Why can't I be dead? Why can't they all be alive? Can't we-"

"No. We can't do anything now, Hermione. And don't ever say anything like that again. Do you understand? Can you imagine what would've happened if you had died? I don't even want to- Look, Hermione... everything is ok now. We have to move on."

Hermione looked up at him, tears growing in her eyes. She reached over and touched his cheek.

"You _have_ changed," she said.

* * *

"Harry. You know We aren't going to be able to do this when Quidditch starts up again?"

"I know," Harry muttered. "That's why we're still in bed."

"We should get up."

"We have hours."

"We should get up. I think we should go see Ron and Hermione."

"You're right," Harry sighed, sitting up.

When they were ready, they Disapparated together. They appeared outside of Ron's building, then walked up the steps and down the hall. Ginny knocked twice and they waited quietly.

"Ginny, Harry, what're you doing here?" Hermione asked in surprise when she opened the door.

"We just wanted to come see Ron. How's he feeling?"

"He's ok. Better than me actually," Hermione laughed. "Come in," she said. "Ron! Harry and Ginny are here!" She called.

Ron came out of the bedroom. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Just wanted to see you."

"Oh. Well... I'm fine..."

"Come sit down, I'll make tea," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Ginny said as she and Harry sat down at the table.

"Who's going to be at dinner tonight?" Ron asked.

"Everyone. Bill and Fleur, Charlie and that Romanian girl, Irina, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, Luna and Rolf, Neville and Hannah, Kingsley. More people, but I can't remember all of them..." Ginny trailed off.

"So are you excited for the first big game of the season?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, I can't wait! Grace, one of my teammates, is holding an after party, if you want to come."

"Won't the after party only happen if you win?" Ron asked.

"_When _we win," Ginny corrected.

Ron snorted. "You guys aren't that good though."

Ginny looked at him for a moment and seemed to consider hitting him, then she said, "Ron, you don't know a damn thing about Quidditch."

"I was on the team for two years at Hogwarts," he rolled his eyes.

"And you obviously didn't learn anything from them."

"Enough," Harry said wearily. "You two haven't grown up at all."

"Honestly, what would you two do if Harry and I weren't around to shut you up?"

"Oh, that's rich, Hermione," Harry grinned.

"What?"

"Because I didn't spend even years playing mediator between you and Ron."

Hermione was quiet, though a smile was playing at the corners of her mouth.

Ron and Harry retreated to the living room to play chess, so Ginny and Hermione took the opportunity to discuss wedding details. At around 11 o'clock, they four of them departed from the flat and went to Diagon Alley so they could finish some last minute Christmas shopping.

"How 'bout this for Luna?" Ron asked, holding up a pair of Chudley Cannons socks.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Luna would love this," and she showed Ron a set of enchanted paintbrushes. "They clean themselves, and they don't drip."

"Cool," Ron muttered, and put the socks back.

"Let's get her these," Hermione took them up to pay. Ron rolled his eyes and turned to Harry.

"What're you getting Luna?"

He shrugged. "Some bracelet Ginny picked out."

"Mate, why are we even here?"

Harry shrugged again. "Beats me."

The afternoon passed slowly for Harry and Ron, who dragged along like sulky children while Hermione and Ginny picked gifts out for the few people they hadn't yet. Hermione tried to excite Ron with the magicked toothbrushes she picked out for her parents.

"Hermione, why are you giving them toothbrushes for Christmas?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"They're _dentists_. They'll love these," Hermione grinned at the toothbrushes, which boasted 100% plaque removal and bristles that moved of their own accord-no button pressing required.

"Why don't you get her something she'll like?" Harry asked Ginny when she showed him the brush that was charmed to style hair any way the user pleased. Ginny planned on giving this to Fleur.

"Well, I don't know," Ginny mumbled. "I don't even like her that much."

"She's your sister-in-law."

"I can't wait 'til Hermione is my sister-in-law. That'll be fun," Ginny brightened up at the thought.

"It's not like much will change. You two will still be as annoying together as you are now," Ron mumbled, who had come up behind them.

"Whatever," Ginny rolled her eyes and continued her shopping.

Harry and Ron exchanged agonized glances.

* * *

**I know, ok? You don't have to yell about it. :) I'm back now! Yay! I hope you guys like this chapter.**


	55. Neville

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 55, Neville

"Happy Christmas!" Charlie boomed when Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry arrived at the Burrow.

"Hey, Charlie," Harry muttered quietly.

"Everyone's outside, come on," he led the way through the house and out the back door, where a large cluster of people were gathered around a certain magenta-haired toddler.

"Uncle Harry!" the child squealed, reaching toward Harry as they approached.

"Teddy!" Harry grinned and took him willingly out of Mr. Granger's arms.

"Dad, what are you and Mum doing here so early? It's only 5," Hermione said to her parents.

"Well, we came to help set up, but all these magic folks just waved those sticks around and we were useless," Mr. Granger smiled.

"Oh, nonsense. You were very helpful," Mrs. Weasley put in.

"Ooh, presents!" Gabrielle cooed when she spotted the numerous boxes and parcels the four newcomers carried, though Harry had shoved his at Ron when Teddy was handed to him.

"Yeah, where should we put these?" Ginny asked. Gabrielle pointed to a large table behind the four of them, piled high with gifts.

"Congratulations on your engagement," she said, more to Harry than the both of them. She batted her huge blue eyes.

"Thank you," Ginny said loudly. "Perhaps you'd like to be the flower girl?"

"Perhaps. Only if I can choose my own dress. White looks amazing on me."

Ginny scoffed and turned away. Harry was talking animatedly with Andromeda about mashed peas. Ron had located Luna after dumping the presents, and was asking her about her trip. Every five minutes or so, a new guest would arrive and join in the merriment. Presents were exchanged, along with updates on personal lives. As always, everyone had a story to tell. Soon enough, Mrs. Weasley called everyone for dinner. It got louder, if it were possible as dinner progressed.

* * *

Neville had never been a very punctual guy. He was frequently late for class whilst in school, and every now and then late for work. He tried on six different ties for this party at the Weasley's and finally decided on the green one when his elbow slipped off the bathroom counter and he landed on the floor, his tie flopped into the toilet bowl.

"Damn it," he muttered. He stood up, yanked the tie over his head and threw it into the hamper. He stomped around for a few more minutes before putting on the red tie. "That's festive enough," he grumbled to himself. He was supposed to be going to the party with Hannah, his girlfriend-er… ex-girlfriend. He swore again.

They'd broken up after she found a stash of photos he'd been keeping in his bedside drawer. Nothing inappropriate of course, though they'd made her doubt his commitment to her. They were of his friends. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron. There was one of Seamus and Dean playing a prank on Ron that involved a dead frog. Ginny and Hermione studying in the library. Harry playing Quidditch. There were one or two of everybody. Only, there were eleven with Luna. Reading the Quibbler on the Hogwarts Express (upside down of course), showing Neville her patronus, sketching pictures by the lake, feeding thestrals, all of them with only her in the frame. There were a couple that Neville seemed to have cut, where someone's elbow or ear was still slightly visible when they moved.

She'd blown up on him. She asked him why he kept so many of her, why he kept them in his bedside table. She even asked him they were having an affair. Neville tried to talk her out of breaking it off, but he realized that she deserved someone who loved her completely. Not some goof who still had a thing for his school crush.

"Hannah?" he asked, as she prepared to leave, her things gathered from his room at Hogwarts. She'd come to stay occasionally, and so she had her own drawer and shelf in the bathroom.

"What?" she'd shouted, turning around at the door.

"I am sorry," he'd told her earnestly.

"Me too, Neville. I'm sorry we wasted so much time." And she was gone.

And so Neville arrived at the party an hour and a half late. Everyone still eating, so he pulled up a chair. He'd never been prompt, really. He looked around the table, smiling. One person, however, was missing.

"Where's Luna?" he asked Ginny, who was on his right. Ginny shrugged and looked around, just now seeming to realize Luna's absence.

"Check the guest room," she suggested. Neville got up from the table and hurried to the guest bedroom around the hallway. He was about to open the door when he heard crying. Sniffling. It was Luna. She was sitting all alone.

Neville opened the door quietly and peeked in. Luna was sitting on the ground with her knees brought up to her chin, and her head snapped up when Neville opened the door. He closed it quickly and sat next to her. He didn't want to bother her, so he planned on just sitting there, but she quickly lay her head on his shoulder, just sitting there. She didn't cry or say anything. He loved that about her. She didn't tell him to go away. He was there for her and she took his consolation.

"Rolf left me," she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt.

"What happened?" Neville asked quickly, worry blooming in his stomach.

"He said he wasn't ready to get married, and that I just wasn't the right girl for him." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, Luna, I'm so sorry," Neville mumbled, reaching over to wipe the tear from her cheek.

Luna sighed and got up. Neville pushed himself off the ground and hugged her for a good minute. When he pulled away though, he didn't let go of her. He looked into her eyes. Shining, vibrant eyes that always seemed thoughtful. And helpful and understanding. She was so full of love and openness. She never turned anyone away.

"Hannah broke up with me," he blurted.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Neville."

"It's ok… I guess… I mean… _you_ were engaged…"

"Why did she end it?"

"She uh… found some pictures…"

"Perhaps you should find a better hiding place for your porn stash…" Luna's voice returned-her usual one. Dreamy as ever. Neville went pink again.

"No, they were just photos of people from school."

"Why would she get mad about that?"

"There were a lot of the same person…"

"She got jealous?"

"Yes."

"Who was it?"

"In the-er-pictures? Well, let's see, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, D-"

"No, the ones she got mad about."

"Right… uh… you."

"What?"

"They were… you," he said, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a stack of photos, held together by a rubber band. He handed them to her and she looked through them slowly, smiling.

"There are a lot of me…"

"Yes well… I was smitten, wasn't I?"

She looked up and grinned at him. "You're good at that, you know?"

"At what?"

"Cheering people up. You've got this way. So pure and kind and selfless."

"Oh… Thanks… I think…"

"Why did you have these with you?"

"She… she got mad and started to burn them, so I decided to keep them in a safer place."

They heard noise from outside. It sounded like someone was throwing silverware.

"We uh… we should probably get out there, huh?" Neville asked. Luna nodded, dried the last of her tears, and led him out the door, head held high, that usual air about her. That was why he loved her.

* * *

**Ahhh please don't kill me... blah I wouldn't blame you if you did... but please don't... Gah. Ok. I'm really sorry. Not much else to say. And I know I'm gonna get a lot of crap for this new Neville/Luna thing. But whatever. :D So... how are you guys? It's been a while...**


	56. Abstinence is Golden

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 56, Abstinence is Golden

As they walked back out to the party, Luna realized that something was wrong. Very wrong. People looked shaken and upset. She looked around and located Hermione, who looked close to tears.

"Hermione, what happened?" she asked.

"There was an attack," she sniffed.

"What?" Neville asked. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Yes, Percy's been hit. He'll be alright, but everyone is quite distressed. It was Malfoy and a couple of Death Eaters. They snuck in. I think he was aiming for Ginny, but Percy was in his way."

"Oh my," Luna said quietly.

"Ron seems to think that he didn't have a choice or something. Like someone forced him to come."

"Where is he? Ron?" Neville asked.

"He's in his room. I was just about to go up there…"

"May I?" Luna asked. Hermione looked surprised. Luna and Ron were never very close.

"I… I suppose."

She smiled and walked up the stairs.

"So where were you two?" Hermione asked.

"Just talking. How's Percy?"

Hermione sighed. "He'll live."

* * *

Luna knocked five times.

"Come in," came a muffled voice. Luna stepped in and closed the door behind her. Ron was sitting on his bed, facing the wall. His back was to her. "Before you say anything, Hermione, I know alright? I know he's a slimy git, but I'm telling you-he had no choice. I could see it in his eyes, the other night when… well, you know… Anyway, I-"

"I wasn't going to say anything, Ronald," Luna said. Ron turned around, surprised.

"Luna. What're you doing here?"

"Just came to see how you were. Hermione said you were upset."

"Er. Well. I am. I suppose. He… he hit-"

"Percy, I know. Who do you think made him do it then?"

"Well… Hermione said there was this girl at school who threatened her. A little while ago, but still. And they want Ginny, too. I… I think some of the kids-Death Eaters kids- have formed some sort of group. To try and avenge their parents or whatever. And Malfoy- his parents are still alive. I think they're making him do it."

"Why would they? Can't they just do it themselves?" Luna asked lightly.

"See I… I think they heard about the whole Dumbledore thing. About how Malfoy disarmed him. They must think he's really powerful or something."

"Did you explain this to everyone?"

"No, I don't think they'll believe me. And even so… he did try to kill my sister."

"Perhaps we can befriend him. Take down a common enemy."

"I dunno, Luna. No one will believe me."

"I do."

"Oh. Thanks," Ron said, sounding only slightly reassured. Luna smiled and took his hand. She led him back downstairs and urged him to explain his theory to everyone. There were only about fifteen people left, not including Weasleys. They seemed to be the only ones who hadn't disapparated when Malfoy had attacked.

"Everyone!" Luna called dreamily. "Ron would like to say something!" Everyone stopped talking and turned to the foot of the stairs. Luna looked expectedly at Ron, who, after a few deep breaths, explained his assumptions. It was quiet for a moment.

"Are you barking?" George asked, incredulous.

"I told you they'd think I was crazy, Luna," Ron said quietly as everyone started to talk again. He turned to go back upstairs.

"Wait!" Neville said loudly. Everyone looked at him. "I mean… it makes sense, right? In a weird, crazy sort of way. He's right; Malfoy's parents are both alive; why would he have any reason to attack us?"

"Because he's a freak!" Someone in the crowd said.

"Yeah, but he's also a wimp. He always has been. Come on. You don't think he'd really burst in on a bunch of extremely experienced wizards, not to mention Harry-freaking-Potter? He's smarter than that. A tosser, yeah, but he isn't stupid," Neville finished. A couple people nodded, and even Mr. Weasley seemed thoughtful.

"Alright, but so what if he was forced? He's still a git!" George said.

"Yeah… true," Ron told them about getting Malfoy on their side.

"D'you really think that'd work? Why not just kill the lot of them?"

"Well, for starters, we don't know where they are," Hermione chimed in.

"Yeah, and we've no idea how many there are," Harry pointed out.

"It would be a good idea to have someone on the inside," Mrs. Weasley said.

"How do we even know he'd do it?" Bill asked.

"We'll offer protection," Ron said. "He won't turn that down. Neville's right; he's a wimp."

"So it's settled," Luna smiled lightly. "Whoever spots him next disarms him and alerts everyone else. Then we take action." People seemed a bit surprised by her firm direction, but they all nodded or mumbled in agreement. Neville gazed at her admiringly. Slowly, people started to leave, speaking words of encouragement.

"Hermione," Neville said while Hermione and Ginny made tea in the kitchen, "Where are your parents?"

"I took them to their house and then came back here. I… I didn't even get to tell them about…" she trailed off, looking distressed.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Luna asked.

"I just wanted to tell everybody tonight… But I suppose it can wait."

"Tell us what?"

"Ron and I are engaged," she said, though her tone did not match the happy words.

"Oh but that's wonderful!"

"Yes, but I don't now how we'll plan a wedding while we're under attack," she muttered.

"I'm sure this'll blow over pretty quickly. We'll get 'em," Neville said.

"Well, until then, no one should stay alone," Mr. Weasley said, walking into the room. "You two are welcome to stay here," he said. He looked back and forth between them a few times. "That is, unless you're staying with each other already."

Neville blushed. "Uh, um, not-well-uh-I-"

"We'd be happy to stay," Luna smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

"Arthur is fine," he smiled back and went to check on Percy, who could be heard moaning from his bedroom.

"I think I'm going to turn in," Hermione said, and went up the stairs. Ginny, who'd been quiet the whole time, set two cups of tea out in front of Neville and Luna and kept one for herself.

"So how are you?" she asked quietly. They shared sidelong glances.

"I've been better," Luna said softly. Neville nodded. Ginny glanced at Neville, then back at Luna, bearing a striking resemblance to her father.

"What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing," Neville said. Luna smiled mysteriously. Ginny nodded suspiciously.

"Goodnight," she said, starting to walk up the stairs.

"Night."

"Goodnight. Don't let the nargles bite!" Luna called after her.

* * *

"Do you see why I can't let you go back to Hogwarts now?"

"Ron," Hermione frowned. "I'll be fine there. Honestly, I can-"

"Take care of yourself, I know," he muttered. Hermione was sitting on the edge of his bed while he stomped around his room.

"Please, Ron, sit down," she pleaded softly. He threw himself onto his bed, crossing his arms.

"This is bullshit, Hermione!"

"Ron! Stop it this instant!"

"How will I live with myself if something happens to you?" Ron shouted, standing up again. Hermione stood as well and started moving towards the door.

"I'm not listening to this!" she yelled, hand on the doorknob.

"We're not done!" Ron set his hand on the door and leaned into it.

"Get out of my way, Ronald!"

"No," he said, and looked down at her. He suddenly leaned down and kissed her. Her hands twisted into his hair as she pulled him closer. He pushed her against the door roughly and leaned on her, though he supported most of his weight with the door. Hermione reached for the front of his shirt with trembling fingers. She ripped apart the buttons quickly, before he could realize what she was doing. He pulled back, surprised.

"Hermione," he breathed. She captured his lips with hers and pushed his sleeves away. His shirt dropped to the floor. They stumbled to his bed and continued. Hermione's hands were warm against his chest. Her fingers reached for the buttons on his pants.

"Hermione," he said again, grabbing her hands. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted this," she said, pulling her dress over her head. "I thought you wanted to be with me," she leaned down again and kissed him aggressively.

"I do, but… you said you wanted to wait," he mumbled.

"Yes, and I've changed my mind," she said, yanking his pants down and casting them on the floor. She crawled back up to him and kissed him once more before sitting up. She put one leg on either side of him, sitting on his stomach. She took a deep breath and reached behind her back. Ron's eyes went wide.

"Hermione! Stop!" he pushed her off forcefully. She stumbled back and over the edge of the bed. "Fuck, are you alright?" he asked, hurrying around to the other side to help her up.

"Get off me," she smacked him, got up, and picked her dress up. She threw it on clumsily and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron quickly dressed and hurried after her. He caught her arm on the stairs.

"Ron, let me go, right now!" she shouted, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I just didn't want you to do something you'd regret, Hermione!"

"I said I changed my mind!"

"I know, but that was in the heat of the moment! What if you'd woken up in the morning and realized that you wanted to wait after all, huh? I want our first time to be special, Hermione!"

Hermione huffed. "Fine. Alright. You can let go now," she crossed her arms as he let go.

"Are we ok?"

"Yeah. I'm going to bed though," she said moodily, continuing up the stairs.

"I love you!" he called after her.

"Love you too, arsehole," she mumbled and went up to her room.

* * *

"Luna? Are you still awake?" Neville whispered in the dark.

"Yes," came a cheerful voice from the other twin bed, five feet from his.

"Did you hear that?"

"It's just Ron and Hermione," she said sleepily.

"Oh. Ok." There was a long pause. "Luna?"

"Yes, Neville?"

"Uh… 'night."

"Goodnight."

Neville sighed and wondered how long he should wait to ask her out. She was only with this Rolf guy for a bit; maybe six months. But then again, she had been about to marry him. The very thought made Neville want to vomit. He looked over at her bed. She was breathing deeply, a sign that she was asleep. He could only see her outline, and her face was enveloped by the darkness. He ponder over how he could ever be with Hannah. Surely he would never feel this way about anyone else. How foolish he'd been to think he could get over Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**Ok, I know this is primarily a Ron/Hermione story, but I love Neville/Luna. Just a heads up; there will be much more to come regarding their relationship. I haven't even really planned anything out for them, but I definitely will include them in future chapters. I promise I won't forget about everyone else though! If anything, the chapters will be longer. The next few chapters will put them front and center, like this one and the previous, but we'll go back to Ron and Hermione pretty quickly. I just sort of wanted a change for a little while. You know, writing from someone else's perspective.**

**Also, I can't tell you how good it feels to read your comments! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Please keep commenting and giving me feedback!**


	57. Moonlit

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 57, Moonlit

Luna returned to Hogwarts on the twenty-seventh. She sat on the Hogwarts express with Hermione, Sara and Wendy. Hermione was waving sadly to Ron, who looked absolutely depressed.

"Will he be alright?" Sara asked, watching as everyone got smaller and smaller as they started moving forward.

"Yes, we've agreed to meet every weekend in Hogsmeade."

"What will Professor Wilkes say?" Wendy asked, grinning.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, please, Hermione. Everyone can tell he's got a thing for you."

"It's quite obvious," Luna agreed, who didn't even have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors.

"Well, he'll have to get over it," Hermione snorted, still doubting if it were true.

"So, how's Rolf?" Sara asked Luna.

"We're not together anymore," she said quietly.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Wendy said, sounding genuine. "What happened?"

"He wasn't in love with me after all."

"I'm so sorry," Sara said, patting Luna's hand. Wendy nodded solemnly.

"It's ok. I suppose it's for the best. What if I'd married him, right?"

"Still, we're sorry," Wendy said.

"Thank you. Tell me how your break was," she said, changing the subject. Sara and Wendy told them about going to Italy with their parents and Gregory. They all laughed and smiled, sharing details about winter break. There was much squealing from their compartment when Hermione told them of her engagement to Ron.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express arrived in Hogsmeade right on schedule. They rode the thestral-drawn carriages to the castle, still giggling from the train ride. It disheartened Luna to know that most everyone could see the thestrals now; so many deaths.

"Luna? You alright?" Sara asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," she said hazily. They stepped out of the carriages and walked into the Great Hall. People were already seated, waiting for the feast to start. Professor McGonagall stood at the center of the teachers platform, watching the students file in. Luna spotted Neville at the staff table and waved. He'd left for Hogwarts the day before, the morning after the Christmas party. He grinned and waved back, his face flushing when he saw her. He stood up to get a better look at her and accidentally knocked his goblet over. Luna laughed and watched him stumble around for a few more minutes as everyone was seated.

When all the students were in the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall cleared her voice.

"I hope you all enjoyed the break. I know it was short, but we're trying to get back on track. Exams will begin in four months, so study hard!" And with that, food appeared on tables and everyone began to eat.

Luna was the last student in the Great Hall after dinner. She'd stayed to get a word with Neville, finally, when the teachers started to part, she stood and beckoned him over. He stood hastily, again knocking over his goblet, but he didn't pick it up this time. He hurried over to her.

"Luna! How was the train ride back? It's so weird, sitting up there. Did you say goodbye to Ron and Harry for me? I had to get up early yesterday, so I never had the time-"

"Neville," she interrupted. "It's only been a day."

"What…?"

"You saw me yesterday morning. Slow down," her smile was infectious; Neville couldn't help but grin around her.

"Sorry," he said, taking a breath.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Shouldn't we be getting to bed? I wouldn't want to get you in trouble," Neville said.

"It won't be any trouble if I'm with a teacher."

Neville laughed. "Sure then," and they walked out to the grounds.

* * *

It was a clear night, and the moon shone off of Luna's eyes in a way that Neville couldn't have described if he'd tried.

"For the record," he said as they walked, "I'm a teacher's _assistant_. Not an actual teacher."

"But you'll be a teacher someday, right?"

"I was thinking… What if I became an auror? You know, like my parents."

"That's a wonderful idea, Neville."

"Really? Because Hannah said that it was too dangerous, and that I'd probably be killed."

"I don't think so. You took on the Carrows. I doubt there's much you can't do."

"Thanks," he said, in awe. Hannah had never been very supportive of that idea.

"Speaking of your parents, how are they?"

"The same," Neville shrugged. "I meant to go see them over Christmas break, but I just didn't have time this year."

"You could go on a weekend," she suggested. Neville shrugged again.

"I dunno. Hannah went with me the last few times… What if they're disappointed in me? That we broke up I mean. They really liked her."

"I think they'll just want to see you. But, if you want, I'll go with you."

"Really?"

"Sure. I'd love to meet your parents."

"Great! We could go sometime after New Years."

"Sounds fun. I think I should be getting back to my dorm."

"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven."

"Oh! Wow, I didn't realize it had gotten so late!"

"Me neither. That happens when I'm with you," Luna said pensively. She stopped walking and turned to face him. They stared at each other in the moonlight. "Time seems to disappear."

"Yeah… And… nothing matters anymore."

"Will you walk me back?" Luna asked, almost in a whisper.

"Of course," Neville said, and they started toward Ravenclaw tower, a comfortable silence filling the air.

* * *

"Oh, it was awful," Hermione was telling Sara and Wendy. "He pushed me right off the bed! I was angry at him almost all day yesterday."

"That's so sweet that he wants to wait though!"

"It's weird though. He kept bugging me about it, and then when I finally gave in he didn't want to anymore."

"Men are weird," Sara said, shaking her head.

"You can say that again," Wendy agreed, then yawned loudly.

"We should probably get to bed; class tomorrow," Hermione said and got up. They went up to the girls dormitory and all fell asleep within fifteen minutes.

* * *

"I want them dead!" she screamed, her eyes glinting with madness.

"I'm sorry," Draco said quietly.

"If you're so powerful, why's it taking so long?"

"They're always together!" he protested. He sat in a dark room, surrounded by wizards and witches that aimed their wands at him.

"So figure out when they aren't. Get the red-head after a Quidditch game, get the nerd at Hogsmeade; just do it! I want revenge!"

"Yeah, I want them to feel how we do!" Someone shouted.

"Why not just do it yourself? Why make me do it?"

"Why risk our own lives?" Someone laughed cruelly.

"They killed your parents and relatives and all you can do is send someone else to get them? You must not really care…"

"Crucio!" Someone shouted. Malfoy was knocked out of his chair. The pain was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He screamed in agony, wishing to die so that this torture would end. As soon as it had started, though, it stopped. He lay on the floor, panting, as everyone around him laughed and pointed.

"Alright," she said, getting very close. "I want the red-head dead by the end of January. If not…" she shook her head and grinned. "I'll get rid of you myself."

* * *

**So did everyone see HP7P2? IT WAS AMAZING. I went to the midnight opening with some friends :) We all dressed up. I originally wanted to be one of the Weasley twins, but since I'm a girl, my friends cast me as Luna. It was so much fun to make her outfit. I made dirigible plums out of plastic apricots, a butterbeer cork necklace, and the front cover of a Quibbler magazine, which I taped to the front of Pottery Barn. Oh, and of course I had a Ravenclaw scarf. Tell me what you did for the premiere!**

**Keep reviewing! I really hope you guys didn't give up on me! I'm sorry I was gone for so long :/**

**UPDATE: Ok, well, I've decided to write Luna's pregnancy out of the story. She and Rolf were still engaged, but Luna never got pregnant. I thought about it, and I just don't think it's realistic or tasteful. Plus it really complicates this storyline.**


	58. Luna

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 58, Luna

_Luna opened her eyes and looked around the room. The other Ravenclaw girls were gone. She got out of bed quickly and hurried down to the Great Hall. Dead bodies lined the corridor. Luna gasped in horror as she spotted Harry, Hermione and Ron. Hogwarts students lay, unmoving and bloody, down the hallway. _

_"Neville!" she shouted. "Ginny!" She looked around for them, because she did not see their bodies in the hall. She looked everywhere, coming back to the Great Hall when she could not find them. And there they lay. Neville's blood ran from his chest, onto the stone floor, and Ginny's beautiful face was covered in scratches and cuts, completely ruined. Both of them. Luna screamed. _

* * *

She opened her eyes and bit her lip to keep from crying. She lay in bed for a moment, then checked the time. 4:07. She got out of bed, dressed, and went down into the Ravenclaw common room. Three fifth years were asleep at a table, their heads resting on books, like pillows. She smiled and left. Her fingers trailed along the railing of the staircase that led to the Gryffindor common room. She wasn't exactly supposed to go in, but the passwords were always so easy, and she wanted to see Hermione.

"Dilectio," Luna said to the Fat Lady, who was still mostly asleep. She mumbled and the portrait swung open. She went up to the girls dormitories, and pushed open the door with a sign that read 'Gryffindor Seventh Years.' She located Hermione's bed easily. "Hermione," she whispered. Hermione mumbled something. "Hermione," Luna shook her shoulder gently.

"Luna?" A sleepy voice came from behind her. Luna turned around. Wendy was sitting up, looking at her with a confused and groggy expression.

"Sorry, Wendy," Luna whispered. "I wanted to speak with Hermione about something, but it can wait…"

"Come on, let's go to the common room," Wendy got out of bed quietly and led Luna back down to the common room. She sat in an armchair and gestured to the couch. Luna sat, hands folded in her lap. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, exactly… I'm just a bit confused."

"Is this about Rolf?"

"No, no… someone else."

"Professor L- I mean Neville."

"How did you know?" Luna asked looking only slightly more surprised than usual.

"I have Herbology with you. Don't think I've never caught you staring at him."

"Have I?" Luna felt her cheeks warm.

"Yeah, but he stares at you more."

"Oh," Luna smiled, but it faded quickly. "But I've just gotten out of a relationship. Less than a week ago."

"So? You don't have to get with Neville right now. Give it time."

"Do you really think he fancies me?"

"Definitely."

"Do you think….. do you think it'd be too early to go and see him?"

Wendy laughed. "Yeah, but I doubt he'd mind."

"Thanks, Wendy."

"Anytime," she yawned. Luna smiled again and left the Gryffindor common room. She walked down a flight of stairs and down a hallway to the Great Hall. She walked out to the grounds and made her way to the greenhouses. There were three small buildings attached to the side of the first greenhouse. Luna guessed that this was where Professor Sprout and Neville slept. Figuring out which one was Neville's was the tricky part. She took a deep breath and went in. There was a fireplace, a couch, and many, many bookcases lining the walls. A little kitchen, though there wasn't really any need. A door on the left side of the room, and one on the right. She took a wild guess and chose the one on the right. She knocked, but didn't expect an answer. She pushed the door open and went inside, closing it silently behind her. She'd been right; Neville was sleeping in a heap in a small bed in the corner, near a window. The room was covered with books. Luna suddenly felt very creepy. Who was she, sneaking into a teacher's room? Into anyone's room, really, while they were sleeping? She made a move towards the door to leave.

"Hello?" Neville said, fear in his tone.

"Neville," she breathed. "It's just me."

"Luna! What are you doing here?" he didn't sound angry, which must've been a good sign, but then Luna had never been very good with emotions and people skills.

"I… I'm sorry, Neville."

"Don't be, is everything alright?" he got out of bed and tripped over a large book. He made his way over to her in the dark, feeling around until he had a hold on her arm. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep. Nightmares," she shrugged.

"Yeah, me too. Almost every night. I doubt we're the only ones."

"Can I make you a cup of tea?"

"Sure," Neville said, surprised. He led her to the kitchen and showed her where the kettle was. When it was done, she handed him a mug and sipped out of one herself. "Thanks."

"No problem. My father would make tea for me whenever I had a bad dream."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"At home. Still the editor for the Quibbler."

"Did you find any Crumbly Snorks while you were in South America?" Neville asked. Luna laughed quietly.

"No. They don't exist. Crumple Horned Snorkacks. Rolf helped me realize," she shrugged. Neville frowned.

"But how do you know?"

"There isn't proof."

"Luna," Neville said, taking her hand. "Just because there isn't proof doesn't mean something's not real. Don't let people dissuade you from what you believe in."

"That's kind of you, Neville, but he was right. They simply aren't real."

Neville took his hand back. "If you say so. But what about wrackspurts? And nargles?"

"Yes, those are definitely real," Luna said solemnly.

"There's the Luna I know and love," Neville grinned.

"You love me?"

"I-uh-it's-er-just an expression," he stammered. She smiled and leaned closer. Her fingers brushed against his hair as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. She leaned back.

"What was that for?" Neville asked, trying to keep the nervous grin off his face.

"For being Neville."

* * *

Hours later, Luna sighed and turned over in bed. She couldn't like Neville. She just couldn't. She'd been engaged only days before and now everything was different. Her life was an absolute mess and she couldn't drag Neville into it. She checked the time. 6:30. She closed her eyes and thought of Rolf. She supposed that she'd never really known him all that well. They'd only met several months ago, but she was naive and fell too fast.

_I'm still in school. It would have been stupid. Terribly, terribly stupid. It's good that I didn't marry Rolf. I would've ended up with him for life. I would've had to stay with him my whole life. Miserable. Why couldn't Neville have told me right after the war? Why now, after so much has happened? Now, when it's too late? Maybe then I'd be engaged to _him_._

Luna laughed aloud and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Her mind felt infested with wrackspurts whenever she thought about him. How could someone be so benevolent, so kind and sweet? But that was Neville. He'd always been like that. Especially in the past school year, when everything was terrible, he stood up and fought, took charge. Luna thought about those few months she had with him, before she was taken away to Malfoy Manor. She realized that though those few months had been some of the hardest in her life, they were also sort of a gift, in a sick twisted way. For any extra time spent with Neville, was time spent very well. And then being taken away from him, with no way of knowing if he was alright, it was hell. No way of knowing if anyone was alright was hell, really. But at least then, at Hogwarts, she'd had him close. They'd kept in touch after the battle, sure, but they started their own lives too quickly, without thinking or discussing how exactly they fit into each others. Maybe, if only they'd talked about it, things would be different now.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your comments! They brighten my day and make me want to write more! Keep reviewing! **

**Wrackspurts ;)**


	59. Friends

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 59, Friends

Ron paced back and forth. He ignored the stares he received from other patrons of the Three Broomsticks pub. Hermione was supposed to meet him there at 10 o'clock, January 6th. He checked his watch again. 10:13. He paced some more. Finally, at 10:15, she walked in. She looked amazing, even all bundled up. Her nose and cheeks were pink and there was snow in her hair.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, and ran to greet her. He picked her up and kissed her.

"Hi," she said, blushing, as he set her on her feet. "How are you?"

"Great! How're you?"

"I'm fine, Ron. We write each other almost every day."

"I know. But I've missed you. Ten days is too long."

"Where are Harry and Ginny? Weren't they coming, too?"

"They'll be here in a bit. I wanted you all to myself for a little while," Ron said, nuzzling her neck.

"Oh," Hermione mumbled, looking guilty.

"What?"

"Well, I've inviting a couple of friends..."

"Oh. Ok. I'd love to meet your friends," Ron said, though he did sound a little disappointed. Two girls who looked very, very similar walked up.

"I'm Sara, and this is Wendy," one of the girls said, gesturing to her sister.

"Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Ron Weasley," Wendy said.

"We went to school with you for five years."

"Plus Hermione won't stop talking about you."

"Right..." Ron said. "Is anyone else coming?"

"I think Luna is."

"Great," Ron said. Just as he said it, Luna walked in. She walked-well, more like drifted, over to Hermione, Ron, Sara, and Wendy.

"Hello, Ronald," she said vaguely.

"Hi, Luna. How's it going?"

"Wonderful. How's the shop?"

"It's great. George hardly even needs me anymore."

"That's lovely."

"Yes, well..."

Luna took out her brightly colored Spectrespecs and put them on. "Oh my. Your head is filled with wrackspurts, Ron," she said.

"Yeah, my brain has been feeling a bit off today. How do you get rid of the-er-wrackspruts?"

"You don't," she said simply, and ordered a round of butterbeer for everyone. "Has anyone seen-"

"Over there," Wendy pointed. Luna looked behind her shoulder to see Neville sitting with Professor Wilkes. She waved. He brightened at the sight of Ron.

"Ron!" He said. He stood up and made his way over, holding a glass of pumpkin juice. He gave Ron a one armed hug. "It's great to see you."

"Good to see you, too, Neville. How've you been?"

"Pretty well, thanks. Ginny sent me an owl about her game. I'm going to try and make it."

"Yeah, she'd like that. Been training pretty hard. She's bloody brilliant," Ron admitted. "I went to one of her practice games... man..."

"I don't know much about Quidditch. I'll probably be confused the whole time."

"I'll give you a play-by-play," Ron assured him. They laughed and went to the bar to catch up some more. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He writes me everyday, always complaining about not being able to see me, and when he finally does, he goes and has a drink with his friends," she said, watching as Dean Thomas joined them. Apparently he'd come to see Neville as well.

"That's men for you," Sara shook her head. "Oh, look, there's Harry!" she said as he and Ginny walked in. A few people went up to him and asked for autographs, mostly third and fourth years. Harry grinned as he made his way over to Hermione and Luna. He introduced himself to Sara and Wendy, then looked around for Ron.

"He's at the bar with Neville and Dean," Hermione said. Harry handed Ginny his coat and went over to see his friends. Ginny raised her eyebrows but nonetheless hung Harry's coat up for him. The four of them-Wendy had gone off to meet her boyfriend-went and found a table.

"You excited about the game?"

"Oh yeah. Looking forward to kicking some Chudley Cannon butt," Ginny said, cracking her knuckles.

"Don't let Ron hear you say that," Luna mumbled.

* * *

"So, how're things with Ginny?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his firewhiskey.

"Great. We're, uh, we're getting married," Harry said, grinning.

"Congratulations, mate!" Dean clapped him on the back and knocked his glass to Harry's.

"Thanks... so what about you and Padma?"

"It's going pretty good. She wants to move in together," Dean winced.

"She's a catch, though," Neville put in. They all gave him looks. "What? She's really nice," he said defensively.

"What's going on with you and Lovegood?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," he replied quickly.

"Yeah right," Ron said.

"There's something going on there," Harry nodded.

"No way. She and Rolf just split up, and Hannah and I-"

"Oh right. Forgot about her," Ron said.

"Yeah, well we're done. It's too soon to be thinking about starting a new relationship."

"Alright but you can't deny Luna's pretty hot," Dean shrugged.

"What?" Neville choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Come on, Neville. Don't play dumb," Harry shook his head.

"W-I'm not! But... how would you feel if I said Hermione is good-looking?"

"Good-looking!" Ron laughed. "She's more than good-looking!"

"Yeah, Hermione turned into a real looker," Dean nodded.

"Think so, Harry?" Ron asked, crossing his arms.

"You'll hex me if I say yes."

"I'll hex you if you say no."

"Then yeah. Hermione's very pretty..." Harry said, a little uncomfortable.

"What about Ginny then?" Harry asked Neville and Dean.

"Mind yourself," Ron warned them.

"Ginny's gorgeous, mate," Dean said.

"She's stunning," Neville said, with a glance at Ron.

So when are you going to make a move on Luna, then?"

"I dunno, Harry... I doubt she even feels the same about me."

"You don't know that. Don't give up before you even try," Dean passed Neville a bottle of firewhiskey. Neville sniffed it, then made a face. He took a small sip, coughed, and took another one. Harry, Ron, Dean and Neville continued to catch up and drink, and were joined by Seamus a little while later. George stopped in as well.

"There you are," Hermione walked over to them, almost two hours later. They were all slightly drunk. Ginny, Luna, Sara and Angelina came as well.

"They've been sitting over here, getting drunk all this time," Ginny shook her head.

"I'm not surprised," Angelina said. "When men get together, the only thing they can think to entertain themselves of his drinking."

"Neville. I didn't know you liked to drink," Luna laughed and picked up one of his firewhiskey bottles. She took a swig. "Not bad, but I prefer Gurdyroot Infusion."

The girls looked around at each other.

"Why not, right?" Ginny shrugged and ordered her own bottle of firewhiskey. Soon enough, everyone held their own alcoholic beverage, laughing and talking loudly.

* * *

"But... I don't want to go to sleep..."

"I know, Harry, but you need to," Ginny said softly, pulling the covers up over them.

"Yeah but... I'm not tired..."

"Maybe not, but you're drunk."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ginny. Your fiance. Go to sleep."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"I had a really good time," Ron said, touching Hermione's face.

"Really? Because you hardly talked to me," she smiled, leaning against him. They were outside the Three Broomsticks, leaning on the side of the building.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ig-"

"It's fine, Ron. I'm glad you caught up with your friends. I had such a great time with them all."

"When we get married... we should have them over for dinner."

"I'd love that," she said as he pressed his lips against hers. They kissed in the dark, cold night, warmed by each others presence.

* * *

"I feel like... we have this connection, you know? Like a... a different connection... you know? Like a... like a..."

"Yes, it's quite indescribable, isn't it?" Luna replied, gazing dreamily at the ceiling.

"You should probably be heading back, right?" Neville hiccuped.

"I can sneak in later," Luna said with a wave of her hand.

"Boy, I hope you don't get in trouble," Neville said clumsily. He patted her hand.

"I won't. Did you have fun tonight?"

"Oh, yeah. I haven't seen Dean and Seamus in forever..."

"They seem happy."

"Yeah... yeah they do... I wonder... how Hannah's doing. Without me, I mean."

Luna looked offended, but Neville didn't notice. "I'm sure she's managing," Luna said, losing some of her whimsical air.

"Yeah... she's tough. She's always been tough. She hated that about me. That I'm not tough. She always said I was too weak. Like a bunny," Neville babbled.

"You aren't weak," Luna said, her tone softening.

"Thank's Luna. See? You're nice. You know just what to say. Even if it isn't true."

"Neville, don't say that," Luna frowned. "You're the bravest man I've ever known."

"No, you forgot Harry. Remember? And Ron. And Fred. And Remus-"

"No way. You're the bravest by far."

Tears sparkled in Neville's eyes. "Thanks... You're brave, too."

"Thank you, Neville."

"And pretty. You're awfully pretty, Luna," Neville said seriously.

"Why don't we walk back to Hogwarts?"

"Alright," Neville stood up and stumbled slightly before regaining composure. "Ready."

"Hey, Luna?" Neville mumbled as they walked.

"Yes, Neville?"

"We should come back tomorrow. To Hogsmeade. Just the two of us though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I could meet you in the courtyard."

"I'd really like that," Luna smiled.

"Great," Neville gave her a lopsided grin.

* * *

**I like this chapter. Sometimes you need to just chill out and get drunk with your friends.**


	60. Quidditch and Lions

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 60, Quidditch and Lions

Luna grinned at the mirror, excited. She'd put on her red dress with black lace flowers, teal colored tights, and brown boots. Her orange dirigible plum earrings dangled from her ears, and her butterbeer cork necklace hung around her neck. She was going to Hogsmeade with Neville. Alone. Sure, it wasn't a date, but still. Alone, with Neville, all day. She brushed her hair twice and grabbed her shoulder bag. Luna flounced out of the bathroom, down to the the common room, and out the door.

"Luna!" a voice called. She stopped short. Neville was leaning on the wall next to the door to the Ravenclaw common room. Luna's heart skipped a beat when she saw him. He'd become quite handsome. She wasn't one to care about appearances, but she couldn't help noticing how strong he'd gotten. His dark hair fell into his eyes lazily, his round face had become much more ovular in the past few years. He wasn't a bumbling little boy anymore. He was a tall, mature hero. She bounced over to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Er… thanks…? So… Ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go," Luna said and started toward the stairs.

"Wait, won't you be cold?" Neville asked, not moving from his spot near the door. Luna was only wearing a purple cardigan.

"Oh. I suppose. Maybe a little," she said, continuing to the stairs.

"I think you should get a coat."

"Oh, alright," Luna laughed and went to get her bright green coat and one of her Ravenclaw scarves. She came back and they went down the stairs to the Great Hall. When they got outside, Luna realized that Neville was right, and she was glad he'd made her go back and get her coat.

"Jeez, it's cold," Neville mumbled, buttoning his own coat. It looked old and quite worn.

"Who's coat is that?" Luna asked as they started walking to Hogsmeade.

"My father's."

"I like it."

"Thanks. I like your necklace," Neville pointed.

"Thank you. It keeps nargles away."

"That's good," he said seriously, though he still didn't really know what a nargle was.

"Yes. So where shall we go first?" she asked as they arrived in the little town.

"Well, there's this Herbology shop in town I'd like to visit. Professor Sprout wanted me to pick up some nettles. A Herbology class went terribly wrong last week and twelve kids broke out in boils after someone got bubotuber pus everywhere. Nettles are essential for the boil-cure potion."

"Lead the way," Luna said. They made their way through the snow toward the shop Neville was talking about. It was called Dogweed and Deathcap. Neville opened the door for Luna and they went in. It was like a jungle. Luna was reminded of the rain forests in South America for a moment. A man who looked only a few years old than they were came out.

"Hello, I'm Larry. Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I need seven nettle leaves."

"One moment," Larry said, and disappeared in the foliage. There were plants everywhere. Luna only spotted a handful that she recognized.

"My, do you know all these plants?" She asked. Neville nodded.

"I've been in here many times."

"I never knew Hogsmeade had a Herbology shop."

"Well, if you ever need a puffapod, now you know where to buy one," Neville smiled.

"Here you are, that's four sickles," the man said, and handed Neville a little bag. Neville handed him a little stack of coins and they left the shop.

"You choose now," Neville told Luna.

"I think I'd like to stay outside for a bit," she said, looking up as snow began to fall. Neville looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you sure?" he asked slowly.

"Yes. I like snow." She bent down for a moment. When she stood straight again, she was patting a small pile of snow into a ball. She set it on the ground and continued rolling. Neville put his bag of nettles in Luna's bag and started rolling a ball of snow. Soon enough, Luna had finished a large snowball, about two times the size of Neville's head. He had finished a slightly smaller one and stacked it on the bigger one. Luna rolled one last snowball and set it on the top.

"Eyes?" Neville asked. Luna rummaged around in her bag and produces two buttons; one bright yellow and the other purple. One was very big, the other much smaller. She placed them on their creation. Neville reached into his pocket and pulled out a green acid pop and a long piece of red yarn. He pushed the acid pop, stick first, in below the buttons, and below that he placed the red yarn in an upturned curve. He took his blue knit cap off and placed it on the snowperson. Luna removed her scarf and wrapped it below the head.

"Does he need hands?" Luna asked, looking around for sticks. They found two and stuck them in at odd angles. Luna reached into her bag once more and took out three black rocks. She lined them vertically down the middle snowball. She looked at Neville, who grinned.

"As we haven't been wearing mittens this whole time, perhaps a hot butterbeer would be nice?" he asked. Luna laughed and nodded. They hurried into the Three Broomsticks and ordered two warm butterbeers. Neville warmed his hands by placing them around his glass.

"Still cold?" Luna asked a few minutes later.

"A bit," Neville said as he waved to Hermione and Ron, who were sitting at another table, looking at each other intimately. Hermione spotted Luna and Neville and got up quickly. Ron looked annoyed, but he followed Hermione to Luna and Neville's table.

"Hello," Hermione said when she reached them. "D'you mind if we sit down for a few minutes?"

"Of course not," Luna said. They sat.

"So are you going to Ginny's game tomorrow?" she asked them.

"I am," Neville replied. Luna nodded.

"Yes, it should be fun," she said.

"Yeah, I can't wait," Ron put in. "Ashburton Anacondas versus the Chudley Cannons. It's pathetic! Like the Cannons will lose against a girls- I mean against them."

"Ron," Hermione frowned.

"Oh, you know the Cannons are better than the Anacondas."

"Well, we'll see if you're still saying that after Ginny catches the Snitch."

"Even if she does, the Chudley Cannons will have a hundred more points, so it won't even matter."

"I hope Ginny's team wins," Luna chimed in.

"Hmph. Well what about you Neville?"

"Cannons all the way."

"I knew I kept you around for something, Longbottom," Ron joked.

"Well, I should get going," Hermione said. "I told Malcolm-Professor Wilkes-that I'd meet him for tea at Madam Puddifoot's."

"Oh, hell," Neville said under his breath, sensing Ron was about to start. Hermione and Ron hadn't heard him, but Luna had.

"Excuse me?" Ron's voice raised an octave. He narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"What? I'm allowed to meet friends for tea, Ron."

"First off, he's a professor, and second, he wants you to meet at Madam Puddifoot's! It's for couples, Hermione!"

"Oh, that's silly, Ron. He knows I'm with you… at least… I think he does… no matter, he doesn't see me that way."

"That's a load of crap."

"Ron!"

"I want to go with you."

"Fine! Then you'll see how incredibly dense you're being!"

"Great!" They were still arguing as they left the pub.

"What a couple…" Neville mumbled.

"They must be doing something right. They seem so happy together," Luna cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Happy?" Neville stared at her. "They were fighting, Luna."

"They're really quite comfortable with each other. I think they love each other very much. Though Ron got jealous pretty easily."

"Have you ever been to Madam Puddifoot's?" Neville asked.

"No," Luna shook her head. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh, it is. Hannah made me go there for our two month," he shuddered. "I still have nightmares about that place."

"Hm. I'd like to go there."

"You know what? Just ask Ron about it tomorrow. Then you won't want to go anymore."

Luna laughed again. If Neville only had one more moment to live, the last thing he'd think about would be her laugh.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Ron hissed into Hermione's ear as they entered the tea shop.

"I know! I told you not to come!"

"No, I meant that he wants to meet you here; that's what's ridiculous," he looked around the place. Kittens and ribbons and frilly crap. Ugh.

"Malcolm," Hermione brightened when she saw him. He stood up and went to hug her. "This is my fiance, Ron," she gestured to Ron.

"Oh… Your… oh my… I though… oh…" He turned bright red.

"She didn't tell you she's engaged? Tough break," Ron said loudly.

"Ron," Hermione elbowed him. "I'm so sorry, Malcolm."

"It's quite alright, but I think I'll be going now," he said, still red in the face. He walked out of the shop. Ron couldn't stop laughing. Though it was more like a bellow.

"Would you shut up!" Hermione groaned as they walked back outside.

"That was bloody hilarious, Hermione. You really should listen to me more often. When a bloke asks a girl like you out, they don't mean as a friendly get together."

"What do you mean, a girl like me?"

"You know. Not ugly."

"What?"

"Well, I am a bit biased, but other guys think you're pretty good looking, too."

"Like whom?" Hermione crossed her arms. Ron knew he'd regret telling her, but she looked quite adorable with her little frown.

"I was talking with some guys at the bar last night. Dean, Harry, Neville. They all agreed that you're… well, I won't repeat what they said, but they think you're pretty. And you remember Cormac and Krum," Ron said the last part a little grudgingly.

"How… flattering," Hermione went a bit pink.

"Don't go getting a big head," Ron warned. "They think Ginny's hot shit as well. They must've been dropped on their heads as infants."

"You're so weird, Ronald."

"Just admit I was right about Professor Googly-eyes."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "You were right."

"As always."

"Shut up already," Hermione rolled her eyes. She was quiet for a few moments. "Do you realize that was the first time I've introduced you as my fiance?" Her eyes got shiny.

"Oh boy…"

Hermione kissed him very suddenly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back eagerly. When they broke apart, Ron looked at her and asked, "Is there a reason you just jumped me?"

"Why? Do you want me to warn you first next time?"

"Hell no."

* * *

"Come on, I don't want to be late," Hermione pulled Ron's hand. It was Sunday, the day of Ginny's game. Hermione technically wasn't supposed to be leaving the grounds, except to go to Hogsmeade, but what the faculty didn't know wouldn't hurt them. She couldn't miss Ginny's game. She and Ron were meeting everyone in the Hogshead and planned on Disapparating to a field near the Quidditch pitch. It was a designated place for witches and wizards to Disapparate to, so that no muggles saw them. Then they'd walk to the pitch.

"Alright, alright," Ron grumbled. They hurried into the dirty pub and found the others quickly. There was Harry, George, Angelina, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Neville, Luna, Dean, and Padma.

"Is that everyone?" Mr. Weasley asked, counting. When he was sure they were all accounted for, he nodded and Disapparated at the same time as Mrs. Weasley.

Ron and Hermione held hands and braced themselves for the uncomfortable sensation that came along with apparation. Hermione let out a deep breath as they arrived at the field. All around them, witches and wizards were appearing out of thin air. Everyone was walking towards the six hoops that stood in the distance.

When everyone was together once more, they left the field and headed to the pitch. There weren't as many people camping out as it wasn't such a high profile game. There wasn't a giant stadium either. There were a few stands that sold merchandise for either team. They hurried into the stands and found seats near the middle. The announcer's voice came on and sounded very familiar.

"Is that…" Harry looked around.

"Lee Jordan," George nodded.

"Cool!" Ron grinned. Lee introduced all of the players and they flew out, screaming. Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Angelina, Dean, Padma, and the Weasleys all cheered loudest when Ginny flew out. Ron only cheered for the Cannons. The game started and it was chaos from the start. Harry could hardly keep track of Ginny. Lee's commentary was helpful, telling the audience what they could not see or had missed.

Ginny narrowly avoided being smashed into by a bludger, and thankfully did not fall for the Wronski feint played by the Cannons Seeker. The Anacondas weren't bad, but Ginny definitely made a difference.

The game went on for two hours before Ginny caught the Snitch. They had twenty more points that the Chudley Cannons, winning the game. Ron cussed loudly. Everyone else cheered. They made their way down to the pitch, chatting on the way. The crowd all seemed to be moving at once, so it was quite a jam. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hurried off to find the restrooms.

"Are you two Cannons fans?" Harry asked Luna and Neville, who both seemed particularly quiet. Luna shrugged and Neville nodded.

"What's wrong with you two?" George asked, looking at them weirdly. "Trouble in the bedroom?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Dean laughed and Padma shot an annoyed look at George.

"George!" Hermione smacked him in the arm. Angelina found this very amusing.

"Ow! Hermione! What was that for?"

"Shut up!"

"What the bloody hell is up with you two?" George asked, still rubbing his arm.

"Don't be a prat," Hermione hissed.

"What'd you do? Finish too early?" George winked.

"One more inappropriate comment and I'll slap the daylights out of you," Hermione seethed.

"We aren't together," Neville mumbled.

"Oh. Then what's with the stares and blushing?"

"Everything is fine," Luna smiled.

"Hm. I have a feeling there's more to the story," George said. When they got down to the pitch, there was already a circle of people around Ginny, congratulating her.

"You were brilliant, Ginny!" Harry grinned and kissed her. A few people whistled.

"Yeah, the way you dodged that bludger was wicked!" Ron put in, even though he was still mourning the loss of his team. Luna walked out of the crowd, hugged Ginny, and left. Hermione watched Neville follow her. Ginny gave her a look, to which Hermione replied by shaking her head and mouthing 'later.' Unfortunately, George caught all of this.

"I think it's a problem of the sexual nature," George said to Ginny, just loud enough for Hermione to hear. Hermione stomped on his foot and told him to shut it. George just cackled with laughter.

"Your brother is positively barbaric," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"I had to live with him for sixteen years; don't have to tell me about it," Ginny laughed as they made their way toward the tent for the Ashburton Anaconda team and friends. Someone opened up a bottle of champagne and passed it around.

"To the Anacondas!"

* * *

"Hermione."

"Hey, Angelina," Hermione said as Angelina sat down next to her.

"Just wanted to say hello to the other future Mrs. Weasley."

"You and George are getting married? Oh, that's great! Do Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know? Have you told your parents? Are you planning on getting married soon?"

"Woah, slow down there!" she laughed. "No, we haven't told anyone. And define soon."

"Well, Ron and I haven't even set a date. I don't know when we will."

"There's really no rush. We're all still young. Even though we feel old."

"Yes, I feel very old."

"So, I came over here for a reason," Angelina said, playing with her glass. "I was wondering-when George and I do get married-if you'd be one of my bridesmaids. Seeing as we're both marrying in and all… I don't know, I thought it'd be fun."

"I'd love to! Only if you'll be one of mine," Hermione laughed.

"I'd be delighted. Look at us-not even Weasleys yet and already bonding."

"You know, I've felt like a Weasley for years."

* * *

Neville took a deep breath when he saw her. She was sitting in the field, looking up at the stars. He walked up and stood beside her.

"Hey, Luna," Neville said.

"Hi," she said, standing up. She looked into his eyes. Dark, brown. So warm and kind. And self-conscious. Luna laughed to herself.

"What?" he asked, fidgeting.

"You're so pure, Neville. That's one of the things I love about you," she smiled and touched his arm. He blushed.

"Do you know how much I fancied you in seventh year?" He blurted out.

"Why didn't you ever notice me staring back then?" she asked. "Don't you wonder what would've happened? If we'd just… told each other back then?" It really wasn't so long ago. But it felt like decades.

Luna smiled and sat down. She patted the grass next to her. He sat and breathed in the night air. Beside him, Luna shivered and wrapped herself tighter in the blanket she'd thought to bring. He looked up at the dark blue sky, dotted with millions of dazzling stars. They seemed to stretch on forever. He felt Luna's hand cover his own, and it was surprisingly warm.

"I don't think I'm ready for this," Luna whispered.

"Me neither. I wish I could stop time and just stay like this forever," Neville said quietly as they lay on the grass, hands intertwined on the ground.

"I just realized, Neville; I don't know your favorite color. What is it?"

"Would it make me a total ass if I said the color of your eyes?"

"Yes."

Neville laughed. "Right then. Blue."

"Why?"

"I dunno. It's the color of the sky?"

"Someone once told me that the reason the sky is blue is because it's reflected by the ocean. Another person told me it was the other way around. Obviously, neither were correct, but I used to wonder all the time. Was it the ocean that was blue, and the sky reflecting the color? Or was the sky the blue one? Back and forth I'd wonder. I finally came up with the notion that perhaps it wasn't so much of a reflection thing, but maybe they worked together to make this magnificent color. Maybe they couldn't live without each other. If either one didn't exist, then the other would just be an expanse of white nothingness. Of course, it's all to do with sunlight and angles and wavelengths, but what if? What if the sky needed the ocean and vice versa? Isn't that a lovely thought?"

It was the longest Neville had ever heard her speak, and he wanted more. "Tell me some more of your theories, Luna," he said quietly. Luna laughed. Her laugh was like none other. It was so unique, it hardly sounded like a laugh at all. But it was wonderful, just like everything else about her.

"What kind of theory?"

"Anything you have to say, Luna, I'll listen," Neville said.

So Luna talked. She talked all night. They didn't even get up when hundreds of witches and wizards came back to Disapparate. They didn't get up until that tiny sliver of sun was visible. And even then they didn't want to.

"So, we're friends, right?" Luna asked.

"Of course."

"And maybe… someday…"

"Maybe someday we'll be something more," Neville finished. Luna nodded.

"I can see that."

"Oh yeah?"

"You _might _have a chance. I'll have to think about it." She gave him one last smile and walked away. When she was gone, Neville realized that it was Monday morning, and that he had a class to teach in three hours.

"Shit."

* * *

"Neville, I know you're busy, but I was just dropping by to give you this-Oh," Luna stopped short. She had come to give Neville the birthday present she never sent. But Neville wasn't in his kitchen. She knocked on his bedroom door. When it opened, Luna found Neville standing there, hair in a very disarrayed state. His boxers had geese on them and his eyes were sleepy.

"Luna? What're you doing here?" he said, trying to sound happy.

"Sorry. I forgot about our late night," she said, a smile creeping up around her lips. He was wearing thick, fuzzy orange socks and a Hobgoblins t-shirt.

"How could you forget? I'll be sleeping for days. What time is it?"

"Almost seven in the evening."

"I've been sleeping for two hours… it feels like ten minutes…" He started to make tea.

"I can do it," Luna said. Neville refused to let her do it, claiming that it was his turn to make her tea.

"What's that?" he jerked his head at the parcel Luna carried.

"Your birthday present. I know it's late, but I never sent it."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Neville said, ashamed that he hadn't even thought of getting Luna a present for her birthday, which was in February.

"I didn't get you anything. I made it."

"Thank you. That's wonderful."

"You haven't even opened it. You might hate it. Don't thank me yet," she said, completely earnest. Neville set the kettle on the stove and picked up the package. There was a piece of parchment attached with spellotape to the side. He pulled it off and read it.

_Dear Neville,_

_I made this while I was researching in South America. There was a lot of camping and report filing, so I had some spare time. I do hope you like it. Happy Birthday!_

_Luna_

Neville tore the brown paper off the package. He opened the box and took out a small, wooden lion. It was about as long as his hand, finger to wrist. He could see every hair in the mane. Even it's eyelashes were visible. It was standing, chin up, stance strong. A lion. His patronus.

"Luna. It's brilliant. Thank you," he said, and hugged her.

"You're welcome. I made one for Hermione as well, but I still haven't sent that one either. I'm not very good about sending packages. I never want to burden the owls, and then I forget about it completely."

"I really, really, love it, Luna. Where shall I put it?" he asked glancing around the room. Luna took the small lion and placed it on one of the bookshelves.

"It's guarding the books," she said.

"What should I get you for your birthday?"

"I'm sure I'll like anything you give me. I should go. I have a Potion's essay to write. See you tomorrow, Neville."

"Night," he said, and closed the door behind her when she left. He looked at the little wooden lion again and grinned, but his smile faded when he remembered his goose underwear.

"What is as big as you are and yet does not weigh anything?"

"Your reflection," Luna mumbled to the bronze door knocker. She bolted up to the girls dormitory and into her bed. She wrapped herself in her blankets, which all had heating charms on them during the winter. But she still felt very, very cold. Neville was warm. His hugs, his smile, his eyes. Everything about him was warm. Luna longed for his presence, which always brought a slight tingling sensation to her stomach and ears.

* * *

He was going to do it. Tomorrow night at the Three Broomsticks. He was going to walk in, kill her, and Disapparate. Just like that. Oh god, what was he thinking? The Three Broomsticks? In front of a million people? No way.

Draco Malfoy knocked a vase off his coffee table. Where would she go alone? He'd already gotten confused once. When they'd told him to go for the red-head, he was sure they'd meant Ronald Weasley. But no. It was his sister, Ginny, they wanted. And he'd have to kill her, or they'd kill him. Or worse; they might kill Astoria.

* * *

**Alright! Here it is! I'm quite proud of it. It's my longest chapter yet and I think it flows pretty nicely. Nothing too dramatic (other than the end of course), not too much sappiness, and I think I stayed true to character, especially the ones I haven't written before or haven't been writing as long. (Angelina, Neville, Luna, etc.) Reviews are to greatly appreciated, as always!**

**Again, I hope no one is upset by all the chapter cutting and stuff. I know it's really unprofessional to go back and rewrite and take down chapters and put up new ones and blah blah blah. I'd find it annoying too. This is called fan fiction for a reason. Something I have trouble with is Luna, though. I've never written about such a strange (though fascinating) character, so any feedback about her would be awesome.**

**One more thing: Why is everybody hating on Hannah? Even before I wrote her out she hardly had any lines, and she wasn't a mean person. Ah, well, I guess shippers will be shippers. You crazy 'Luville' lovers ;)**


	61. Midnight Letters

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 61, Midnight Letters

Hermione woke up a bit earlier than usual. She still had an hour before breakfast. She dressed quickly and walked out of the Gryffindor common room. She found herself wandering toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She knew he'd be in there. He was there every morning. Hermione knocked and went in. Professor Wilkes was grading papers at his desk.

"Hermione," he said, looking surprised when she entered the room. "Do you need help with something?"

"No, I just wanted to apologize about the other day. Ron wasn't very polite, and I should have been clearer about our… meeting," Hermione bit her lip.

"Don't worry about it. I was just being stupid. I should have known honestly. All the other teachers warned me, but I told myself they had no idea what they were talking about."

"Other teachers know about Ron and me?"

"Well, most of them had their opinions. They all said you two were quite taken with each other during school. I took it as some stupid crush, but I was wrong."

"I am sorry about how you found out."

"Please, don't be. As long as I get an invitation," he laughed.

"Of course. You're already on the guest list," Hermione waved and left the room. She hadn't even thought about a guest list.

* * *

Ever since things had really taken a turn with Luna, Neville had been quite neurotic. At least before Christmas break he'd been adamant that nothing would ever happen between them, that she had Rolf and he had Hannah, but now that he was so close, it seemed taboo to even be in the same room as her. Now, everyday during seventh year Ravenclaw Herbology Neville felt as though his head would explode. He stumbled much more often. It was like fourth year all over again.

"Neville, are you alright," Malcolm asked during breakfast after Neville had knocked over his cup for the third time. Neville nodded and glanced at the Ravenclaw table. Luna was laughing at something someone had said. A sixth year boy. What had he said that was so funny? Neville tried to catch her eye, but was unsuccessful. He tried to remember that just because he was obsessed with her didn't mean it worked both ways.

When breakfast was over, Neville hurried to the greenhouses for fourth year Herbology. Most of the class had recovered from their boils. Professor Sprout had put Neville in charge for the period.

"Hello, class," he mumbled, tugging at his glove. They blinked at him. "As there was an accident the last time you all tried to collect bubotuber pus," as he said it, he saw all the kids shoot glares at a small girl in the back of the greenhouse. She looked as though she'd been crying. "This week we will take some extra precautions," he passed out thick gloves to the kids and passed around a bottle of the boil-cure potion. "I want everyone to rub a little of that onto any exposed skin. It should prevent boils for an hour or so, but hopefully no one will touch any pus today."

Soon enough, everyone was extracting pus from the disgusting slug-like plants, and so far, no one's skin had been in contact with any pus. Neville looked over the class and spotted the crying girl in the corner of the greenhouse. Her name was Lynette. He beckoned her over, away from the other students.

"Is something wrong, Lynette?"

"Yes," she mumbled, tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes. "Everyone hates me. And they've got every right to, after what happened."

"You didn't do it on purpose," Neville said, referring to how she'd dropped three containers of potted bubotubers. They'd popped and pus had splashed on everyone.

"Try telling them that," she gestured toward the class and stared at her trainers. "I'm just an awkward moron. I always screw everything up. They all agree…"

"Who cares what they think? You're a very bright witch, Lynette. I know, I've seen your grades and exam scores. We all cause accidents every now and then, but it doesn't define who we are. Take it from someone who is _still _the clumsy goon."

Lynette laughed. "But you're Neville Longbottom. You helped defeat Voldemort."

"And many more people than just me helped. I'll bet you would've helped, too. Don't write yourself off so easily. Trust me, people are going to say things. The best you can do is ignore it."

"Thanks, Professor Longbottom," Lynette blinked away the last of her tears and smiled. She went and joined her group in gathering bubotuber pus.

"Very good advice, Mr. Longbottom," Professor Sprout said out of the corner of her mouth. Neville smiled to himself and showed a group of children how to make sure and get all the pus out. His advice to Lynette was very similar to the advice Professor Sprout had given him in second year.

* * *

Luna was almost skipping. She didn't, though. People tended to stare when she skipped, and she didn't feel like an audience right now. But her next class was Herbology! She wanted to shriek. All day she waited to see him. Even before, when she was still with Rolf, it was the brightest part of her day. That and having tea with him and Hermione every week. They'd become closer, the three of them. Luna quite liked having Hermione closer. It was nice to be able to talk to other girls about stuff. During most of her education at Hogwarts, or anywhere really, Luna was an outsider. The end of the war seemed to change everything. She liked having friends. She liked counting them in her head. Neville, Ginny, Dean, Harry, Ron, Mr. Ollivander, Hagrid, George. There were a couple more, she supposed, but those were her favorites. In the months that passed after the war, she had kept in contact with George Weasley, and she was glad of that. He was funny and a bit peculiar, though she wasn't one to be calling anyone peculiar, she knew. Dean, who she'd been stuck in the Malfoy's basement with, was considered a good friend. Harry and Ron, who would each always hold special places in her heart.

She walked into Herbology with a grin on her face.

"Hello, Nev-Professor Longbottom," Luna caught herself. He laughed.

"More like professor-in-training."

"Take your seats, class," Professor Sprout bustled in and distributed pots of venomous tentacula leaves. Several kids gasped and backed away from the dirt covered tables.

"Don't worry; they're dormant," Neville called out. Relieved sighs rippled through the small crowd.

"I want you all to study them, diagram them, and tomorrow I want three pages on their uses. Be wary when you work with them. Just because they're dormant doesn't mean they aren't dangerous."

Luna looked closely at her plant and realized that it was indeed inactive. The vines drooped lazily. Luna smiled and began sketching on her parchment. Every now and then, she'd feel Neville's eyes on her, but when she looked up, he'd suddenly look away. Luna grinned and finished her diagram just as the class ended. She considered asking Neville to meet her in the library after the last class of the day to help with her Herbology essay, but she knew he'd see through her ploy, plus it she wasn't sure if it would be cheating or not. She packed her things up at the end of class and left the greenhouse, with one last look toward Neville, who was now attempting to wrestle a tentacula plant back into it's pot, as it had awaken from dormancy.

* * *

Ron sighed. He was stacking Canary Creams in the shop. George had put him in charge for the day. He'd gone to meet Angelina's parents. Ron liked working there, but it got boring sometimes. He missed hanging out with Harry. Before auror training had started up again, the week before, Harry would come around and just laze around there, occasionally helping Ron, but mostly just providing a break from all the dullness of working. A few days ago, Ron had gone in to talk to Harry's auror trainer, Mason Jarr. He'd told Ron that they were taking applications for trainees, and had given Ron an application. It sat on Ron's coffee table, untouched. Ron was afraid of it, really. Afraid of the questions it might contain. What if he didn't meet all the requirements? So there it sat.

"Ronald!" Ron turned. His stomach lurched. Lavender was striding toward him. She flung his arms around his neck and pulled him close. "It's so great to see you!" She said, pulling away. "I'm here to get Seamus a present for his birthday. I've no idea what to get him, but I know he loves this place."

"I can help you find something for him," Ron said, setting the last Canary Cream on the top of his pyramid. "We've got these Basic Blaze Boxes, perfect for a birthday party. They include a selection of fireworks developed in our labs," Ron recited, trying to remember all the things George told him to say while making a sale. "And then there's always a quill. We have a great range of colors and functions. Self-inking are our best sellers. And spell-check is pretty big as well."

"Don't you sell Pygmy Puffs here?" Lavender asked, looking around for the brightly colored fur balls.

"Yeah, but don't you think Seamus would prefer something a little less… girly?"

"Oh, don't be silly, he'd love one! Where are they?"

Ron sighed and lead her to the cage that contained Pygmy Puffs. "What color would you like?"

"Ooh… how about… purple. I like that one, there," she pointed to a little purple one being squished the side of the cage by a larger red one. He opened the cage, took out the tiny animal. "There you are, that'll be three galleons," Ron said as he handed the little puff to Lavender. He rang her up at the register.

"Thanks, Ron," Lavender cooed after she'd paid. "So how are you and Hermione doing?"

"Awesome," Ron said, surprised. It had to have been bad luck to discuss your current fiance with your former girlfriend. "We're getting married."

"That's great! I always knew you two were meant for each other," and she left the shop. Ron shook his head and got back to work. She'd known all along, huh? Of course she had.

* * *

_Luna opened her eyes and looked around the room. The other Ravenclaw girls were gone. She got out of bed quickly and hurried down to the Great Hall. Dead bodies lined the corridor. Luna gasped in horror as she spotted Harry, Hermione and Ron. Hogwarts students lay, unmoving and bloody, down the hallway._

_"Neville!" she shouted. "Ginny!" She looked around for them, because she did not see their bodies in the hall. She looked everywhere, coming back to the Great Hall when she could not find them. And there they lay. Neville's blood ran from his chest, onto the stone floor, and Ginny's beautiful face was covered in scratches and cuts, completely ruined. Both of them. Luna screamed._

Her eyes blinked open. Not again. She hated that nightmare. Out of all the ones she'd had after the war, that was the one she hated most. She got out of bed and went to the window. Gideon, a roommates owl, was perched near the sill. Luna's roommate let her borrow Gideon to send letters to her father. Luna took out a bit of parchment and a quill.

_Neville, I know it's late, and I'm sorry to be bothering you. Are you awake? _

_-Luna_

"Take this to Professor Longbottom, please," Luna said quietly. She opened the window and watched Gideon fly into the night.

* * *

Tap tap tap… tap… tap tap… tap… tap tap tap…

"Ugh," Neville groaned and sat up. His eyes felt heavy and full of sand. The tapping continued. It was coming from his window. He stumbled out of bed and to the window. He pushed it open. There sat a dark bluish owl, staring at him with orange eyes. A roll of parchment was clasped in his beak.

* * *

_Yeah, I'm awake. Is everything alright? _

_-Neville_

_It's fine. Just nightmares._

_What happened in the nightmares?_

_It's the same one, usually. Everyone is dead. Even you._

_It was just a dream. We're all alive._

_Not all of us._

_Luna, don't think like that. We did all we could. _

_I just can't help wondering what would have happened if I'd lost you._

_But you didn't. Please, don't be sad, Luna. I'll always be here for you. _

_Always?_

_After all this time, are you really asking?_

_You're my best friend, Neville._

_And you're mine. _

Luna folded the parchment and got back into bed. She clutched the small paper tightly, her own way of warding off bad dreams.

* * *

"She wants ten kids?" Ron said incredulously as he and Harry sipped out of Butterbeer bottles in Dean Thomas's kitchen.

"Yeah," Harry shook his head. "I don't know when she's planning to have all of these children."

"You two should get a move on. Ten is a big number," Dean said.

"Ew," Ron muttered.

"What about you and Hermione? How many kids are you two having?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. We talked about it, briefly. I know she wants 'em. Don't know how many. My limit is one."

"We'll see how that goes," Dean laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you'll have no say in the matter."

"Yeah, mate," Harry nodded. "There are some things we just have no control over."

"Speaking of kids, when is Bill's wife having that baby?"

"In February I think," Ron said, trying to remember.

"Where's Neville? He was supposed to come over tonight, right?"

"He got stuck at work again. Grading papers or something. Seamus was supposed to drop by, too, but Lavender made him stay home because it's his birthday."

"Shouldn't he be able to get away from her today, then?" Ron shook his head and told them about how Lavender had come into the shop.

"That's hilarious," Dean said when Ron had finished the story. "There were probably a hundred things in there that Seamus would've liked and she goes with a _Pygmy Puff_? Typical Lavender."

"D'you still have that 'Sweetheart' necklace, Won-Won?" Harry poked him.

"No! It's probably still behind my bed at Hogwarts," he chuckled.

"Yeah, along with that picture of Hermione you used to look at every night," Dean sneered.

"Hey, that picture had Luna and Ginny in it, too, and I only looked at it every now and then," Ron said defensively, though he laughed as well.

"Padma should be home soon," Dean said, looking at his watch.

"Someone's got you whipped," Ron sniggered.

"She won't like it if we've got company when she gets here. The late shift puts her in a funk, and there's only one thing that can get her out of it," Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Aw, that's nasty," Ron scrunched his nose up.

"Gross," Harry kicked Dean lightly. He and Ron stood up, drained the last of their Butterbeer, and bade Dean goodnight before walking outside to Disapparate.

"Did you finish that application?" Harry asked as they approached the street.

"Nah," Ron mumbled.

"They're filling up fast. Mason said he'd gotten an application from Neville Longbottom."

"Neville's signing up?"

"Yeah. Come on, get a move on already," Harry grinned and was gone an instant, leaving Ron alone to glare up at the streetlamp. He Disapparated as well, and walked into his flat, casting the usual charms behind himself. Neville was applying? Hell, and he'd probably get in. Everyone knew about the snake thing. Ron meandered over to his coffee table and picked up the application. He found a quill and filled out his name, place of residence, and where he attended school. He set the packet down and went to bed. It could wait.

* * *

Three days later

* * *

Ginny cleaned the dishes from the night before. She didn't like leaving them overnight, but she and Harry had both been beat. Between auror training starting back up for Harry and Quidditch training for Ginny, they hardly had time to say good morning to each other. Harry had left early in the morning, and Ginny's next practice wasn't until four, so she had several hours for wedding plans.

After finishing the dishes, she walked out of the apartment, locked the door behind her, and started walking down the street toward the best florist shop in Diagon Alley. She was passing the post office when she spotted it; across the street, a flash of bright blonde hair.

* * *

**Sorry this one took so long. I don't know how I feel about it. Please review :)**


	62. A Losing Game

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 62, A Losing Game

Ginny grabbed her wand but kept it down. Surely he wouldn't start something right here, in the middle of Diagon Alley? She hurried down the street and slipped into a narrow alleyway between two shops. She saw him cross the street and glance around. He was coming straight toward her. He must've seen. She backed into the dark alley and waited. It was about as wide as two people standing side by side.

"I know you're in here," his voice rasped out. It was pitch black. Ginny descended further into the alley. She heard his footsteps come closer. She disarmed him silently. His wand clattered on the ground. He gasped and turned to run. But she was faster. She grabbed his arm and Disapparated to the Burrow. They landed on the grass, ungracefully. She stood quickly and pointed her wand at him before he could get away.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she shouted at him. His body went rigid and fell to the side. "Mum! Call the rest of the Order! Call everyone!" Ginny shouted. Her mother came outside to see what the commotion was. "I caught him! Get everyone over here," she told her mother.

"He came after you?"

"Let's get everyone here before we talk about this," Ginny suggested. Her mother nodded and took out her wand. She muttered something and a silvery light burst out the tip of her wand. It danced away into the air.

"It can only go so fast…" Her mother mumbled. She and Ginny half dragged, half carried Malfoy's defenseless body into the house, where they set him on the rug. "I'll make some tea," Mrs. Weasley mumbled, and hurried into the kitchen.

Ginny stared at him. His eyes portrayed terror. On closer inspection, Ginny saw that his clothes were worn and he was quite dirty. He even had a couple of bruises.

"Where is he!" The door slammed open and in came George, Ron, and Angelina. "Where is he!" George shouted. Ginny pointed to the floor. George whipped his wand out and pointed it at Malfoy's face. "What shall we do to this pretty little face of yours, hm?" he snarled.

"George, don't," Ron mumbled.

"Shut it!"  
"Please, just put your wand away," Angelina pulled on George's arm. He glanced at her and his face softened. He grumbled something, but dropped his arm.

"Did he hurt you?" Harry had appeared in the open door. He grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and looked her up and down.

"I'm fine, Harry," Ginny smiled. "It was a bit too easy, actually."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Should be arriving pretty soon."

"I'm here," Hermione said breathlessly as she walked in. "I had to ask Professor McGonagall to let me come, and Luna and Neville are here as well." Sure enough, they hurried in behind her.

"Hermione," Ron beamed and kissed her. George and Harry sat Malfoy in a chair and bound him with chains conjured from the tips of their wands. Kingsley and Mr. Weasley walked in with a few people from the Ministry. Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur arrived next. The room began to fill up. Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Padma. Finally, it appeared that everyone from the Christmas party was there.

"Alright," Harry called above the chatter. What shall we do with… er.. Draco?"

"Slimy git," George muttered.

"I think Ginny should do it," Luna murmured. Ginny drew her wand and stepped forward. It got quiet very quickly.

"We're going to unbind you, but don't try to escape; someone will probably kill you," she advised. "Rennervate," she muttered. Draco gasped and struggled against the chains.

"It's useless," someone laughed.

"Alright," Ginny crossed her arms and looked at Malfoy, who was whimpering. "We're prepared to make you a deal."

"W-what?" he shuddered, as if cold. His voice was raspy and cracked.

"Agree to come over to our side, and we won't kill you. And we'll offer protection for your family, should they ever find out."

"Y-you don't understand. If I don't… they'll…"

"Kill you, we know," Harry hissed. "We've heard it before."

"No! They might kill Astoria."

The Order shared glances. "Who?" Dean asked.

"My… well…"

"Oh… right… well, her included then."

"I haven't exactly got a choice then… be on your side or die?"

"I think it's pretty generous considering the fact that you're an arse and you tried to kill us," George spat.

"Right… fine then… what the bloody hell d'you expect me to do?"

"Just… stay there," Neville said, and cast a charm around him.

"What's that?" Seamus asked.

"Deafening charm. He can't hear us now. I've got an idea." The group listened intently to Neville's plan, nodding occasionally.

"I think that's great, Nev," Ron clapped him on the back. There were mumbles of agreement. Luna lifted the Deafening charm and Ron stepped forward.

"Ok," he started. "Here's the plan; you go to your junior Death Eater league or whatever and tell them that you've killed Ginny. We're going to hide her for a couple of days so no one spots her and figures it out. During that time, you are to report back to us with where and when they meet and everything that goes on when they do. Got it?" Malfoy nodded.

"And if you tell them anything about what's been going on with us, we'll know, and then we'll kill you," George put in.

"What about Astoria?"

"We'll protect her and your parents as well, free of charge," someone said grumpily.

"Well…"

"Look, you haven't really got any choice here, pal, so say yeah and get on with it."

"I'll do it," he said hopelessly.

"We're giving you one of these," Harry dropped a coin in his lap. Malfoy stared down at it.

"They're magicked to-"

"Yeah, I know. Time and place. From fifth year," he cut Hermione off.

"We're going to let you free now. Remember the plan. And also; if you betray us, you're a dead man."

George cut the chains away and Malfoy stood up, looked around at the faces of the Order, and Disapparated.

"So do you think he'll sell us out?" Ron asked the room.

"He might, but we can always catch him and Cruciatus his ass."

* * *

"He was… less hostile than I remembered," Hermione was saying as she and Ron stood in the cold winter air.

"'Because he's scared shitless," Ron scoffed.

"Maybe." You know… I almost feel a bit bad for him… you remember what he said about Astoria, right?"

"Who's that?"

"Must be his girlfriend or something. She was a year ahead of us at Hogwarts."

"Oh."

"I wonder how she must be feeling with all this…"

"Can we not talk about Draco Malfoy? He's git, always has been."

"Weren't you the one saying he didn't have a choice?"

"He's still a moron," Ron shrugged.

"Just look at it from his perspective for a moment. What if it were me? What if you were worried about someone killing me?"

"I _am_."

"But you aren't being forced to kill someone else just to protect me. Would you? Kill an innocent person just to protect me?"

"Of course."

"Ron. Think about it for a moment. A completely innocent person. Who even saved your life once… how would you go about it?"

"Well… I mean.. it'd be hard… sure… but… Hermione…"

"See what I mean? I'm not saying he isn't an arse, but I don't think he deserves this."

"Don't forget; _he_ was the one trying to kill _us_. He isn't the victim here."

"If you looked at it from his perspective, he would be."

"Have you forgotten all the shit he's done? Hermione, he's a bad person. He poisoned me!"

"I know, Ron. I'm not excusing him. But perhaps if we understand a bit better-"

"I don't want to understand him. I want him to do as he's told and, after we get rid of these idiots that call themselves Death Eaters, never see him again."

Hermione sighed. "You're right. It was stupid to even try to see things from his side. He's scum."

* * *

_"And if you don't, we'll kill that precious little sister of yours, and your girlfriend, too," a voice hissed in Ron's ear. A photograph was held in front of his face. Colin Creevey. Ron wanted to cry out, 'but you've already killed him,' but he had no voice. Something was tightening itself around his neck. It cut into his skin. Chains. They were chains. _

Ron woke up and blinked a few times. He was drenched in his own sweat. For the first time that he could recall, he truly pitied Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"So… what are we going to do about the wedding," Harry asked quietly the next morning. He, Ginny and Ron were eating breakfast in the Burrow's kitchen.

"I was thinking about that yesterday, and I talked to Luna and Hermione about it before they left… maybe we should postpone it," she frowned.

"You shouldn't have to," Ron grumbled, shoveling eggs into his mouth.

"We really don't need a repeat of Bill and Fleur's wedding," Harry pointed out.

"Let's just… see if this works in a couple weeks, and if not, we'll go from there."

"Draco'll do as he's told," Ron shrugged.

"Hopefully."

"Let's just worry about one thing at a time," he said and stood up. "I'm should get to work before George fires me. I'll see you guys on Saturday for dinner in Hogsmeade.

"See you," Ginny waved and Harry nodded. Ron walked out the front door and they heard a crack.

"So where exactly am I going to be 'hidden'?" Ginny asked.

"Somewhere you'll love," Harry kissed her.

* * *

Ron walked into his apartment and locked the door behind him. He knew it was quite pointless, but he liked the feeling of security. He cast a few charms and showered quickly. As he walked out the front door to work, the auror application glared at him from the coffee table. He ignored it.

* * *

"Are you scared?" Luna asked Neville. It was evening, and they were down by the lake. It was much to cold to go for a swim, so they sat comfortably wrapped in coats and scarves under a tree nearby.

"No. Well. Maybe a bit. But not for myself."

"Then for whom?"

"Ginny and Hermione. If they were to get hurt…" Neville trailed off and snapped the stick he'd been drawing in the snow with. He tightened his fist around a clump of snow.

Luna laughed.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Not at you. At what you've become."

Neville gave her an odd look. "Should I be offended?"

"No, I just mean, compared to how you used to be. You're so much more confident now. I suppose you've always been strong and brave deep down, but it was hidden by your shyness and social awkwardness."

"Yeah, you're one to talk about social awkwardness," Neville muttered, obviously a little hurt.

"I didn't say it to be mean. I was trying to be honest," she said icily.

"Sorry," he picked up another stick. "I guess I'm a bit sensitive about that. I feel like I've got a bit of a reason to be a little socially inept. And I always thought I was just a freak, but stuff has happened to me. Bad stuff."

"Bad stuff has happened to everyone Neville."

"So maybe we're _all_ screwed up," he mumbled, tracing her name into the snow.

"We aren't screwed up. The bad stuff that's happened to us just makes us who we are."

"So socially awkward and clumsy is who I am? Good to know."

"Maybe a little awkward. And a bit clumsy. But fiercely loyal. And very brave. Smart, too."

"Thanks, Luna," he drew stars around her name.

"And I know I'm a bit… out there at times, but I think I've done alright. You're still here, aren't you? I've managed to make a few friends. I think I'm doing fine, actually."

"You are," Neville nodded. "Better than fine. Perfect. You're perfect, Luna."

They were quiet for a few minutes, aside from the scratching of Neville's stick.

"I think your clumsiness makes you cute," Luna said and stood up. "I've got homework. See you tomorrow, Neville."

"Bye," he mumbled as she walked away.

* * *

**Ok… just for the record, I didn't mean to pair all the main people up together. Someone told me it was cheesy in the comments, but I don't really think so. Stuff happens. If you want, I can put Harry with Cho Chang and Hermione with Viktor Krum. I personally think that Luna and Neville would be great together, and as it is my story, I think I'll do whatever I please. Sorry, I don't mean to be harsh, and if you're reading it the wrong way then fine. I mean this in the nicest way possible. I know that J.K. Rowling is totally awesome and everything, and I respect the decisions that she made in HER story. The one she OWNS. So it's not like I wrote her a nasty letter telling her that Luna and Neville should've ended up together. Yeah, they're her characters and her world, but it's my writing here and that's sort of the whole point of fan written stuff. **

**Also, sorry for not writing in forever. I've been on vacation and I just got back today. Hope you liked the chapter. More ASAP :D**

**UPDATE: I messed around with the Ron/Hermione conversation. Someone brought up a good point that Hermione might not be so forgiving toward Draco and I agree, however I do thing her maternal instincts would kick in a bit and she'd be a little concerned. Not overly, but maybe just a tiny bit. See what you think and tell me if I should just rewrite the whole discussion. **


	63. And I Miss You

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 63, And I Miss You

Harry and Ginny planned to leave the Burrow at dawn. He had kept her hiding place a secret from everyone, including her.

"Harry! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where you're-"

"It's really not important, alright? I've sorted everything out, now let's go."

"Why aren't you telling anyone?"

"Why run the risk?" he asked and grabbed her hand. Before she could say anything else, they Disapparated. Ginny looked around.

"Godric's Hollow?" she asked. Harry nodded and pulled her along. They walked silently through the tiny village. Harry could hardly believe it had been over a year since he and Hermione had come face with Nagini. He shuddered and drew Ginny closer. They passed a few houses and stopped at number twenty-six. It was one floor, and very quaint.

"This is where Dumbledore lived," Harry said quietly. "Aberforth owns it and he agreed to let us use it for a couple days."

"Us?"

"You didn't think I'd leave you alone, did you?"

"That's sweet, but are you sure you can handle-"

"I'll be fine. Come on, it's freezing out here," he mumbled. They went into the house and Harry cast a number of spells around them.

* * *

Luna didn't eat dinner. She only stared at her golden plate. She bit her lip and fidgeted nervously. She glanced up at the staff table and spotted Neville laughing at something Hagrid had said. He caught her gaze and grinned. She smiled softly and looked away. After dessert, she stood and left the Great Hall. She walked out to the green houses and waited in number four. Neville always checked on his plants before bed.

Sure enough, ten minutes later he walked in.

"Hey, Luna," he smiled. She had joined him for the before-bed ritual many times.

"Hi," she replied, lifting herself up to sit on a dirt covered table. Her legs swung back and forth.

"What's going on?" he asked as he watered a spindly black plant.

"Rolf wants me back," she said conversationally. Neville looked up.

"What?"

"You're watering the floor," Luna told him, nodding to his tipped water can. Indeed, water was gushing out of the tip and onto the floor.

"Oh," he set the can down and looked at her.

"He said he made a mistake, that he loves me and won't leave me again," she said, a very slight bitterness in her tone that only Neville could detect.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked, growing worried.

"Yes."

"Did he get angry?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you… well… didn't you…?"

"I told him I'd think about it."

"Oh?" Neville's concern faded to irritation and sadness.

"Yes."

"Great," he muttered. "Well… why wait, right?"

"I wanted to talk to you first."

"About what? You want to be with him, so go for it."

"I thought… well, I thought I'd ask you… Am I… missing something?" Luna asked, puzzled.

"'Course not," Neville said quietly and went back to watering his plants. "Might as well go tell him the good news, eh?" He said it in a resigned, defeated sort of way.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"If I've said something wrong-"

"Why on Earth would you ask me about _him_? As if I actually want you to be with him?"

"I'm sorry, Neville," Luna said, surprised by his sudden sharp tone. "I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings."

"You know how I feel about you though. Why even ask, if not to get some sort of reaction out of me?"

"I just… wanted your advice… Because you're my best friend, and I value your opinion."

"Well, you got it," Neville stumbled over a pot on the ground and continued watering his plants. His ears grew red from his outburst Luna watched him silently. A strange, buzzing feeling was growing in her stomach. _You know how I feel about you. _She wanted to sing. Or dance. Or kiss Neville. She clutched the edge of the table to keep herself from flying into his arms. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth in concentration.

"What are you _doing_?" Neville asked with a nervous laugh.

"Trying…" She said out of the corner of her mouth

"Trying what?"

"Not to kiss you."

"Oh," Neville nodded though he knew she couldn't see him. He set the watering can down again and stepped toward Luna quietly. Her legs had stopped swinging and her knuckles were white from gripping the table. She had on a red hat from which wisps of blonde hair stuck out and caressed her face. Neville stared at her for a minute. He poked her hand, which was still squeezing the table.

"Don't touch me please. It's very unhelpful."

"What can I do?" Neville asked, trying not to smile. She could feel him getting closer, and tried not to picture his slightly upturned lips, messy hair, worn old coat. How could someone be so unbelievably tempting and so completely _Neville _at the same time? Luna never thought of him in a bad way, but there was no mistaking it; he was awkward and accident-prone and, through he had grown less so over the years, a tad bumbling. And yet, she found it absolutely endearing.

"Distract me."

"Um… I applied for auror training."

Luna opened her left eye. "That's exciting."

"Yeah. I won't get the news back until next month though."

"Not too long."

"You know… if I get in… we might not see each other for a while…"

Luna's right eye opened. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I'll be away on missions and stuff all the time."

"But… you'll be able to write letters, right?"

"Hope so."

Luna nodded. "I can't imagine not being able to talk to you-even for a day," she shuddered.

"You went months without writing a single letter," Neville said, almost bitterly.

"I know," she sighed. "I knew you'd be asking about that sooner or later."

"I wrote you," Neville said, trying to keep the hurt out of his tone.

"I know," she repeated.

"You know? You just didn't want to reply?"

"Stay here," she said, and hopped off the table. She left the greenhouse and Neville suddenly felt cold. He watered the last of his plants and sat down on a wicker chair in the corner. After Luna hadn't returned for ten minutes, he resolved to wait another five. It was, after all, freezing. Just as minute thirteen ticked by, Luna appeared again. She was carrying a small, silver box with a swirling pattern on the sides.

"What's that?" Neville asked, standing up. Luna opened the box and handed it to him. He peered inside, then looked at her, confused. "Are these…?"

"Your letters. And the replies I never sent. But I kept all of them."

"Why?"

Luna shrugged. "They're important to me," she took the box back and removed a some scraps of paper. She handed those to Neville and set the lid back on her box.

"Why didn't you ever send them?" Neville clarified.

"I missed you too much," Luna said sadly. Neville wondered what that meant. "Sometimes I wonder," she continued. "What would have happened if I'd sent them. I used to imagine going to your house in the middle of the night and surprising you."

"Why didn't you?" Neville pressed.

"I'm not as brave as you are. I should get to bed," she said, and turned to go.

"Good night," he mumbled, thumbing through the papers. It was too dark in the greenhouse to read them, plus he was sure that if he stayed in there for another minute, he'd get frostbite. Neville tucked the papers under his arm and went inside. Professor Sprout was already asleep. Neville took his coat off and hung it on the coat rack. He sat down and started to read. He read around twenty letters. The letters recounted her tales in Brazil, meeting new wizards and witches, discovering plants or animals she hadn't known existed before. There were seven letters that really stood out, though.

* * *

_Hi, Neville. Greetings from Brazil! It's quite beautiful here. I wish you'd come with me. There are so many plants I've never heard of or seen before. You'd be very helpful. And I miss you! But we'll catch up when I get back. Oh, I found the most amazing Glittering Beezlesmack yesterday, I'd send it back with this letter, but it might eat through the envelope. Anyway, I've been thinking about what we talked about before I left, and I think you should tell her yes. Hannah has liked you since fifth year and she's sweet. At least give it a try. Give Trevor a kiss for me._

_-Love, Luna_

* * *

_The other day I met a very charming naturalist named Rolf Scamander. Does the name sound familiar? He's Newt Scamander's grandson! It's that wild? We actually made plans to explore the Gruta do Lago Azul tomorrow. I have to get up fairly early. I hope you're enjoying the extended vacation before term starts. I miss you._

_-Love, Luna_

* * *

_I miss you more each day. I know it doesn't really make sense for me to write to you. I don't even send these letters. I'm a coward, really. Rolf asked me out on a date. I'd ask you what to do, but I won't send this letter. So it's pointless._

_-Love, Luna_

* * *

_I love him. Really. I do. But I don't think I'll ever feel the same way about anyone else as I do about you. I'm not _**_in_**_ love with him. And I miss you, Neville. All the time. Even when I'm studying or hiking or exploring. And every time something amazing happens, all I can think is 'I wish Neville were here.' I can't wait to see you._

_-Love, Luna_

* * *

_Rolf asked me to marry him. I miss you, Neville._

_-Love, Luna_

* * *

_I've never kept a journal. This is basically the same thing though, right? Because I never reply to any of your letters. But I just imagine I'm saying all this to you. And I'm imagining what you'd say. That's how much I miss you. I've reduced myself to hallucinations._

_ I've told Rolf I'll marry him. I guess that means no more 'love,' huh?_

_-Luna_

* * *

_What if I get back and you hate me? I can't even bring myself to send you a simple letter. Rolf is amazing. He's funny and smart and charming. But he isn't very clumsy._

_-Luna_

* * *

All of the letters were dated across the span of six months. Early June to late November. Neville set them letters aside and leaned back. He wanted to stand up, push the table over, march to Ravenclaw tower, burst through the door dramatically, grab Luna by the waist, kiss her passionately, then whisk her away to some hotel and-

Neville stopped himself. He wasn't like that. He didn't _do _that. Especially not with his students. But that wasn't really it, he decided. It was him. _He _was the coward. Luna was wrong, calling him brave. He knew she wouldn't reject him, that she loved him, too. So what was stopping him?

Neville stood up, but he didn't push the table over. He marched, but not to Ravenclaw tower. He burst through the door, but into his bedroom. And as he fell into his bed, he supposed this was the closest he'd ever come to kissing Luna passionately; not close at all.

* * *

Harry and Ginny remained in hiding for nine days. They meandered around the house, explored the basement, giggled at the thought of a young Dumbledore getting chastised for not cleaning his room, or for fighting with his brother. The very thought that he had sat on the same couch that resided in the living room was preposterous.

"You know," Ginny said to Harry, on the ninth day, "This place wouldn't be half bad without those curtains," she nodded to the hideous puce and pale yellow curtains that hung from each window.

"They're not so bad," Harry shrugged. "I think ours should look like that."

"If you want to live alone," Ginny scoffed. They laughed and Harry went into the kitchen to make more tea. While he was gone, Ginny felt her pocket grow warm. She pulled out her D.A. galleon.

"Harry!" she called. "Harry, my-!"

"I know," Harry hurried back into the room. "Mine too."

"The meeting… it's tonight," she said, glancing at the golden coin again.

"Yeah."

"So, do you think this means…?"

"I hope so," Harry shook his head.

* * *

**First off, I took the kiss between Luna and Neville out of chapter 60. I felt it was ill timed. They still admit they have feelings for each other, but no kissing.**

**Also… I don't know how I feel about this chapter. At first, I'd planned for Luna to tell Rolf she'd give him another shot, but that seemed so unlike her. I think I want to develop her friendship with Neville a little more before (and if) they get together. Please review. I love getting feedback :)**

**Oh, one last thing; a lot of people want more Hermione and Ron chapters and moments and stuff, but she's at Hogwarts, so it's kind of hard for me to work those in. As soon as she graduates, I promise they'll be back together and bickering again. For a while, at least ;)**


	64. Just the Three of Us

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 64, Just the Three of Us

Luna was lucky. The meeting fell on a Hogsmeade day, a Friday, which meant that she had two days to get back. She met Hermione at the Three Broomsticks, and together they Disapparated to the Burrow.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted when they walked in. He rushed over to her and they embraced for a long moment. Luna looked around for Dean. They hugged as well, but not for as long as Ron and Hermione.

"Luna," Neville pushed through the crowd and smiled at her.

"Look who it is," George said loudly, as he spotted Neville and Luna grinning at each other. "Neville," he shook Neville's hand. "Luna," he gave her a one armed hug. His eyes were sparkling.

"You're in a good mood," Luna commented. "It must be the wackspurts."

"Yes, what else could it be?" George agreed. "Enjoying your seventh year?"

"It's difficult," Luna admitted. "But rather exciting."

"Yeah, I remember my last year… mostly…" George muttered. Neville and Luna laughed.

"How's the shop?" Neville asked.

"It's good. New line of soap coming in," George replied mysteriously.

"Has anyone seen Ron and Hermione?" Harry called through the crowd that was gathering in the living room. There were a couple of 'no's.

"They went into a closet together a few minutes ago," Luna told Harry, trying to speak above everyone else. "They must be looking for a coat."

"Oh. Right. Yeah," Harry wrinkled his nose and returned to Ginny.

"Looking for a coat?" George asked, amused.

"Or a board game. My mum liked board games. She was a peculiar witch. She kept our board games in the closet. Do Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have any board games?" Luna asked.

"No," George laughed.

"Do you think they're looking for something else then?"

"Yeah, each other's tongues," George snorted. "She's funny," he told Neville, and went into the kitchen to look for Angelina.

"Y'know, Luna, I think they're probably kissing in there."

"Yes, that seems like a more logical reason to go into a closet with someone and close the door."

* * *

"Ron, you're pulling my hair," Hermione panted.

"You like that?" Ron mumbled against her neck.

"No, it hurts."

"Ouch! Don't kick me!"

"I didn't mean to! Let me just-"

"Ow! Hermione! Stop squirming!"

"I'm uncomfortable!"

"We're in a closet smaller than Harry's cupboard! No one is comfortable!" They'd decided on a closet for closer proximity to the kitchen, for when Malfoy arrived. This proved to be quite stupid.

"Then why didn't you pick a bigger closet?"

"So now it's my fault?"

"You're the one who wanted to snog in the first place."

"Malfoy's probably here already."

"We'll continue this later," Hermione said and detached herself from Ron and opened the closet door. She looked down both ways of the hallway and they stepped out.

"Did you have fun?" Luna asked, coming down the hall. Ron and Hermione both turned pink.

"We were just looking for…"

"A coat?" Luna smiled hazily.

"Yes," Ron nodded.

"We didn't find one."

"I just came to get you two. Draco Malfoy is here."

* * *

"Alright, where are they?" George stuck his wand in Malfoy's face.

"Here's the address," Draco mumbled, throwing a scrap of parchment at George's feet. "They meet every Saturday night at the house of Ida Carrow. Alecto's daughter. There are sixteen members, not including myself."

"Names?" Hermione frowned.

"None of them spoke their names out loud when I was there," he said uncomfortably.

"You must've recognized them from Hogwarts," Harry insisted.

"They wore masks. I know one of them is Dolohov's son. Or daughter, who knows really? And Goyle's there, I heard his voice."

"Alright. What time do they meet?"

"Usually 8, sometimes later."

"That's all we need," Kingsley nodded. "We go tomorrow night. We'll meet here at 7 o'clock. Good work, Draco."

Draco nodded. "Can I go now?"

"Yes," Arthur said.

"And if you breathe a word of this to anyone," George stepped forward as Draco stood up. "I'll kill you."

Malfoy nodded and left the house.

"He didn't really give us much to go on," Hermione crossed her arms.

"He gave us enough," Kingsley said.

"Come on," Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and led her up the stairs, to his room. He sat down on his bed and she joined him.

"Much better," Hermione muttered, kissing him softly.

"When are you graduating," Ron asked, sliding her sweater off. He tossed it on the floor.

"June. You know that."

"Make it sooner. I can't wait, Hermione," he kissed her shoulder.

"Stop," she sighed. He leaned back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… but… this will just make me miss you more," she picked her sweater up and slipped it back on.

"Hermione…" he groaned.

"I already lose enough sleep over you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't get you out of my head!"

"Even when you're trying to sleep? While you're in bed?" Ron asked slyly. Hermione did a very un-Hermione-like thing then. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"_Especially_ in bed."

"Fuck, Hermione," Ron whimpered.

"You're so gullible!" she laughed and stood up.

"Hermione!" Ron's face turned red.

"Oh, get over it," she laughed and left Ron's bedroom. He flung himself back onto the bed and cussed again.

* * *

"Luna, have a minute?" Ginny asked while they were in the kitchen. Harry, Neville, Dean, George, and Lee Jordan were each drinking firewhiskey.

"Of course," Luna hopped off the counter and followed Ginny into another room.

"So what the hell is going on with you two?" Dean asked Neville when they were out of sight.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Yeah right."

"She… her ex wanted to get back with her. And she came to me first. Asked me what to do," Neville admitted, glad to finally have another guy to talk about it with.

"And?"

"Well, she's not with him," Neville took a long sip. The firewhiskey made him feel a bit smug.

"Nice!" George said. "She's totally into you."

"I don't know… we told each other a few weeks ago-at Ginny's game actually- about how durning school we-"

"Fancied each other," Dean nodded.

"How'd… how'd you know about that?"

"Everyone did," Harry waved his hand.

"Oh.. right.. well… what do I do? How long am I supposed to wait?"

"Better hurry," Lee advised, tapping his wristwatch.

"It's not like she's going to get with someone else…" When no one answered, Neville said, "Is it?"

"That is so bloody irritating!" Ron stormed in, grumbling loudly.

"What is?" Harry asked, turning to watch Ron grab a bottle of butterbeer.

"Hermione! She always does that to me!"

"Does what?"

"Gets my hopes up!"

"I'll bet that's not the only thing she gets up," George smirked. Lee, Harry, Dean and Neville laughed. Ron scowled at them.

"Immature," he scoffed.

"Hey, mates, I want to let you know something," George said when the laughter died down. They all looked at him. "Don't repeat this, 'cause we haven't made the official announcement yet, but Angie and I are getting married."

"George! That's great!"

"Congrats, mate!"

"Blimey… that's wonderful!"

"I want you to be my best man, Lee," George clapped him on the back.

"Aw, George… c'mon what about Ron?" He was clearly flattered, despite his protests.

"Hey, I'm already gonna be Harry's best man. I don't want to take it away from someone else."

"Don't be stupid. You're his brother," Lee replied.

"_You're _his best friend."

"Oh, alright, if you insist," Lee grinned at George. "As long as this one promises not to turn into a groom-zilla.

"I swear," he crossed his heart. "It's the chosen one you've got to worry about."

They all laughed and drank some more.

* * *

"Is everything all right?" Luna asked when Ginny had closed the door behind them.

"Yes… I just… needed a friend," Ginny mumbled and sat down. Luna joined her on the floor and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Harry and I are postponing the wedding. With so much going on… we just want it to be perfect."

"Things happen," Luna shrugged.

"I know," Ginny nodded. "I was just really looking forward to it. You know? I was so ready to be Mrs. Potter. Am ready."

"I don't know how much this'll help, but I was pretty ready to be Mrs. Scamander. And you've no idea how glad I am that I'm not. If I'd married Rolf, I never would have…" Luna turned a light shade of pink. "I never would have realized that he isn't for me. I loved him, I still do. But some people… are just meant to be," she finished her sentence with a smile. "And I know you and Harry are. So you'll get married eventually. Trust me."

"Thank you, Luna. I feel terrible now… watching you and Neville make googly-eyes all the time has made me forget all about the Rolf Thing."

"Me, too," Luna grinned.

* * *

Luna walked back into the kitchen with Ginny, who promptly threw herself into Harry's arms and the two disappeared up the stairs. Ron, George, Lee and Dean were getting louder by the bottle, but Neville was quiet as usual. When he spotted Luna, he grinned at her.

"Hey," he said, nursing a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Is that only your first bottle?" she asked.

He nodded. "I don't want a repeat of last time. Worst hangover of my life," he grimaced.

"Aren't you going to offer me any?"

"You're a student," he laughed and stood up clumsily, something that had nothing to do with his alcohol intake.

"Let's get some air," she smiled and led him outside, away from the crazy boys, who were being joined by Seamus and Oliver Wood.

"It's cold," Neville told her as they sat on the deck.

"Doesn't it smell wonderful, Neville? So fresh and crisp?"

"It's freezing," he nodded several times.

"How are you?"

"Cold."

"I mean, how's life?" she giggled.

"Life's…" he paused for a minute. "Your nose is so pink."

"Because we're outside," Luna pointed out.

"I should have gotten you," he said after another silent minute. His teeth were chattering quite audibly. "Before you went to another country."

"Continent," Luna corrected. "Yes, maybe you should have. But I'm still here. I haven't been gotten yet."

"Before that even. When you were..."

"When was I gone." She knew what he was talking about.

"When they… stole you from me."

"You couldn't have gotten me Neville. You had no idea where they'd taken me," she said lightly.

"Should've figured it out," he shivered. "Should've found you."

"You needed to protect everyone. Be the leader."

"But you are more important."

"No, I'm not. None of that matters now, anyway."

"Yes, it does!" Neville shook his head violently, mostly because of the cold. "D'you have any idea how scared I was?"

"Yes. I was scared for you, too." Luna whispered.

"I thought about you, you know? When I had to do something scary, like be brave like Harry."

"I thought of you in that dark cellar."

Neville grabbed her hand.

* * *

"I'm going," Hermione said to Ron.

"No, stay," he said. He'd stopped drinking before everyone else, so he wasn't quite as intoxicated as the others.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ron," she rolled her eyes.

"Come with me first," he smiled and grabbed her hand. He led her away from everyone and into the sitting room.

"What is it?" she asked when he said nothing.

"I was thinking the other night; I never got my dance."

"What?"

"At the Yule Ball."

"You got one at Bill and Fleur's wedding. And on our first date. And that night at your apartment," she pointed out.

Ron shook his head. "I know. But I want one for the Yule Ball."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "There's no music."

"So?" Ron asked. He stepped closer and set his hands on her waist in a very innocent, awkward way. Hermione laughed and slung her arms around his shoulders.

"You're an odd one," she murmured sleepily after a few minutes of dancing. They weren't really dancing anymore. Hermione's head was on Ron's chest, and her hands clutched the front of his shirt. His arms were circled around her and they swayed a bit and turned every now and then.

"Stay the night," he urged.

"I can't," she said, eyes closing slowly.

"You have the whole weekend. Please?"

She sighed. "Fine. But if I get a detention, I'm going to hit you."

"I like it rough," Ron said with a yawn. They danced for another several minutes. Ron tugged Hermione's hand and they went up the stairs together. Silently, they slipped into Ron's room and changed into Ron's pajamas. Hermione got into Ron's bed and pulled the covers up. Soon enough, it wouldn't be Ron's bed, she reminded herself. It would be her's too.

But now, it was pretty much hers already.

* * *

"Ron, stop it," Hermione pushed him away for the third time.

"What was the point of you even spending the night?" he asked grumpily.

"So we could be together! Not so you could get your grubby hands on me!"

"This is ridiculous!"

"It's ridiculous that I'd like to go to sleep instead of letting you _paw _me? This is so typical of you, Ron!" Hermione threw the covers back and got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Ron shouted.

"To a room where I'm not going to be violated!"

"Violated! That's how you see it? I was under the impression that we were getting married, Hermione!"

"So that gives you a right to touch me whenever you want, regardless of whether or not I want you to?"

"I didn't say that! I just meant-"

"That's exactly what you meant, because you're an arrogant prat!"

* * *

Ron and Hermione's voices could be heard from every room.

"Why are they fighting at midnight?" Ginny moaned.

"Who knows? I don't even know why they're getting married," Harry grumbled, half asleep.

"Just because they fight doesn't mean they don't love each other."

"I didn't say they don't, but it bloody annoying. Really, I'm glad we don't fight like that… otherwise…"

"Otherwise, what, Harry?" Ginny sat up and hit him with a pillow. "Otherwise you wouldn't marry me?"

"That isn't what I meant…"

"Yes, it is! I can't believe you, Harry!"

"You're overreacting, Gin. Just go back to sleep. You're just tired is all. That's why you're cranky."

"_Cranky_? I'm _cranky_? Well, sorry, Harry Potter, maybe I'm too cranky to be married to!"

* * *

"This is never-ending…" George whined as he and Angelina listened to Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Harry argue.

"I told you we should've slept at the apartment."

"Oh, don't you start too!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Ron, Harry, and George sitting in the kitchen, silent.

"That's the thing about women," George said as Neville entered the room red-faced, "You piss one off and they all get pissed off."

* * *

The next day, after the couples had all reconciled, including Neville and Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Harry went for a walk.

"You excited?" Ron asked, kicking a rock. Hermione was walking ahead of them and it rolled past her foot.

"You've got no idea…"

Ron gave Harry a look as Hermione kicked the rock when she reached it.

"Well, I guess you do, but I don't know how to put it into words," Harry said, and kicked the rock when they passed it. "Honestly, I could do with or without the wedding," he shrugged. Hermione turned and frowned.

"But Harry, I thought you were the one that proposed to Ginny."

"I am," he shrugged again. "But it's more important to her that we have a big fancy wedding."

"I think the most important thing to her is that you get married," Hermione pointed out. "The wedding is just extra."

"So does that mean we don't have to have a big fancy wedding?" Ron asked. Hermione ignored this. Harry chuckled.

"My two best friends… getting married… Who would have guessed?" He asked sarcastically.

"Harry Potter is marrying my little sister! If you'd told me when I was ten that Harry Potter would've ended up my brother-in-law…"

"You know… we're all going to be connected, in a way," Hermione said. "You and Ron will be brothers-in-law, and our children will all be cousins. Isn't that strange, Harry? Our children will be cousins," she repeated, laughing.

"Not 'cause of Ron and Ginny, though," Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're already my sister," he grinned.

"You're so cheesy," Ron rolled his eyes.

"He's _sweet_, Ron. Maybe you could learn a thing or two from him."

"I'm sweet!" Ron protested. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, you're terribly sensitive," Harry snorted.

"I am," Ron said, crossing him arms.

"So do we even have a plan for tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Not really. I think we're just supposed to burst in and arrest everybody," Harry shrugged. "At least I think that's what Kingsley has in mind. Some aurors are coming with us," he added.

"When does training start again?" Ron asked.

"March. They haven't told us the date yet. Have you sent in that application yet?"

"I haven't exactly… started it…" Ron admitted.

"Get a move on," Harry shoved him lightly.

* * *

"So now it's just the three of us," Luna sighed, looking out over the Weasley's roof. She, Ginny and Neville were perched on top of the Burrow. It had been so long since it was just the three of them; her two favorite people in the world.

"I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages, Ginny," Neville said.

"We've been busy," Ginny shrugged.

"You've been busy shagging Harry," Luna said brightly. Ginny and Neville exchanged looks. They were quite used to Luna's frankness by now, but it was still odd.

"You two are my favorite people," Luna said, voicing her thoughts aloud. Ginny blinked in surprise.

"Thanks, Luna," she said. "You're one of my favorite people, too."

"You know I wouldn't trade you two for anything," Neville smiled.

"We're best friends," Luna told them.

"We always will be," Ginny assured her. After what the three of them had gone through together during one horrendous year at Hogwarts, Ginny didn't see how they wouldn't be. It had to be something like Harry, Ron and Hermione's relationship; after going through _so much_ together, after enduring all that pain and suffering and terror, how could you not love who you went through it with? There had been a time, at the height of the war, when Ginny was positive they wouldn't get through it alive. And though she had lost hope for the most part, she had decided to keep fighting, because when people like Neville and Luna are at your side, telling you not to quit, to keep fighting, it's impossible to give up, even if you think you already have. In the early years of Ginny's school life, she'd been quite jealous of Harry, Ron and Hermione, quite bothered that they left her out so frequently. But then she discovered Neville and Luna. Her very own Golden Trio. One that, in her mind, was better than the original.

* * *

**Ok, I know you guys keep saying you want more Ron and Hermione moments, but I've already said that after Hermione graduates, it'll go back to normal. As far as other characters go, some people are complaining that Neville and Luna take up too much of the chapters. I agree, so if anyone has any requests (besides Ron and Hermione) as to which characters should be more prominent, let me know. And I _know _it's a Ron and Hermione story; you don't have to tell me what I'm writing.**

**Love you guys :)**


	65. Observations

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 65, Observations

At 7:00, there were about forty people gathered in the Burrow's front yard, at least ten of which worked for the New Ministry, as they were calling it now. The crowd was buzzing with conversations about how the evening would go. Kingsley stepped forward and called for quiet.

"Alright," he addressed everyone when it had quieted. "We're going in thirty minutes. There are several portkeys that will take us to an abandoned house a few streets away from the target. Four people to a portkey. I suggest you partner up. At the end of the raid, we'll meet back here by means of Apparation. If you cannot find your partner, do not leave. I realize that many of you are not trained Aurors, and I thank you for your commitment to the New Ministry. We don't know how many Death Eaters will be there; we may be outnumbered, or we may not need so many people. Either way, your attendance is appreciated." He nodded to the group, who clapped for a few moments then resumed their conversations. Kingsley, Arthur, and a few of the Aurors walked toward a patch of bushes and began speaking in hushed voices.

"Ron?" Luna asked quietly. "Will you be my partner?"

Ron looked around and shrugged. "Alright...?"

"Wonderful," she grinned. Ron gave Neville a strange look.

"A bit odd," Ron said.

"It makes sense if you think about it," Hermione said. "This way we'll all be focused on the attack instead of whether or not our..." Hermione cleared her throat, "Whether or not our significant others is protected."

Harry made a face and nudged Neville's shoulder. He nodded.

"We're partners, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. This'll work," Hermione agreed.

"Everyone alright?" Harry asked. They all murmured their responses.

"Not much to be afraid of. This'll be easy," Ron said smugly.

"Don't be stupid, Ron. We've got no idea how many there are," Hermione shook her head.

"She's right, Ron," Harry said. "Think of this as practice for Auror training. Most of our raids are like this."

"But with real Death Eaters, I assume."

"There could be some where we're going. Just don't let your guard down."

"I quite love how the moon looks when it's foggy out," Luna piped up. Five pairs of eyes stared at her. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Er... very pretty, Luna. A bit off topic, don't you think?" Ron asked.

"I just think we should take a moment and enjoy this wondrous sight," she said dreamily.

"This isn't really the time," Hermione said gently.

"You're one to talk," Harry laughed. Hermione turned pink.

"Oh, shove off, Harry."

"What's he talking about?" Neville asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly.

"Just about the time she jumped Ron in the middle of a war," Harry laughed.

"Can you believe that was almost a year ago?"

"Will be in a couple months."

"Which means that You-Know-er-Voldemort will have been dead a whole year," Neville said.

"Can you believe it? A whole year of life without Voldemort there to spoil everything."

"It's kind of funny if you think about it," Luna said. "Like... an annoying cousin. Always arriving at the last moment to ruin Christmas dinner."

"That happened to you?"

"For years until he died of Spattergroit."

"But... that's sad, Luna," Hermione said.

"Oh, he was very annoying," she replied. Ginny laughed.

"Harry," she said suddenly. "I think you forgot your wand in the kitchen. Let's go find it." She grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the house.

"That's vile!" Ron called after them. "Can you believe them? Going off right before a raid to _snog_!"

"So that means you don't want to?" Hermione smiled. Ron's eyes widened.

"Come on, Luna," Neville grabbed Luna's wrist and led her away.

"Why are we leaving Ron and Hermione?"

"Just want to get away before they start tearing each other's clothes off."

"Good call. Neville?"

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't the moon look lovely?"

"It always does," Neville breathed, looking up at it.

"It looks better when you're standing beside me," Luna said. "Just an observation..."

"Everything looks better when you're around."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Neville, but Hermione was wrong; I didn't choose Ron because I was worried I'd be distracted by you during the raid."

"Oh?" Neville tried not to be offended.

"Ron just tells spectacular jokes," she mumbled. "However, upon further thought, I realize I probably would be a tad distracted."

* * *

"I've noticed something, Harry," Ginny said as she straightened her shirt out and fixed her hair.

"What's that?" he asked as he tucked his shirt in.

"I get happier just thinking about you."

Harry grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's so odd. I was looking at flowers with Mom a couple weeks ago, and I thought of you and the flowers just didn't matter anymore. Looking for the right ones for our wedding just seemed stupid. I don't care about flowers. The only thing that matters is us. I don't care if we get married in a castle or in Azkaban. All I care about is that you're there."

"You're so mushy," Harry smiled. "But you know what? I feel just the same about you."

"I know. That's why we're getting married."

* * *

"Ok!" Kinglsey called ten minutes later. "Partner up and find a portkey! When I say, grab onto it and don't let go!"

Neville, Harry, Luna and Ron stood around one portkey while Ginny, Hermione, Bill and George took another. When it appeared that everyone and their partners had found a portkey, Kingsley shouted into the night, "Go!"

Eighty hands grabbed at once and if anyone had been there when they had, they would have seen forty bodies fly into the air and disappear into the night.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter :) I wrote it in like thirty minutes so if it's a little rough, sorry. I was in a hurry to get it done. Thanks for the support and Happy Thanksgiving.**

_**Halley- Holy crow, woman, have your fingers fallen off yet? Thank you for the awesome feedback :) On the subject of why Ron didn't just send a patronus, or Harry or Ginny or anyone else for that matter, I think it was because, well, I just don't think Ron knows how to do that, and he wanted to go find her himself, show her that he cares enough to go get her. And Harry and Ginny decided to go along for the ride and help him out. I like that he went all the way over there. As for the Death Eater plotline, sure it's a bit out there, but I think it's realistic. And remember that even when Harry DID do something right, there was always that group of people that doubted him. Didn't you scream at Fudge every couple of chapters in The Order of the Phoenix? I sure did. I understand where you're coming from, but I need a pull. Something to be writing about. If I don't have a conflict of some sort, it'll turn out like this:**_

_**One day, Ginny went to the store. She got some milk. When she returned home, Harry was very angry with her because she bought 2 percent instead of whole milk. Ginny went back to the store and got whole milk. Harry was very pleased when she returned and drank all of it in one sitting. Ginny then went back to the store to buy some more milk. When she got home, Harry had vomited from drinking the milk too fast. Ginny begrudgingly cleaned up Harry's vomit. **_

_**How boring would that be? But anyway, I hope you like the rest of the story and continue to review it :)**_

**Harry Potter came to me in a dream last night. I don't remember what happened but I'm sure we had an adventure.**


	66. The Attack or Lack Thereof

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 66, The Attack or Lack Thereof

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself in what used to be the living room of a house. It was old and crumbling and deserted, aside from herself, Ginny, Harry and Neville. But as soon as she thought it she was wrong; people started appearing all over the place. In about thirty seconds the room had gone from four people to forty. Ron and Luna quickly found the others and they waited for instructions.

Five minutes after everyone had arrived, Kingsley called out to the room, "We must go quickly before we're recognized by anyone!"

"Wait," Hermione whispered to no one in particular, "Won't muggles get suspicious if there's a war going on!" There was panic in her voice.

Ron shook his head, "This is a wizard neighborhood."

"Oh..."

Kinglsey led the group out and down the street, running. They made a left and kept running, then a right. Hermione made sure to stay close to Ginny. Kinglsey pointed to a giant brick house a block away. They made their way toward it quickly and quietly. They were several feet away when a blaring noise came from one of the upstairs windows. Kinglsey ran forward and burst through the door. The group was hot on his heels. When they entered, wizards and witches were Disapparating left and right.

"Grab one!" Kinglsey shouted, tackling a wizard in the middle of Disapparating. Hermione leapt and caught the nearest one, who was disapparating right as she grabbed onto his arm.

She held her breath and waited for the discomfort to pass. When it did, she found herself in a field, a small house in the distance. She didn't dwell on this. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the nearest Death Eater.

"Like this!" Kingsley shouted. Out of his wand bursted a long chain, which wrapped itself around the wizard he was dueling. Hermione did the same. She looked around for another one. She would have looked for Ginny or Ron, but she didn't want to let her guard down. It was dark and anyone could be hit. Spells were flying back and forth without much direction. The field became more crowded and Hermione guessed there were maybe twenty of the original forty here and at least thirty Death Eaters. That meant they wouldn't have been outnumbered if everyone was here. She spotted Neville taking out a large Death Eater and Ginny battling with another. George, Bill, Arthur and Molly were around as well.

"Get every last one of them!" Kingsley roared, chasing one down who had started running toward the house. It didn't take nearly as long as she thought it would. She reminded herself that, after all, they were around her own age.

"There are thirty-four!" Kingsley grabbed one by a chain wrapped around his neck. "Are there more?"

"N-no," the boy whimpered. Kinsgley dropped him and frowned. "No way to be sure. Everyone clear out except the Aurors and Arthur Weasley. Go back to the Burrow."

Hermione found Neville and Ginny, grabbed their hands, and Disapparated. As soon as she was sure she was back in the front yard of the Burrow, she ran through the front door and right into Luna. They both collapsed on the floor. Neville helped them up.

"Well...?" Harry and Ron stood up from the couch anxiously.

"No one was hurt," Hermione replied. "They caught most of them and they're taking them to the Ministry."

Ron hugged Hermione quickly. "You're alright?"

She nodded. "What happened with you guys?" She asked, looking around. The other half of their team was standing around, waiting for news.

"We couldn't get to any Death Eaters in time. They all Disapparated so fast and-"

"Neville, you're bleeding," Luna said. "On your lip."

Neville touched his lip and looked at his finger. There was, in fact, a spot of red. He shrugged.

"I've been worse."

"Better wash it out before it gets infected with Mop-faced Spigernots," Luna advised. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"God, Hermione, I was so worried," Ron said.

"I can take care of myself, you know," she frowned and crossed her arms.

"I know, Hermione. I know how strong you are. That doesn't make it any less stressful when we're separated and you could be in danger. Was anyone seriously hurt?"

"No, just cuts and bruises," Hermione held up her arm, which had a long scratch from wrist to elbow, but wasn't deep.

"Does that hurt? I have something you can put on it," Mrs. Weasley spotted it almost all the way across the room and was there in a flash.

"No, it's fine. George's nose might be broken, though."

"Thanks a lot, Hermione," George grumbled. He was standing a couple feet away with Angelina. His hand was cupping his nose and his shirt was stained with blood.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley cried and hurried over to him.

"It's not broken, Mum!" He swatted her away as she tried to pry his hands from his face.

* * *

Luna took a rag from the corner drawer and ran it under the sink. She dabbed Neville's lip softy with it until the wound was clean.

"Not too bad," she said, drying it off.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"So was it hard? Beating all the Death Eaters?"

"Of course not. It was like fighting a bunch of fourth years. I almost feel bad, honestly," Neville said, looking at the floor.

"You would," she grinned.

"No, I mean... I just... get where they're coming from, you know? I know how it feels to want revenge that badly when someone... but my parents aren't dead. Theirs are."

"Neville, their parents were very, very bad people. And we aren't the ones who did anything to them. _They_ chose to follow Voldemort."

"I just can't help but wonder though... if it had been the other way around, and my parents were the bad guys and an Auror killed them, would I hate someone like Mr. Weasley as much as I hated Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"First off, Mr. Weasley wouldn't have done that to them, and second, no. You wouldn't have been on their side. You're _good_, Neville. You're anger toward what happened to your parents doesn't define you. It's a part of you, but it isn't all of you. Let me ask you something; if I was on the other side, wouldn't things be different? Do you think you'd still be friends with me if I wanted to kill muggles?"

"No," Neville said quickly.

"Of course not. Because that's just the kind of person you are. _Good_."

"How do you always know what to say?"

"I am a Ravenclaw, you know."

"Sometimes I forget. You're kind of a Gryffindor, too."

* * *

Kingsley arrived at the Burrow an hour or so later. He was accompanied by Mr. Weasley and explained that the Aurors had gone home. He said that the Death Eaters were in custody and would be questioned tomorrow. They still hadn't worked out the sentences. He thanks everyone and left. After he departed, everyone, aside from those who lived there and Hermione, Harry, Luna and Neville, left. Those who remained hung in the living room for a while, talking about the night and what it meant. Neville was the first to leave. After he did, everyone began to trickle out. When only Harry and Ron remained, they took out the old chess board.

"Your queen is dead," Ron said halfway through the game.

"What?"

"You moved your queen and now I'm going to kill her. Say goodbye to Queen Ginny."

"How're you gonna... oh..."

"Bow down, Harry Potter."

"Hey, you haven't won yet!"

"I may as well have. You're nothing without your queen."

"Why didn't you ever work this hard at school stuff?"

"Because that was boring. Kicking your ass is fun."

"I've beat you a couple times."

"When I'm tired or bored, maybe."

"Sure..."

"Checkmate."

"What?"

"This is why you shouldn't talk while you play chess, Harry. You get distracted."

"You're a wank."

"'Night, Oh Mighty Chosen One. Can't even win a game of chess," Ron chuckled and went up to bed. Harry rolled his eyes and put away the chess board. He smiled to himself as he went up to his room. _Tired or bored my arse._

* * *

"Do you have to go in the morning?" Ron muttered. He and Hermione were in his bed, again.

"Yes. I really would rather not be kicked out of Hogwarts, Ron."

"Won't you miss me?"

"Of course, but I need to finish my seventh year."

"But if you had to choose..."

"Ron!"

"I'm kidding," he laughed, pulling her closer. "I just miss you."

"Soon I'll be done with school and back before you know it."

"I'm sending in my Auror application tomorrow."

"You finished it?"

"Just about. Harry says training is starting up again soon."

"Wow..."

"I know... I feel like just last week we were in the woods, looking for Horcruxes."

"Time flies when you aren't constantly afraid of being killed at any second."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter :) I thought it was funny.**

** Happy Thanksgiving. **

**Gobble gobble.**


	67. The Boy Who Died?

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 67, The Boy Who Died?

It had been four weeks since Ron sent in his application. He was supposed to know whether or not he was accepted in three to five weeks after sending it in. Harry had told him he was a shoo-in. There was no way they'd pass up Ronald Weasley, co-defeater of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Neville had gotten his acceptance reply four weeks after sending in his application and Harry 3 and a half. Ron took a deep breath and checked his mail box. He leafed through it; bills, a letter from "Prickly Beaumont" (whoever the bloody hell that was), more bills, a catalogue from some furniture store (why had he filled out that address card after buying his end tables?), and a note from his neighbor, Mr. Kassner. Ron sighed, almost relieved not to find a letter from the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic. He set his bills on the counter and glanced at the note from Mr. Kassner.

_Roland, I'm going out of town next week and I wanted to know if you could take care of my cat, Pringles. Get back to me as soon as possible._

_-Mr. Kassner_

Ron rolled his eyes. Mr. Kassner had been calling him Roland, Rowan, Robert and even Reagan once, ever since the day they met. Ron gave up on correcting Mr. Kassner months ago. He pinned the note to a bulletin board Hermione had bought him the month before and opened the letter from Prickly.

_I do hope you receive this letter! My mum said you wouldn't, but I got your address from that Luna girl, so I'm sure you'll get it! I've read about you in the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler and I think you should have gotten way more recognition than Harry Potter! I mean, wrestling that acromantula must've been so hard! Especially at 12 years old! Please take my advice and have Rita Skeeter write a biography about you! I would buy it! _

_Love, Your biggest fan, Prickly_

There were hand drawn hearts around the border. Ron would've been flattered if he wasn't so creeped out. He threw the letter away, though he felt a little bad about it. As he was pulling on his coat to go to the store, there was a knock at his door. He glanced through the peephole. It was Luna. Ron opened the door.

"Luna," he said, surprised, "What're you doing here?"

She rushed in, went straight into the kitchen, and began making a pot of tea.

"Everything alright?" Ron asked. Luna shrugged and sat down at the table after setting the kettle on the stove. Ron sat down across from her. "What's wrong?"

"It's Neville... he's mad at me," she sighed.

"What? Why would he be mad at you? Neville adores you. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding," Ron chose his words carefully, saying what he thought Hermione might say in this situation.

"I've been writing to Rolf. We've been sending owls back and forth. Neville is mad because I didn't tell him. But we aren't together, so what does it matter?"

"You fancy each other, right?"

"Yes," Luna confirmed unabashedly.

"Right, so if Neville was sending owls to Hannah, wouldn't you be a bit bothered?"

"No. That's his business."

This stumped Ron. "Ok, well, just talk to him. Ask why it bugs him. He's probably just nervous you're going to get back with Rolf or something."

"I wish he wouldn't get jealous. It's absurd."

"Guys can be like that. Hell, even women get that way sometimes. I know if I was sending love notes to Lavender Brown, Hermione would castrate me."

"Rolf and I aren't sending love notes. We're discussing creatures from Brazil. See, he won't take my word for it, but I spotted this One-toed Numble Crink-"

"So tell Neville its purely about research."

"But it isn't his business to begin with!"

"So tell him that!" Ron had run out of things to say. "Er... if he gets mad, that's his problem. Either he should shut his trap or ask you out already."

Luna laughed and stood up. "Thank you, Ronald." She kissed him on the cheek and left. Ron rolled his eyes and wished Neville good luck.

He drank the tea Luna had prepared and left for work. He usually Apparated there, but he had a good hour or so before his shift started, so he decided to walk. On his way down the stairs, he ran into Mr. Kassner.

"Oh, Mr. Kassner, I can watch Pringles," Ron told him.

"Thank you, Reggie," he grumbled and went into his apartment. Ron began his walk to work.

He was about halfway to the shop when he spotted something in a window.

It was sparkly and gaudy and cherry red. A large sign was set in the window of a book shop advertising a new book by Rita Skeeter, set to come out in two months. Her latest autobiography was entitled "Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived, or the Boy Who Died?" Below the title, written in pink, swirly script, was "Did Harry Potter really defeat Voldemort? Is he even alive? Were these supposed 'horcruxes' just a way to distract us while he escaped? Find out in Rita Skeeter's newest memoir on all things the Chosen One!"

Ron swore aloud. "A PLOY FOR WHAT, YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH?" He shouted in the middle of Diagon Alley. A few people stopped on the street to stare at him. He marched into the shop and tore down the sign that hung against the window, shouting obscenities all the while. The shopkeeper watched in shock as Ron ripped the poster to shreds. He was panting by the time he'd finished with it. He looked around to see that everyone in the shop had their eyes trained on him, and a few people outside were watching through the window, some across the street. He cleared his throat and attempted to regain composure.

"Sorry," he said hoarsely. He pulled out a few coins with a shaking hand and gave them to the shopkeeper. He didn't quite know why. "Please excuse my... behavior." He hurried out of the shop and down the street toward the Wheezes.

* * *

**Haha jeez Halley, you crack me up. **

**Thanks for all the awesome feedback, everyone! **


	68. Gifts, Gaffes, Grapes and Good Advice

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 68, Gifts, Gaffes, Grapes and Good Advice

Luna's birthday was on the 13th of February. It fell on a Saturday, and she and Hermione decided to celebrate at the Three Broomsticks.

When they were all settled, Hermione pulled out a bag stuffed with tissue paper and handed it to Luna. Luna opened it and pulled out a set of enchanted paintbrushes.

"They were meant for Christmas," Hermione admitted of her gift. "But it got so crazy, and I'd forgotten them at Ron's apartment anyway..."

"They're great. Thank you," Luna smiled. The two of them were soon joined by Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Happy Birthday, Luna!" Ron gave her a short hug, then embraced Hermione for much longer.

"Where's Neville?" Harry asked, seeking to congratulate him on his acceptance into the Auror training program.

"I don't know," Luna said, looking around, as if just realizing he wasn't there.

"He said he'd meet us here," Hermione said after prying Ron off.

"Here's your gift from Harry and me," Ginny said, handing Luna a very large box, wrapped in blue paper with a large orange bow on top. Luna opened it quickly and grinned when she saw the contents.

"How wonderful," Luna smiled and pulled out a long, iridescent scarf. The fabric seemed to be made of the hair of a unicorn, though she knew it was some spell or charm that made it appear that way.

"Isn't it great? George helped me," Ginny said. "You know, behind all that goofy joke stuff, he's actually pretty decent with a wand."

"It's beautiful." Luna wrapped the scarf around her neck twice and let the ends dangle to her knees. "And warm! Thank you."

Neville burst in just then. He was covered in snow and looked quite disheveled.

"Hi," he said, setting a large brown paper bag on the table.

"Why are you panting?" Ginny asked.

"Snowing... like crazy... out there," Neville said as he caught his breath.

"Why don't you have a coat?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Cloth-eating Ferns," he said. "I was feeding them -they usually eat rags- but they were hungrier than usual and tore apart my coat. It's gone now."

"Oh, but that was your father's coat," Luna frowned. Neville nodded glumly.

"It's alright. It was falling apart anyway, I guess," he pushed the paper bag toward Luna. "There's your present," he smiled, clearly proud of himself. Luna stood up and reached into the bag. She brought out a small, green plant that bore a striking resemblance to Devil's Snare. Everyone backed up a few feet.

"Are you nuts?" Ron asked, taking his wand out.

"No, look," Luna said, holding up a little bag that sat in the small terra cotta pot with the plant. The bag was labeled 'Flitterbloom feed.'

"It isn't Devil's Snare. It's completely harmless," Neville said. "Actually... these are quite rare..."

"Didn't one of those kill that Bode guy?" Ron asked uneasily.

"No," Hermione said, walking back to the plant. "One of the nurses thought it was Flitterbloom, but it was really Devil's Snare."

"How do we know Neville didn't mistake Devil's Snare for Flitterbloom, then?"

"Because Neville is highly trained in Herbology, Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine... But if that thing attacks..."

"It won't," Neville assured him.

Luna laughed. "I love it."

"It's pretty low maintenance, as far as plants go. You just have to mix a few pellets of food into a cup of water every other day and pour it into the soil. Also, you'll need a few of these," Neville reached into his pocket and withdrew three small logs. "They like to have something to do," Neville explained and placed a log in the soil. One of the Flitterbloom's vines picked it up and wrapped it's vine around the log. Neville set the other two in the soil and the vines were soon rolling and unrolling themselves around the logs.

"Beats my present," Ron grunted. Hermione looked surprised.

"You got Luna a present?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can be thoughtful every now and then, you know," he grumbled and picked up a box he'd set on the floor when he entered. No one but Luna had noticed it. The box was cardboard and perforated with small holes. "There you are," he pushed the box toward Luna. Luna opened the top carefully and grinned at Ron when she saw what was inside.

She reached in and pulled out a very small cat with soft grey fur and large blue eyes.

"It can turn into a tea pot," Ron told her, and right as he said it the cat transformed into a ceramic pink teapot.

"Where did you get that from?" Hermione asked, eyeing the teapot. It turned back into a cat.

"The Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley. I picked it up after work."

"Does he have a name?" Luna asked holding the cat close.

"Uh, I think they were calling it Bubbles at the store, but I'd change it," Ron said.

"Ginny, you name him," Luna said, holding the cat out to Ginny. Ginny took the little fur ball and pursed her lips.

"How about Thor, God of Thunder?"

"Perfect," Luna nodded and stroked behind Thor's ears.

"The best part about him is that he doesn't need a bed or anything, because he just turns into a teapot when he sleeps. And he doesn't... y'know... go to the bathroom," Ron said. "I almost got him for myself, but I figured you'd be able to take care of him better."

"Thanks, Ron, he's adorable."

* * *

Ginny and Neville sat aside from the rest of the group to catch up.

"I hear you and Luna had a row," she said as she sipped her butterbeer.

"Yeah..." Neville looked at the ground.

"You know, the best way to deal with it is to make her think it doesn't bother you. And it shouldn't, by the way."

"How am I s'posed to do that?" he asked.

"Ask about him. Act like you're making conversation. Don't get all huffy about it. If she tells you it's nothing, trust her. The worst thing you can do is make her think you don't trust her."

"I do. It's him I don't trust."

"Well, you're going to have to come to terms with it. Besides, it's not like you're dating her," Ginny pointed out.

"I know that," Neville turned red. "But I don't need her ex making it more complicated than it already is."

Ginny shrugged. "It isn't about you. It's about Luna."

Neville nodded. "Thanks, Gin."

"Anytime," she patted his shoulder and they returned to the others.

* * *

After Luna's birthday celebration was over, Harry and Ginny took a walk through Hogsmeade. The snow had subsided since Neville had arrived, but it was piled pretty high.

"So, are we still postponing the wedding?" Harry asked as they plowed through the snow.

"I don't know. I mean we've already sent out the notices. We might as well wait a little while."

"How long?"

"I don't know," Ginny sighed. "Maybe 'til December?"

Harry nodded. "Let's set a date." He took her hand and stopped walking.

"December 17th," she said. Harry grinned.

"You've been thinking about it already, haven't you?" he asked. Ginny smiled.

"It's a Friday."

"Sounds perfect," and he kissed her as the snow began to fall again.

* * *

Neville walked Luna back to Hogwarts after everyone left the Three Broomsticks. He carried the brown paper bag and she carried Thor.

"Thank you for my Flitterbloom," Luna said as they walked.

"You're welcome. I wasn't sure if you'd like it..."

"Neville, I love it. Because you gave it to me," she grinned. Neville flushed.

"Hope that's not the only reason," he laughed.

"It isn't. But you know, I have a feeling you wouldn't mind if it was," Luna said dreamily. Neville couldn't argue that.

"So have you heard from Rolf?"

Luna looked at him, surprised. "No, actually. He's in Cuba right now. He doesn't have much time for correspondence."

"Oh, that's nice," Neville said it quietly, so he didn't let on how relieved this made him.

"I'm joining him in India after I graduate," she told him. Neville's heart felt like lead. He tried not to show how crestfallen he was.

"That's nice," he said again, though his voice was heavier.

"We're research partners." And then she proceeded to prattle on about all the different creatures they'd go in search of. But Neville couldn't focus on anything she said. She was going to India with her ex-fiance. _Who does that? What am I _doing_? I'm wasting my time, that's what._ Neville was reluctant to hand the plant to her when they reached Ravenclaw's common room.

"Thanks for walking me back, Neville. I was wondering if-" but Neville didn't hear what she wondered, because he was already down the hall walking toward the greenhouses.

When he got back to his room, he was surprised to find a note from Professor Sprout taped to the refrigerator.

_Neville, _

_I've gone to Egypt to help out a friend with a fanged plant. It's very serious. I would have brought you along, but I need someone to stay and teach. I'm putting you in charge of all classes for the rest of the month and maybe into March. I've told Minerva how capable you are and she isn't worried in the slightest. I've also left some lesson plans in my desk._

_Best of luck,_

_Pomona_

Neville would have been elated. He should have been. He should have run from the room, straight to Ravenclaw, and shown Luna the letter.

But instead he just sat down on the couch and hoped with all his heart that Auror training would start soon.

* * *

The next day Neville got a letter from the Auror Department at the Ministry telling him that training would start on March 23rd. He only hoped Professor Sprout would be back before then. He also got a letter from Ron.

_Oy, Neville! I got in! Blimey, can you believe this? If someone had told you eight years ago you'd grow up to be an Auror, would you have believed them? I guess we're co-workers now! See you at training, mate! Say hi to Luna for me. (And would you just snog her already?)_

_-Ron_

Neville laughed until he got to the very end. Usually it would have made him smile. Made him flush even. But now it just made his stomach churn._ Who goes to an exotic country with their ex, if not to try and mend the relationship? _

This stung Neville more than he could have imagined. They'd admitted things to each other. They'd been through hell and back together. He felt as though some silent agreement had been broken. The agreement to wait until the other was ready for a relationship.

* * *

For the rest of the week Neville did not speak to Luna. Did not look at her. Did not meet her after class at the Library, like they usually did. He didn't make goofy faces at her during mealtimes or offer to help with Herbology homework. This worried her immensely.

Herbology classes were the worst. Luna would try to find out what Neville was so upset about, but he'd just snap at her to sit down.

She prolonged it for five days, but she finally caved and visited him in the greenhouse. He was watering that black plant again, and did not hear her enter.

"Hello, Neville," she said. He dropped the watering can. He took a moment to regain his composure, then turned around.

"Can I help you?" he replied stonily.

"Yes," she took a step forward. "You can tell me why you've been treating me like I have Spattergroit."

"If you had Spattergroit you wouldn't be able to talk," he pointed out.

"Come on, Neville. Tell me what's bothering you."

He cleared his throat twice. "I..." He wasn't sure whether to tell her the truth, or to just leave without fixing things with her. His goal had been to ignore her until he left, then when she was back with Rolf, become friends with her again, pretend like all that had happened since Christmas hadn't. But that wasn't logical.

"I'm upset with you," he told her the truth.

She threw up her hands in exasperation. "Why didn't you just tell me that? Why are you upset with me?"

"Luna... you're going to India with the guy you were about to marry. _Who wants you back_. Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?"

"No! And it shouldn't matter to you, Neville!"

"Well it does!" he took a quick step toward her, knocking over a pot in the process.

"I don't see how this is ever going to work out if you're constantly doubting my faithfulness to you. It's not like I'm going off and eloping, is it?"

"Well you left and came back engaged once before, so I don't know what to expect."

"Oh, that's a wonderful argument. So now I can't be trusted to leave the country for a month without getting married? Shows how much faith you've got in me."

"Luna, you haven't been split up with this guy for six months. He wants to get back together with you. Things could... happen."

"So instead of talking to me about it you decide to just ignore me? That isn't exactly promising," her voice was shaky and much less dreamlike.

"Well I'm leaving in a few weeks. You won't have to deal with me for much longer," Neville finally said when he couldn't think of anything else. Luna sat down in an old wooden chair in the corner. Neville sat in the dirt. They said nothing for ten minutes.

"I'm not going to India," Luna muttered.

Neville looked up. "What?"

"I told Rolf yesterday. Hermione and I were talking, and I just decided it isn't good for me right now."

"Oh... well... uh..."

"I don't know why you didn't just talk to me, "Luna said quietly.

Neville stood. "I'm sorry," he said, sounding heartfelt. Luna stood and shook her head.

"You're only sorry because I'm not going. Who knows how long this could have gone on for?"

"Luna," Neville croaked. He stood up at Luna started to leave.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Neville. Maybe," and she left.

Neville groaned to himself.

* * *

"Ron!" Hermione shouted across the Three Broomsticks. It was Friday and Hermione had run straight from McGonagall's office to Hogsmeade.

Ron stood from his seat and grinned. Hermione flew into his arms and kissed him.

"Wow," he said when she pulled away.

"I've got great news," she yanked him in again for another kiss.

"Hermione, what is it?" Ron asked after a few more kisses.

"Professor McGonagall told me I can graduate early!" She squealed and kissed Ron again.

"What? How? School just started a few months ago."

"I know, but she said that I can take a few of my exams early, like Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. If I pass them she said she'll set up private classes for me with the other teachers so I can finish early!"

"That's great!"

"I know! Ron, this is unbelievable! No more meeting at the Three Broomsticks, only seeing each other on the weekends. No more having to send owls back and forth when we miss each other. Now we'll be together completely, and we can start planning the wedding and everything!"

"So when do you think you'll graduate?"

"Hard to say. Maybe April? I know it's only a few months early, but still, it's something."

"Oh," Ron frowned.

"What is it?"

"Well, I won't be around, will I? I'll be at Auror training. It's starts March 23rd."

"But... what did you think? That'd I'd be home before then?"

"I was hoping..."

"It'll take longer than a month, Ron."

"I know... I just miss you, Hermione."

"I miss you, too, Ron. But this is what we've chosen. I chose to come back to Hogwarts and you chose to become an Auror."

"And you never would have come back if I hadn't gone bonkers," Ron muttered.

"That's not true. I would've ended up coming back anyway and you know it."

"I guess. But just think of all the time I wasted."

"That wasn't your fault, Ron," Hermione said sternly. "Everyone has ways they deal with the grief. You're better now. You just needed some time."

"What are we going to do, Hermione?" Ron asked after a few silent minutes.

"There isn't much we can do. When do you get back from Auror training?"

"Don't know exactly, but Harry said it usually lasts about four months. And then there are the final tests and then the missions. And missions can be for days sometimes."

Hermione looked at Ron for a long moment. "Are you trying to scare me off?" She smiled.

Ron laughed. "No. I just want you to know what to expect."

"I'll be fine Ron. Everything will be fine. By the way, how did you get into the Auror program without graduating from Hogwarts?"

"Beats me. Maybe running around Britain trying to kill Horcuxes last year counted for my Defense Against the Dark Arts class?"

"Yeah, maybe. Or maybe you'll be required to come back to Hogwarts," Hermione grinned again. Ron grimaced.

"I don't think I'll ever return if I can help it."

"Why's that?"

"Too many bad memories."

"But what about all the good memories?"

"Like what?" Ron snorted.

"Remember in first year when you and Harry saved me from that Troll?"

"I wouldn't exactly count that as a good memory."

"Really? It's one of my favorites."

"Why?"

Hermione shook her head. "What about in second year when we had to get those pixies back into the cage?"

"Hermione, that was awful."

"Or in third year when I hit Malfoy in the face?"

"Now that is a good memory."

"And in fourth when Harry didn't die," Hermione smiled.

"Well, I don't recall fifth year having any amazing moments, unless you count Umbridge torturing Harry in detention."

"The D.A."

"Oh. I... yeah, that was pretty cool."

"Sixth year was bad," Hermione admitted.

Ron laughed. "Only part of it. I came to my senses, didn't I?"

"Didn't she dump you?"

"Er... I don't remember. But it sounds better if I say I realized I was in love with you and gently broke up with her."

"Gently," Hermione scoffed. "There's nothing gentle about you."

"I can be gentle!"

"If uncoordinated is gentle, then sure."

"You're abusive."

"Leave me then."

"Maybe I will," and he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

"Grapes!" Teddy shrieked, his hair turning a violent green color.

"I know, Ted!" Harry laughed and took out a container of grapes from the refrigerator. He cut a few of them in half so Teddy wouldn't choke and set the halved grapes on Teddy's plastic yellow plate. Teddy picked one up and shoved it into his mouth.

"What do we say?" Ginny asked from the table.

"Thank you!" Teddy shouted with his mouth full.

"You're welcome," Harry reached out and touched Teddy's nose. "I've got your nose," Harry said, poking his thumb out in between his index and middle fingers.

"Give it! Give it!" Teddy giggled. When Harry didn't give it back, Teddy frowned. "GIVE IT!"

Harry touched Teddy's nose again. "There you go!" Teddy laughed manically.

"Vernon used to do that to me when I was a kid. But he wouldn't give me my nose back. Usually he'd eat it," Harry told Ginny.

"How old were you that you believed him?" Ginny laughed.

"Oh, I don't know, three or four?"

"And you remember that?"

"Just some things. Like how Petunia used to bathe Dudley and me at the same time when we were that age. And Dudley would try to drown me and it would be a while before Petunia would make him stop."

"That's awful."

"Yeah, when we were a bit older, maybe six, Dudley would lock me in the freezer."

"Don't you have any good memories with them?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I don't think so. Maybe... well... there was this one time. A bit after my seventh birthday, when they'd forgotten it. Dudley and I got home from school and Petunia had baked me a cake. First and only time she ever did that. They even gave me presents. A little tin of toy soldiers and a toy dinosaur. They let me have the first slice of cake and made Dudley play pin the tail on the donkey with me. He pinned it on my back, but it was still the closest thing to fun I ever had with them. I kept waiting for someone to yell at me or make me do something. After all the cake was gone, everything went back to normal. I had to do the dishes and clean up the balloons. I was almost relieved, to be honest with you. Like the last couple of hours had been some sort of alternate universe. But... it's the best I've got to a good memory with them I guess."

Ginny let out a sigh. "I really hate them sometimes," she mumbled. "Don't you hate them?"

Harry considered the question. "No. I pity them, mostly. They don't know what love is."

* * *

When Andromeda returned to the house, Teddy was fast asleep. There were whispered goodbyes, then Harry and Ginny Disapparated to their flat.

"I want to have loads of kids," Harry said as they got into bed later.

Ginny looked at him. "Good to hear."

"I mean, not any time soon, but I want a lot of 'em."

"How many are we talking?"

"Five? Six?"

Ginny frowned. "I grew up with six brothers. It was rough, Harry. I don't want to put our kids through that. Fighting for attention like that."

"Four then?"

"How about two?"

"Three."

Ginny sighed. "Fine. Three."

"Don't you want kids?"

"Of course, Harry. But I don't want a whole Quidditch team."

"Speaking of Quidditch teams… Did you get a letter from the Harpies yet?"

"No. I think I'll have to try out again next year."

"Well, they're stupid not to take you."

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny smiled and kissed him. "I have an early practice tomorrow." She reached over and turned out the light.

* * *

Luna picked her cat up from the table in the library she was studying at with Hermione.

"He's quiet affectionate," Hermione said as Thor nuzzled Luna's ear.

"Yes, he loves being pet behind the ears."

"I still can't believe Ron got you a cat, let alone remembered your birthday."

"Ron and I are good friends."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'd say so. Is that odd?"

"No. Just surprising. I never knew that."

"He's just very… straightforward. And I find it really easy to talk to him," Luna gave her cat a kiss on the top of his head.

"That's great, Luna. I think it's great you two are close. How's the whole Neville thing anyway?"

Luna shrugged. "He's so insecure. It's like he thinks I'm going to get back with Rolf."

"But just try seeing it from his point of view. You were going to another country with your ex-fiance who wants to get back together with you."

"Well I understand that part, but he didn't talk to me about it until I went and found him. He didn't just tell me what was bothering him. I feel like he doesn't say what he's thinking sometimes, and then he's all huffy and I've got no idea why."

Hermione nodded. "Communication is important in a relationship."

"I'm going to talk to him soon," Luna said.

"Making him sweat first?" Hermione laughed. Luna grinned.

* * *

Neville was grading papers when there was a knock at his door. The only person that ever visited him in his quarters was Luna. Neville jumped up and practically ran to the door. He yanked it open and was disappointed.

"Oh. Come in, Hermione," he said glumly.

"Nice to see you, too."

"Sorry, I thought you were…"

"Yes, I know," Hermione hung her coat up and sat down at the table. "You don't take advice very well, do you?"

Neville gave her a puzzled look.

"What Ginny told you? About acting like you don't care."

"I _tried_. But it only got me more upset."

"Why don't you just ask her out already?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Neville asked, exasperated.

"Because you two clearly want to be together!"

"Neither of us is ready for a relationship."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Have you actually talked about it?"

"Not really, but it's... we..."

"Maybe you should talk to her about this. Don't just assume you two are on the same page. Luna doesn't mess around, Neville. Say what you're thinking." Hermione tapped Neville's temple and stood up. Neville sighed again.

"Everyone is confusing me," he stood and helped Hermione into her coat.

"So don't listen to any of us," she smiled. "Do what _you_ want. And good luck with her."

"Thanks. I think I'll need it."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so drawn out. I really wanted to get to break my word-count record and I did it! :D Happy Holidays everyone!

p.s. Reviews are the best presents ever!


	69. Lace versus Love

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 69, Lace versus Love

Neville took Luna aside after class.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. Will you forgive me?" he asked, as straightforward as he could. Luna nodded.

"Of course. But please, Neville, next time you have a problem, tell me.

"I will, I promise."

* * *

Lavender and Seamus' wedding was quite over the top. There was an excessive amount of lace covering every chair and table in the place, and Lavender was _covered _in the stuff. Yet everything seemed perfect when the newlyweds kissed. All the gaudiness, the tackiness, it didn't matter. They looked so completely happy and in love with each other that all of the _crap _didn't make any difference, positive or negative. Even Ron felt giddy with excitement for the couple. It scared him a bit.

"They look so happy together," Ron said to Hermione during the reception, which was held on a patio covered in lace as well. There were gardens surrounding the area, providing little private areas.

Hermione nodded.

"I'm surprisingly very happy for them," she smiled.

"I always pegged Seamus for the... Padma type of girl."

"Well for a while you were the Lavender type, you know."

"Yeah, let's not talk about that," he clinked their glasses of champagne and drank.

Harry and Ginny hardly left the dance floor. They were quite inseparable in the weeks leading up to Harry's departure. Ron was almost grateful Hermione had been away at school so that they wouldn't be so devastated when he left. Almost grateful, but not quite. Ron and Hermione drifted away from the party gradually, but eventually they were deep in the gardens. The music floated over to them through thickets of rosebushes. Ron took Hermione's waist and they danced.

"Does it strike you as odd that it hasn't even been a year and already people are getting married?"

"No. Wars give people a strange mentality about life. I understand it completely; why waste one more second of waiting?"

"I see what you mean. I suppose. I just get... overwhelmed with it all. It seems like everyone just gets with someone and gets hitched. There are billions of people in the world and we're all marrying each other."

"No one else could ever compare, Hermione. Could you ever imagine being with anyone else? I can't."

"No, I can't but-"

"And do you know why not? It's because of all that we've been through together. The war and the battles and everything."

"But that's you and me, not-"

"Lavender is to Seamus what you are to me, Hermione. I talked to him before the wedding. When two people have been through what you and I have, what Seamus and Lavender have been through, what any of us has been through, it's near impossible to get out of that. Even if we broke up and ten years from now I was married to someone else, I'd still always know you were the one."

"I love you."

"Well. If you didn't, you'd have ditched me months ago," Ron grinned.

* * *

Neville and Luna kept a distance after when had happened the previous week. It was awkward now, and Neville could only blame himself. He knew that his and Luna's love wasn't intense like Ron and Hermione's, or comfortable like Harry and Ginny's. In fact, Neville didn't know if it was love for Luna at all. At best their relationship was fragile and sweet, but Neville knew he could not afford slip ups like that so early in their... mutual affection. _Or perhaps it isn't mutual, considering what happened last week. I'm lucky if she still has any feelings at all for me. _Neville was done trying to kid himself. They didn't have a fierce, strong passion that could beat any adversity. No. They had 'sweet.' It was like comparing a lion to a bunny rabbit.

So here, at a wedding, a public display of love, Neville could not feel anymore awkward sitting next to Luna during the reception. Ten minutes in, and already he felt like a complete moron without having said a word.

"Let's dance," Luna suggested after another ten silent minutes. Neville cleared his throat.

"I'm bad at dancing," he warned her, but stood anyway. They walked onto the wood dance floor as a particularly slow song began to play. Neville set a hand on Luna's waist and took her hand. He'd never tell Luna this, but Hannah had taught him how to dance a few weeks into their relationship. Neville constantly had to remind himself that he and Hannah had very recently broken up.

"You aren't bad," Luna smiled dreamily.

"Thanks. You're not bad either."

"Neville... you know what Ginny asked me the other day?"

"What?"

"She asked me why I haven't just snogged you already."

"I can't tell you how many people have asked me the same thing. No one really gets it."

"It makes sense to us," Luna pointed out. "That's all that really matters. But.. if it makes you feel any better, I won't kiss anyone but you."

Neville laughed. "I trust you."

"Now you say it."

"I won't kiss anyone but you."

They danced for a while. Who could know how long? Time just seemed trivial to the pair.

After they danced, they joined Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione at their table. Neville thanked Lavender in his head for putting the six of them at the same table. It was a nice time to catch up. Harry, Ron and Neville would go through training together soon, Luna and Hermione would be graduating from Hogwarts, and Ginny would be competing in the Quidditch British Cup. Hermione would apply for her job at the Ministry after graduating, Luna would start traveling again and eventually join her father in writing for the Quibbler. It seemed like finally everyone was doing something and had a plan. Plans that would move the six of them together and apart in different ways and hopefully strengthen their friendships. Neville felt closer to them than he had in months. He, Luna and Ginny were almost back to the way they were in his seventh year at Hogwarts, without the terror of course. The months that had passed after the final battle had brought on drifting friendships, something completely unexpected after how much everyone had been through together. But now they could make it all up. These five people, five of the most important people to Neville, they would always share a bond stronger than new jobs and relationships. Neville realized that even regardless of all the bullying and loneliness he endured in his early years at Hogwarts, he had made invaluable friendships that could outlast anything.

* * *

Hours later, Harry and Ginny itching to go. The frilliness overpowered the 'pure love' aspect of the ordeal soon after the newlyweds left for their honeymoon (Padma caught the bouquet, much to Dean's chagrin). They said goodbye to their friends and were gone. Hermione kissed Ron goodbye soon after and returned to Hogwarts. Luna followed suit and hugged Neville before leaving. George and Angelina were the last ones there aside from the cleaning crew.

"We could get married here," Angelina said as they danced without music.

"Yeah. But without all this rubbish," George gestured to the lace that covered every object within sight.

"It's a miracle they didn't wrap the rosebushes in this stuff," Angelina laughed. They were quiet.

"D'you think he'd be mad at us or happy for us?" George asked after a while. Angelina knew he was referring to Fred.

"Hard to say. I think if he were here he'd be annoyed. But if he's looking down at us from somewhere, I think he's pleased. I think he understands."

"Or up. He might be looking up," George laughed.

"If he's looking up, you will be too," Angelina smiled and kissed him.

"No. You'll save me. You'll be my angel."

"I don't think that's how it works."

"You'll save me. I'm sure of it. You know... you already have."

* * *

**I really, really like this chapter. Love should outshine frill and lace. Big, over-the-top weddings seem silly to me. I understand, in a sense, the desire for a big production. The yearn to prove to others how in love you are. It can be conveyed through how much money you're willing to spend on a ceremony. But evermore beautiful is the commitment two people share in getting married. Marriage is not so meaningful as it once was, and if I'm going to portray it, I want to make it good.**

**I admit though, sometimes people are stuck in bad marriages and I definitely don't agree with staying in one if you aren't happy.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's short. The next one will be longer.**

**Reviews = motivation to write more chapters**

**Happy Holidays everyone.**


	70. Lovely Goodbye

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 70, Lovely Goodbye

"I don't want you to go. Just skip it," Ginny murmured. The day had arrived.

"I have to, Ginny. I'll to write you every day, I swear," he said, prying her hands from his shirt. "I need to shower, why don't you make something to eat. Alright?"

Ginny nodded glumly. "Fine." But she didn't make breakfast. Instead she joined him in the shower.

* * *

Hermione, Luna and Neville were meeting Ron, Harry and Ginny at the Three Broomsticks for one last butterbeer before the boys left. Harry had told Ron and Neville about training. They slept in a large room containing twelve bunk beds. Every morning they awoke at five o'clock and were put through rigorous physical training for hours. After lunch they had varying lessons that taught spells and potions. They were tested once a week to make sure they were learning what they needed to. Ron and Neville agreed that it didn't seem so bad. Harry only shook his head at this.

The three of them made their way toward the Three Broomsticks, Hermione and Luna with special permission from Professor McGonagall. She was quite amused that they'd even asked, seeing as they hadn't all year. Harry, Ginny and Ron arrived soon after. They said their goodbyes to each other, but mostly just laughed and talked.

When it was almost time for them to go, Hermione and Ron, and Ginny and Harry stepped away from the group, leaving Neville and Luna to each other.

* * *

"What if I'm engaged to someone else when you get back?" Ginny asked after a long kiss.

"Four months is a long time," Harry admitted. It was like two summers with the Dursleys, but probably more fun.

"I'm joking, Harry Potter. I'd wait for you if it took fifty years to become an Auror."

"How am I going to get on without you?"

"You'll be fine. You'll have Neville and Ron. You'll be back before you know it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry Potter."

* * *

Hermione and Ron did a lot less talking than Ginny and Harry. By the time they were finished 'saying goodbye,' it was time to go.

* * *

"Promise you won't forget me," Neville laughed. "And promise I don't screw this up."

"You'll do great," Luna told Neville. How did she know just what to say?

"I'll write to you as often as I can," he said. Luna took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in for a hug. Neville took a deep breath, memorizing the way she smelled. When he pulled away, she leaned in again. At first he thought she wanted another hug, but he quickly realized that this lean was for something else entirely.

"Kiss me goodbye, Neville," she said softly. Their lips met and time stopped dead in its tracks. They clung to each other, pulling one another closer. They'd probably have kissed all day, but there was an intrusive tap on Neville's shoulder that told him it was time to go. He pulled away and Luna grinned and hugged him again. Neville felt lighter than air. Luna had kissed him! They'd kissed! He felt the urge to pull her in and kiss her again, but the moment had passed and it was time for Neville, Ron and Harry to go.

"See you in four months," Hermione said sadly to the group as they walked out of the Three Broomsticks together. Ron gave Ginny a quick hug and was the first to Disapparate. Neville waved one last time and followed. Harry was the last to go. He looked at his friends whom he wouldn't see for months and gave them a smile. And then he too was gone.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna did not cry. There was simply no need. They'd said their goodbyes and they'd see the boys again soon, so tears seemed silly. Instead they celebrated with butterbeer.

* * *

**This is the beginning to an end. I don't know how many more chapters there'll be, but I'm going to start wrapping it up. I have a lot of future material that I've already written though, so maybe I'll put that stuff up : ) And sorry this chapter is so tiny. I like to keep goodbyes short.**


	71. Four Months in 1,000 Words

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 71, Four Months in 1,000 Words

The next month was hell for Harry, and not because of training. He complained about not being able to see Ginny almost everyday, driving Ron and Neville completely mad.

"Would you shut up!" Ron said finally after a particularly intense day of training. The three of them were eating dinner in the hall outside of the dorm.

"What's your problem?" Harry asked, surprised at Ron's sharp tone.

"You've been going on and on about Ginny and it's getting on my last nerve!"

"Sorry," Harry said, not sounding sorry at all.

"It's bloody annoying. Don't you think I miss Hermione? And Neville misses Luna?"

"It's just ridiculous that we can't even write to them! They probably think we're dead!"

"Bloody hell, were you this annoying your first go round?"

"Oh shove off, Ron."

Neville laughed. "You two sound like an old married couple."

"Well, I want a divorce," Harry grunted.

* * *

"It's been two months and they haven't replied, Hermione. I'm getting the feeling they just aren't allowed to," Ginny said.

"It's so aggravating," she grumbled.

"We miss them, too," Luna said quietly. "And you know... Ginny doesn't have Harry around while she's planning their wedding."

Hermione turned pink. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

"It's alright," she smiled. "I have you two. Besides, I doubt Harry would be much help with this."

The three of them were picking wedding cake flavors.

"Harry loves chocolate," Luna commented when they reached a chocolate cake with white icing. The three of them tried it and decided it was the best out of all the others they'd tried that day.

"We're taking this one," Ginny smiled.

* * *

"How much longer?" Ron whined.

"One month," Neville grunted.

"Go to bed, Ron, it's two in the morning and we have to get up at five!" Harry groaned.

* * *

"Ginny, aren't you tired?"

"Yes."

"Come get some sleep. We're graduating from Hogwarts tomorrow and I don't want you to miss it."

"Harry and Ron are missing it," Ginny mumbled from her place on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room.

"They aren't missing it on purpose," Hermione sighed. "You won't be doing anyone any good if you're falling asleep at the end of term feast."

"Fine," Ginny grunted and followed Hermione up to the seventh year dorm.

The next morning was a blur. Packing, eating, hugging, speeches. McGonagall said goodbye to everyone and it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. It didn't hit Hermione until she was already halfway home that this would be her last ride on the Hogwarts Express.

"Wow," she whispered. "We're never coming back to Hogwarts as students again."

"I know. And just think; this time last year we were in the middle of a war," Ginny muttered.

"It's just... crazy."

"Very. What is today, anyway?"

"May 1st," Luna answered.

"Bit early this year," Ginny commented.

"Look, we're here!" Gregory, Sara and Wendy's younger brother shouted. Hermione looked out the window. There were crowds of families all around and it did not take long to locate the Weasleys. Ron, of course, was not with them. Hermione's heart surged none the less when she saw the turn out. All of her favorite people were there.

Hermione and Ginny stumbled off the train and into the arms of the Weasleys.

"'Ello, Hermione," George grinned and mussed her hair.

"Good to see you, George," she grumbled.

"How are you holding up without your Ronnikins to snuggle every night?"

"Just fine, actually."

"Bet his letters are full of romantic poems."

"What?"

"Hasn't he been writing to you? I get a letter from him almost everyday."

"What are you-"

"Oh, don't listen to him, Hermione," Mrs. Granger pulled her in for a hug. "Now come on, let's all get to St. Mungo's."

"Why?" Ginny asked as she lugged her trunk along.

"Fleur went into labor about an hour ago."

* * *

"This is endless," Ginny muttered. They'd been at St. Mungo's for hours. It was past one in the morning.

Just as Hermione was about to respond, Bill came bursting into the waiting room.

"It's a girl!" He shouted. The waiting room erupted into cheers.

"What's her name?" George asked.

"Victoire." More cheers.

"That's a lovely name," Hermione grinned. They all took turns going in to see Victoire. Holding her, kissing her. Everyone was crazy about her.

At three o'clock, however, Hermione could hardly keep her eyes open. She said goodbye to the Weasleys and Apparated to her parents home. She knew they'd been expecting her hours before, so she'd found time to send them a quick note about her whereabouts. They were fast asleep when she arrived. She dragged her trunk up the stairs and into her room, then fell back onto her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

June 20th. The day Harry, Ron and Neville were to return from training. As full Aurors. Ginny, Hermione and Luna waited at the Burrow impatiently.

"Where are they?" Hermione wrung her hands together and paced.

"They should be here any moment," Ginny shrugged, twitching her foot incessantly.

"I think we should bake them something," Luna suggested. "At least to get our minds off of it." And so they did. They baked cookies in the kitchen of the Burrow. They laughed and sprinkled flour on each other, not caring about how much preparation had gone into their appearances that morning in anticipation of seeing the boys. In all the excitement and dust clouds of flour, none of them noticed the door open or the three figures that stood there.

Not until one of them cleared their throat and said, "I see you three have been having a grand old time without us." The girls looked up. Harry, Ron and Neville grinned at them.

"Harry!" Ginny flew into his arms and began kissing him. Ron and Hermione were a bit less obnoxious about it, but not much.

"Hey, Luna," Neville smiled.

"I missed you," Luna beamed and hugged him.

"And," Neville gave her a quick kiss, "I missed you even more."

"Not possible," Luna shook her head. "But I do think you have a serious infestation of wrackspurts in your head."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because every time I'm around you they make my brain go fuzzy," she said seriously.

"That isn't wrackspurts," Ginny piped up once she and Harry had untangled themselves from each other.

"That's love," Harry laughed. And for the first time since anyone could recall, Luna blushed a deep crimson.


	72. We Spend too Much Time at St Mungo's

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 72, We Spend too Much Time at St. Mungo's

Things had changed. Hermione had moved in with Ron, Ginny and Harry had become more and more swamped with wedding plans, and Neville and Luna were somewhere between friends and more than friends. They hadn't kissed the way they had in March again, but they were spending more time alone together, and there was definitely something more in the air than just wrackspurts. Even Luna had to admit it to herself; she was in _something _with Neville. Love? Not quite. But it was passionate and the reinforcement of their fierce friendship made it stronger. Plus Neville was away often enough that Luna knew she could hardly go a week without seeing him. How she'd managed a year before was crazy. It was early in July and the heat was almost as unbearable as being away from Neville. And when he returned from raids or investigations, it was like a cool winter breeze swept through her body and soothed her burning heart.

She had become roommates with Padma Patil shortly after they graduated from Hogwarts. Although Padma was a year older than Luna, she had decided to repeat her 7th year, as she had felt robbed of a year's worth of education last summer. Living with Padma was pleasant; it felt nice to have a familiar face around, and it helped that although they got along quite well, they weren't the best of friends. So if ever they were to fight about something, it would be much more civilized than say a fight between Parvati and Lavender, which always ended in tears and obscene names.

Padma had originally wanted to move in with her boyfriend, Dean, but he was adverse to the idea, saying they needed to be together longer before taking that step. She'd relented, knowing deep down he was right. After all they'd only been dating for a year.

Dean on the other hand, was living with Neville, who proved to be, albeit clumsy, a great roommate. It worked better for them; being roommates and good friends. Luna supposed it was a gender thing.

On the morning that Neville was to arrive back from wherever he'd been, Luna dressed extra nice. She combed her hair twice and donned her dirigible plum earrings. That red dress she'd worn that day they'd gone to Hogsmeade so many months ago. Though this time she skipped the cardigan, scarf and coat. It was much too hot. She brushed her teeth extra long and went to meet Neville in Diagon Alley as planned. They'd made a habit of meeting at George's shop. She hurried to the spot near the front door where they always met. She ran her fingers through her hair, knowing that there was no way to get every single tangle out. But that was alright. Neville liked her messy hair. And then he appeared in the crowd about thirty feet away. He waved slowly and Luna grinned back. She could not help herself; she ran the rest of the way and attacked him with a hug. She hadn't noticed his dour expression in her excitement.

"Neville," Luna chirped when she pulled away. "How was the raid?" Then she saw his face. "Oh, what's wrong?"

Neville shook his head. "Come on," he took her hand and Luna felt as though she was being squeezed through a hole. _Where could we be going that would need Apparating to?_

"Nevill, what's wrong?" she repeated when they arrived at St. Mungo's.

"It's Ron," Neville said quietly. Luna frowned. Next to Neville, Ron was Luna's closest friend. Hard to believe, she knew, but they'd grown very close over the past few months, and the boys were allowed correspondence by owl now, so they frequently sent each other owls.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be ok. He's just a bit... banged up."

He led her into the lobby, up to the fourth floor, down a hallway and to room 416.

"Ron!" Luna gasped when Neville opened the door. Ron was bleeding. There wasn't anything else to it. He was just bleeding. Endlessly. More and more blood came pouring out of wounds in his arms, legs and sides. And even when there was so much blood sloshing around in the hospital bed with him, more just came pouring out. Every ten seconds or so a Healer who stood in the corner waved her wand and the blood disappeared. But as soon as it was gone, more would come gushing out. It took Luna a moment to realize that Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were in the room as well. There was just so much blood.

"Hey, Luna," Ron croaked from the bed. There was a red bag dangling above him, attached to him by a clear tube. Luna realized the bag was not red. It was filled with blood. She realized this by the way the bag kept emptying and refilling itself, giving Ron more and more blood by the second, only to have it shoot out a few moments later. _How is he talking? He should be dead with this amount of blood loss!_

"What...?" But Luna was just too distracted by the gushing. It was like a fountain. Mrs. Weasley excused herself and said she'd be back. Neville suspected she was getting sick from all the blood.

"We don't know what it is," Harry said wearily from a chair in the corner, well out of the splash zone. "It's some curse... he won't stop bleeding."

"We're never seen this before," the Healer reported. "Obviously it's some sort of Dark curse."

"Obviously," Hermione squeaked. She, unlike Harry and Ginny, was in the splash zone. Very much in the splash zone. She stood by Ron's bed and clutched his hand, getting re-drenched in blood with every flick of the Healer's wand.

"Is it really his blood?"

Harry nodded. "It's blood alright. I've no idea how it works. It's one of the most complex curses I've ever seen. Quite fascinating, really-"

"Harry!" Hermione hiccuped. Her face was streaked with tears. She'd probably had a fit when she first saw Ron.

"Is it... painful?" Luna asked, moving a bit closer, still keeping a grip on Neville's hand.

Ron shook his head weakly. "No. Just... tiring. And uncomfortable. But it doesn't hurt anymore. It did for the first couple hours. But now I just feel drained."

In spite of everything, Ginny laughed. And then Harry did. Neville couldn't help but chuckle. Ron let out a feeble guffaw. Soon everyone was laughing, even Hermione, who was trying to hide it but failing miserably.

"This is awful," Hermione said once everyone sobered up.

"This could go on forever," Ginny groaned. Ron let out a whine.

"It's alright, Ron, the Healers are going to figure it out."

"What've you tried?" Luna asked.

"Everything. Counter spells. Potions. We tried wrapping the wounds in cloth. Potions... I don't know what else there is," the Healer sighed.

"May I try something?" Luna asked after a long moment. The Healer shrugged.

"If it's alright with Mr. Weasley."

Luna looked at Ron.

"I'll try anything," he nodded. Luna smiled and took her wand out. She waved it once and the bag stopped supplying Ron with blood.

"Luna! Are you mad!" Neville cried. Hermione was too shocked to do anything but stare at Ron. Everyone held their breath.

And then, Ron stopped bleeding. He had lost a lot of blood but Luna suspected that wouldn't be a problem. She waved her wand once more and the blood began to flow again. This time, his wounds leaked a normal amount, and when they were wrapped in bandages by the Healer, the white gauze stayed in place.

"Bloody hell," Ron murmured, looking at Luna like she'd given him a lifetime supply of Honeydukes sweets.

"That was brilliant, Luna," Harry said, obviously shocked.

"I think I'll go home now," Luna grinned at her friends. She was covered in blood now, and longed to take a shower. Oh. The extra care she'd put in for seeing Neville today. She sighed. "I'll be back later, Ron," she told him.

"Bloody hell," was all he said.

* * *

Neville accompanied Luna to the flat she and Padma shared. He'd been there before, but usually just to pick Luna up. He had never been there long enough to take a good look around. Luna went to take a shower and left Neville to his own devices. Her apartment was very... Luna. It was floaty and serene, just like she was. Her style and Padma's worked together very well in such an enclosed space. The walls were decorated with Luna's art but also with art Padma must have gotten from old family members. Padma's paintings were quite old, but fit in the room just the same. Neville could smell curry and spices, but also that Luna smell. Lightly of lilacs and honeysuckle. A very Luna scent.

"Snooping?" Luna's voice came from behind him just as he'd picked up a rather odd silver object from the coffee table. It had many strange protruding rods attached to it, each with a hand or foot on the end. Neville did not ask what it was.

"Just looking around. I like your flat," he set the contraption back on the coffee table.

"What shall we do today?" Luna smiled. Usually they spent the day in Diagon Alley and then met everyone for drinks at the Leaky Cauldron on the days that Harry, Ron and Neville got back from trips.

"Well first," Neville stepped forward and put his arms around her.

She hugged him back and when they pulled away she asked, "What was that?"

"I didn't get to give you a proper hug earlier."

"Oh," she laughed. "Thank you."

"Anyway," Neville cleared his throat. "I was hoping you'd come back to St. Mungo's with me. I wanted to visit my parents."

"I'd love to, Neville," Luna said softly.

* * *

**Thank you guys for your support and of course your reviews :) They keep me writing.**


	73. Mushy

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 73, Mushy

"Thank you, Mum," Neville said as the white haired woman pressed a chewing gum wrapper into his palm. His father sat at a small wooden table, coloring. "Mum, this is Luna," Neville said quietly. Alice Longbottom glanced at Luna and retreated to the table with her husband. She grabbed a piece of paper and clumsily drew a picture out of crayon.

"H-h-h..." She whispered and held the drawing up to Neville. It was a stick figure, but Neville could see that his mother had drawn Hannah.

"Hannah won't be visiting anymore," Neville told his mother. She frowned and grabbed a red crayon. She drew squiggles around the stick figure and shoved the drawing at Neville again.

Neville frowned.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"Red is her color for love."

"Oh."

"It's alright. She'll forget soon," Neville sighed. "This is Luna," he told his mother again, slowly. She blinked at Luna a few times before going back to the table. Frank looked up and gave Luna a smile. He handed a drawing to her. It was of a kite.

* * *

"Your parents are happier than I'd imagined they would be," Luna said an hour later when she and Neville arrived at his apartment. It was just the two of them since Dean was out with Padma.

"They are happy. They don't really know how to be anything else," Neville shrugged. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

"I wish they remembered me," Neville said quietly when the tea was done.

"They do," Luna said. "Maybe not everything, but they know you're special."

"Only because I've visited them so often. What if I just stopped right now? It wouldn't make a difference to them."

"You don't know that, Neville."

Neville shrugged again. "It just seems pointless sometimes."

"Well it's not. They like seeing you. And I know you love visiting them. Even if it makes you a bit sad."

Neville nodded. "You must think I'm such a spoiled git. At least I still have both my parents." He reached across the table and took Luna's hand.

"In a way it's harder for you," she squeezed his hand. Neville shrugged. Luna could tell he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "So you're going away again?" she asked quietly. Neville looked up.

"In two weeks."

"For how long?"

"Only three days," Neville smiled. Luna grinned.

"Let's go do something," Luna grinned and pulled Neville up from the table and out the door.

* * *

Hermione fidgeted on the couch. Ron was late. Seven days, six hours, and eight minutes late. He'd told her he'd be back on Sunday at eight o'clock sharp. Hermione took a deep breath. It was his first mission as a full fledged Auror without the trainer. Harry and Neville were still gone, too. She had known from the beginning how dangerous Ron's job would be. How could she not know? But this was so different. The terror of not knowing whether or not he was alive. She set her book down on the coffee table and got into bed. She hated staying up this late. She had work the next day.

She had gotten her job back within weeks of graduating from Hogwarts. Mr. Doge was delighted to have her back and Hermione was elated to find that her position was still open. She suspected he was saving it for her. Ginny had games every other weekend, and was going to try out for the Harpies in September. It was only August, but it felt like years had passed since her last train ride on the Hogwarts Express.

Sleep seemed impossible, but Hermione drifted away around three. So at four thirty, she did not hear the door open and close.

Ron slipped his shoes off and crept toward the bedroom. He wasn't quite sure why he was creeping; this was his flat after all. But nonetheless, he was quiet as his Auror training had taught him to be. He undressed and showered hastily. He was surprised that Hermione still hadn't awoken from the noise. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and climbed into bed. He took Hermione into his arms and kissed her softly. She still did not wake.

"Hermione," he whispered. Her eyes opened and the next thing Ron knew he was falling back out of the bed. Hermione gasped as he hit his head against the hardwood floor with a thunk.

"Are you alright?" Hermione scrabbled out of the bed and helped him to his feet.

"Yeah. I mean, I thought you'd be a little happier to see me... but 'm fine," Ron said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ouch."

"I'm sorry Ron, I was asleep and you startled me, oh, are you sure you're alright? Do you need some ice? Are you-"

"Please be quiet," Ron winced and sat down on the bed. Hermione turned the light on with a wave of her wand. "I've got a pounding headache now."

Hermione was quiet for a few minutes before letting out a shriek. She screamed and started hitting Ron repeatedly.

"Ow! Hermione! What the bloody-"

"You were supposed to be back a week ago, Ronald Weasley! You could have been dead all this time!" And she continued to assault him.

"Hermione, stop," he grabbed her wrists and sat her down on the bed next to him. "I'm sorry," he said once she'd stopped fighting. "We all wanted to write but they didn't want us to blow our cover. Please don't be angry," Ron frowned. Hermione glared at him for a full minute before sighing and looking down.

"How can I be angry with you Ron when you've been protecting me this whole time? I just... I wish there was some way you could let me know next time. Whether you're alright or not."

"See if you hadn't attacked me then we'd have already been past that," Ron grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Neville had this great idea that we could use those enchanted galleons from fifth year to communicate. They wouldn't disclose any classified information or give away our whereabouts, right?"

"That's brilliant," Hermione said in awe.

"Yeah, don't tell old Nev this, but we were all a bit surprised," Ron guffawed. Hermione's expression turned sour.

"It wouldn't do well to taunt the man that helped defeat one of the darkest wizards of all time."

"Sorry," Ron said hastily. "So... did you miss me?" Ron smiled. Hermione suppressed a grin for as long as she could before leaping into Ron's arms and throwing him back into the bed. When she did this, however, Ron's head smacked into the wrought iron headboard.

"OWWWW!"

* * *

"Luna?" Neville called into the darkness of her flat. Padma had lent Neville her key. She was with Dean. That had been quite the awkward homecoming. And so he had fled to Luna's. But she seemed to be asleep. "Luna!" He called again.

"Hello?" A soft, sleepy voice called from Luna's bedroom.

"It's me. Er. Neville."

"Neville?" The voice grew clearer. "Neville where are you?" Luna's voice got louder and Neville could see her shape in the doorway. This was enough to make him drop his backpack, run to her, and hug her tightly.

"You were supposed to be back a week ago, Neville," she said quietly when he'd set her down. Her hand reached up and touched his face.

Neville shivered as her cool fingers brushed his hair back. He was quite aware that they were standing in the dark. It intensified her every movement.

"Sorry I'm late," Neville smiled, a new confidence suddenly overcoming him.

"I've always wanted to dance with you in the darkness," Luna whispered. Neville took her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He twirled her once and pulled her close. They stood there dancing in the kitchen, lit only by the moon shining in from the window, Luna barefoot, Neville still covered in dirt. They made quite the odd pair, Neville realized. But, in a strange way, it made perfect sense.

"I missed you," Luna mumbled. And then she stopped dancing. She stood on the tips of her toes, looked Neville right in the eye, and leaned in. And if that first kiss goodbye they shared was time-stopping, then this one was world-ending.

* * *

**I'm so mushy :) Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took like, 400 years. And, um, just FYI, every time you leave a review, an adorable bunny is born and named after you by the Great Mama Bunny. So. If you want an adorable bunny named after you, I'd leave a review ;)**


	74. Promiscuous George

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 74, Promiscuous George

August soon gave way to September. Ginny made the Harpies team and Hermione was promoted. Harry and Ginny found time to plan their wedding around the raids and games. Hermione and Ron were still engaged, which the whole group deemed a miracle. They only fought once every few days now. Neville and Luna had not kissed since the day he had come back from that mission a week late, but Neville had faith. George and Angelina split up, which George responded to by casually dating and sleeping with many women.

* * *

George never considered himself a sentimental person. He never yearned to reproduce or wed; growing up with six other kids had turned him off to the idea of having his own family. Until he started dating Angelina. She erased everything he thought he wanted and replaced it with HER. Just her. George still couldn't figure out why they'd broken up. He wondered about her constantly. How she was doing, if she was missing him as terribly as he was her. But he hoped with an ache in his heart that she didn't miss him this way. She didn't deserve this. George knew he was supposed to hate her; she ripped his heart out. But he hoped desperately that she wasn't in any pain, as much as he wished he could hate her.

When Angelina showed up at George's place three weeks after the break up, he was not prepared in the slightest. In fact, he was hardly clothed.

"Angelina," he said, surprised when she was at the door. He yanked a stray button down shirt from the floor and pulled it on. "What are you doing here?" he said it quietly, almost hopefully.

"Just came to pick up the last of my things," she said quietly, staring at the red dress that was stretched across the back of the couch. It was as though someone had purposefully laid it out like that, just to taunt her. "I can come back later." And George didn't miss the tears springing into her eyes before she turned away.

"Hey," he said, his tone turning bitter. "_You _ended it with _me_. I can do whatever I want."

She spun around, taken aback. "It's been a _month _George. You couldn't keep it in your pants for a month?"

"Three days, actually," George spat. Angelina's hand flew to her mouth in surprise.

"George," she said tearfully.

"You don't get to be upset!" He shouted. "You broke _my _heart!"

"What's going on?" A blonde girl with bedhead came wandering out of George's room, wearing one of George's button downs. Just like Angelina would. George stared at the floor.

"Hi," Angelina said loudly. "I'm Angelina, George's-"

"Ex-fiance, yeah," she finished.

Angelina raised her eyebrows at George.

"It's part of my hook," he said venomously. "Y'know, gets 'em into my bed."

"You're an immature prat."

"Good thing you aren't marrying me, then."

"I'm gonna go," Bedhead muttered. She picked up her dress and shoes. "Are you gonna call me?" she asked George as she walked past Angelina.

"No," he grunted. The girl nodded and left.

"Would you like to come in, darling?" George asked sarcastically. He walked to the kitchen, leaving the door open. Angelina stepped inside and slammed the door shut behind her. She stomped after George into the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" He asked as he drank milk straight from the carton.

"That girl couldn't have been older than eighteen."

"She wasn't older than eighteen."

"George!"

"What do you want? This is my life. I can do what I want. You gave up the right to boss me around."

"Is that what I did? I bossed you around?"

"I don't have to talk to you, Angelina. I owe you nothing. If anything, you owe me an explanation. You just left, Angie. You didn't tell me why. You were just gone."

"I-" But she said nothing else.

"Yeah. Get your shit and leave."

"I didn't just come to get my things," she said quietly.

"What else do you want from me?"

"I came to give this back," she pulled out the engagement ring.

"Keep it," he scoffed. "I don't want that thing."

"George, it's not mine."

"Yeah, it is. I offered it to you and you accepted it. It's yours. Just get you stuff. Please. I need you to leave." He went into the bathroom to take a shower and when he got out she was gone. "Fuck," he muttered to himself and rushed to his closet. He reached up to the top shelf and felt around. He pulled down a shirt of hers that he had kept up there and when he did something small and shiny fell to the floor. He bent down and picked it up. It was the ring.

* * *

**So when I read the comments for chapter 73 I was like "why does everyone keep mentioning bunnies?" And then I realized that I'd promised everyone who reviewed this story bunnies named after them :) They're _imaginary _bunnies. I did tell you that, right?**

**What'd you think of the chapter? I'm sorta 'eh' about it. I'm keeping the storyline, but I'm a little iffy on the dialogue. It feels a little Ron-ish to me. But then again, George and Ron are related, so maybe it's just me. Let me know in a review and I will definitely name an IMAGINARY bunny after you.**


	75. Ready

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 75, Ready

"Ron, where's my toothbrush?" Hermione called from the bathroom. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Where'd you leave it?" he shouted from the kitchen.

"Right here on the counter," Hermione walked in and got a mug from the cupboard. She poured herself a cup of coffee. "I have work in twenty minutes and I'm not going without having brushed my teeth."

"You know what you don't have to brush your teeth for," Ron smiled and stepped toward her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her toward the bedroom.

"Ron," Hermione groaned. "I told you, we're waiting a little longer."

"But you said we didn't have to wait until we get married. Remember? You said that last month."

"Yes, but I also said I wasn't ready. And I'm still not. So back off."

"Fine." Ron pouted for a moment. "But I leave tomorrow morning, so can't you take off work for one day?"

"Ron... I have a lot to do..."

"Please? I won't see you for two weeks."

Hermione sighed and set down her mug. "Fine. But only if you find my toothbrush."

Ron reached into his back pocket. "Here you go."

"You're ridiculous," Hermione laughed.

* * *

The pair spent the day in Diagon Alley, shopping for a wedding gift for Harry and Ginny. They went by George's shop around five.

"George!" Hermione gasped when he smacked the rear end of one of his female employees.

"It's okay, she likes it," George winked at the girl and she winked back.

"That's disgusting," Hermione muttered, though Ron looked a bit impressed.

"Angie came by yesterday," he said conversationally. "Got the last of her things. Left me this," George pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Oh George," Hermione said quietly.

"I'm thinking about giving it to Irene," he jerked his head toward the female employee.

"I know you're upset, George, but everything will-"

"It won't be fine, Hermione. Don't say it'll be fine. I might lose it."

"Mate..." Ron frowned.

"I've got work to do. See you two at dinner tonight."

Hermione and Ron headed down the street toward the Leaky Cauldron. They'd made a tradition out of the boys' departure; they met the night before they were to leave at the Leaky Cauldron, and very occasionally the Hog's Head, just to see Aberforth.

"There you two are," Harry said when they arrived. Luna cleared her throat after Ron and Hermione had ordered their drinks.

"Now that everyone's here, I'd like to tell you all something."

"Go on," Ginny said.

"I'm going to Peru," she grinned.

"What?" Neville choked on his butterbeer.

"When?" Harry asked.

"In two weeks."

Neville continued to sputter.

"For how long?" Hermione asked.

Luna took a deep breath. "A year."

Neville's coughing increased an octave.

"Blimey, Luna," Ron breathed. "Why?"

"For research. Padma is coming with me. She's interested in foreign medicines, and I'm interested in foreign creatures. It worked out quite well."

"I didn't know she was training to become a healer," Ron said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That's because you never listen. She's told us about it."

"Oh..."

"Wait," Neville wheezed when he finally caught his breath. "A year? An entire year? Luna can I speak to you, _in private_?"

Luna nodded and they left the pub.

"Peru," Hermione shook her head.

"For a year?" Ginny asked. "That's crazy!"

"It's Luna," Harry smiled.

"Crazy Luna," Ron muttered. "What the bloody hell is she going to do in Peru for a year?"

"That Luna thing," Ginny laughed.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Neville asked, almost angry. Luna had never seen him this way before. It was... exciting to say the least.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Y-you can't just do that to me, Luna! Just leave on me like that!"

"You leave all the time, Neville."

"At least I _tell _you! And I'm never gone for more than a week, three tops. But a _year_? An entire year, Luna? What could you possibly be doing in Peru that would take a year?"

"Research, Neville. It's what I do."

"What am I supposed to do for a year, Luna?"

"Wait for me," she said flatly.

"Wait a year?"

"I know how much I'm asking of you, Neville, so if you must... decline then ok. I understand. But just know; I'd wait for y-"

"I have to wait a year starting in two weeks. I'm not waiting right now," Neville said, and he pressed his lips to Luna's. She couldn't remember how many times they'd kissed. Three? Four? A hundred? But it seemed like each one was better than the last.

"Tell them we're leaving, Neville," Luna breathed into him. Neville waved his wand once. Then they Disapparated into the night.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Ron asked, crossing his arms. He didn't like to have his traditions disturbed.

"They're probably having it out. Neville looked a bit mad."

"He can never stay mad at her for long though. I mean he's-" And just then a silvery-white lion bounded into the Leaky Cauldron and up to their table.

"Gone for the night," it said in Neville's voice. It disappeared a moment later.

"Oh, wow," Ginny snorted into her firewhiskey.

"What?" Ron asked. Hermione and Harry exchanged glances. "They left. So?"

"Ron..." Harry couldn't finish his sentence without breaking out into laughter.

"What, Hermione? What're you all cackling about?"

"They, er... they went to, um..."

"Mate, they went to do it," Harry guffawed at Ron's confusion.

"No, no they didn't. Neville told me... Neville said they weren't doing that. Neville said they've only ever kissed, like twice. They're not doing that. No," Ron shook his head, very much resembling a dog trying to dry itself after getting wet.

"Yeah, Ron. They went to... have... sex," Ginny laughed. Ron turned bright red.

"_No_."

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna... I want to punch him in the face."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" Hermione tried to hide her own laughter.

"Yeah, you should want to congratulate him," Harry said, which earned him some hard glances from Ginny and Hermione.

"I dunno... Luna's like... she's like my sister... I can't think of anyone touching her, y'know?"

"Aw, that's so sweet," Ginny pinched his cheek, hard. "Ronniekins is sentimental after all."

"Shut up," Ron grumbled.

Hermione shifted closer to Ron and spoke so that Ginny and Harry could not hear her. "How fast can you forget about your 'sisters?'"

"What?"

"I want to go. Now."

"But why? We only got here an hour ago."

"Ron. _I__'m ready _to go."

"Ok, well I'm not, so can you wait a few more minutes? Yeesh."

"No, I can't. Because. Ron. _I'm. Ready_," she whispered.

"OH!" Ron stood quickly and spilled his drink. "Oh! Um! We have to go," Ron said, more red faced than before. "See you tomorrow!" And he practically dragged Hermione out of the pub.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready?" Ron said forty-five minutes later.

Completely clothe-less and extremely nervous, Hermione answered shakily, "I think so."

Ron grunted. "Hermione, I don't want to do this if you aren't completely ready."

"It's going to be awkward and painful no matter what, so let's just get it over with," she snapped. Ron didn't move. Hermione sighed.

"Ron. It's okay. I'm ready."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Ron asked gently.

"Yes," Hermione replied. She pulled the sheet closer.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Ron, of course not. I'm just... it just... it wasn't... perfect, you know?"

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault. I mean, you should hear about Gin-er I mean... um, it's fine. Everything is fine."

"About what? Hear about what?"

"Let's just say it could have been worse," Hermione smiled. "And... there's no one else I'd have rather shared it with."

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too, Ron. Let's go to sleep."

"Okay. And, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"For what it's worth... on my end? Everything was fantastic."

"Good to hear, Ron."

* * *

"I don't want you to go," Neville said. It was three in the morning, and Neville was set to leave at eight. But he hardly cared. He was in _Luna Lovegood's _bed right now. They had not in fact done what Ginny predicted they'd do, but instead stayed up talking. It was better this way, Neville decided. He didn't want their first time to be some spur of the moment, last minute thing.

"I know. It's... nearly impossible trying to imagine being away from you," Luna admitted. She buried her head in his chest. Neville looked down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on," he got out of her bed and pulled her with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she reached for her shoes.

"You don't need shoes; we're just going right outside." He led her into the hallway, down the stairs, and out the lobby doors. He kept a tight grip on her hand as they walked around the back to the small patio. "Look up there," he pointed to a group of stars. "Do you see that constellation right there? That's Orion. It's the only one I know. Whenever you miss me, just look up at Orion and know that I'm thinking of you, too."

Luna began to cry.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked. "I didn't mean to upset you, I was just... oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Neville. You're perfect. But, Neville..."

"Yeah?"

"What if I miss you during the day," she laughed, tears still streaming down her face. Neville pulled her in for a hug and didn't let go until the sun came up.

* * *

**Yeah, I know I'm going to get a lot of crap for this, but I don't care. I wouldn't change this chapter for anything. If I'm going to write anything to do with... adult things, it'll be very vague and not at all obscene, so don't worry. And I probably won't do many scenes like that anyway. So. Happy Valentine's Day, I guess. UPDATE: Ah so I changed it.**


	76. Can't Choose Who You Love

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 76, Can't Choose Who You Love

After the boys' departure in the morning, Ginny, Hermione and Luna visited George at his shop.

"Luna, you still with that Neville kid?" He asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him. He's going through a 'disgusting pig' phase," she explained.

"Yeah, it's only a matter of time before he starts hitting on you, Hermione," Ginny said.

George scoffed. "Can I help you find something?"

"No, we just came to see you."

"George, may I speak with you?" Luna asked quietly. George raised his eyebrows.

"Ok." They walked toward a display of Nightmare Boxes, away from Ginny and Hermione.

"I have a theory."

"About...?"

"About Angelina."

"Excuse me?" George crossed his arms.

"I think she's feeling conflicted. Because she dated Fred for two years... and now she's engaged to you."

"We aren't engaged anymore. Thanks for the help, Luna, but if you aren't going to sleep with me then leave," he snarled. Luna sighed.

"Acting like a child will get you nowhere. Maybe you don't deserve to be with her after all. Goodbye, George."

After the three of them had gone, George put Oliver in charge and went up to his flat. He laid in bed for a long time thinking about what Luna had said. He didn't really want to sleep with her. He just wanted to say something that would piss her off. But she was smart enough to know that. He didn't want to sleep with any of the women he'd recently slept with. He didn't like feeling grimy and perverted.

He sat up and looked at the ring. It had been sitting on his bedside table for weeks. He wasn't ready to talk to Angelina. But he knew that if he didn't soon, he'd lose her for good.

* * *

"Luna, are you sure about going to Peru?" Ginny asked Luna. Hermione had gone into work so it was just the two of them.

Luna nodded. "Oh, yes. I'm certain. The only thing is..."

"Neville," Ginny pursed her lips. "What are you going to do about him?"

"I have no idea," Luna sighed. "Last night was... it wasn't just..." Luna struggled to find the right words. "Neville and I are serious about each other. I just don't know how he'll handle being separated from me for a year. I don't even know how _I'm _going to handle it."

"Maybe he could come to Peru when he isn't off on a raid."

"I was thinking that, too, but Aurors get called in at randoms times occasionally. What if they needed an extra pair of hands and Neville is off in Peru? That won't bode well with his boss."

"Maybe you could travel back and meet him when he's in town?"

"Yes, that seems to be the only alternative. I don't know, Ginny. I just feel like we shouldn't have to try this hard. We haven't been together twenty-four hours."

"Luna, that's what love is. It's trying your hardest. It's not giving up. Everyone knows you and Neville belong together. We've known for ages; even before you two knew. If anyone can do this long distance relationship thing, it's you two."

"Thanks, Ginny," Luna smiled. "I know it'll all work out in the end."

"And if it doesn't, you can have Harry."

* * *

At two am, Luna was still awake, thinking about Neville. He should have been with her right then. A night before he had been in her bed, and now he was gone. She wondered if she could accept that as a way of life. What if they ended up together? He'd be gone half the time. What if they had a child together? He'd miss half of its life.

_I don't have a choice. You can't choose who you love. I let him go once. I'll be damned if I let him go again._

* * *

The next day, Luna and Padma spent the day together. They had decided that since they would soon be spending a lot of time together, it was a good idea to get to know one another a little better before leaving for Peru.

"So, you and Dean," Luna said, worn out from talking about Neville. She and Padma were outside a cafe in Diagon Alley, sipping tea and eating biscuits.

"Oh. Dean," Padma cringed.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yes. Well. I hope so. He didn't take the news very well."

"The Peru news? What did he say?"

"Well, first he asked me, and I quote, "are you barking?" and then he got very cross. He wouldn't look at me for thirty minutes. He's still angry with me," Padma murmured and stirred her tea.

"Why is he so upset?"

"I think it just surprised him. A while back I expressed the desire to move in with him, and he told me he wanted to take things slow, so I relented. I have a drawer and a toothbrush at his flat. That's all."

"But you two have been dating for over a year."

"It'll be 16 months in October," Padma said glumly. "If we make it to then."

"I'm sure you will. Dean is very understanding."

"I hope so. I love him so much."

"And he loves you."

* * *

The door swung open.

"Can we talk?" she asked. Her eyes were red and glassy with tears. He sighed and nodded.

"What is it?"

"I... owe you an explanation."

"Yeah, good job."

"Please, don't make this harder," she pressed her lips together. "I still love Fred," she buried her face in her hands. George nodded.

"I know."

"That's why I..."

"I know."

"But George, I love you, too. Fred... he just..."

"The bloke is dead and he's still stealing women from me," George mumbled. Angelina let out a sob that also seemed to be a laugh.

"Technically, you stole me," Angelina smiled sadly.

"What now?" George sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. Angelina joined him.

"I want to be with you, George. But every time... every time I look at you... I'm also looking at him. Every time I kiss you, it feels wrong. Amazing and perfect and wonderful, but wrong. Like there's a little voice in the back of my head saying 'you're kissing the wrong twin!' And I don't know how to make it stop."

"You're always going to love him. You're always going to be reminded of him when you see me, Angie. It's inevitable."

"What are we going to do?" she hung her head in her hands. George wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she cried.

"We'll figure it out, Angie."

"I don't want to give up."

"No one is giving up."

* * *

**And now you know why Angelina dumped poor Georgie :P**

**cscorpia - Yes, it is completely logical! Thank you! Who else would all the bad stuff happen to?**

**Yeah, so they all did it. Who cares? It's just a story. I agree that 'love making' or whatever is a very special thing to share with someone. Up until recently, it was largely considered to be something that should only be done between two married people. These are different times. We have pills and condoms, and I'm pretty sure wizards can just cast some magic no-baby spell. I respect that some people are religious, but the characters as I have chosen to portray them are (obviously) not. I do not in any way advocate sex before marriage or teenagers having sex; this a story. It's fictional and everything that happens in it has nothing to do with whether or not you choose to partake in sexual intercourse. **

**Thanks. **

**Please review.**

**Peace, Love, Spiderpig**


	77. Lucky

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 77, Lucky

It was the night before Luna was supposed to leave. Neville had returned a day early to see her off in the morning.

"Do you remember when we became friends?" Luna asked, tracing shapes into Neville's back. They were sitting on his bed cross legged. Luna was behind Neville, because it was her turn. If he didn't get this one right she'd get to go again.

"Um… penguin? And yes, vaguely," he smiled.

"No, it was a porcupine. I remember, too." She started tracing a bicycle.

"Wheelchair?"

"Wrong again," she grinned and crawled over to him. She collapsed on his bed. He pulled her closer and she rested her head in his lap. He drew an invisible jellyfish on her cheek.

"Jellyfish?"

"How are you so good at this?"

* * *

It was toward the end of September during his fifth year. He was walking (more like running) to Transfiguration, which he was late for yet again thanks to Snape, who had kept him after class. He turned the corner and ran straight into someone. They both went crashing to the floor.

"Oh, jeez, sorry!" he muttered, looking over to see who he'd crashed into. It was that Loony girl.

"That's alright, Neville," she said dreamily and started picking up her books. Neville helped her up and then gathered his things.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, brushing a leaf off her shoulder.

"You told me, remember? The first night at Hogwarts. You said 'I'm nobody.' But you are't nobody. I'm Luna, by the way." She used a deep voice to say his words. He smiled at this.

"Right, well, I guess we should be getting to class."

Luna looked around the hallway and leaned forward. She grabbed Neville by the collar and brought him closer. "I'm not going to class," she whispered.

"You're skipping?" Neville asked, wide-eyed. Luna nodded solemnly.

"I never do. I've only skipped once before and it was because I broke my ankle."

"Why are you skipping?"

"I'm looking for the Growling Giant Gnat that was under my bed last night."

"The.. what?"

"Growling Giant Gnat. They're indigenous to this part of Scotland."

"Er… right… well… good luck then… I should really be-"

"Would you like to come with me? I get the feeling you're having a rough day. Maybe we'll find the Gnat."

"Why would that help me?"

"Growling Giant Gnats secrete happiness," Luna said seriously.

"Um… I really shouldn't… I have class, and McGonagall's already mad and..." Neville trailed off when he ran out of reasons not to join her. "You know what? Sure, why not? I'll help you."

"Great," Luna took his books and ran down the hall and around a corner. Neville took off after her, trying to be as quiet as possible. This proved to be difficult for an extremely clumsy teenager.

"Longbottom, ain't it?" A voice said behind him. Neville grimaced and stopped running. He turned to see Filch standing there, holding Mrs. Norris.

"Er… I was just… uh.."

"Neville was accompanying me to the Infirmary," Luna supplied, coming out of nowhere.

Filch narrowed his eyes at her. "No note?"

"There wasn't time," Luna bit her lip and looked distressed. "We really must be going." She grabbed Neville's hand and they were off down the hall. She led him all the way out to the greenhouses before she let go.

"Where are these Gnats?" Neville asked as they walked toward the lake. "And where are my books?"

"They like empty logs. And your books are with mine."

They were quiet for a while, just walking, checking every log they saw.

"How'd you get us out of trouble with Filch?" Neville asked after a few minutes.

"I gave Mrs. Norris a dead mouse," she said quietly, as though she was embarrassed about it. "He'll probably be nice for a week and then forget about it," she shrugged.

"I never go near Mrs. Norris," Neville shuddered and checked a log.

"She's not so bad," Luna shrugged.

Neville sat down beneath a tree and watched Luna circle an old stump. She sat down on it, facing him.

"Neville Longbottom," she said.

"Yes?"

"I like that. It's got a ring to it."

Neville scoffed. "If you like being ridiculed."

"I don't mind it."

Neville looked up at her and realized that she was probably the only other person at Hogwarts whom he could truly relate to. Sure, Harry had his ups and downs, but usually he did something to provoke either praise or ridicule from the student body. Neville on the other hand, had done nothing but be a pathetic loser. And Hermione… at least she had friends. Even Luna, despite the mockery, had an element of intrigue. He decided to voice this opinion.

"At least you aren't a complete loser like I am. At least you're interesting."

"Who thinks you're a loser?"

"Everyone."

"Not everyone."

Neville snorted. "Name one person who doesn't think I'm a total dork."

"Luna Lovegood."

"You don't even know me."

"So? Neither does anyone who thinks you're a loser. And Harry and Hermione and Ginny and Ron don't."

Neville sighed. "Yeah they do. They just tolerate it."

"So maybe you are a bit of a dork. Does it really matter? I think you're really nice, Neville. And I think being nice is much better than being cool."

"Thanks, I guess," Neville mumbled.

And they were friends from then on. A month later, it was Luna who'd urged Neville to tell Hermione of the secret hiding place he'd found.

* * *

"I can't believe how crazy I thought you were," Neville smiled. "Really. I thought you were insane."

"I know," Luna grinned. "How wrong you were."

"Yes, very wrong."

* * *

"Ron, I'm not going to tell you again; PUT THE SEAT DOWN AFTER YOU USE THE TOILET!" Hermione shouted from the bathroom.

"OK!" he shouted back from the living room. He rolled his eyes. Hermione came out a few moments later. "I get back early and already you're yelling at me about a toilet?"

"Oh, shut up. Have you picked out what you're going to wear?"

"For what?"

"Ron! I told you, we're having dinner with my parents tonight!"

"Oh... right, yeah I'm ready."

"That's what you're wearing?"

"Would you like me to change?"

"The dark blue button down with khakis, please. Shower first."

"Would you like to pick out my underwear, too?" Ron grumbled, undressing as he headed toward the bathroom.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd pick out mine," Hermione followed him into the bedroom.

"Wait, you don't have underpants on?"

"Don't call them underpants when I'm trying to seduce you, please," Hermione grimaced.

"You don't have to try. And I was thinking black lace."

"What about my dress?"

"I think the black lace will do it."

* * *

**Did you guys like this chapter? I feel like it has no real point, but I guess that's okay. I wanted to do something cute. I'd planned to have Neville and Luna's part, then Ron and Hermione, and then add in something with Draco and Astoria, just to shake it up, but I wasn't sure how you guys would respond. Plus I have no idea how to write them. Let me know. **

**Happy Thursday :)**

**p.s. Does anyone get the title? Hint: think songs...**


	78. Good Night

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 78, Good Night

"Evening, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger," Ron said and shook hands with each of them.

"Good to see you Ron," Mrs. Granger gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hi, Mum," Hermione said and kissed her mother. She gave her father a hug and the four of them sat down.

"I know you two don't usually go out to eat, but I picked this place with you in mind, Hermione," Mrs. Granger grinned. "It was your favorite when you were a little girl."

"Mum..."

"She always got the spaghetti," Mr. Granger laughed. "Never anything else."

"I know what I like!" Hermione protested with a laugh.

"That can be a good thing," Ron chimed in.

* * *

"Neville, someone's at your door!" Luna shouted from his kitchen. She had decided to spend the night because Dean was still at the flat Luna shared with Padma. Neville had set up a make-shift bed for himself on the couch and insisted Luna sleep in his bed.

"Coming!" Neville called. "You know you could have gotten it," he smiled as he walked toward the front door.

"Didn't want to be a bad house guest."

Neville swung open the door. A tall man with sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes stood before him. Neville had never seen the man before in his life.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Luna here?" the man asked desperately.

"Who're you?" Neville crossed his arms.

"Rolf," a voice said behind Neville. "What... what are you doing here?" Luna asked in disbelief. Neville stood aside and watched them make eye contact. It was like watching his dreams swirl around the bowl and-

"I want you back, Lulu!"

-go down the toilet.

"Rolf... I'm... I'm here. This is Neville... he's... we're... Rolf, you need to go."

"Please, just give me one minute, please, Lulu," he pleaded, clasping his hands together. There was a manic look in his eyes that put Neville on edge.

Luna gave Neville an apologetic look. "I'll just be a moment," she told him and stepped into the hallway with Rolf. The next ten minutes were Neville's personal hell.

* * *

"Rolf, what are you doing here? You can't just show up like this!"

"I heard you're going to India tomorrow for a year, and, well, I just couldn't leave things the way they'd ended."

"You mean the way _you _ended them? You need to leave."

"I'm sorry, ok? I was scared. I was afraid of getting married, but I know that whatever happens, I want you by my side. Don't you remember when I told you that no matter what, I'd always love you? It's true, Lulu. I love you and I always will."

Luna took a deep breath. "It's been over a year, since that day Rolf. Things change. I'm with Neville. I don't love you anymore. It's time to move on."

"Oh god Lulu, please don't do this."

"Don't call me Lulu," Luna scowled. Rolf started crying. Luna sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry," her voice softened. "I wish I could... well... make you not feel this way, but I can't. I love Neville, Rolf. I'm staying with him."

Rolf nodded. "Then I'll just have to follow you to India," he blubbered. "I'll see you around," and he walked down the hallway.

Luna took a deep breath before going back into Neville's apartment. Immediately Neville was asking her questions.

"Are you okay? What'd he want? Is he mad? Are you ok? Are you getting back together with him? Are you ok?"

"Neville, slow down," Luna let out a small laugh.

"What did he say?"

"He wants me back. That's all."

"What'd you tell him?"

"I told him I'm with you."

"With me?"

"Neville," Luna stepped closer. She reached up and brushed hair out of his eyes. "I'm with you." She stood on her toes and kissed him softly. Neville felt a new emotion rush over him. It was urgency. His hands found their way to Luna's waist and he pulled her closer. He took it as a good sign that she didn't protest when he did this. Luna's hands traveled up his chest and around his neck where they knotted themselves in his hair. His self control went out the window when she sighed softly into his mouth. Soon his hands were touching her in places they never had before, and she wasn't stopping him, and it was wonderful.

* * *

"Ron, you were wonderful with my parents tonight," Hermione said as she unzipped her dress. They were back in Ron's apartment.

"Really?" Ron slipped off his shoes and trousers and pulled on his pajamas.

"They love you!" She grabbed an old, tattered shirt of Ron's and changed. The pair got into bed and Hermione grabbed her book from the bedside table. Ron grabbed the yellow folder containing information on the next raid and thumbed through it.

"End of the year selection is coming up," Ron muttered.

"Hm?" Hermione looked up. "End of what?"

"End of the year selection. It's when they choose the Aurors who'll be staying with the department. Technically, Harry, Neville, all the other lads, we're all still in training. We go out on the field, but usually with older Aurors. During the selection, they choose around four to six who make it onto the team. Then the remaining Aurors continue training for another two years until we're-er-they're officially given Auror status. Now we're still just trainees."

"But I thought training only lasted four months," Hermione said, confused.

"Base training."

"Wow... I never realized how much... training there was."

"Honestly, the first four months weren't too hard. I'm worried about what's to come... that is if I'm selected."

"Ron, I'm sure you will be. You're one of the bravest, smartest men I know," she smiled.

"One of?"

"Good night, Ron."

* * *

Luna and Neville had kissed for a long time, but they broke apart after several minutes. Blushing, Luna retreated to Neville's room where she got her pajamas on, brushed her teeth, and climbed into his bed. She wished he was in it with her. She wished he hadn't changed the sheets before she came over.

_"Miss Luna," Nagini sneered. "Isn't it time for lunch?" _

_"L-lunch?" Dean asked on Luna's left. Mr. Ollivander backed into a corner._

_"Running won't help, old man," the snake jeered. "You have nowhere to go."_

_Nagini opened her jaws wide and leapt forward at Mr. Ollivander. He went in feet first and Dean grabbed him by the wrists, trying to pull him out, but Nagini grew three times larger with every yank. She swallowed both Mr. Ollivander and Dean and then turned to Luna._

_"I'll come back for desert later."_

* * *

All Luna could think about when she awoke was how she wished Nagini had eaten her first, or at least right after Dean, so that she wouldn't be consumed by guilt for however long it took Nagini to come back and eat her. She wondered about the dream. Nagini had never been in the dungeon with them. In fact, it wasn't until the battle at Hogwarts that she even saw the snake. Luna pondered her dream some more before getting out of Neville's bed and wandering into the living room. She sat in an armchair facing the couch, knees pressed against her chest. The moon peeked through the half-drawn curtains and it's light fell across Neville's face, giving him a youthful, innocent look. His mouth was slightly open and there was a damp spot on his pillow, but he wasn't drooling anymore. Luna giggled to herself. She watched him sleep for a few more minutes before resting her head against the arm of the chair, closing her eyes, and drifting to sleep.

* * *

The next time she woke up, she was back in Neville's bed. He must have moved her back. It was light out now, so she got out of bed and dressed quickly. She walked into the kitchen, where Neville was cooking something.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"Seven."

"Oh, good, I didn't oversleep. What's that you're making?"

"Pancakes," Neville grinned. "Gran taught me how to make them when I was eight."

"They smell amazing. Thank you for cooking me breakfast."

"I'd cook you breakfast everyday," Neville smiled. Five seconds later he turned bright red. "Uh.. I mean... er... I just meant-"

"I know exactly what you meant," Luna grinned.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, guys. You really don't know how much they help me. Like I'll be having a rough day or something, and then I'll log on and see a really nice comment from someone and then I'm all "oh my gosh, this is so nice, I have to write something today." Really though, thanks.**

**Keep reviewing please! :)**


	79. Special Notes

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 79, Special Notes

About a month after Luna's departure, the severe loneliness started to set in. It wasn't just loneliness. It was ache, misery, longing. Neville hated the feeling. And he hated the thought that Luna probably felt the same.

"You're seeing her this weekend, right, mate? You can pull through," Ron assured him while they did paperwork one evening. He, Ron and Harry were in the Auror Department's library, because the three of them did not have desks. A couple other trainees sat a few tables over.

"Thanks," Neville grunted.

"Aren't you joining her in India for a week or something?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but that's not for another month."

"Oh."

"Do you two write each other letters?" Ron asked.

"Well sure. She tells me about the creatures and plants-"

"Not that kind of letter," Ron interrupted. "Like... the good kind."

"What are you talking about?" Neville asked flatly.

"He's asking if you and Luna exchange sex notes, the pervert," Harry snorted. Ron shot Harry a look.

"Like you don't send them to Ginny when you're gone for weeks on end," Ron glared at him.

Harry turned pink. "You... er... found that one she sent me?"

"No! I found one you wrote to her! And it was bloody disgusting! I couldn't eat all day!"

"So that's what was bothering you yesterday! We'd thought you were being all lovesick over Hermione," Harry guffawed.

"Just regular sick," Ron muttered. "Honestly, hide them better."

They continued their trite bickering and Neville considered what Ron had said. Would Luna even like that? Would she think it was disgusting? Would she think he was a pig?

Late that night, when he was back in his apartment, he locked his bedroom door, sat down at his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Dear Luna,_

_I think of you when I can't sleep. I imagine you next to me, wearing nothing but_

Neville crumpled up the parchment and started over.

_Luna,_

_I miss you like crazy. It drives me mad that I can't kiss you and hold you, run my hand along your_

"Damnit," Neville muttered to himself. This letter thing was not going to work. Luna would probably dump him if he sent anything like that. He got out a new piece of parchment.

_Dear Luna,_

_I miss you every second. I can't wait to see you and tell you how much I've missed you in person, but this will do for now. _

_Love,_

_Neville_

_P.S. Ron told me that we should write each other provocative letters. I told him it's bonkers, but I thought I'd get a second opinion. _

_Love,_

_Neville_

It wasn't until after he'd sent it that Neville realized how awful the letter was. It was just stupid. And he'd written "Love, Neville" twice.

* * *

Luna's reply came the next morning. Neville took it into his room and read it as he brushed his teeth.

_Dearest Neville,_

_I miss you terribly as well. I am very excited to see you on Friday! As for what Ron said, I think that we should do what feels comfortable. I don't want to make you uneasy. I knew this conversation would be coming up. There are a few things we should talk about, in person. I'll see you very soon._

_Love always,_

_Luna_

Neville let out a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't angry. He scribbled a quick reply to Luna and got dressed for work.

* * *

"Padma?" Luna mumbled during lunch.

"Yeah?"

"Do you send Dean dirty letters?"

Padma nearly choked on her sandwich. "Um... well..."

"You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable."

"It's fine.. uh.. well... he's sent me one before. But I dunno, it just felt strange, you know? Reading something that he wrote about us. It just made me miss him even more. So I told him not to send them, but that once we were together he could say whatever he wants."

"It seems that it just depends on the couple," Luna said.

"It's up to you really. A lot of couples in long distance relationships write them."

"We're going to talk about it on Friday when I see him. I also have to tell him about Rolf..."

"What about Rolf?"

"I don't think Neville's knows that Rolf and I..."

"That you and Rolf..." Padma raised her eyebrows in comprehension.

"Yes," Luna looked at the ground. "I wish I could go back and... do it differently. I feel like it won't be as special now."

"But hasn't he done it with.. oh, what is it? Hannah Something."

"I don't know, honestly. I'm going to ask him on Friday. I suppose this conversation has been a long time coming, anyway."

"Good luck," Padma said sincerely.

"Thanks."

* * *

Despite the dreaded conversation, time passed slowly. Neville didn't care what they were talking about, as long as he could see her. Friday dragged its feet, but finally arrived, just in time for Neville to finish up the last of his paperwork. They'd agreed to meet at his flat, and Dean would stay with Padma. The moment Luna knocked on the door, Dean grabbed his overnight bag and Disapparated with a wink. Neville hurried to the front door, took a deep breath, and pulled it open.

"Neville!" Luna shrieked and launched herself into his arms. He hugged her tightly.

"God, I missed you," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She pulled back and kissed him eagerly. Her bags lay forgotten at the door as she pinned him against the counter. They continued like that for a few minutes before hearing an intrusive cough at the doorway. They looked up to see Ginny and Hermione standing there, both grinning.

"Ginny, Hermione!" Luna beamed and hugged her friends. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and led them into Neville's kitchen.

"You've got a bit of.. uh..." Ginny gestured to Neville's face. He turned pink and wiped the gloss or lipstick or whatever it was off of his face.

"So how's the trip so far?" Hermione asked. Luna talked about it for an hour or so. The three of them sipped on wine while Neville drank a butterbeer. As much as he loved Hermione and Ginny, he could not wait for them to leave.

Finally, after about two hours, they left.

"I know I'm not supposed to complain about your friends," Neville said, pulling Luna into his arms the moment the door was closed, "but I was itching to throw them out," he smiled.

"They're you're friends, too," Luna smiled and let Neville press her up against the wall. She gripped the hair at the back of his neck with one hand and pulled on the waistband of his pants with the other.

"Luna," Neville pulled back breathlessly. "Weren't we going to talk about something...?"

"You want to talk right now?" Luna huffed.

"Yeah, let's just... slow down for a moment." He stepped back and rested against the door opposite Luna.

After they caught their breath Luna said, "I knew we'd have to talk about this soon," she nodded. "I just feel like we should make a few things clear."

"I know," Neville mumbled. "I have a hunch that I'm not going to like what I hear."

"Neville... we're adults."

"I know, but it's like I have this image of you. Like... innocent and sweet and perfect."

"So what I did with Rolf makes me imperfect?"

"No, it's just that-"

"Neville, I'm _not _perfect. If I was, my first time would have been with you," she whispered the last part. He flushed. "But you aren't perfect either. And I don't want you to be. I want you to be Neville."

"I don't want you to be perfect, either, Luna. But, you know... I kind of feel like you are," he shrugged. Luna smiled.

"So, everything is okay then? You aren't mad about Rolf?"

"As long as you aren't mad about Hannah."

"It would be stupid to be mad about something you did while you were in a relationship with someone else, Neville."

"Well, I was thinking of you most of the time," he smiled, and then realized how that sounded. "Er... I mean, like... while we were dating... I didn't mean..."

Luna silenced him with a kiss.

"I suppose now we should talk about the letter thing, huh?" Luna asked with a smile. Neville coughed awkwardly.

"I suppose."

"I'm open to anything, Neville. Whatever makes you happy."

"I think I'd rather not. I feel like it would only make me want you more, and in the end we would both just hurt more."

"Okay. I think you're right. I want you to be happy."

"I want _you _to be happy," Neville smiled.

"I am," and she leaned in once more.

* * *

Luna walked into the kitchen and saw Neville mixing something at the counter. He had insisted on letting Luna sleep in his bed again.

"What are you making this time?" she smiled.

"Eggs," he whisked a few more times and poured the eggs into a pan on the stove.

"I could certainly get used to this," Luna said and kissed him on the cheek. "I brought you something from India."

"You did?"

"Yes, and I forgot all about it yesterday," she said and went back to Neville's room where her suitcase was. She walked out a few moments later carrying a small brown packet.

"What's that?" Neville asked as he plated the eggs.

"They're seeds. They grow a very special plant."

"What plant?"

"You'll see," Luna grinned and handed Neville the packet. She started to eat.

"Thanks," Neville turned it over and found instructions on the back, but it didn't say what kind of plant would grow. He pulled out a small pot from underneath the sink and went into the laundry room where he kept a bag of soil. He poured some in and opened the seed packet. They were small and bright red. He planted the seeds, carried the pot back into the kitchen and placed it on the windowsill. He grabbed his watering can from the corner and sprinkled water over his plant.

"I think it'll be lovely," Luna smiled when Neville sat down to eat.

* * *

**Ok, so the next few chapters will focus on other characters, I promise! Luna and Neville are just so cute! **

**Happy Tuesday :)**


	80. Trouble in Paradise

I do not own Harry Potter.

Life After the Last Battle

Chapter 80, Trouble in Paradise

"I feel like we're drifting apart," Hermione said sadly one night during dinner. Ron looked up, tomato sauce dribbling from his chin. It was the first time they'd eaten dinner together in over two months. They had moved into a larger apartment, but only just. It was however, in a much nicer neighborhood and was furnished quite nicely. They'd also gotten a cat, because Crookshanks refused to leave the Burrow.

"What?" Ron asked carefully after swallowing.

"I just feel so disconnected from you, Ron," her eyes threatened to fill with tears. Ron looked at his plate, then back at Hermione. He sighed and set his fork down.

"I know, Hermione. We knew this would be hard though. But I come home whenever I can-"

"Even when you're here I feel as if you're still a hundred miles away!" Hermione protested before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, trying not to lose his patience. It was his _job, _after all.

"Don't you want to feel closer, Ron?"

"I don't know... I mean yes... I'm confused," he frowned. "I thought everything was fine."

"It is. It's all fine. It just isn't great," Hermione muttered tearfully.

"It's not like I can just quit my job, Hermione."

"I'm not asking you to do that! I just want to be closer to you! When you're gone you hardly write me, and when you're here, you're busy filling out reports and paperwork and researching. I feel a bit... ignored."

"Well, sorry, Hermione, but that's the job. I'm sorry if you're feeling bad for yourself, but my work is very important and I don't appreciate you making a problem out of it," Ron snorted.

"Ron! I'm not making it a problem, I'm just asking you to spend a little less more time-"

"No. I won't spend less time working hard. How do you think we afford this place?"

"Are you insinuating that I don't help out with the rent?" Hermione asked dangerously. Ron, of course, was too riled up to notice her deadly tone.

He let out a guffaw. "We all know your job isn't exactly well-paid. And my job is a bit more important than yours, don't forget," and he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

Hermione stood up so abruptly that her dishes clattered. She stomped away from the table, into the bedroom, and slammed the door. Ron heard the lock click into place.

"Hermione," he called and went to the door. "Come on, I'm only here for two nights. Please open the door."

"Apologize!" Came her shrill voice from inside the bedroom.

"I'm sorry," he said insincerely. He tried Alohamora, but she'd cast difficult locking spells on the door. Even with his Auror training, she could still out-charm him. He cursed under his breath.

"I heard that!"

"Oh, bugger off, Hermione!" And he disapparated.

* * *

"He just hardly pays any attention to me," Hermione mumbled unhappily. She was at Ginny and Harry's, clutching a cup of tea, sitting on their sofa. The night before played over and over in her head and she wondered if that was what being married to Ron would be like.

"Er..."

"I don't want to be with someone who doesn't appreciate me."

"Hermione," Harry said carefully, "Ron's under a lot of pressure. Work has been really stressful lately-more stressful than usual."

"How? He doesn't talk to me."

"There's this gang of Death Eaters, only about six or seven, but they're quick and they attack frequently. We've been trailing them for the past couple months, but yesterday we lost them. No leads anywhere."

Hermione frowned into her tea for a long minute. "Why didn't he just tell me?"

Ginny shrugged. "He doesn't want you to think of him as a failure."

"That's absurd, I would never-!"

"Oh, come on, Hermione. You were on his back all through school and you're still pretty critical of him," Harry said. "I don't blame him for being a little wary."

"But we're together now. He should just be honest with me. And maybe I need to be less harsh. But I would never think poorly of him over something like this."

"He's at Neville's right now," Ginny supplied. "You should go see him before he leaves."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'll do that. Thank you." She set her tea down, hugged both Ginny and Harry, and then left.

"I'm so glad I don't have to deal with crap like that," Ginny rolled her eyes. "If you were as immature as Ron is..."

"Ron? That was all Hermione!"

* * *

**Don't hate me.**


End file.
